El verdadero significado del kanji Amor
by MusaCaliope
Summary: ¿Como definir el significado del amor y todos sus matices?. Un grupo de ninjas anda tras de Ino y su nuevo jutsu, y están dispuestos a todo por conseguirlo. GaaIno, ShikaTema, NaruSaku, NejiHina. SEGUNDA TEMPORADA - CAPITULO FINAL. ¡TERMINADO!
1. 01 ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 1 – ¡Necesito tu ayuda!**

...

Esa era, sin duda, una de las noches más frías y duras que se había visto en años en ese desierto.

El oscuro del cielo se extendía a través del horizonte, como un manto negro que cubría con sus tinieblas la extensión total del desierto; y la ausencia de la Luna o alguna pequeña estrella, lo hacían ver incluso más tétrico y solitario. El frío azotador del ambiente calaba hasta los huesos, haciendo sentir su presencia a todos sin contemplación alguna. Las tormentas de arena eran constantes cubrían todo lo que encontraban a su paso; de seguro ya habían atrapado a más de una caravana de inocentes viajeros en el camino.

En general, era un ambiente capaz de aniquilar a cualquier persona común y corriente que se atravezara en su camino, y que no fuese lo suficientemente apta para soportar las inclemencias del ambiente de Suna. Cualquier ser humano normal terminaría sucumbiendo ante aquel poder destructor, y desaparecería sin dejar si quiera rastro alguno de su presencia.

En medio de un espectáculo tan desolador, sólo alguien con las habilidades suficientes y necesarias podría sobrevivir. Solo alguien que contara con la capacidad y la determinación necesaria podría atravesar lo duro del desierto sin inmutarse. Sólo alguien lo suficientemente preparado en cuestiones de supervivencia podría atravesar el desierto en tales circunstancias.

Solo un tipo de persona podría sobrevivir al terrible desierto de Suna: un ninja.

.

.

Una kunoichi de larga cabellera dorada y hermosas orbes azuladas – que en esos momentos lucían opacas y sin vida – corría tan rápido como se lo permitía su físico, el cuál se encontraba bastante cansado y desgastado. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir terribles punzadas que casi le destrozaban las piernas, las cuales se movían en forma torpe e insegura; y el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba ya a ceder ante el cansancio y la debilidad, y ante las terribles heridas sufridas apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

Acababa de escapar con vida y de milagro de una terrible batalla que había tenido que enfrentar junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Tenía las ropas gastadas y el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sobre todo en las piernas, las cuales le causaban un dolor agudo al correr. Sin embargo, eso era lo menos importante. El sacrificio que habían hecho sus amigos para ayudarla a escapar debía ser recompensado con su esfuerzo en buscar refuerzos y regresar cuanto antes para rescatarlos a tiempo.

Su misión inicial, que les fuera asignada días atrás, había sido categorizada inicialmente como una misión tipo C, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, ésta terminó convirtiéndose de forma inesperada hasta llegar a convertirse en una misión rango S debido a un terrible error de cálculo y estrategia por parte de los miembros de su equipo, y a que se subestimó demasiado a lo que se suponía debía ser un débil grupo de rebeldes. Habían sido atraídos hacia una trampa y habían caído por completo.

Ahora su nueva misión había cambiado. Ella se encontraba corriendo desesperada para buscar refuerzos en el lugar más próximo de donde estaba anteriormente, el único lugar cercano en donde contaban aliados lo suficientemente leales como para apoyarlos. Ella no quería ir a ese lugar, en definitiva no quería ir ahí. Hubiese preferido volver a la aldea de la Hoja y hasta incluso pedirle ayuda a su eterna rival Sakura Haruno, sin embargo, no contaba con suficiente tiempo como para llegar hasta su villa, a demás que sus heridas tampoco se lo permitirían.

Dada la situación en la que se encontraba, y la gravedad del asunto, sus propios problemas internos debían dejarse de lado, por el bienestar del equipo. No le quedaba otra alternativa, debía ir a la aldea oculta en la arena.

.

Divisó a lo lejos las puertas cerradas de la villa, y sonrió débilmente. Con cada paso, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse, pero estaba a tan escasos metros que debía seguir intentándolo. Siguió esforzándose hasta llegar, cada vez mas cerca, más cerca, y más... más...

* * *

.

Despertó de golpe con un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Observó hacia el resto de su cuerpo, y notó que tenia los brazos y las piernas vendadas, _"rayos, parezco una momia"_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

De pronto, su cuerpo se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Unas palabras pronunciadas por una voz masculina le vinieron a la mente: _"Debes ir por ayuda, no hay de otra, ve a Suna"_.

En el acto, y sin considerar el estado de su cuerpo, se incorporó de golpe con intenciones de levantarse, pero no pudo. Solo consiguió abrir un par de heridas en su pecho y en su pierna, y gritar del dolor.

–¡Auch! Rayos, yo tengo... tengo que... – cayo hacia la cama rendida de cansancio, otra vez volvió a perder la consciencia.

* * *

Una joven kunoichi de cabellos dorados amarrados en cuatro coletas y hermosas orbes verde esmeralda acababa de llegar al hospital de Suna, totalmente histérica y descontrolada, preguntando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino por alguna información que pudiera servirles de utilidad.

Subió las escaleras hasta que llegó hasta la habitación 301, que todos le habían mencionado como la habitación indicada, y se encontró en la puerta con un grupo de ninjas que se resguardaban dicha habitación. En su interior, se encontraba siendo atendida la extranjera que habían encontrado a escasos metros de los enormes portones de la prestigiosa Suna, apenas unas pocas horas atrás.

Al verlos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó con su interrogatorio.

–¡Como esta Yamanaka Ino! ¿¡Vino sola?! ¿¡Y porque no me avisaron ni bien la encontraron?!

Por detrás, un joven shinobi de amplia complexión y ojos tan expresivos como los de ella, con unas extrañas líneas dibujadas en el rostro, se acercó para contestarle.

–Cálmate Temari, que así no les dejas hablar – el shinobi habló con la voz pausada, en un intento por tranquilizar a la recién llegada – No te avisaron antes porque no la reconocieron, no hasta que yo vine a verla –

Temari volteo a ver con furia en los ojos a su hermano.

–¿Y porque te llamaron a ti primero? –

–Porque me a mi me encontraron antes que a ti, a demás que ella tenia la insignia de la aldea de la hoja en su protector y, bueno, tomando en cuenta que últimamente tus relaciones con cierto ninja de dicha aldea no han sido muy buenas del todo, les ordené que no te avisaran hasta que yo la viera primero –

Sus palabras de causaron un dolor en el pecho a la mayor y su mirada se oscureció, demostrando signos de tristeza. Sin embargo, la situación no le permitía darse el lujo de tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. Respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza, solo para hacer la misma pregunta que todos se estaban haciendo en ese momento, y que nadie había sido capaz de pronunciar.

–Y entonces, ¿Que hacia Ino Yamanaka en la puerta de nuestra aldea desmayada y casi muerta, toda herida y ensangrentada? ¡¿Y sola!?

El silencio rodeó el ambiente por unos instantes, hasta que el marionetista lo rompió.

–Eso solo podremos saberlo cuando ella despierte – Contestó serio su hermano, tratando de darle un poco de sus fuerzas en esas palabras, aunque supiera que ello no ayudaría en nada.

Kankuro conocía de sobra que Yamanaka Ino, a quien acababan de encontrar medio muerta a la entrada de su aldea, pertenecía al equipo 10. También sabía que sus compañeros de equipo eran Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru, éste último con quien su hermana tuiera una relación bastante fuerte hasta... hasta hacía apenas unas semanas. También conocía los motivos de aquella separación, y era consciente que, de seguro, para su hermana débía ser bastante difícil tener a escasos metros y gravemente herida a la Yamanak. Y no era para menos, considerando que ella era precisamente la culpable de su bastante reciente separación con el ninja genio.

El rostro de la Sabaku No lucía desconsolado y gastado, muy probablemente por el esfuerzo que hacía al intentar contener las lágrimas. Debía estar matándola por dentro el hecho de que no conocer cual era la actual situación de su ex - novio, ni su ubicación actual, ni de tener al menos la certeza de que aun se encontrara vivo.

Un silencio incómodo abordo la sala de espera. No había nada que decir, cualquier comentario estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar.

.

De pronto, una de las enfermeras se acerco al lugar, pero nadie la noto. Tosió un par de veces para lograr despertar la atención de los presentes, y procedió a explicarles la situación actual tanto física como mental de la kunoichi de Konoha.

–La señorita Yamanaka se encuentra estable. – comenzó con la explicación la enfermera. – sin embargo sus heridas la han desgastado bastante, tanto física como mentalmente. – hizo una pausa para respirar, y continuó. – Su desmayo se debió a que se quedo sin chacra, seguramente debido a que estuvo curándose a si misma las graves heridas que tenía mientras corría a paso apresurado para llegar a nuestra villa.

–Entonces… – interrumpió la mayor. – ¿Quieres decir que está viva de milagro?

–Algo así. – contestó la enfermera. – Si no fuera porque ella es también ninja médico, no se si hubiese alcanzado a llegar hasta Suna. – revisó sus anotaciones para luego continuar. – Pudimos notar que algunas de sus heridas, para ser precisos las más graves, estaban en un estado bastante avanzado de curación.

La expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Temari cambió a una de terror al escuchar la última frase de la enfermera.

–Entonces, ¿Cree usted que haya sido herida de muerte? –

Las palabras de Temari fueron rápidamente interpretadas por su hermano, quien comenzó a meditar al respecto. _"Entonces fue herida de muerte, entonces, realmente quisieron matarla, seguro su equipo se enfrentó a un grupo bastante peligroso, pero la pregunta ahora es, ¿Dónde rayos estarán sus compañeros? Y ¿Por qué vino a Suna en vez de ir a su aldea?"._

Como si Temari hubiese leído la mente de su hermano, contestó a sus dudas.

–Seguro que fueron emboscados. Shikamaru debe haberse encargado de que ella pudiera escapar para solicitar refuerzos, y lo más cercano a su ubicación debió ser Suna.

–¡Eso significa que Shikamaru y Chouji deben hacer sido capturados! ¡O tal vez asesinados! –

El marionetista no pudo ser más inoportuno con sus palabras. Su comentario hizo que su hermana perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y tambaleó, casi al borde del desmayo. La rubia de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda tambaleó un par de veces y estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, cuando fue sujetada a tiempo por unos lazos de arena hábilmente manejados, que la llevaron en peso hasta sentarla en una silla a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Solo había una persona en Suna capaz de manipular de tal manera la arena, y todos voltearon para verlo entrar en la sala de espera, observándolo en silencio con cierto aire de temor. Sí, esa era la reacción que causaba al entrar a cualquier lugar, reacción de la cual ya estaba bastante harto.

.

El Kazekage entró a la sala de espera con expresión seria y se dirigió hacia la enfermera, sin siquiera voltear a ver a sus hermanos.

–¿Cual es el estado actual de la señorita Yamanaka Ino? –

La enfermera tardó unos segundos en notar que se le estaba interrogando. Algo en esos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina la habían dejado completamente hipnotizada.

Incómodo al no obtener respuesta, el pelirrojo tosió molesto, logrando con ello despertar del trance a la enfermera, y esta le explicó en detalle la situación de la kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja.

Cuando estuvo completamente informado, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

–Entiendo.– contestó al aire con la mirada aún seria.

El pelirrojo asintió ante las palabras de la enfermera, y luego giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Frente a ella, continuaban aún parados su hermano mayor junto con el resto de shinobis que habían sido asignados como custodia. El más joven hizo una seña con las manos a los presentes, y todos se retiraron de inmediato, dejando solos a los hermanos de Suna.

Gaara respiró hondo un par de veces más, sin dejar de perder la compostura, antes de dirigirse hacia su hermano.

–¿Porque no me avisaste antes? –

Kankuro carraspeó. _"Rayos, ¿Por qué a todos les molesta tanto que no les haya avisado antes?"_. La situación ya comenzaba a resultar incómoda para el maestro de las marionetas.

–No lo consideré necesario.– contestó serio, con la mirada fija en los ojos de su hermano menor, como retándolo.

Al Kazekage no le gustó nada el tono de voz de su hermano.

–¿Y que te da derecho a ti, de distinguir lo que es "necesario" de lo que no lo es? – contestó él, aún intentando guardar la compostura, pero visiblemente molesto. – Cualquier cosa que pase en Suna debe ser informado al Kazekage, de inmediato.

El mayor ni se inmutó ante las palabras de su hermano. Al contrario, su postura se volvió incluso más rígida que antes, y antes de continuar hablando, le dirigió la peor de las miradas inquisidoras a su hermano menor. Luego sonrió cínicamente, y habló.

–No se por qué tanto te molestas. – habló el mayor en tono indiferente, disminuyendo la importancia del asunto. – después de todo... ¿Porque tendría que interesarte tanto que una débil y frágil remedo de kunoichi apareciera medio muerta en la puerta de nuestra villa?

Gaara apretó los puños y gruñó molesto mientras observaba al suelo, entendiendo claramente la provocación de su hermano. Luego levantó la mirada y lo observó por unos escasos segundos, con la furia marcada en sus hermosos pero tristes ojos verde esmeralda, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no debía caer en sus juegos, y que debía guardar la calma antes de contestar. No lo logró.

–Porque se trata de nada mas y nada menos que de una Kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja, con la cual tenemos estrechas alianzas, porque si llego a nuestra aldea fue por algún motivo importante, porque acabo de recibir una carta de la mismísima Hokage que me ordena no dejar salir por ningún motivo a la señorita Yamanaka de este hospital, y, por último, ¡Porque se trata de ella! ¡De Ino! - Gritó descargando la frustración que había estado sintiendo durante las ultimas semanas, frustración que sólo era entendida por su hermano.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación 301, una enfermera estaba cambiando los vendajes de la joven herida, quien luchaba inútilmente por mantenerse despierta a pesar de los fuertes calmantes que habían sido aplicados sobre su cuerpo. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos molestos y voces provenientes del exterior de la habitación.

–Rayos, ¡Que ruido es ese!, se supone que esto es un hospital, no deberían estar... – tardó unos segundos antes de lograr enfocar su mente. – Un momento, ¿Que hago yo aquí?, ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Donde están Chouji y Shikamaru?

Otra enfermera entró en la habitación y se acercó para ayudarla a incorporarse sobre la almohada de la cama.

–Esta en una habitación del hospital de Suna, señorita Yamanaka– le contestó amablemente.

La rubia rse sorprendió ante las palabras de la enfermera, pero pronto tomó nota mental de lo que le había dicho. _"Hospital... Suna...". _Pronto se concentró en las voces que se escuchaban desde el exterior, y no tardó mucho en reaccionar e identificar aquella voz que estaba gritando su nombre desde el exterior.

_"Gaara..."_

_"Gaara, necesito tu ayuda"_.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 1.**


	2. 02 ¡Por favor, escúchame!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 2 – ¡Por favor, escúchame!**

…

Estaba incorporada sobre la almohada de la cama aun tratando de hilar sus ideas. Considerando todas las dificultades por las que había pasado, la labor le estaba costando bastante trabajo, y no le ayudaba en lo absoluto el tener tremenda bulla fuera de su habitación.

– ¡¿Que es todo ese alboroto!? – La rubia se cogió de la cabeza, aun le dolía.

La enfermera se acerco para atenderla.

– Señorita Yamanaka, por favor, quédese quieta, debe descansar –

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos meditando. Había logrado llegar con éxito a la aldea de la arena, o al menos con vida. Lo siguiente era conseguir ayuda para poder ir a rescatar a sus compañeros de equipo.

– No hay tiempo que perder, tengo que ir a ver al Kazekage – Intento levantarse de la cama, pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos.

– ¡Auch! – se volvió a coger la cabeza – me siento mareada –

Las drogas y sedantes que le habían colocado para calmar el dolor y curar las heridas aun estaban afectando sus facultades tanto físicas como mentales.

Un ruido la alertó, volteó hacia la puerta al sentir que alguien estaba entrando. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, porque juró ver a Gaara entrando por la puerta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, su respiración se agitó, intentó hablar pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la boca y solo logro soltar unos débiles balbuceos. Resultaba bastante curioso ver en aquel estado a la siempre tan segura de sí misma Ino Yamanaka.

Un segundo ruido la hizo despertar de aquel letargo. Volvió a ver hacia la puerta y se dio con la sorpresa que aquella imagen que la hizo sentir tan nerviosa había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba el hermano mayor de éste, con una expresión tan seria, que casi igualaba a la de su hermano menor.

Recordó el lugar donde se encontraba y que ella no tenía autorización para estar ahí. Aun cuando se trataba de una misión, no podía evadir los protocolos que por años había mantenido la paz entre las naciones Ninja.

– Kanuro–san, yo... eto... debo excusarme por haber entrado a su villa sin una autorización oficial, yo... –

El maestro de las marionetas bufo molesto, se cruzó de brazos y la observó serio. Esa chica no le caía nada bien.

– No te preocupes por eso, Yamanaka, a demás, no entraste a nuestra aldea, tuvimos que traerte porque a penas llegaste a la puerta y te desmayaste –

La kunoichi agachó la cabeza, las palabras del shinobi hirieron de cierta manera su ego... _"así que ni siquiera fui capaz de llegar a Suna, vaya ninja que soy..."_ levantó la cabeza para continuar con su conversación, por ahora su ego y sus habilidades de ninja estaban de mas, ella tenia problemas mas importantes de que conversar.

– Yo... – Giro hacia un lado de su cama – el motivo por el que vine a Suna, – respiro tratando de ordenar sus ideas y de pensar calmadamente en la forma en la que pediría ayuda – mis compañeros de equipo y yo fuimos emboscados y... –

– Eso ya lo sabemos –

– ¿C–como? – Giró a verlo hacia los ojos, las fuerzas volvieron a ella y casi gritando siguió cuestionando – Y ellos, ¿Donde están? ¿Fueron a ayudarlos? –

– No, no sabemos donde están ni cual sea su situación – continuó el Shinobi – la única que sabe, o que puede saber donde están eres tú, así que debes darnos toda la información que puedas para enviársela a tu Hokage –

La expresión en el rostro de Ino cambió. Volvía a ser la misma mujer se siempre, tan segura de si misma, tanto que incluso llegaba a cierto grado de arrogancia. Lo observó molesta, y se dirigió a él aun más molesta que antes.

– ¿Como que no saben nada de ellos? ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatarlos! –

En un impulso, saltó de su cama tratando de demostrar fuerza, fuerza que no tenía. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. La enfermera corrió en su ayuda.

– ¿Ves ahora cual es tu situación? – la expresión en la mirada de Kankuro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, sin embargo, su voz se tornó mas dura de lo habitual – Tu Hokage nos solicitó no dejarte salir del hospital, ni de Suna, al menos por el momento. Ahora solo limítate a darnos toda la información que tengas y a descansar hasta que te recuperes –

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, Temari estaba recuperando el conocimiento. Se estaba incorporando en la silla en donde había sido depositada, tratando de hilar sus ideas. Lo último que recordaba era que una impresión muy fuerte, acompañada de un dolor en el pecho y un terrible sentimiento de angustia, la habían doblegado al punto de sentir que perdía el conocimiento... _"o será que me desmaye..."_ y un nombre en particular vino a su mente... _"Shikamaru"_. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, observó hacia la puerta de la habitación y escuchó adentro voces... su hermano estaba gritando, pero esa otra voz... esa voz... era Ino.

Se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un solo golpe. Nadie la detuvo, ni siquiera Gaara, quien notó desde un comienzo lo que tenía planeado hacer su hermana.

– ¡¡Donde esta Shikamaru!! – Observó con ojos llenos de ira a Ino– ¡Contesta! – luego su mirada cambio hacia una de desprecio – Vamos, contéstame rápido, cobarde... ¿¡porque escapaste dejando a tus compañeros de equipo?! Vaya kunoichi que eres –

– ¡Ya basta Temari! – Le reprendió su hermano mayor – Eso ahora no viene al caso. Ino nos va a revelar ahora mismo la ubicación de sus compañeros y toda la información que tenga para enviársela a la Hokage –

Eran demasiadas impresiones juntas para ella. Ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con Kankuro, su problema se acrecentaba a niveles increíbles al tener en frente a Temari. Agachó la cabeza estrujando en sus manos las blancas sábanas de su cama sin poder mirarla a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que ella la odiaba, después de lo que le hicieron ella y Shikamaru, no podía culparla... _"Lo hice por él, porque el es mi mejor amigo..."_. Pero ese no era el asunto pendiente ahora. Ahora lo más importante era recuperar a sus amigos.

– Ahora lo importante es que vayamos a rescatarlos, ellos corren peligro, yo los puedo guiar – Intentó levantarse por segunda vez, sin mucho éxito – necesitaremos un grupo de al menos 10 jounins para la misión, yo estaré lista para cuando decidan partir – regresó rendida a su posición original.

La chica de ojos aguamarina la observó molesta, su mirada de desprecio no cambiaba en lo absoluto.

– ¿Que no te das cuenta en que estado estas? – la observó de pies a cabeza – Ni siquiera puedes pararte, nosotros nos encargaremos de... – su hermano la interrumpió para aclararle la situación.

– Nosotros tampoco intervendremos, Temari. La Hokage nos ha solicitado que le enviemos toda la información que podamos, y que no dejemos salir por nada a Ino del hospital, ni de Suna. No nos han dicho nada respecto a intervenir o a ir a rescatarlos, así que no lo haremos, no hasta recibir instrucciones –

Aun se sentía algo perdida en toda la conversación, sin embargo, una idea le retumbaba fuertemente, era el deseo de ir en búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo... de sus amigos. Se armo de valor dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus visitantes sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos sobre sí misma.

– ¿Que no lo entienden? – respiró agitada – ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Mientras nosotros estamos discutiendo las vidas de Shikamaru y Chouji estan en peligro! Yo... no entiendo... ¿Porque la Hokage ordenaría algo así? – levantó la cabeza observando fijamente a los hermanos, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas difícilmente contenidas – Mis compañeros hicieron hasta lo imposible por ayudarme a escapar, ¡Lo menos que puedo hacer es ir por ellos y...! – repentinamente, su rostro expresó dolor, se cogió el pecho y su respiración se hizo dificultosa.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó preocupada para atender a la paciente. Su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado demasiado, fue necesario colocarle algunos calmantes para tranquilizarla.

Salieron de la habitación para dejar que atendieran a la paciente. Buscaron a su hermano menor, pero él ya se había retirado hacia su despacho para continuar con sus labores. Decidieron seguirlo hacia la mansión del Kazekage.

Temari se retiró en silencio directo a su habitación, Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar.

Kankuro ordenó a un par de ninjas expertos en interrogatorios extraerle a la kunoichi toda la información que tenía respecto a la misión. A demás, solicitó la presencia de dos Anbus para vigilarla y asegurarse de que no intentara escapar.

* * *

Luego de cuatro horas, al atardecer, los ninjas que tenían la misión de interrogar a Ino habían terminado con su labor y se presentaron ante Kankuro para darle el informe final de todo lo que habían averiguado.

_Al parecer, la misión que tenían no era gran cosa. Se trataba de espiar e investigar todo lo relacionado a un grupo de guerrilleros rebeldes que se escondían en las afueras del país del rayo. Nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera se trataba de ninjas. Consiguieron un contacto dentro la aldea, un hombre llamado Ryuto, quien extrañamente se ofreció para la labor. A pesar de que tenían sus sospechas, decidieron aceptar su ayuda, considerando que, incluso si se trataba de un engaño, podrían manejar la situación. _

_El plan era simple, utilizarían el jutsu de transferencia de mentes de Yamanaka Ino para poder infiltrarse y averiguar todo lo que fuese necesario, los demás estarían alertas ante cualquier amenaza para ir en su ayuda. _

_Sin embargo, al llegar a la posición indicada por su contacto, la situación cambió. Habían caído en una emboscada, preparada no precisamente por los guerrilleros que estaban investigando, sino por un grupo de al menos 15 ninjas altamente calificados, a nivel de los jounins o inclusive a nivel de Anbus. Se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de la trampa, por lo que no les quedó otra alternativa que luchar. En medio de la batalla, Nara y Akimichi se encargaron de abrirle paso a Yamanaka para que lograra escapar y traer refuerzos para rescatar a sus compañeros._

...

– En la parte inferior se encuentran las coordenadas del punto exacto en donde fueron atacados y toda la información adicional que nos proporcionó Yamanaka–san. – Terminó de explicar el ninja.

– ... Ya veo, entonces fue una trampa. Pero... ¿Que podrían querer esos ninjas? y ¿Quien es el ese Ryuto? –

Todo era muy extraño, demasiadas ideas que ordenar. La cabeza del ninja Marionetista era un lío debido a tantas interrogantes sin contestar... _"¿Porque tomarse tantas molestias? ¿Porque tantos ninjas para detener a un grupo de 3? y... ¿Porque precisamente Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino? definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Tantas molestias no podían venir de un simple grupo de guerrilleros, algo mas debía estar pasando...algo más..."_.

– Algo más, Kankuro–san – alegó uno de los ninjas espías.

– Habla – le cedió la palabra.

– La persona que solicitó la misión pidió exclusivamente ese equipo, el equipo 10, probablemente lo que buscaban era a ellos, o a uno de ellos –

Ahora la situación cambiaba. Tal ves ese grupo de guerrilleros ni siquiera existía. El objetivo era atacar al equipo 10, pero, ¿Por que? ¿A quien de los tres buscaban? Una frase vino a la memoria del ninja... _"La Hokage ha solicitado que no dejemos salir a Yamanaka Ino del hospital, ni de Suna"_ Entonces, a quien buscaban era a...

Un ninja médico llamó a la puerta. Al pasar, le entregó otro informe. Este estaba relacionado al estado de salud de Ino y a un análisis que se hizo sobre sus heridas para tratar de averiguar alguna información respecto a los ninjas que la atacaron.

– Este tipo de cortes no lo hizo una arma ninja normal, se trata de un jutsu en forma de cuchilla... serán acaso... –

La investigación continuó y se prolongó durante toda la noche y todo el día siguiente, hasta que tuvieron preparado un informe final bastante concluyente respecto al ataque que sufrió el equipo 10 y, sobre todo, respecto a sus atacantes.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche. Gaara se encontraba sentado en su despacho. Su escritorio estaba lleno de papeles que requerían su firma, sin embargo, su atención se encontraba en esos momentos en otra parte... o en otra persona. Sintió una presencia acercándose que lo inquietó.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

– Pase –

Al abrirse la puerta, entraron en la habitación su hermano mayor y los ninjas que habían interrogado a Ino.

– Aquí tienes el informe final del interrogatorio que se esta enviando a la Hokage, hicimos algunas averiguaciones y descubrimos información bastante interesante respecto a los ninjas que los atacaron – Le extendió el documento a su hermano – Ya tenemos una copia para que se quede en los registros de Suna –

El kazekage giró hacia un lado sin observar a su hermano.

– No hacía falta que lo trajeras, encárgate de que lo envíen lo mas pronto posible –

– ¿No piensas leerlo? – le preguntó consternado su hermano mayor.

– No hace falta, es un asunto que le incumbe sólo a la aldea de la hoja, no es nuestro problema – le contestó serio – Ahora, si me lo permites preferiría estar a solas –

Kankuro observó extrañado a su hermano menor, algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su hermano. Decidió probar suerte.

– Está bien, me marcho – se acercó al escritorio con el papel en mano – pero igual te dejo aquí, sobre tu escritorio, el informe completo incluyendo las conclusiones a las que llegamos con nuestro equipo de interrogación. ¿Sabes? Deberías leerlo, por lo que pudimos concluir, cierta kunoichi rubia bastante bonita y escandalosa corre peligro –

Dejó el documento, giró sobre sus pies y salió del despacho seguido de los ninjas que lo acompañaban, dejando a su hermano menor solo.

No tardó ni medio segundo en tomar el documento en sus manos y leer detenidamente su contenido. Estaba llegando al último párrafo cuando volvió a sentir esa presencia que hace un rato lo había inquietado.

Unos hilos de arena se movieron sigilosamente hasta llegar a la altura de la ventana. La abrieron de golpe y atraparon a la persona que se encontraba afuera espiándolo desde hacía buen rato y la hicieron entrar al despacho de Gaara.

– ¡Ino! –

Sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre. Tenía en frente de él a esa chica, esa misma, aquella que siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos, tantas veces había querido siquiera acercarse a ella, hablarle, tocarla... y ahora la tenía en frente de él, atrapada entre sus lazos de arena... lazos... arena... que se habían convertido en un capullo que la envolvía por completo.

El rostro de la kunoichi lucía pálido, algo azulino, expresaba dolor... acaso se estaba... ¿ahogando? pero... _"El ataúd de arena"_. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que la tenía atrapada en su ataúd de arena y que la estaba ahogando. De inmediato la soltó.

La vio caer al suelo de rodillas, toser y respirar agitadamente. Se apoyó en el borde del escritorio para incorporarse y levantarse, aun con la respiración agitada y sobándose el cuello.

– Puedo saber, señorita Yamanaka, ¿Que hacía espiando afuera de mi oficina? –

Ino levantó la cabeza para observarlo. El había cambiado, se veía más alto, mas fuerte, más maduro... sin embargo, sus ojos seguían reflejando la misma tristeza que lo caracterizaba.

– Vine porque necesito la información que tiene en ese documento, Kazekage – Dijo en tono serio señalando el documento, sin dejar de observar a Gaara a los ojos.

El dichoso documento informe seguía aun en manos de Gaara, quien no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo.

– Y puedo saber, ¿Porque salio del hospital? ¿Quien la dejo salir? – cuestionó serio.

La kunoichi sonrió segura de sí misma.

– Nadie me dejó salir, ¡Yo me escape! – levantó la mano derecha haciendo la señal de victoria con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Sus Anbus no son rivales para mí –

– Se supone que usted estaba delicada de salud – la continuó interrogando.

Volvió a sonreír, y le explicó la situación.

– Verá, Kazekague, sus doctores son muy hábiles, pero fue muy facil engañarlos con eso del paro cardíaco – ahora la expresión de Gaara era de total asombro – sólo fingí el paro para exagerar un poco mi situación y así hacer que bajen la guardia – la expresión de la rubia rebosaba seguridad y confianza.

Gaara la observó serio, tratando de dominarse a sí mismo. Esa sonrisa era demasiado, estaba resultando más difícil resistirse a ella que controlar al Sukaku, cuando aun estaba dentro de él. Logró reaccionar a tiempo para actuar como el Kazekage que es.

– Pues ahora mismo regresa al hospital – Sus lazos de arena volvieron a levantarse y la rodearon – no pienso tener problemas con la Hokage por culpa de una niña malcriada.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, la volvió a capturar, esta vez asegurándose no llegar al ataúd de arena, y la levantó en el aire, haciendo que la siguiera mientras este salía de su despacho y luego de la Manjón. Caminó por las calles en la oscuridad de la noche dispuesto a llevarla al hospital.

La rubia forcejeaba, sin mucho éxito, con la arena del Kazekage. Sus manos estaban sujetas hacia su cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer sus sello de manos y ejecutar algún jutsu. Solo quedaba libre su rostro, su única esperanza era que volteara a verla directamente a los ojos. No paraba de gritar hasta que una manta de arena le tapó la boca.

_"Es demasiado escandalosa"_

Estaban caminando por una calle oscura cuando decidió voltear para verificar que estuviera bien. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, un instante que fue decisivo.

De pronto se encontró a sí mismo en un enorme jardín lleno de flores. Volteó hacia los lados para verificar que era lo que estaba pasando. Pensó que se trataba seguro de un Genjutsu, y trató de liberarse.

– ¡Kai! –

Nada cambió.

Luego apareció delante de él una chica de cabello rubio con la cabeza agachada. Lucía un bello kimono azul y desprendía un suave aroma a jazmines. Levantó la mirada para dirigirse hacia su acompañante.

– Ino – Gaara reconoció a Ino delante de él. Se veía más bella que nunca.

Ella se acercó, colocó una mano sobre su rostro, lo observó con ojos suplicantes, y habló.

– ¡Por favor, escúchame! –

* * *

Fin del capitulo 2.

Me estoy volviendo romántica... que alguien me patee.


	3. 03 Amor incondicional

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 3 – Amor incondicional**

_..._

_– Ino – Gaara reconoció a la rubia delante de él. Se veía más bella que nunca._

_Ella se acercó, colocó una mano sobre su rostro, lo observó con ojos suplicantes, y habló._

_– ¡Por favor, escúchame! –_

Esos ojos lo habían dejado hipnotizado, no tenía idea de donde estaba, _"Definitivamente esto no es Suna"_ el lugar era simplemente hermoso, y la presencia de Ino lo hacía aun más... perfecto. Sin embargo, él no iba a permitirse dejar llevar por las emociones, él no era así.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de entrar en razón y comenzó a analizar la situación... _"Ella tenía las manos sujetas, entonces no pudo haber realizado posiciones de manos como para ejecutar algún jutsu"_.

Trató de concentrarse y regresar a la realidad, pero era una tarea realmente difícil. El toque tan suave y delicado de la mano de Ino contra su piel, su aroma, esos ojos suplicantes que le estaban solicitando su ayuda, hacían la labor aun más tortuosa. Como negarse ante esos hermosos ojos... esos ojos... sus ojos... _"La ilusión comenzó cuando la miré directo a los ojos, ¿Podría ser un doujutsu?"_ seguía tratando de dar una explicación lógica a su situación actual, hasta que unas palabras le hicieron despertar.

– ¡¡Gaara!! ¡¡Despierta!! –

* * *

Kankuro salió en busca de su hermano casi de inmediato al enterarse por medio de los soldados que había salido minutos atrás de la mansión llevando a Ino hacia el hospital. Estaba preocupado por como podría actuar su hermano al encontrarse a solas con _ella_, y aunque conocía su enorme capacidad de autocontrol, no quería arriesgarse.

Lo encontró en una calle oscura y desolada echado en el suelo, dormido. Se le veía tan tranquilo, incluso podría jurar que estaba sonriendo. Era raro encontrarlo en ese estado, no recordaba haberlo visto en ese estado en años, ni siquiera durmiendo, lucía tan tierno...

Lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo, pero no hacía caso. Lo llamó por su nombre, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que al fin pareció reaccionar. Se movió incomodo, abrió dificultosamente los ojos, levantó las manos y se las llevó hacia la cabeza, algo mareado, y se levantó.

– ¡Gaara! – se puso delante de él y lo ayudó a incorporarse y luego le preguntó – ¿Donde está Yamanaka? –

Reaccionó ante la pregunta. Luego giró hacia la derecha, izquierda, arriba... _"¿Como pude dejarla escapar?"_ se sintió engañado, como un completo estúpido. ¿Como era posible que lo haya logrado engañar una chiquilla que apenas tenía unas cuantas habilidades como kunoichi? y ¿Que rayos fue lo que le hizo?

* * *

Saltaba de techo en techo tratando de alejarse del lugar, buscando un sitio lo suficientemente seguro como para descansar. La respiración agitada, la debilidad en las piernas y los mareos eran claros signos de que si no encontraba pronto donde esconderse, se convertiría en presa fácil.

Pudo distinguir a lo lejos una pequeña casa con las luces apagadas, un par de lunas rotas y una puerta cerrada con candado. Lucía bastante sucia, incluso por la fachada era evidente que no había sido utilizada en años.

Sonrió aliviada, _"Esa casa debe estar abandonada"_ y decidió utilizarla para descansar, reponer sus energías y pasar la noche.

Se tomó su tiempo para examinar la dichosa casita buscando por donde entrar, al final decidió utilizar la puerta posterior. Se trataba de un enorme portón de madera bastante antiguo y corroído por el tiempo y por las termitas, con la cerradura oxidada y gastada. La rubia sonrió confiada... _"nada que no pueda solucionarse con un simple... alfiler"._ Tomó un alfiler alargado que tenía guardado entre sus ropas, sonriendo al recordar el momento lo tomo "prestado" de la enfermera que la cuidaba, sin que esta lo notara, _"que bueno que le robé esto a la enfermera"_ lo dobló y lo introdujo por la cerradura. Luego de unos segundos de forcejeo, sonrió victoriosa.

– ¡Listo! – gritó emocionada al sentir el _click_ de la cerradura, que le indicaba que estaba abierta.

Empujó la enorme puerta con algo de dificultad. Un pedazo de ésta se desprendió inesperadamente, asustándola.

– Rayos, esta casa debió estar abandonada por mucho tiempo, se está cayendo a pedazos – comentó mientras ingresaba al primer ambiente que conectaba dicha puerta, que en alguna época debió funcionar como cocina.

Cerró la puerta y se puso a examinar el lugar, hasta que unos pasos la pusieron en alerta. Sacó una pequeña cuchilla, otra de las herramientas que logró robarle a la enfermera, para defenderse, _"seguro es un ladrón" _pensó, pero pronto cambió de idea... _"Tonta, ¿Pero quien entraría a robar a una casa abandonada?"_ y de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada, temblando... _"Ninjas, estoy perdida"_.

Era consciente de que casi no le quedaba chacra después de _aquello_ que le hizo al Kazekage y que su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del todo como para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida, si había logrado escapar del mismísimo Gaara, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Apretó con su mano el mango del cuchillo, se colocó detrás de la puerta que comunicaba el ambiente en el que estaba con el resto de la casa y esperó a que ingresara el intruso.

Nada ocurrió.

_"Debió ser mi imaginación, debo estar volviéndome paranoica"_ pensó burlándose de sí misma. Atravesó la puerta despreocupadamente.

Grave error.

Un golpe certero en la cabeza la desmayó. Su atacante, una sombra femenina con cuatro coletas y un objeto bastante grande a la espalda, sonrió observando a su víctima en forma despectiva.

Cuando despertó, se encontró sentada en una silla vieja y polvorienta dentro de una sala amplia con algunos muebles viejos y gastados. Levantó sus manos sólo para observarlas sucias y llenas del polvo que seguramente llevaba años depositándose en el ambiente. Las sacudió, tratando de limpiarlas, antes de llevarlas a su cabeza para acomodarse el moño en el cabello. Luego recordó el ataque y se levantó alterada buscando a su atacante.

– Quédate tranquila, Ino, que no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño – le habló una voz familiar.

– Temari, yo... – tener a Temari enfrente era demasiado difícil, sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho, y más aun en la situación en la que se encontraba – Que es lo que quieres - volvió a su posición de defensa.

– Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada – rió burlonamente – si quisiera hacerte algo, ya lo habría hecho hace mucho – suspiró, luego cambió el tono de voz para lucir más seria – Necesito que me des toda la información que tengas sobre la ubicación de tus compañeros de equipo –

Volvió a tomar asiento más tranquila, sin bajar la guardia. La observó directamente hacia los ojos... _"los mismos ojos de Gaara"_ y se comenzó a preguntar ¿Porqué quiere que le de información? ¿Que acaso ella tampoco tuvo acceso al documento que Kankuro le entregó a Gaara? Decidió preguntárselo para quitarse las dudas.

– ¿Porque crees que yo te daría información sobre ellos y su paradero? – su actitud había cambiado, ahora sonaba a la misma Ino de siempre – Si quieres información, pregúntale a tu hermano, el ya lo sabe todo, ya me interrogaron y tienen toda la información que... – no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

– Esa información ya la tengo – Y sacó de entre sus ropas un fólder, mostrándoselo a Ino – Aquí tengo la información que mi hermano mayor le entregó a Gaara. No fue muy complicado tomarlo, después de la vergonzosa entrada hiciste, me lo dejaste bastante fácil –

Ino sintió que su ego era golpeado, y con mucha fuerza, por Temari. Definitivamente, la hermana mayor del Kazekage era muy superior a ella en cuanto a habilidades ninja, eso sin considerar que era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Suna. _"¿Porque Shikamaru habrá querido cortar con ella?_".

Se obligó a regresar al asunto que la atormentaba, dejando para después aquellas otras interrogantes de menor importancia. Tenía que sacarse ciertas dudas de la cabeza.

– Si ya tienes ese documento, ¿Que más puedes querer de mi? digo, ellos ya sacaron de mi mente toda la información que tenía –

– No te hagas a la tonta - levantó la voz - sé perfectamente que tus habilidades cubren cuando mucho a las de los ninjas que te interrogaron – luego se acercó a ella, hasta estar frente a su silla, y la observó hacia abajo – Quiero que me digas que nos has ocultado –

Su rostro expresó sorpresa... _"¿Como es posible que ella supiera sobre mis habilidades ninja?"_ pronto se contestó a sí misma... _"Shikamaru, baka"_.

– Me das demasiado crédito, Temari – agachó la cabeza para no tener que seguir viéndola hacia arriba – me temo que te han informado mal respecto a mí, no soy la gran cosa como kunoichi y... –

– Conozco bien tus habilidades, Ino. No me hagas perder el tiempo que no voy a caer en tus trampas – la observó molesta y la tomó del brazo – ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir que nos has ocultado, o te regreso al hospital! –

– ¡Y que! ¡Igual me piensas regresar al hospital! ¿Cierto? – Ino se levantó y se liberó del agarre de Temari – ¡No pienso decirte nada! –

La hermana del Kazekage sonrió victoriosa. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la Yamanaka.

– Entonces, sí nos escondes algo – rió burlonamente, luego giró hacia Ino, mirándola a los ojos – ¿En verdad piensas que podrás rescatarlos tú sola? Es mejor que me digas todo lo que escondes, sino no podré ayudarte – volvió a girar y se quedó observando hacia al frente.

Perfecto, había caído como una idiota. Se delató de la forma más fácil posible y... _"Un momento, dijo ¿ayudarme? no habló en plural, eso quiere decir que... "_

– ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarme a ir a rescatar a Shikamaru? – preguntó sorprendida, luego giró hacia su lado para observar a su captora - ¿Porque me ayudarías? –

Temari estaba observando hacia una ventana que tenía enfrente, podía ver a través de ella las estrellas. Sus ojos demostraban más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar. Volteó para notar que Ino la estaba mirando curiosa, y le respondió.

– ¿Y crees que hago esto por ti? –

La cabeza de Ino estaba hecha un lío. No podía creerlo, ella... ¿Aún lo amaba? Después de haber tenido aquella terrible visión de ella con Shikamaru en la misma cama desnudos ¿Aun podía sentir algo por él?

La portadora del abanico volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, y siguió contemplando las estrellas.

– ¿Te parece tan extraño que quiera ir a rescatarlo? Debe serlo, ¿No es cierto? después de lo que me hicieron ustedes dos – Sonrió torpemente, cogió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca – Digamos que lo hago por... por los viejos tiempos - luego sacó su encendedor y prendió su cigarrillo.

Esta actitud dejó sorprendida a Ino. _"Temari, eres increíble, ¿Porque le hiciste eso, Shikamaru?"_ La observó fumando y eso le trajo viejos recuerdos _"Ese horrible hábito de fumar, seguramente lo copió de Shikamaru, quien lo copió de Asuma sensei después de su muerte"_, pensó. Se levantó de la silla, se paró delante de ella y le sonrió.

– Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, que tenemos mucho que recorrer – le dijo segura y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

– Debes estar loca si crees que pienso ir contigo – le contestó la portadora del abanico, dejando totalmente confundida a Ino.

– P-pero ¿Que dices? – preguntó dudosa – Pensé que me ayudarías a rescatarlos y ... –

– No confundas mis palabras, Ino. Sí pienso ir por Shikamaru, pero no contigo. Ahora, necesito que me des la toda información que tengas y que no esté en este documento para poder ir y ... –

– No – La Yamanaka detuvo en seco las palabras de Temari.

– ¿Que dices? – Temari se paró molesta para enfrentar a Ino

– No te pienso decirte nada – cruzó los brazos, y en pose de seguridad, continuó – O vamos juntas, o me voy sola, tu eliges –

Ahora la que tenía la cabeza hecha un lío era Temari. Ya había considerado la posibilidad de que Ino no le diera la información tan fácilmente, y había decidido engañarla y tenderle una trampa para poder extraerle la información y dejarla en el hospital de Suna para que no le estorbara, pero una cosa era hacer planes y otra muy diferente, ejecutarlos. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

– Deja de hacer las cosas difíciles, Ino – luego le dirigió una mirada de desprecio – sabes perfectamente que solo serias un estorbo, ir contigo se me haría más dificultoso, no tengo tiempo de estar cuidando niñas mimadas – le estaba dando con todo a su ego – Si quieres que Shikamaru y Chouji sean rescatados, es mejor que me digas lo que sabes – luego tomó el fólder y se lo mostró – a demás, recuerda que yo también tengo aquí información que tú no tienes –

Tenía razón. Ino había olvidado por completo que ese fólder contenía información producto de las investigaciones de Kankuro y su equipo de espionaje, información que podía ser útil para rescatar a sus compañeros. Decidió tratar de negociar...

– Las cosas claras. Primero que nada, tanto tú como yo tenemos información que queremos la una de la otra – Ino respiró tratando de calmarse, aunque sea un poco – Segundo, ambas queremos ir a rescatarlos, aunque nuestros motivos sean diferentes, y, en tercer lugar, tampoco tú puedes ir sola y eso lo sabes bien –

Temari la miró a los ojos, y bajo la mirada.

– No, no lo se, no se a que me enfrento, eso sólo lo sabes tú – le contestó con voz entristecida, por primera vez con un aire de duda en su voz.

– Entonces como es que piensas enfrentarlos tú sola – cuestionó sorprendida la Yamanaka.

– Supuse que si tú estabas dispuesta a ir sola, entonces yo también podría –

– Voy sola porque solo yo puedo ir sola a manejar este problema – luego giró a ver hacia el suelo, como si fuera a encontrar un medio de escape en ese lugar... no lo encontró – puedo ir sola porque a quien buscan, es a mí – Ino confesó aquello que tanto la había estado atormentando, aquello que logró ocultarle a los ninjas que la interrogaron.

– ¡¿Que!? –

* * *

Habían hecho movilizar un gran número de ninjas rastreadores para atrapar a la fugitiva. Kankuro estaba reunido con unos ninjas en una de las salas de la mansión del kazekage.

– ¡Quiero que revisen cada centímetro de la ciudad! – Les daba ordenes a los ninjas que llegaban a atender su llamado – debe estar escondida en alguna parte –

Varios equipos de Anbus habían sido enviados desde hacía muchas horas en busca de Ino Yamanaka, pero no habían logrado encontrarla. Ya estaban cerca del amanecer y aun no había rastro de ella.

Un ninja se acercó hacia el maestro de las marionetas y le explicó cual era la situación actual, tratando de buscar otras alternativas.

– Tal vez ya haya salido de la ciudad, Kankuro-san. ¿Desea que salgamos a buscarla? –

– No, en el estado en que se encontraba, dudo mucho que pudiera salir de Suna en tan poco tiempo – luego suspiró resignado – Quiero que uno de ustedes vaya a informarle a mi hermana de la situación, la ultima vez que no le informamos a tiempo se puso histérica –

– Entendido – Un par de ninjas partieron en búsqueda de la kunoichi.

Gaara entró en la habitación. No hacia falta preguntar, la expresión en el rostro de su hermano lo decía todo, se sentía culpable de la situación actual. Lo que en ese momento más le preocupaba era saber cual seria la reacción de la Hokage cuando se enterase de que dejaron escapar a Ino de la forma más estúpida que se pudiera imaginar, y a eso agregarle el débil estado de salud en que se encontraba la kunoichi.

Se sentó al lado de su hermano sin decir una sola palabra, éstas salían sobrando. No hacia falta que le explicara como se sentía en ese momento, ni tampoco hacia falta ser un genio para notar lo mucho que le molestaba a él verlo actuar de dicha manera. Era una sensación demasiado incómoda.

Intentó enmendar las cosas.

– Siento haberla dejad escapar, yo... – su hermano mayor lo interrumpió.

– Cállate, que no te queda esa actitud – le reprendió molesto – ¿Tanto te puede cambiar unos cuantos minutos con ella que ahora hasta andas pidiendo disculpas? –

Era increíble lo mucho que su hermano mayor lo conocía. A pesar de no haberse criado juntos, de que su relación no sido precisamente la relación "hermano mayor - hermano menor" que cualquiera hubiese tenido, incluso a pesar de que alguna vez había deseado verlo muerto o muy lejos de él, había cierto lazo que los unía. De alguna forma, la relación entre ellos había cambiado, aunque su trato fuera casi el mismo.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, ambos estaban aburridos.

– Voy a buscarla – Gaara se levantó de la silla y llegó hasta la puerta de la sala, pero se topó con los ninjas que habían salido en busca de Temari.

Saludaron al Kazekage, entraron a la habitación y se dirigieron hacia Kankuro.

– Kankuro-san, no hemos podido localizar a su hermana –

– ¡¿Que!? –

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la Hokage, cuatro jounins habían sido convocados para partir en una misión rango S.

– Deben partir de inmediato a Suna para traer de regreso a Yamanaka Ino – Tsunade-sama les estaba dando instrucciones de la misión a los ninjas.

A los cuatro jounins le pareció bastante extraño que escoltar a una persona, y sobre todo a una kunoichi, fuera considerado una misión rango S. Cierto rubio no pudo con su curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntar.

– Oba-chan, ¿Y porque necesita a tantas personas para escoltar a Ino? – preguntó con los brazos cruzados y con expresión aburrida.

– Si, ¿Que hizo ahora la puerquita para necesitar que vayamos por ella? – Sakura estaba a su lado, obviamente haciéndose la misma que su compañero de equipo.

Ambos jounins sonrieron seguros de sí mismos esperando una respuesta.

La Hokage suspiró incomoda. No quería tener que darles todas las explicaciones del caso, y es que en verdad, no podía. Darles todos los detalles de la misión podía ponerlos a ellos también en peligro, y eso era lo que menos deseaba hacer. Optó por usar el camino más fácil para convencerlos o, mejor dicho, deshacerse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Y desde cuando necesito darles explicaciones de mis decisiones a ustedes? – Se levantó molesta y se dirigió a Naruto – ¡¡Y te he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de llamarme oba-chan!! –

La sonrisa del rubio se le borró de inmediato. A decir verdad, a todos se les borró la sonrisa, y es que enfrentar a la Hokage molesta era algo que nadie, en su sano juicio, deseaba hacer.

– No se moleste, Tsunade-sama – sonrió nerviosa la chica de cabellos rosa – nosotros ya nos vamos – Y todos salieron rápidamente de la oficina de la Hokage.

Partieron velozmente hacia la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja para coordinar actividades. La conversación la inició el líder del equipo.

– Nos tomará aproximadamente 3 días llegar hasta Suna – suspiró incómodo – no me gusta que la Hokage nos este ocultando tantos detalles de la misión – luego observó a su acompañante – supongo que usted también notó el detalle –

– H-hai - la aludida, una chica de ojos blancos y largos cabellos negros azulados, asintió ante la pregunta de su primo.

Naruto y Sakura voltearon preocupados a observar a Hinata, sin entender a que se refería Neji, esperando ansiosos su respuesta.

– Es extraño que nos haya mandado llamar a Neji y a mí – contestó en forma simple, sin dar mayor detalle.

– ¿A que te refieres, Hinata-chan? es decir, ¿Que tiene de raro que los mandara llamar a ustedes dos? – preguntó Naruto, quien aun no entendía el asunto.

Neji decidió absolver sus dudas.

– ¿Cuantas veces ha sido necesario en alguna misión la presencia de dos Hyuga? ¿Porque necesitaríamos dos Byakugans? – luego se acomodó el protector de la frente y continuó hablando – Esta misión debe ser más peligrosa de lo que aparenta –

Se observaron por unos momentos, la duda planteada por Neji y Hinata era bastante válida, sin embargo, nada podían hacer para solucionarla. Como ninjas de elite que eran, no podían dejar de cumplir una misión, y menos aun cuando se trataba de la vida de una compañera de ellos.

Partieron a su destino procurando estar alertas ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso que presintieran a su paso.

– Va a ser un largo viaje – comentó Naruto, siendo escuchado solo por Sakura.

– Tienes razón, Naruto, este va a ser un largo viaje –

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3.


	4. 04 Amor que lo sacrifica todo

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Gracias por los reviews_

**Capitulo 4 – Amor que lo sacrifica todo**

…

La situación que estaban atravesando no era nada envidiable.

Apenas habían recibido los primeros auxilios, y es que muertos no servían de nada.

Acababa de despertarse, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Observó el lugar donde se encontraban, se trataba de una celda oscura y húmeda. Por la estructura del lugar, las paredes rocosas y el piso desgastado con leves filtraciones de agua, podía asegurar que estaban a bastantes metros bajo tierra.

Volteó a ver a su compañero de toda la vida y mejor amigo, quien estaba acostado a su lado aun sin recobrar el conocimiento . Revisó sus signos vitales para asegurarse de que no hubiesen surgido complicaciones producto de la batalla. Trató de moverlo, forzándose a sí mismo, solo para conseguir rasgar una de sus heridas, una grande que tenía en el brazo derecho. Emitió un gemido producto del dolor y giró a revisar su brazo _"vaya, la herida se ve peor de lo que pensé… pero… como fue que me hice esta herida…"_ y comenzó a recordar los eventos previos a su captura…

…

_Sus rostros lucían horrorizados, lo que se suponía era el "plan perfecto" se estaba haciendo pedazos en frente de ellos, y eso no era lo peor. Habían capturado el cuerpo de Ryuto, su contacto en el país del rayo, en cuyo interior yacía el alma de Ino, y lo tenían sujeto de los brazos para evitar que escapara._

– _¡La atraparon! – Shikamaru exclamó preocupado, apretando el puño en evidente signo de frustración._

_Luego volteó a ver el cuerpo inerte de su compañera que estaba siendo cargado por Chouji. Ella no podía estar fuera de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, era demasiado peligroso. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que cualquier cosa que le pasase al cuerpo de Ryuto también le ocurriría a su cuerpo. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese apuro._

_En medio de la desesperación, y considerando las circunstancias y condiciones en las que se encontraban, cualquier plan que ideaba simplemente… resultaba inútil._

_Su mente comenzó a trabajar mas allá de un simple plan de rescate… había algo más que no estaba considerando, algo más importante, pero es que una derrota tan fácil simplemente no tenía sentido. "¿Cómo supieron que Ryuto los estaba engañando? ¿Cómo es que se dieron cuenta?¿Porque no sueltan sus manos para que pueda ejecutar su jutsu…? Un momento, ¿Por qué sujetaron sus manos? demasiada coincidencia que supieran lo de Ryuto, pero que ahora estén sujetando sus manos es… con eso sólo impiden que Ino pueda salir de su cuerpo… a menos que…"_

…

"_Ino…"_

Volvió en sí. Observó a su alrededor buscando el cuerpo de su compañera, no la encontró. _"Entonces logró escapar, espero que haya llegado a Suna…"_.

Un golpe seco contra el piso le obligó a mirar al frente, a través de los barrotes de la celda en la que se encontraba. Una sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia él, emitiendo una carcajada fuerte y siniestra.

– ¿Que es lo que quiere de nosotros? – gritó desesperado, cuestionando a la sombra.

La sombra se acercó y le habló.

– ¿Qué queremos de ustedes? – Soltó otra carcajada

Shikamaru intentó analizar, con la poca información que tenía a la mano, a la persona que tenía en frente. Por la voz podía asegurar que se trataba de un hombre mayor, aproximadamente de 50 años; por el tamaño de la sombra, se trataba de una persona de mediana alta estatura; por el eco de sus pasos, era delgado y usaba un bastón para sostenerse al caminar.

La sombra habló.

– De ustedes, queremos... ¡Nada! – Volvió a reír – Ustedes son sólo el medio para conseguir nuestro verdadero objetivo – continuó riéndose en forma burlona.

Y dicho esto último se alejó del lugar, dejando al Nara con tremenda duda en la cabeza

"_Que no quiere nada de nosotros, pero… entonces porque… Ino…"_.

* * *

Dos kunoichis se encontraban atravesando una serie de cavernas y túneles secretos, Temari lideraba el camino con una antorcha en su mano. Ino se limitaba a seguir su paso, sorprendida de lo bien que se podía orientar estando a tantos metros bajo tierra sin perderse en el camino.

Temari iba demasiado rápido, era difícil seguirle el paso.

Notó que su compañera estaba atrasándose.

– Apresúrate, que debemos salir antes de que amanezca – le advirtió, algo incómoda.

– ¿Y como sabes que aun no ha amanecido? – Preguntó molesta Ino – llevamos caminando por tantas horas que ya perdí la cuenta –

La mayor de las dos volteó fastidiada para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras, nada amables, a su compañera, claramente ofendida por su falta de confianza hacia ella, pero al verla se quedó no gratamente sorprendida: Ino no paraba de quejarse y maldecir mientras se sacudía el polvo del cabello y revisaba el estado de sus uñas. Suspiró despectivamente... _"¿Serán así todas las kunoichis de Konoha?"_.

Luego notó que, dado que la rubia estaba más preocupada en sus propios problemas que en fijarse en el camino, estaba a punto de tropezar con algo.

– ¡Deberías tener cuidado con … ¡ – La hermana mayor del kazekage trató de advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde.

– ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – La Yamanaka gritó en el preciso momento en que se tropezaba con unas rocas amontonadas en el suelo, cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo.

Temari se carcajeó en burlonamente al ver la escena.

– ¡Vaya, eso debió dolerte! – Le dijo Temari, quien podía parar de reírse – Y ya estropeaste la bata de traías puesta, está toda rota y sucia, será mejor que te cambies –

De su mochila le sacó una muda de ropa, que consistía en un conjunto similar a aquellos que ella solía usar cuando aun era una gennin.

– Toma, mejor ponte esto, lo traje pensando en que lo necesitarías – Le dijo mientras le arrojaba el traje – espero que te quede –

Ino se quedó sorprendida ante el gesto de Temari y atrapó la prenda que le estaba ofreciendo.

– Pensé que no tenias planeado que te acompañara – Le comentó mientras revisaba la prenda.

– ¡Una nunca sabe! – Afirmó sonriente – una buena kunoichi debe anteponerse a cualquier posibilidad –

Otro golpe bajo para Ino. Ella ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de cargar consigo una muda de ropa, y de no ser por Temari, hubiese terminado llegando hasta el país del rayo desnuda. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó para más tarde aquellos pensamientos que no venían al caso.

Estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando de pronto le dio algo de vergüenza tener que desvestirse delante de Temari. Dudó por un instante, luego la observó a los ojos y verla sonriendo le dio algo de confianza... _"¿Cual es el problema? ambas somos mujeres..." _esbozó una sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa.

– También traje un juego extra de kunais y shurikens – le avisó al momento de arrojarle un bolso con los instrumentos adentro, que venía con un sujetador para poder ajustarlo a su cintura – no quiero tener que estar preocupándome de salvar tu vida, así que será mejor que te cuides tu sola –

Mientras Ino se cambiaba, Temari la observaba con recelo, verla sin ropa le hizo recordar aquella terrible escena que tuvo que presenciar semanas atrás...

…

_Temari golpeaba fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Shikamaru._

– _¡Shikamaru! ¡Ya se que estás ahí!, así que ¡Abre ahora! – Gritó irritada mientras seguía tocando la puerta._

_Nadie contestó._

_Pegó su oído a la puerta, y no escuchó ningún ruido._

_Ella estaba en ese momento en Konoha realizando labores diplomáticas representando a Suna. Cuando preguntó por su novio, le informaron que acababa de regresar de su última misión y que probablemente estaba en su departamento descansando. Le habían dado una semana libre ya que la misión que realizó fue bastante peligrosa y casi muere. _

_Al enterarse de los peligros que había corrido su, por ese entonces, novio, se preocupó y decidió ir a visitarlo, para darle una sorpresa. La sorprendida terminó siendo ella._

_Siguió tocando, pero nadie contestó. Sonrió, pensando en que su novio debía estar cansado... "Seguro está dormido, el muy baka debe estar cansado, y con lo ocioso que es...". _

_Intentó abrir la puerta a la fuerza, la labor resultó bastante fácil ya que ésta estaba "curiosamente" cerrada sin llave. Ingresó al departamento y, en ese momento, su destino quedó marcado._

_De pronto todo se le hizo confuso, como si fuera un sueño... o una pesadilla. Escuchó unas risas provenientes del fondo de la habitación de su novio, voces de un hombre y una mujer... "Pero que... ¿Con quien diablos estará?"._

_Atravesó la pequeña sala y llegó hasta el pasadizo que comunicaba con la habitación principal. Las voces se escuchaban más fuertes, las reconoció. "¿Son Shikamaru y... e... Ino? y ¿Que rayos hace Ino en la habitación de Shikamaru? ella no debería estar en la habitación de un hombre que tiene novia y..."._

_Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró de golpe para darse con la peor imagen que pudiera haberse imaginado._

_Se encontró con que Shikamaru e Ino estaban recostados en la cama de éste, tapados sólo por una delgada sábana, la cuál evidenciaba su desnudes. Estaban desayunando juntos, riéndose amena y despreocupadamente, hasta que la presencia de la kunoichi de Suna los interrumpió._

– _¡Temari! – gritó sorprendido el shinobi – P–p–pero... ¿Que haces aquí? – su rostro reflejaba sentimientos de preocupación y culpa – se supone que estabas en Suna y... – _

_Se quedó estática y muda ante la escena. No pronunció una sola palabra. Su rostro reflejaba decepción total._

– _Temari, deja que te explique – intentó intervenir Ino – yo... es que... nosotros dos... – los nervios le ganaron a la kunoichi, no pudo expresar ni una sola palabra más._

_Agachó la mirada, una lágrima corrió por su rostro. Luego levantó la cabeza... "no tengo porque agacharme ante nadie", observó con furia a su, hasta ese momento, novio, y habló._

– _Lo nuestro deja de ser en este mismo momento, y nunca más quiero saber de ti – _

_Giró y salió de la habitación con una expresión total de indignación. Llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió del departamento. Estando afuera, se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente hasta que llegó al suelo. Podía ver con claridad otra vez._

…

_"Fue como un terrible sueño, como una pesadilla..."_

Despertó de aquellos malos recuerdos al escuchar una voz que la llamaba.

– ¡Temari! – la llamaba insistentemente Ino, mientras se acomodaba en la cintura la bolsa con armas que ella le había ofrecido.

– ¡¿Que quieres?! – le contestó irritada la kunoichi de ojos verdes.

– Temari, ¿Estas bien? – Le interrogó preocupada la rubia.

– Estoy bien, no me pasa nada – trató de disimular – ¿Porque lo preguntas? –

– Porque parece que estabas llorando – Ino se le acercó y le limpió una lágrima del rostro, sorprendiéndola.

– No es nada – la empujó molesta – es el polvo y la humedad de estos túneles –

Cogió la lámpara que había dejado reposando en el suelo y reinició la marcha, a la delantera indicando el camino.

Su compañera tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el paso, sin poder sacar múltiples interrogantes de su mente... _"Porque me pediste que le hiciera eso, Shikamaru"_.

* * *

En konoha, la noticia referente a la desaparición de Ino del hospital de Suna acababa de llegar.

– Rayos – gritó molesta la Hokage, golpeando con los puños su escritorio.

Estaba leyendo la carta enviada por el Kazekage, en donde solo se avisaba que Yamanaka Ino había desaparecido y que estaban movilizando un gran número de escuadrones Anbu para atraparla. Mandó llamar a Shizune para darle nuevas instrucciones.

Cuando ésta llegó, le ordenó cerrar la puerta y se quedaron a solas.

– Shizune, es necesario informarle al grupo que enviamos a Suna que Ino ha escapado del hospital de Suna – Le dijo en tono serio.

– ¿Como que escapó? – Cuestionó preocupada Shizune – pensé que su estado de salud era grave –

– Parece que se las arregló para escapar del hospital – suspiró al momento que se llevó la mano a la frente – supongo que la subestimaron, tal vez logró exagerar sus síntomas para que bajaran la guardia – sonrió con algo de orgullo en su expresión – Me sorprende que haya logrado engañar a los doctores de Suna –

– Entiendo, parece que ha sido una buena alumna suya – sonrió y en tono sarcástico y luego continuó – Por eso envió fue que armó dicho equipo, ¿Cierto? –

– Te estas volviendo muy suspicaz, Shizune, pero tienes razón. Ya suponía que Ino no se quedaría tan tranquila esperando en el hospital de Suna – sonrió satisfecha de sí misma – Por eso envié a Sakura que conoce bastante bien a Ino, a Neji y Hinata Hyuga, con sus byakugan les será más fácil hallarla, y a Naruto porque... ehm... bueno, en realidad quería descansar de Naruto por un tiempo –

Ambas sonrieron de este último comentario de la Hokage. Luego Tsunade preparó un documento y le encargó a Shizune que lo llevara para que fuera enviado vía paloma mensajera hacia el equipo liderado por Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Estaba a punto de amanecer, y era su turno de hacer guardia.

El sueño le estaba ganando, pero no podía permitirse ser vencida. Ella ya había logrado demostrar que era una buena kunoichi, y una buena kunoichi no se podía quedar dormida en medio de su guardia.

Un ruido la alertó. Se trataba de un ave que volaba en dirección hacia ella. Se levantó rápidamente, activó su Byakugan y tomó un kunai lista para lanzarlo si es que fuese necesario. Después de observar detenidamente su objetivo, bajó la guardia.

– Es solo una paloma mensajera – Suspiró aliviada.

Su primo, quien ya se había despertado, se le acercó y la tomó de la mano, quitándole la kunai que aun sujetaba fuertemente. No pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Creo que esto no será necesario – le dijo sin quitarle la vista a la paloma, y sin soltar la mano de su prima.

Y es que eso era lo único a lo que podía aspirar.

Esperaron a que la paloma los alcanzara, recibieron el mensaje y se sentaron a leerlo juntos. Al terminar de leerla, enviaron la paloma de regreso y se acercaron a sus compañeros, que aun seguían durmiendo.

– Hinata–sama, despierte a Naruto y a Sakura, debemos avisarle que la misión ha cambiado –

– Hai, Neji–niisan – asintió y luego se dirigió hacia las tiendas en donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo.

Aun estaban dormidos. Despertar a Sakura fue relativamente fácil, pero despertar a Naruto resultaba peor que una misión tipo S.

– Na–naruto–kun, despierta – la dulce voz de Hinata no lograba cumplir con su objetivo.

Neji observó incomodo la escena. Sakura se le acercó y le ofreció su ayuda, la cuál fue gratamente recibida.

Y comenzó con la labor de despertar al rubio.

– ¡Despierta ahora mismo! – La chica de cabellos rosa gritaba molesta al rubio mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y lo sacudía como un muñeco de trapo – ¡Despierta pedazo de baka! –

Para nadie era un secreto que, desde que su relación había comenzado, se les veía peleando más seguido que cuando eran solo amigos.

Una gota se formó en las cabezas de los Hyuga. Prefirieron retirarse a preparar el desayuno y dejarlos solos para que pudieran arreglar sus... "problemas".

...

Ya más tranquilos, mientras desayunaban, Neji les contó los detalles del cambio de misión a sus compañeros. A Sakura no pareció sorprenderle mucho la fuga de Ino.

– Ya se me hacía bastante raro que la puerquita se dejara encerrar tan fácilmente –

– Si, pero aun así todo es muy confuso – comentó Hinata – si Tsunade–sama nos ha ordenado que la encontremos y que la traigamos incluso a la fuerza a Konoha, es porque ella debe estar corriendo peligro –

– Si, todo es muy sospechoso – agregó Naruto mientras mordía un pedazo de pan – y a todo esto, ¿Donde están Shikamaru y Chouji? –

Neji contestó en forma simple y directa a la pregunta del rubio

– Tengo entendido que han sido capturados por un grupo de guerrilleros que se hacen llamar _Aoi Kosen_. Otro equipo ha ido en su búsqueda – y siguió comiendo de lo más tranquilo.

Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

– ¿Pero como pudiste ocultarnos esa información? – le gritó irritada Sakura

– Porque no es parte de nuestra misión – le contestó Neji, sin cambiar su posición – debemos concentrarnos en Ino y traerla de vuelta a Konoha, lo que le pasó a sus compañeros les corresponde a los del equipo de rescate –

La expresión de las kunoichis cambió a una de total preocupación. Ahora les quedaba claro cuales eran las intenciones de Ino.

Se apresuraron en terminar su desayuno y recoger sus tiendas de campamento. Antes de partir, Sakura dirigió unas últimas palabras.

– Es más que obvio que Ino pretende ir a rescatarlos, debemos encontrarla cuanto antes –

Todos asintieron y continuaron con su viaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la celda donde estaban capturados Chouji y Shikamaru, el primero acababa de despertar, aunque no podía moverse. Volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba sentado a un lado con la mirada perdida. Alzó la voz para llamar su atención.

– Hey, Shikamaru, ¿Estas bien? –

El aludido levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

– Chouji, que bueno que ya despertarte – sonrió levemente, pero pronto esa sonrisa se perdió – creo que no es necesario decirte que fuimos capturados –

– Y... ¿Ya pudiste averiguar que es lo que quieren de nosotros? ¿Ino logró escapar? y... – le preguntó bastante preocupado.

Las heridas en el pecho y la espalda le dificultaron tanto el habla como el movimiento.

– Ino logró escapar, por suerte – Shikamaru suspiró algo aliviado – pero creo que es a ella a la que buscan – le contesto el genio en un tono de voz entristecido.

– ¡¿Que?! – Chouji gritó molesto e intentó levantarse, sin mucho éxito – Entonces valió la pena que lograra escapar – sonrió satisfecho de haber ayudado a su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Chouji no pudo soportar más e incluyó en la conversación un tema que resultaba demasiado doloroso para su amigo.

– Entonces, todo lo que hemos sacrificado hasta ahora, incluso lo tuyo con Temari... – Chouji no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido.

– Eso ya no tiene importancia ahora, yo ya la perdí, y para siempre – dijo el Nara resignado.

– Pero si tal vez le explicas lo que realmente pasó y... a demás, lo hiciste por protegerla y... bueno, después de que logremos escapar de esta, tal vez tú y ella puedan... –

– Por ahora solo nos queda esperar a que nos rescaten, ya analice la situación y no veo posibilidades de escapar – su mirada denotaba tristeza – A demás, ambos estamos heridos, sería un suicidio intentar escapar en estas condiciones. Solo espero que Ino no sea tan tonta como para venir, es muy arriesgado para ella –

– Pero tú ya la conoces, ella intentará venir –

– Si, eso ya lo sé, y es precisamente eso a lo que más temo, espero que puedan detenerla a tiempo –

El silencio volvió a envolver el ambiente. Se quedaron a la espera de lo que pudiera o no ocurrir, rogando a que su amiga no terminara corriendo la misma suerte que ellos.

* * *

La situacion en la mansión del Kazekague seguía igual. Aun se encontraban sentados en la misma habitación. Si la noticia de que Ino había escapado era mala, saber que su hermana también había desaparecida era aun peor. Si había alguien a quien conocían lo suficientemente bien, era a Temari. Seguro que ella ya estaba en camino a rescatar al _maldito idiota_ de su ex novio, con la ayuda de Ino.

– ¿¡Pero que ruta pudieron tomar, que nadie las encuentra!? – expresó Kankuro con preocupación y claros signos de impotencia.

Ambos se quedaron por unos segundos más en silencio. De pronto, como si se leyeran la mente, levantaron la cabeza, se miraron, y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡El laberinto! –

No hizo falta que hablaran, sus miradas lo dijeron todo. Se levantaron, alistaron lo necesario y partieron en busca de _esas dos kunoichis_ que les estaban dando tantos dolores de cabeza.

* * *

Fin capitulo 4

– Aun no está definido si será Neji/Hina o Naru/Hina (aunq me inclino por Nej/Hina, q es mi pareja favorita).

Saludos.


	5. 05 ¡Déjame ir!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo este fic. Procuraré contestar dudas y otros a partir de ahora vía MP._

**Capitulo 5 – ¡Déjame ir!**

…

Aun continuaban atravesando caminos y pasajes secretos por debajo de la ciudad de la Arena. El silencio era total, lo único que podían escuchar era el eco de sus propios pasos y sus respiraciones agitadas. Ambas lucían cansadas, pero la peor parte la llevaba Ino. Se le notaba preocupada y adolorida, cojeando y sujetando su pierna derecha con una marcada expresión de dolor en el rostro.

– Necesito un descanso – Se atrevió a confesar, aun sabiendo cual sería la reacción de su compañera.

– ¡¿Que?! – Temari se detuvo y, demostrando fastidio y molestia le dijo en voz alta – ¡Nos estamos demorando! ¡Afuera ya amaneció y a la luz del día será más fácil que nos encuentren! – Volteó a observarla despectivamente – ¡Y mientras tú estas aquí queriendo descansar, tus amigos están...! – las palabras abandonaron sus labios en el momento que observó con mayor detalle el estado de Ino.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, retirando cuidadosamente el vendaje que cubría su pierna derecha, mostrando una herida bastante grande que aun no cicatrizada del todo, y lo peor era que lucía signos de infección. Recordó que no llevaba más de dos o tres días de haber sido encontrada en las puertas de su aldea en estado lamentable.

La observó preocupada, se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a buscar algo de su mochila.

– Debiste haberme avisado antes – le dijo molesta.

– No quería demorar nuestro viaje, mi herida sanará pronto – Sonrió, tratando de disimular el dolor – Si tan solo pudiera concentrar suficiente cantidad de chacra como para curarla... –

Se culpó a sí misma de su debilidad, de su falta de fuerza, y de todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo, tanto a ella como a sus amigos. Estaba cansada de que todos la tuvieran que defenderla y cuidarla, sentía que solo causaba problemas. Por un momento deseó tener el coraje, valor y fuerza de Temari. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Temari era una chica perfecta para cualquier hombre, lo que le dejaba aun con más dudas... _"¿Porqué quisiste terminar tu relación con ella, Shikamaru?"_.

Volteó a observarla, se le veía más entretenida en su búsqueda que en prestarle atención. _"¿Que rayos estará buscando?"_.

– ¡Lo encontré! – Gritó de golpe, asustando a Ino – Toma, utiliza esto, al menos te servirá de algo – le dijo al momento de ofrecerle una caja con varios frascos de pomada de diversos colores – la marrón sirve para heridas e infecciones.

Ino sonrió esperanzada al momento de coger la caja.

– ¡Gracias! – Expresó su agradecimiento – Esa mochila tuya trae mil y un sorpresas –

Tomó el frasco que le indicó y se lo aplicó sobre la herida infectada. La infección comenzó a disminuir ante sus ojos, sin embargo el dolor aun persistía, incluso se hizo más intenso, producto de técnica curativa de la pomada. Tratando de enfocar su mente en otras cosas que la ayudaran a distraer del dolor, comenzó a inspeccionar uno por uno los demás frascos tratando de averiguar para que servían o que propiedades tenían, pero ninguno tenía etiqueta o marca alguna que lo identifique. Suspiró resignada a tener que volver a depender de su compañera, y preguntó.

– Y, ¿Puedo saber para que sirven otras pomadas? – Esperó impaciente la respuesta.

– La verdad, no lo se – sonrió inocentemente – Yo no soy ninja médico, solo sé que el frasco marrón sirve para heridas de gravedad, pero del resto no se nada, así que tomé la caja completa, porsiacaso – luego observó a Ino – Tú eres la médico, ¿Verdad? Pensé que lo sabrías.

– No necesariamente – le contestó la Yamanaka – son medicinas hechas en Suna, utilizan diferentes insumos y métodos, y para analizarlos tendría que tener un laboratorio a la mano, y hacer pruebas, y... – no pudo continuar porque fue bruscamente interrumpida.

– Si, ya entendí, no sabes para que sirven – dijo con fastidio la kunoichi mayor – Igual las llevaremos porsiacaso.

Se quedaron sentadas sin encontrar un tema común del cuál pudieran conversar. Debían esperar por lo menos media hora hasta que la pomada terminara de hacer efecto, pero el incómodo silencio que se formó producto de la falta de comunicación entre ambas, hizo menos llevadera la espera.

Pasada la media hora, que se sintió como si fuese una eternidad, la herida había mejorado notablemente y ya no mostraba signos de infección, aunque no se había sanado del todo. El dolor también había disminuido, lo que significaba que ya no sería una molestia, al menos por el momento. Ino sonrió satisfecha ante los resultados, ya no había necesidad de seguir esperando, por lo que le informó a su compañera de su mejoría y se levantaron dispuestas a continuar la marcha. Temari se puso a la cabeza guiando el camino con una antorcha en la mano, seguida de Ino quien llevaba ahora los remedios y otros implementos en una mochila a su espalda. Mientras caminaban, la mayor comenzó a explicar a grandes rasgos, su ubicación actual y demás detalles importantes.

– Según mis cálculos, hace como 2 horas que salimos de Suna, y nos falta apenas media hora para llegar a la salida Este del laberinto, que nos deja aproximadamente a un día de viaje hasta el país del Rayo –

No podía dejar de observar con admiración a Temari. De hecho, era realmente sorprendente lo bien que conocía el camino y la seguridad con la que podía dar detalles tan exactos de su ubicación sin la necesidad de un mapa, una brújula, o al menos una ligera inspección de la posición de las estrellas. Comenzó a analizar sus palabras... _"Así que el lugar donde estamos se llama laberinto, en verdad hace honor a su nombre, dudo mucho que una persona normal pudiera atravesar a un camino tan complicado como éste, de hecho, incluso hasta un shinobi se perdería en menos de cinco minutos, salvo que conozca la ruta. Este laberinto debió ser diseñado con algún propósito en particular..."_ No pudiendo resistir la curiosidad, se animó a preguntar.

– ¿Y como es que conoces tan bien el camino? Yo lo veo bastante complicado de recordar – consultó intrigada – Y por cierto, ¿Alguien más conoce esta ruta? digo, ¿Nadie nos estará siguiendo? –

La portadora del abanico sonrió sarcásticamente ante el comentario de su compañera. Le pareció bastante gracioso que la Yamanaka dudara de sus instintos y de sus habilidades como kunoichi. A demás, para ella era más que evidente que la ruta que estaban tomando era secreta y que nadie los podría seguir.

– Estos laberintos son secretos, sólo los antiguos ancianos y el antiguo Kazekage conocían de su existencia – aseguró segura de sus palabras – Nuestro padre nos lo mostró una vez a Kankuro y a mí cuando éramos niños, sólo por si fuese necesario que lo atravesáramos – Se detuvo, giró hacia atrás y observó a Ino, con la mirada perdida.

– Cómo que ¿Si fuese necesario? – Ino se detuvo en frente de Temari.

– Fue diseñado para escapar en forma segura de Suna – suspiró – Si alguna otra aldea nos invadiera, o alguna desgracia natural se avecinara, o si... si... – sus ojos se humedecieron y la voz le falló, no pudo continuar.

La Yamanaka comprendió inmediatamente el motivo de la tristeza y el dolor de Temari, era demasiado evidente que cuando se refería a desgracia natural, involucraba más posibilidades que un terremoto o un tornado. En cierta forma, compartió el mismo sentimiento.

– Te refieres a Gaara, ¿Cierto? – Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada, y es que tocar aquel tema le resultaba... doloroso – Este laberinto también fue diseñado para que pudieran escapar de Gaara en caso él perdiera el control del Suzaku, ¿No es así? –

– Si – contestó Temari avergonzada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Una visión terrible de Gaara controlado por Suzaku invadió las mentes de ambas, una visión desoladora, sin embargo, si se trataba de cuestiones mentales, Ino estaba en su terreno. Razonó consigo misma, recapacitó ante los hechos y logró destruir aquella terrible visión de su mente. Ahora debía ayudar a Temari.

– Eso ya no es un problema del que debas preocuparte – le dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro – Gaara ya no tiene al Suzaku dentro de él – intentó animarla y animarse a sí misma – Así que no hay posibilidad de que ocurra aquello – sonrió sinceramente.

– Si – contestó un poco más calmada – tienes razón –

Suspiró satisfecha, había logrado ayudar en algo a aliviar las penas de Temari. Era lo menos que le debía, después de todo lo que le había hecho.

– Volviendo al tema del laberinto – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema – ¿Que tan antiguo es? y ¿Es seguro que permanezcamos tanto tiempo aquí? –

– Este es el camino más seguro que hay, y sólo Kankuro y yo lo conocemos lo suficiente como para poder atravesarlo –

– Tú, Kanturo, y... Gaara – agregó la rubia.

– ¡¿Eh!? – La miró confundida – ¿Porque mencionaste a Gaara? –

– Bueno, hace un momento dijiste que el Kazekage conocía esta ruta, supuse que también se la habrían enseñado a Gaara, digo, el es ahora el Kazekage, ¿Cierto? – afirmó con rostro inocente.

La expresión de la kunoichi de Suna cambió radicalmente, no había considerado la posibilidad de que Gaara conociese el laberinto. Su rostro se vio invadido de preocupación, agudizó sus sentidos realizando una inspección total del lugar. Las cosas no lucían tan bien para ellas. Observó hacia el suelo y notó que una ráfaga de arena se estaba comenzando a formar alrededor de ellas, hasta una altura de alrededor de un metro, cubriendo sus piernas.

– Debemos apresurarnos – tomó de la mano a Ino y la jaló bruscamente, comenzando a correr.

– E–espera Temari, ¿Porque la preocupación? – le dijo totalmente confundida – ¿Acaso estuvo mal algo que dije? –

No le prestó atención y continuó corriendo, maldiciendo su suerte y lo lejos que aun estaban de la salida. La ráfaga de arena se hacía cada vez más intensa, más densa, ocasionando que ambas alentaran el paso.

– ¿Que es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó visiblemente asustada la Yamanaka.

– Es Gaara, nos ha encontrado – le advirtió Temari.

Pronto se vieron imposibilitadas de continuar avanzando. Unos brazos de arena las tenían sujetas de las piernas a ambas. No había posibilidad de escapar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la situación de Shikamaru y Chouji, que aun se encontraban capturados en aquella tétrica celda, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Y estaba lejos de mejorar.

El genio se sentó a meditar, observando con detenimiento cada detalle de la celda en la que estaban atrapados. Considerando factores como la humedad, combinada con la falta de ventilación y la suciedad del ambiente acumulada por sabe Kami cuantos años, sus probabilidades de sobrevivir se hacían escasas, eso sin considerar que habían sido gravemente heridos y que necesitaban mejor atención medica de la que habían recibido.

Y si físicamente ya habían sido derrotados, moralmente iban peor. Era consciente del error que había cometido al pretender que podía manejar la situación solo con el apoyo de su amigo, poniendo en peligro tanto sus vidas como la de Ino.

Grave error.

Comenzó a analizar los hechos desde que comenzó todo, buscando algún detalle que se le hubiese escapado, algo de utilidad que pudiera ayudarles, lo que sea...

_Hacía un mes que había notado que su equipo estaba siendo sospechosamente vigilado por ninjas que, aunque eran bastante hábiles, estaban lejos de engaña__rlo. Era evidente que no buscaban algo de Konoha, estaban espiándolos precisamente a ellos, a su equipo, o al menos a uno en particular. Por el momento decidió mantener al margen a Chouji y a Ino, para evitar preocuparlos o que cometieran alguna imprudencia._

_Pensó que si se trataba de algo referente a su equipo, su padre podría saber algo, ya que ellos pertenecían a la segunda generación Ino__–Shika–Cho. Lamentablemente, éste había partido en una misión bastante delicada con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, y se había calculado que la misión les tomaría de tres meses a más. Esperarlo para consultarle estaba obviamente descartado. _

_Decidió investigar entre los documentos y pergaminos antiguos que tenía guardada su familia en el sótano de su casa, esperando encontrar algo. Sonrió al encontrar un pergamino con un triple sello del tipo sombra... "Esto solo puede ser abierto por un Nara, bien pesado... papá". Lo abrió y leyó su contenido. Se trataba de un documento redactado en forma de bitácora, con fechas y hechos exactos de hace 20 años._

_Día primero: Unos ninjas nos han estado vigilando, aun no sabemos que es lo que buscan, así que dejaremos que nos sigan vigilando, por ahora._

_Shikamaru meditó al respecto de las palabras de su padre… "Entiendo, de nada serviría que los atacásemos ahora que no tenemos ni idea de cuales son sus intenciones"_

_Continuó leyendo, al parecer no había nada sorprendente. Se llevó todos los pergaminos que consideró convenientes a su habitación y continuó analizándolos._

_Al cabo de una semana, se encontró con un pergamino diferente a los anteriores, con tres sellos y un símbolo que conocía de sobra._

_"El clan Akimichi"._

_Se dirigió hacia la casa de su compañero y amigo de toda la vida, Chouji. Tuvo que informarle de todo lo que sabía, antes de pedirle que rompiera los tres sellos._

_Una vez rotos los sellos, continuaron con la lectura..._

_Día veinte: Intentaron secuestrar a Yoshino, casi la matan._

_"¡Ehh! Pero es fue antes de que se casaran… mamá... Temari"._

_El mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de Chouj. Casi leyendo la mente de su compañero, y aun ya sabiendo cual seria su respuesta, le preguntó:_

– _¿Que vas a hacer al respecto, Shikamaru? –_

– _Yo... – aun no podía asimilar del todo lo que estaba leyendo – esa misión puso en peligro la vida de mi madre, y ahora... yo... – _

_Le estaba costando trabajo tener que admitirlo, pero era la mejor solución, la mas lógica._

– _Debo alejar a Temari de todo esto por un tiempo, al menos hasta que podamos solucionarlo. Tendré que terminar con ella – _

– _¿Y como lo vas a hacer? Si rompes con ella sin motivo alguno no te creerá – _

_Eso era más que cierto, ella no se tragaría cualquier cuento, tenía que ser un motivo realmente grave como para que se lo creyera_

– _Tendré que pedirle ayuda a Ino – intentó sonreír disimulando la tristeza – Ya sabes, le pediré que haga uso de sus nuevas habilidades – _

– _¿Que? ¿Le vas a hacer eso a Temari? y ¿Como convencerás a Ino para que te ayude? – _

– _Eso ya lo solucionaré mas tarde, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en el pergamino – _

_Intentó disimular falta de preocupación, sin mucho éxito. Intentó concentrarse en lo que decía el pergamino, pero tampoco pudo._

Regresó a la realidad de la celda, sin mucho éxito. Su mente hizo un salto olímpico para no tener que volver a recordar lo acontecido con Temari, y continuó con su análisis de los hechos…

_Al cabo de dos semanas de que terminara su relación con Temari, exactamente una semana antes de que los capturaran, se reunió con Chouji para continuar con la lectura de los pergaminos. Tomaron el siguiente pergamino con dudas, ya que no parecía encajar con los demás que ya habían estado leyendo, hasta que se toparon con otro sello._

– _Este sello tiene el símbolo del clan Yamanaka – afirmó el Akimichi._

– _Cierto, debemos pedirle a Ino que lo rompa – _

_Iban a solicitar la ayuda de la Yamanaka para continuar con la lectura, lo que involucraría tener que contarle todo lo que sabían hasta ahora, pero algo les movió los planes._

_Habían sido convocados por la Hokage para realizar una misión en el país del Rayo. Nada del otro mundo, solo una misión rango C, pero según Tsunade__–sama el perfil del equipo que había solicitado el cliente encajaba con ellos._

Se dio cuenta del importante detalle que había dejado pasar al momento de aceptar la misión. ¿Quién rayos era ese cliente? Y ¿Por qué tres jounins para una misión tipo C? Ya no tenía caso, demasiado tarde para reaccionar, era evidente que se trataba de una trampa desde el comienzo, solo que no la notaron. Continuó analizando los hechos ocurridos antes de su captura…

_Aquel hombre, Ryuto, se les acercó sospechosamente ofreciéndoles su ayuda, para luego traicionarlos. Dijo ser un agente doble contratado por el mismo cliente que había pedido los servicios de Konoha, y que ahora estaba a su disposición par alo que requirieran. Decidieron que Ino utilizaría su jutsu para tomar el cuerpo de Ryuto y poder infiltrarse sin mayores inconvenientes en el campamento de los rebeldes, pero todo era una trampa para poder capturarla, y de no ser por aquel arrebato de Chouji, lo hubiesen conseguido. _

Llegó hasta el punto en el que fueron capturados, y no encontró nada sospechoso. Supuso que si debía buscar pistas, estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Repasó mentalmente el contenido de los pergaminos de su padre, buscando algo que se le hubiese escapado.

Comenzó a meditar… _"Esta no es la primera vez que ocurre, ya les sucedió a nuestros padres, sólo que hace 20 años, pero … ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a ellos?"_ Se puso en cuclillas con las manos formando un triángulo, en su pose característica de meditación, analizando con mayor detalle los datos que tenía… _"Aquel pergamino, el que tenía el sello del clan Yamanaka, lucía un tanto diferente a los demás, como si no fuera contiguo, como si… como si hubiese sido escrito en otro momento, después de… algo"._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. ¿Qué tanto de similar tenía la situación que estaba pasando con su equipo ahora con la situación que pasó su padre con sus amigos hace 20 años? Esa celda lucía tan antigua, que podría fácilmente tener más de 20 años, y el hombre que los había capturado debía tener aproximadamente la edad de su padre, o más. Si es que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y su suerte era tan mala como la de su padre, y de todo su equipo_, "Y es que ser la segunda generación InoShikaCho implica haber heredado tanto lo bueno como lo malo"_ , lo más probable es que a su padre y al padre de Chouji también los hubiesen capturado tal y como los tenían a ellos ahora, y si lograron sobrevivir, es que encontraron la forma de escapar.

Comenzó a revisar minuciosamente la estructura del lugar_… "Si mi padre logró escapar, yo también lo lograré… "_. Al cabo de unos minutos, sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque de Konoha, casi llegando al límite, se podían ver cuatro sombras que se movían ágilmente.

Habían estado saltando de árbol en árbol por casi dos horas desde el amanecer, hasta que llegaron a la frontera de Konoha, en donde terminaba el verde intenso del bosque y comenzaba el amarillo pálido del desierto.

Se detuvieron a observar la imponente vista panorámica que tenían en frente. Cientos de kilómetros de arena se presentaban ante sus ojos evidenciando su llegada a los territorios de Suna.

– Wow – comentó un sorprendido Naruto – Nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme de lo inmenso que se ve el desierto –

– Tienes razón Naruto, este desierto es inmenso – le contestó Sakura_,_ acercándosele – Espero que podamos encontrarla a tiempo –

Sus verdosos ojos evidenciaron su creciente preocupación. Para ella, no se trataba de una simple misión más como las muchas otras que ya había tenido que enfrentar en su vida como kunoichi, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de la vida y seguridad de su mejor amiga. En medio de la preocupación, comenzó a meditar para sí misma... _"Ojala no fueras tan testaruda... Ino"_. Estaba de más pensar que su amiga se quedaría de lo más tranquila y obediente sabiendo que sus compañeros de equipo, sus mejores amigos, estaban en grave peligro. La sola idea de ver a una Ino paciente y sumisa resultaba simplemente... ridícula.

Y es que nadie conocía mejor a Ino Yamanaka, que Sakura Haruno.

Naruto se quedó observando a su novia por unos segundos. Tantos años junto a ella le habían llevado a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber interpretar sus gestos y palabras. El entendía perfectamente todo por lo que ella debía estar pasando, conocía de sobra aquel sentimiento que experimenta uno al tener a un amigo en peligro.

Meditó durante unos segundos, buscando las palabras adecuadas, cosa bastante rara en él. Cuando estuvo listo, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano, y habló.

– No te angusties Sakura–chan, ya sabes como es Ino, de seguro que está bien – luego miró hacia el horizonte, y casi riendo, continuó – Apuesto que debe estar causándoles dolores de cabeza a todos allá en Suna, sobre todo a Gaara – y soltó una inocente risa.

Sakura no pudiendo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la idea de ver a esa _puerquita_ burlando a toda Suna, incluyendo al kazekage. La sola mención de aquel nombre, _Gaara_, le hizo recordar una de aquellas tantas conversaciones que había tenido con Ino hacía tan solo unos meses atrás... _"¿Aun sentirá lo mismo por él?"_.

Un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de la kunoichi.

Neji tosió, despertando a ambos de sus pensamientos. Le incomodaba tener que interrumpir el momento, pero era necesario.

– Debemos definir una estrategia ahora –

Se sentaron formando un círculo. Todos prestaron atención a las palabras del Hyuga.

– Primero que nada, quiero que quede claro que el objetivo de nuestra misión es traer de vuelta a Konoha a Yamanaka Ino, así que espero que ninguno de ustedes – observó detenidamente a todos, deteniendo por un breve instante su mirada sobre la Haruno – ninguno de ustedes olvide ese detalle –

Todos asintieron ante la afirmación del Hyuga.

– Por ahora vamos a ir en un solo grupo – se detuvo para buscar un mapa en su mochila.

Cuando lo encontró, lo sacó, lo extendió sobre el suelo, y comenzó a explicar en detalle la ruta a seguir.

– El plan inicial era seguir en línea recta, lo que nos llevaba directo hacia la puerta principal de la aldea de Suna –

– ¿Dices que ese era el plan inicial? – Le preguntó algo confundida Hinata, quien hasta el momento había estado guardando un perfil bajo.

– Si, ese era el plan inicial, hasta que a Ino se le ocurrió la inteligente idea de escapar –

Ese ultimo comentario no fue bien recibido por la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

Hinata observó en forma desaprobatoria a su primo, mientras pensaba en como cambiar el rumbo de la discusión. Si de algo ya estaba más que acostumbrada, era al poco tacto que Neji poseía para situaciones como ésta.

– E–e–ehh, entonces, oniisan, suponiendo que ella se está dirigiendo al país del Rayo, ¿Debemos ir directo hacia allá? –

– Casi – luego señaló con en índice unas líneas marcadas en el mapa – He trazado el posible camino que podría tomar Ino desde Suna hasta el país del Rayo, y mi intención es interceptarla antes de que llegue a su destino –

– ¿Y hacia donde debemos dirigirnos ahora? – Le preguntó impaciente el aun portador del kyuubi.

– Hacia el este de Suna –

Analizaron el mapa en conjunto mientras que Neji se dedicó a explicar en detalle su plan. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la ruta propuesta por Neji era la más segura y confiable para completar rápido su misión.

…

Habían considerado finalizada la reunión y se disponían a levantarse cuando Neji tomó de nuevo la palabra. Aun quedaba algo por definir.

– En caso sucediera algo que nos obligue a separarnos, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, por ningún motivo quiero que alguno de nosotros se quede solo –

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con fuerza. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y es que conocía demasiado bien a su primo, las intenciones de éste eran de...

– De acuerdo, yo me voy con Sakura–chan y tú con Hinata–chan – Le contestó seguro el Uzumaki.

La Hyuga agachó la cabeza resignada y suspiró, bastante aliviada.

– No – le interrumpió tajante Neji, ocasionando que la preocupación volviera en su prima – De nada sirve que Hinata–sama y yo vayamos juntos, sería un desperdicio total de nuestro Byakugan, tú irás con Hinata–sama y yo con Sakura–san –

Tal y como lo supuso, _y como lo temía_. Era lógico que quisiera distribuir el Byakugan en partes iguales, considerando que dicha técnica les daba ventaja a la hora de perseguir a alguien. Pero lo que ella menos deseaba era tener que quedarse a solas con él, _precisamente con él_, y ahora esa era una posibilidad latente.

– No hay de que preocuparse – sonrió seguro el Uzumaki, observando a Sakura, y de paso ignorando por completo a los demás presentes – Estoy seguro de que nada malo va a pasar – Y dicho eso, tomó de la mano a la Haruno y le sonrió confiado y seguro, como si intentara traspasarle algo de su confianza a su _amada_.

Ella le correspondió a su sonrisa. Él solía tener ese efecto en todos, inspirar confianza.

Hinata desvió la mirada ante la escena, no podía evitar sentir cierto vacío en el pecho al ver a Sakura y a Naruto juntos. "_Aun duele"_.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos estuvieron listos para partir. Hicieron un breve recuento de las provisiones y de las armas que portaba cada uno.

…

Antes de partir, Neji se acercó sutilmente a su prima, la tomó de la mano y le dijo al oído.

– No se preocupe, Hinata–sama, haré todo lo posible para que _eso_ no tenga que ocurrir –

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. El contacto con la mano de su primo le ocasionó una sensación de alivio, pero el susurro le hizo sentir una descarga de electricidad atravesando su espina dorsal.

– G–gracias, oniisan – contestó débilmente, y ligeramente sonrojada.

Y es que el contacto con su primo últimamente le estaba causando nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos breves instantes para ambos, un breve instante mágico.

Pero el momento fue arruinado por un Ninja hiperactivo nada oportuno.

– ¡Hey! ¡Neji! ¡Hinata–chan! – El grito de Naruto, quien lucía bastante impaciente, despertó a los primos de su sueño – ¡Apúrense o los vamos a dejar! – advirtió.

Notó que se estaban quedando atrás, y que Neji aun sostenía su mano. Sacudió la cabeza dejando para más tarde sus pensamientos. Volvió sus ojos hacia los de su primo, quien, entendiendo el mensaje, soltó su mano, y partieron para dar el alcance a sus compañeros de equipo.

Con dirección hacia la zona Este de Suna.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro shinobis y un can se encontraba descansando en un enorme prado. Su viaje, que les había tomado casi dos días, ya estaba a un día de finalizar, pero eso sólo marcaría el comienzo de su misión.

Una joven de aproximadamente 19 años, con el cabello sujeto por un par de moños a ambos lados de su cabeza, con vestimenta de claro estilo chino y que cargaba en su espalda un enorme pergamino enrollado, tomó la palabra.

– Será mejor que lo tomemos con calma y paciencia, si lograron engañar a Shikamaru, deben ser muy astutos –

Los otros tres shinobis asintieron ante la afirmación de su líder. El perro ladró en señal de haber entendido.

Recogieron sus pertenencias y partieron, con rumbo hacia el país del Rayo.

* * *

Ino estaba desesperada, triste y desconsolada.

Nunca imaginó que las cosas se volverían de tal forma en su contra. Se encontraba atrapada en aquel laberinto y sin posibilidad de escapar, Gaara las había alcanzado. La espera se hacía interminable, aun no llegaba su captor, pero no era necesario que se lo confirmaran, estaba segura que se trataba de él. Nadie podía tener tanto control sobre la arena como _él_.

Por fin llegó, acompañado de su hermano. Caminaba a paso lento, con la mirada seria, la expresión de su rostro era de furia total, mezclada con indignación y… decepción. Y eso no era lo peor, lo que más dolía, es que ni siquiera la quería ver a los _ojos_.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas. No le quedaba otra alternativa, era imposible escapar de él, y menos a tan poco tiempo de haberle hecho _aquello_. En la desesperación, sólo se atrevió a decirle...

– Gaara, por favor, déjame ir –

* * *

Fin capitulo 5

Dudas y comentarios al aire (las dudas son tanto de uds, como mías)

– Van a aparecer casi todos los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, aun falta mencionar a los que van en el equipo de rescate de Shikamaru y Chouji, aunque por las descripciones ya deben saber quienes son.

– Va a ser SakuNaru y NejiHija, aun no tengo definidas parejas para los demás.

– Aun no se si colocar a Sasuke o no, ya que su destino según el manga es bastante incierto.

– El fic es en el fondo un Gaara/Ino, pero también le daré tiempo a las otras parejas. Disculpen si les molesta.

Saludos.


	6. 06 ¡Te protegeré!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

_Gracias por los reviews__ y por seguir leyendo este fic._

**Capitulo ****6 – ¡Te protegeré!**

_..._

_En la desesperación, sólo se atrevió a decirle..._

– _Gaara, por favor, déjame ir –_

Sus azulinos ojos se humedecieron al verse envuelta en la arena. Por donde lo viera, no existía posibilidad de escapar, no tan fácilmente como la vez anterior, no a tan poco tiempo de haberle hecho _eso_. Para empeorar las cosas, las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban en su cuerpo la abandonaron en el momento que vio la expresión fría y seria de Gaara, aquella que tanto detestaba. Por último, ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Agachó la cabeza rendida ante las circunstancias

_"Ni siquiera me quiere ver a los ojos"_

Estaba a punto de dejarse rendir, sin dar pelea, cuando una imagen cruzó por su mente. Una serie de recuerdos, todos ellos dolorosos, inundaron sus pensamientos...

_..._

_Ryuto los había engañado, y habían __caído por completo en su trampa._

_Aun seguía atrapada en aquel cuerpo, y no tenía esperanzas descapar. __Dos enormes tipos la sujetaron de las manos, impidiendo que liberara el jutsu y regresara hacia su cuerpo. Observó preocupara hacia los alrededores, solo para comprobar su temor. Lo que tenía frente a ella no era un simple campamento de guerrilleros, era algo más, algo peor. _

_Había decenas de ninjas escondidos por todos lados, hábilmente __camuflados en aquel espeso bosque. ¿Como fue que no lo notaron antes? y aun si lo hubiesen notado, ¿Porque estaban tan escondidos, y porque tantos? No tenía sentido tener a tantos ninjas escondidos para atrapar solo a tres simples jounins, sobre todo considerando la abrumadora diferencia en número. Simplemente, no tenía sentido._

_Una oleada de sentimientos, todos negativos, la invadieron. __Primero vino la desesperación, luego la angustia, y luego la decepción. Se le estaba agotando el tiempo, tenía que regresar pronto a su cuerpo, pero ¿Como podría hacerlo, si tenía las manos inmovilizadas? simplemente, no había forma de escapar. Ni siquiera podía utilizar su nuevo jutsu, obtenido gracias al duro entrenamiento, ya que para ello necesitaba estar en su cuerpo. _

_La única __esperanza para ella en esos momentos era confiar en sus amigos, pero pensar en arriesgarlos deliberadamente solo por tratar de salvar su vida, hubiese sido un acto de cobardía. Considerando la enorme diferencia numérica y el peligro, lo mejor para ellos era dejarla ahí, abandonarla. _

_Agachó la cabeza resignada a la derrota, y esperó lo peor._

_Lo que ocurrió fue aun peor __de lo que hubiese deseado, sus temores se hicieron realidad._

_U__n grito la hizo levantar el rostro, totalmente desencajada. _

– _¡Baika no jutsu! – _

_Solo pudo sentir el viendo surcando fuertemente alrededor de ella. __Volteó hacia los lados, para ver como los sujetos que la tenían de las manos yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Levantó la mirada y reconoció frente a ella a su amigo, aquel que siempre la había protegido en los peores momentos, aquel que incluso una vez le juró dar la vida por ella._

– _Chouji, ¡Que haces aquí! – le dijo sorprendida de verlo – ¿¡Para qué has venido?! ¿¡No ves que estamos rodeados?! – _

_Volteó para mirarla con expresión seria, sorprendido de que ella le levantara la voz, sorprendido de sus palabras "¿Acaso pensó ella que la dejaría aquí, y sola?".__ Luego sonrió intentando demostrar confianza, y le habló._

– _No seas tan pesimista – afirmó fingiendo seguridad – solo preocúpate de regresar a tu cuerpo, y huye con Shikamaru, yo me encargo del resto – _

_Se volteó y comenzó __a luchar. La pelea era bastante desigual en número, pero Chouji estaba manejando bastante bien la situación, noqueando a cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarle. Ante cualquiera, podría asegurarse la victoria del Akimichi dado lo bien que lo estaba haciendo hasta el momento, incluso hasta se las estaba ingeniando para proteger a Ino. Pero no todo estaba marchando tan bien como parecía. _

– _No puedo dejarte aquí, solo – le dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas._

_Ino er__a consciente de que, a pesar de mostrar hasta ese momento dominio de la situación, esto no duraría mucho. Poco a poco se le gastaría su chacra, hasta que se le hubiese agotado, y en ese momento la diferencia en número sería más que notoria, definitiva, fatal. Su amigo se estaba esforzando en proteger el cuerpo que ella había poseído y de darle tiempo suficiente para que pudiera regresar a su cuerpo. Se quedó observándolo por unos instantes, asombrada de ver hasta que punto era capaz de protegerla, ¿Acaso tanto valía su vida? _

– _¿Que dices? – la miró sorprendido, luego endureció la voz e intentó convencerla de otra manera – Deja de preocuparte por mí, yo igual estoy acabado, y lo sabes – continuó, aun agitado, peleando contra cuatro sujetos que insistían en atacar a Ino – solo haz que valga la pena y huye – _

_Lo pensó fríamente, él tenía razón. Ya estaban __ambos metidos en esa difícil situación y nada podría cambiarlo. No quedaba otra cosa que pudiera hacer._

– _¡Liberación! – _

_Regresó a su cuerpo, junto con Shikamaru. Se levantó un tanto mareada, volteó en dirección hacia donde había dejado a su amigo, pero solo pudo ver una enorme __nube de polvo inundando el lugar. ¿Como pudo dejar a su amigo peleando solo? Simplemente, no era correcto. _

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shikamaru, quien aun la tenía sujeta de los hombros. Bastó una mirada para que decidieran lo que iban a hacer. Ellos jamás dejarían a su amigo solo..._

_..._

Levantó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en Gaara, sin importarle que él no la mirara. Ella era Ino Yamanaka, e Ino Yamanaka no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente. No iba a dejarse vencer sin dar lucha y regresar a Suna sin haber al menos intentado escapar, no sin antes intentar pelear. Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando algo la interrumpió.

El estruendo de una explosión los estremeció. Las paredes y el techo comenzaron a temblar, algunos pedazos de arena solidificada comenzaron a caer, y una densa nube de polvo llenó el lugar. Observaron en todas las direcciones, sorprendidos de aquel repentino ataque, algo que definitivamente no se esperaban.

– Vienen de arriba – expresó más que sorprendido Kankuro.

– Ya lo sé – agregó Gaara, volteando a ver a su hermano – Alguien nos está atacando, tenemos que llegar rápido a la salida antes de que la estructura ceda y... –

No pudo continuar porque otra explosión, más fuerte que la anterior, los hizo tambalear. Con preocupación, alzaron sus rostros hacia el techo, notando como sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Una enorme resquebrajadura surcaba el techo en la dirección del camino que estaban tomando, y la arena comenzaba a desprenderse a montones sobre ellos. Si no se movían rápido, quedarían enterrados en ese lugar, enterrados "vivos".

Temari volteó aterrada a ver a Gaara.

– ¡Suéltanos! – le aviso, haciéndole notar que aun tenía bajo su jutsu a ella y a Ino – ¡Suéltanos y fija la arena del laberinto que está encima de nosotros para que no ceda! – la expresión de temor en el rostro de su hermana lo hizo reaccionar.

Se apresuró en soltar tanto a su hermana como a Ino de las trampas de arena con las que las tenias sujetas. Al momento, la Yamanaka cayó pesada contra el suelo, sujetándose la pierna recientemente curada, que al parecer había empeorado producto de la presión ejercida por la arena. Sólo Temari tomó en cuenta el detalle, pero la situación no daba tiempo para tomar en cuenta esos detalles.

– ¡Ahora sella el techo para que no nos caiga encima! – le dijo Temari, ante la preocupación de Kankuro. Su mayor preocupación era que el techo les cayera encima, literalmente, aplastándolos

Gaara hizo caso a las palabras de su hermana, y selló la arena recubriendo todo el laberinto, incluyendo los pasadizos que no conducían a ningún lugar, para evitar algún indicio que delatara su posición al enemigo.

– No duraré mucho tiempo así – afirmó serio el kazekage. El esfuerzo que estaba realizando para mantener la completa y enorme estructura de la construcción subterránea se veía reflejado en su rostro, pero eso no era lo más difícil. Las explosiones continuaban, cada vez más cerca a ellos, cada vez más fuertes. Y sin el Shukaku, ya no tenía esa fuente eterna de chacra de la que antes podía disponer a su antojo.

– ¿Porqué no sólo te encargas de la parte de techo que está sobre nosotros? – Su hermana lo observó preocupada. De sobra conocía las limitaciones de Gaara después de aquella vez en que casi... no, después de aquella vez que murió y regresó a la vida.

– Eso solo empeoraría las cosas – Su hermano mayor se le acercó y posó su mirada sobre la kunoichi de cuatro coletas. La miró serio, entendiendo la preocupación que mostraban sus ojos. Analizó la situación en la que estaban, y llegó a una conclusión – Si Gaara hace eso, nos traería más problemas – afirmó con seguridad – si fijara sólo la parte en la que estamos nosotros, desde el exterior se notaría que parte no cede a las explosiones, y eso expondría nuestra ubicación ante el enemigo–

– ¿Pero que...? – Temari se quedó analizando las palabras de su hermano, buscando entender el trasfondo de lo que había dicho. No tardó más de dos segundos en captar el mensaje – Entiendo, no podemos revelar nuestra ubicación hasta saber primero a qué nos enfrentamos – afirmó preocupada. Luego observó a su hermano menor directo a los ojos, como si quisiera decirle algo – tenemos que ver a que nos enfrentamos –

El Kazekague entendió a la perfección a lo que se refería su hermana. Con esfuerzo, ejecutó su jutsu _Daisan no Me_ (Tercer Ojo) y lo envió por una ruta falsa para luego hacerlo atravesar el techo del laberinto, hasta que logró llegar a la superficie. Cuando pudo ver en el exterior, su expresión se tornó seria y preocupada, lo que vio no le gustó nada.

– Tenemos que llegar rápido a la salida – fue lo único que dijo Gaara, sin revelar lo que había visto.

– Entiendo – afirmó Kankuro, comprendiendo que si su hermano menor no les había revelado más detalles, era porque no se trataba de nada bueno.

– ¿Y que nos garantiza que no nos están esperando en la salida? – preguntó preocupada Ino.

Gaara la observó serio, analizando cada una de sus palabras. Su hermana mayor se adelantó en dar una respuesta.

– No creo que conozcan la salida – afirmó la kunoichi portadora del abanico – si la conocieran, nos hubieran esperado ahí para emboscarnos, evitándose tantas molestias –

La respuesta de la rubia de ojos verdes fue más que convincente para Ino.

– Si estamos todos de acuerdo, partamos cuanto antes –

Los hermanos de la arena se miraron, y sonrieron. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban sin ir a misiones juntos, desde que Gaara se convirtió en el Kazekage, aun tenían esa capacidad para entenderse mutuamente, como si cada uno de ellos se adelantara a los pensamientos del otro, como si se complementaran.

_"Como Shikamaru, Chouji y yo__, incluso más que nosotros"_ pensó Ino, al verlos trabajando en equipo.

Asintieron todos, Gaara soltó el jutsu que estaba ejecutando sobre la estructura del laberinto y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida. Poco a poco la estructura comenzó a ceder en varios puntos, y con las explosiones que continuaban dándose al azar sobre ellos, pedazos de pared, piedra y arena cayeron sobre ellos.

Ino iba al final de la marcha, intentando con mucha dificultad seguirles el paso, lo que le estaba resultando realmente difícil. Tomando en cuenta que ella no estaba acostumbrada al clima sofocante del desierto, a correr sobre arena blanda y tener que respirar en las densas nubes de polvo, las cuales también dificultaban la vista, la tarea se le hacía cada vez más y más difícil. Y a todo esto también había que agregar el hecho de que aun no estaba recuperada del todo, tanto a nivel físico como a nivel de chacra, y que su pierna derecha sufría los estragos de la enorme herida que al parecer había empeorado. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo terminara rindiéndose.

* * *

Avanzaban a paso apresurado, a lo más que le permitiera su resistencia, concentrados en alcanzar la salida. Iban tan preocupados que no notaron en qué momento y en que parte del camino la habían perdido, ni siquiera notaron que la habían perdido. Gaara se detuvo en seco, volteó al tener un extraño presentimiento, buscó el rostro de Ino entre el polvo, y no lo encontró. Al instante sus hermanos notaron la preocupación en su rostro, voltearon y entendieron el por qué de tanta preocupación.

Sin pensarlo, estuvo a punto de partir a buscarla, hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

– A donde vas – le preguntó serio Kankuro.

– Voy por... – por un impulso "casi" se terminó delatándose, pero pronto recobró la cordura – debo encontrar a Yamanaka–san, seguro que se perdió y... – los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada al Kazekague.

– Asegúrate de no salir herido, ya sabes a que me refiero – le advirtió con una sonrisa su hermano mayor – y recuerda que sea lo que sea que nos esté atacando, esta encima de nosotros, así que no cometas una imprudencia –

Asintió a los consejos de su hermano mayor, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, y partió en busca de Ino. Al momento, Kankuro cogió de la mano a su hermana y casi la arrastró en dirección hacia la salida.

* * *

Comenzó a avanzar en retroceso por los confusos caminos subterráneos, ahora cubiertos de polvo o simplemente enterrados. Mientras iba corriendo, su mente se debatía entre la razón y los sentimientos, lo que en una situación tan difícil como ésta, resultaba demasiado peligroso.

Levaba unos cuantos minutos buscándola, los que a él le parecieron una eternidad. Se culpó a sí mismo de no ser más cuidadoso, de haber dejado que se le perdiera de vista, de haberla "casi" abandonado.

– ¡Yamanaka–san! – la llamó, pero no contestó.

Se detuvo por un momento, cansado, respirando agitadamente. No obtener respuestas a sus llamados solo ayudó a acrecentar su terrible frustración. Por su mente pasó la terrible posibilidad de que algo grave le hubiera pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquellos terribles pensamientos que lo agobiaban, y reanudó la marcha. Aun continuaba buscándola, sin perder la esperanza de volver a verla.

– ¡Yamanaka–san! – volvió a llamarla por segunda vez, con el mismo resultado.

Otra explosión sacudió el lugar, pero eso no fue lo peor. Se detuvo en seco con expresión de pánico y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante un rugido aterrador continuado por un fuerte eco que inundó el ambiente, después de la última explosión. En ciertos sectores del laberinto, las paredes comenzaron a ceder y cayeron estrepitosamente, cerrando por completo los caminos y enterrando todo lo que encontraran a su paso.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo algo que hace mucho no había experimentado, un sentimiento que ya casi había olvidado que existía, que nunca pensó volver a sentir, temor. Sintió temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, temor de no volver a ver su hermoso rostro, temor ante la idea de _perderla_.

– ¡Ino! – gritó desesperado, olvidándose por completo del protocolo – ¡Ino, donde estás! –

Corrió desesperado por los caminos semidestruidos del laberinto, ya sin importar el rumbo que tomara. Se estaba dejando llevar por las emociones, y estaba actuando en función a lo que dictaba su corazón. Llegó hasta un punto que se dividía en tres caminos, de los cuales uno estaba totalmente enterrado de arena. Volvió a llamarla por su nombre.

– ¡Ino! – gritó con fuerza, ocasionando que algunos pedazos del techo que estaba encima de él cayeran.

Otra explosión hizo que el suelo se estremeciera, haciendo temblar el camino de la derecha, desde el cuál pudo escuchar un leve susurro.

– Gaara –

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia aquel susurro, hasta que la encontró. Yacía sobre el suelo sujetándose la pierna, con expresión de dolor. A su lado estaba el paquete con pomadas que Temari le había dado con anticipación, que se suponía tenían fines médicos.

La expresión de alivio que tuvo al verla pronto cambió al observar caer sobre ella fragmentos grandes de piedra y arena solidificada. El techo que la cubría estaba a punto de ceder, a punto de aplastarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella, apenas dándole tiempo para guardar el paquete de medicinas en su mochila, la tomó en brazos como si se tratase de una muñeca, y corrió apresurado para salir del lugar.

Ino se quedó consternada ante la forma de actuar de Gaara, tan impulsiva, tan fuera de sí. Volteó para ver el camino que ambos dejaban atrás, solo para quedar aterrorizada. Vio ante sus ojos como el sitio exacto donde había estado hasta hace unos instantes, quedaba sepultado por la arena. Un sentimiento de terror invadió su cuerpo al notar que había estado al borde de la muerte, _por segunda vez_. Levantó la mirada para ver a su salvador, para ver su rostro. Se acurrucó en su pecho, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña en busca de protección en los brazos de su padre. Gaara ni siquiera lo notó.

Detuvo su avance cuando escuchó otro rugido similar al que había escuchado antes, con la diferencia que esta vez lo sintió exactamente sobre él. Miró hacia arriba y notó otra enorme grieta que se formaba exactamente sobre ellos.

Lo inevitable ocurrió. La estructura sobre ellos cedió, cayendo estrepitosamente, enterrándolos. La antorcha que los iluminaba hasta hace poco se apagó, y la oscuridad se hizo completa.

...

* * *

Cuatro ninjas avanzaban a paso rápido a través del desierto de Suna para cumplir con su misión: Encontrar a Ino Yamanaka y regresar con ella a Konoha.

Detuvieron su avance cuando unos ruidos los alertaron. Al parecer se trataba de una serie de explosiones que provenían, casualmente, de la misma dirección a la cuál iban. Se miraron sorprendidos, intentando buscar una explicación para lo que estaba pasando.

– ¿Que... que fue eso? – preguntó totalmente preocupada Hinata.

– No lo sé – se acercó a ella su primo, y la miró a los ojos – pero ya sabe lo que tenemos que hacer –

Asintió y ambos activaron su keke genkkai.

– ¡Byakugan! –

Observaron hacia el horizonte, buscando el lugar exacto de donde venía la explosión. Sakura y Naruto se quedaron esperando la información que pudieran obtener los Hyuga.

– Yo... yo veo a... creo que son Kankuro–san y Temari–san – afirmó La Hyuga –

– Ya los vi – afirmó Neji, quien luego continuó con su análisis exhaustivo del lugar – veo algo más, a unos veinte minutos al este, son demasiados ninjas, unos treinta o cuarenta, están alrededor de lo que creo es un capullo de arena o... –

Naruto se preocupó al escuchar esto último, _"un capullo de arena... Gaara"_.

– El capullo debe ser obra de Gaara – afirmó seguro el Uzumaki – pero, ¿Quienes son esos ninjas que los rodean? – luego alzó la voz, entre exaltado y asombrado – ¡Y por qué Gaara no sale y les patea el trasero!

– No... no lo sabemos – afirmó la Hyuuga – pero en el capullo están Gaara e Ino, y me parece que Ino no está nada bien, se le ve herida –

La expresión en el rostro de la Haruno se tornó de total preocupación. Si Ino estaba herida, y no había ejecutado un jutsu médico, era porque no tenia suficiente chacra como para hacerlo, o por algo más, algo peor.

Neji se sentó a analizar la situación. No podían actuar precipitadamente e ir a sacar a Gaara e Ino del apuro sin conocer el poder del enemigo, y sobre todo considerando la gran diferencia en número, pero tampoco podían abandonarlos. A demás, que la ultima frase dicha por Naruto tenía algo de sentido, ¿Porqué Gaara no salía y enfrentaba a esos ninjas? algo no andaba bién. También debían considerar que los hermanos del Kazekage estaban cerca, y ellos podían tener alguna información que sirviera de utilidad. Dos rutas que seguir, dos equipos que formar. Por donde lo viera, no quedaba otra alternativa.

– Naruto, tu ve con Hinata–sama hacia donde están Temari–san y Kankuro–san, y que les den toda la información que puedan – observo con culpa interna a Hinata, viendo su rostro entristecido – yo voy con Sakura–san hacia donde se encuentran Ino y el Kazekage a analizar la situación –

El rostro de Sakura reflejaba la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada más por ayudar a su amiga, tan solo observar. Naruto se le acercó y la tomó de la mano.

– No te preocupes, rescataremos a esa escandalosa de tu amiga lo más pronto posible –

– Gracias, Naruto – le contestó la Haruno, agradeciendo el gesto de apoyo de su novio, pero sin poder sacarse las miles de interrogantes que rondaban por su cabeza.

...

Disimuladamente, Hinata se había alejado un tanto del grupo para sentarse sobre una gran roca y observar hacia el horizonte, deseaba estar sola para poder ordenar sus ideas, sus problemas internos.

Neji notó el detalle, y se aproximó hacia donde estaba ella sentada. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano, sintiéndose completamente culpable de haber tenido que tomar aquella decisión, de tener que enviarla con Naruto, aun en contra de su propia voluntad.

– Gomen nasai, Hinata–sama – le dijo en un susurro.

Solo al escuchar las palabras de su primo fue que notó su presencia. Agachó la mirada, giró en sentido contrario a donde se encontraba su primo, se soltó del agarre de su mano, y se retiró del lugar, como si no hubiese notado su presencia o como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Se aproximó a Naruto, y se sentó a esperar a que estuviese listo para partir.

El Hyuuga agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable, consciente de que no había podido cumplir con los deseos de su amada. Pero lo que más le dolía, era la indiferencia que ella había demostrado hacia él unos segundos atrás. Ella nunca lo había tratado de esa forma tan fría, tan cruel. _"En verdad, duele"_.

Se aproximó a Sakura y le indicó que ya era hora de partir.

Luego de que tuvieron todo listo, ambos equipos asintieron y partieron hacia sus nuevos destinos, pero con la misma misión en mente, rescatar a su amiga Ino.

* * *

...

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nada ocurrió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con que estaba encerrada en una especie de capullo de arena en el que apenas cabía, de lo pequeño que era. Estuvo a punto de gritar del susto, cuando una mano proveniente de atrás la le tapó la boca, inmovilizándola. Primero intentó luchar, pero luego reconoció la mano que la estaba sujetando, y detuvo la resistencia.

Se vio a sí misma, el lugar en que se encontraba, y con quien se encontraba. El capullo era definitivamente obra de Gaara, aunque ésta fuera obviamente una versión más reducida de la que había visto anteriormente. Él se encontraba sentado, apoyando la espalda contra una de las paredes del capullo, doblado lo suficiente como para caber en él. Por su parte, Ino estaba también sentada, entre las piernas de Gaara, con la espalda apoyada sobre el pecho de éste, quien inconscientemente la tenía sujeta de la cintura. Probablemente fue la posición en la que terminaron quedando al caer al suelo intentando cubrirse del techo que se les venía encima, quedando sentados en aquella posición tan incómoda, y a la vez, tan cómoda.

Para su suerte, estaba en los brazos de Gaara, el manipulador de la arena, lo que le permitió seguir con vida.

Por su parte, para el Kazekage la situación se le comenzaba a escapar de las manos, se estaba debatiendo entre los impulsos de la carne y sensatez, sobre todo por el hecho de tener a Ino tan cerca de él, tan cerca de su cuerpo, y no poder hacer nada, tan solo protegerla. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, temiendo que aquellos sentimientos que tanto tiempo había estado guardando, lo derrotaran. El embriagador olor del cabello de la rubia, más el toque de sus manos contra la cintura de ésta, a la que inconscientemente estaba aferrando a su cuerpo, lo estaban volviendo loco. Si no hacía algo pronto, algo que cambiara su situación actual, terminaría cometiendo alguna locura.

Repentinamente, Ino se incorporó, hasta lo que le permitía el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba, provocando una cierta sensación de tranquilidad a Gaara, lo que no le duró mucho. Logró girar su cuerpo, a pesar del poco espacio que tenían, para poder estar frente a él y mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos. Se quedó en esa posición sin poder decir nada, sin poder decir... _lo siento_. Intentó hablar, pero Gaara levantó un dedo, colocándolo sobre sus rojos labios, deteniéndola. Luego le señaló hacia su lado derecho, hacia la pared, en donde se comenzaron a formar unas palabras sobre la arena.

...

_Están exactamente encima de nosotros,_

_son en total 40, todos ninjas de alto nivel, jounins,_

_a la que buscan es a tí, Ino, y no sé porqué,_

_tampoco se si pueda vencerlos, no conozco sus técnicas,_

_pero de algo puedes estar segura,_

_¡Te protegeré!_

...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, humedeciéndolo. Colocó su mano sobre su boca intentando contener el sonido de su llanto, para evitar que éste delatara su presencia.

_"__¿Por qué siempre me tienen que proteger?, ¿Por qué?"_

Volvió a ver a Gaara, verle a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora la miraban con tanta dulzura, que la volvían loca, y un impulso la llevo a hacer algo que definitivamente no tenía planeado.

Acercar su rostro hacia él, dejándose llevar por el deseo, por la pasión, y presionó sus labios contra los del Kazekage, dándole un beso, _su primer beso_. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros para ver su expresión, estaba totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado, estático y sin reaccionar. Sonrió al ver que él no oponía resistencia, que no hacía nada por detenerla, y continuó.

El segundo beso comenzó dulce e inocente, apenas un contacto de los labios, durante los segundos en los que Ino tuvo el control de la situación, lo que no duró mucho. Al instante cambiaron de posiciones y fue Gaara quien tomó el mando, quien deseoso, y casi hambriento de ella, convirtió aquel beso dulce y tierno en uno agresivo y lleno de pasión, cada vez más demandante, deseando más. Pronto ese beso quedó corto ante los deseos del Kazekague, quien no pudo resistir la tentación y pasó una de sus manos por el muslo blanco de la Yamanaka, y posó su otra mano en la espalda de ésta, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, deseando sentirla cerca de él. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus deseos propios, por sus impulsos, disfrutando aquel momento que tanto había deseado, y olvidando por completo la delicada situación en la que se encontraban.

Repentinamente, unas hasta que unas palabras vinieron a su mente.

_"__– Asegúrate de no salir herido, ya sabes a que me refiero – le advirtió con una sonrisa su hermano mayor – y recuerda que sea lo que sea que nos esté atacando, esta encima de nosotros, así que no cometas una imprudencia – "_

Por un momento, maldijo tener que haber recordado las palabras de su hermano, justo cuando lo estaba disfrutando tanto, justo cuando deseaba más. Sujetó de los hombros a Ino, y la alejó de su cuerpo. Ambos respiraban agitados y lucían visiblemente sonrojados.

Ino lo miró totalmente sorprendida y avergonzada, intentando comprender como habían llegado hasta esa situación, y por qué él la había detenido. Gaara comprendió las dudas su el rostro, y estuvo a punto de darle una explicación, de decirle que ella no era la responsable, que era culpa suya, pero un ruido lo detuvo.

Algo golpeó el capullo de arena en el que se encontraban, se trataba de un instrumento de madera, probablemente un bastón.

– Por fin, la encontramos –

Por instinto, Ino se apoyó en el pecho de Gaara, como si buscara protección. Él la abrazó, se acercó a su oído, y le dijo...

– No te preocupes, ¡Yo te protegeré! –

...

* * *

Fin capitulo 6

Espero que sea de su agrado, lamento los atrasos.

Dudas, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea, ya saben como hacerlas...

Mis agradecimientos a: Krencita-seijun, sabaku no ino, Star Flowers, Montse, SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL,dagorfly, y a todos aquellos que están siguiendo el fic.

Saludos.


	7. 07 Vamos a escapar

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 7**** – ¡Vamos a escapar!**

…

Estaban rodeados por más de cuarenta ninjas, todos ellos listos para atacar en cuanto encontraran la forma de destrozar la coraza de arena y los tuvieran a su merced. Aun estaban a salvo, pero no durarían en esa situación por mucho, ya que con cada explosión se evidenciaba la perdida de chacra en Gaara, y eso sin contar que el aire se les hacía cada vez más denso. Sin oxígeno o sin chacra, al final no les quedaría otra opción que salir.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza intentando enfocar su mente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró intentando armar una estrategia que les permitiera salir de la situación; pero por más que lo intentaba, todos sus planes quedaban descartados al ver el lamentable estado de Ino. Por más que pudiera manipular la arena para detener a esos ninjas que los tenían acorralados, al menos por unos segundos, ella no lograría escapar.

Continuó meditando, esta vez analizando su forma de actuar hasta hace unos momentos, nada típica en él. No le tomó mucho darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, lo cuál, en la situación en que se encontraban, no era de mucha ayuda. Era necesario que pensara con la cabeza fría y que alejara las emociones lo más que pudiera de él. Por unos instantes, logró volver a ser el Gaara de siempre, frío y distante, el Kazekague de Suna.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no lograrían escapar a menos que recibieran ayuda del exterior, o que lograra engañar al enemigo. necesitaba encontrar algo con lo que pudieran tomar ventaja de la situación, cualquier información que pudiera ayudarle en algo; y en ese momento, la única que podía darle algo de información útil era Ino. Suspiró resignado y volteó a mirarla con una expresión fría, con la mirada vacía.

– Si tienes alguna información que nos pueda servir, es mejor que la digas ahora –

Su voz helada la estremeció. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que hasta hace unos momentos la habían mirado con deseo, se habían desvanecido. Fue como si retrocediera en el tiempo y en frente de ella tuviera a ese Gaara de tantos años atrás, aquel al que todos odiaban, aquel al que todos temían.

La magia de hacía menos de un minuto se había esfumado

– No mucho – contestó seria – sólo que me estaban persiguiendo, creo que buscan algo de mí – agachó la cabeza y continuó – pero eso no ayuda mucho ahora.

La expresión seria del Kazekage cambió drásticamente ante la confesión de la joven. La miró con furia.

– ¿Sabías que te estaban buscando? – preguntó con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia, pero más que todo, frustración. – ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada antes!? –

Ino levantó el rostro con los ojos llorosos.

– Yo… lo siento, es que… –

– ¡Nos pusiste en peligro a todos! – Gritó aun molesto – Si hubiéramos sabido eso antes... – habló en un susurro más para sí mismo, mientras volteaba para no tener que verla a los ojos. Que ella supiera que la estaba buscando, y aun así, se haya expuesto de tal manera, habia sido una total y completa imprudencia. Ahora Gaara estaba más que molesto con ella, estaba decepcionado. Respiró profundo, intentando calmar su cólera, y le preguntó – ¿Al menos sabes que es lo que quieren de ti?

Ino lo pensó bastante antes de dar una respuesta, pero no pudo encontrarla. No sabía que querían exactamente de ella, y aun tenía confusos varios recuerdos de aquella noche en la que huyó para salvar su vida, recuerdos que iban y venían como flashes confusos. Agachó la cabeza antes de responder.

– No lo sé, pero algo pasó durante el ataque, algo que no puedo recordar, algo que…

Una explosión proveniente del exterior los estremeció. La expresión de Gaara fue más que suficiente para saber que no iba a durar mucho en esa situación. Ambos estaban comenzando a sentir los estragos del sofocante calor del desierto, el cuál, al estar cerrados herméticamente y rodeados por arena, se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

Ino lo vió preocupara, asustada. ¿A cuantos más estaba dispuesta a sacrificar con su seguridad?. No iba a permitir que ocurriera otra ves. Sujetó el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos y lo obligó a voltearse, a mirarla.

– Ellos me quieren a mí, no a ti – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esperándo que él la entendiera.

Por su parte, Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si lo que estaba suponiendo era cierto...

– ¿Que es lo que quieres decir? – le preguntó, aun siendo consciente de lo que ella pretendía.

– ¿Que crees? – Dijo segura – no voy a permitir que nadie mas salga perjudicado, si me quieren a mí, entonces me tendrán.

– ¡¿Estas loca!? – Contestó serio – si te entregas, nada de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora habrá tenido sentido, ni el sacrificio de tus compañeros ni...

Otra explosión los hizo estremecer. Con preocupación, la rubia miró hacia el techo para ver como una grieta se había formado en la superficie del capullo de arena. Luego miró la expresión de Gaara, quien estaba llegando a su límite. Ella tenía que hacer algo para detener esa situación.

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando una voz masculina proveniente del el exterior la interrumpió. Se trataba del líder del grupo que los estaba persiguiendo.

– ¿Le gusta poner a los que la rodean en peligro, no es cierto, Yamanaka-san? –

Ambos se quedaron atentos a las palabras, esperando a que continuaran.

– Será mejor que salga de ahí, Ino-san, o sino tanto usted como el Kazekage pagarán las consecuencias.

_"Shikamaru, Chouji, __y ahora Gaara, no puedo permitirlo"_

– Y si salgo – contestó gritando a aquella voz – ¡¿Dejará ir al Kazekage?!

Gaara la miró sorprendido. _"Que es lo que pretendes, Ino"_. Intentó detenerla, pero algo lo distrajo. Por unos instantes, ignoró la discusión que estaban teniendo Ino con aquel tipo, para concentrarse en algo más importante, algo que acababa de notar en el exterior.Aun tenía activado su jutsu _"Daisan no Me"_, o _"Tercer ojo"_. De pronto, su expresión cambió totalmente, incluso mostrando algo de alivio. Volteó a ver a Ino para informarle de lo que había visto, cuando notó que ella seguía negociando con el enemigo.

– ¡Prométalo, y saldré en paz! – volvió a hablar la Yamanaka, quien seguía discutiendo con aquella voz. Estuvo a punto de continuar cuando de pronto algo la detuvo.

Gaara le tapó con una mano la boca y le hizo señas para que se callara. Luego, con la mano libre, le hizo indicó que viera a un lado, a la pared de arena, en donde unas palabras comenzaron a formarse.

...

Vienen a ayudarnos, se trata de Sakura-san,

y el otro creo que se llama Hyuuga Neji.

van a crear una distracción para que podamos huir.

con ellos también están Naruto y una chica,

vienen con mis hermanos, llegarán en breve.

Tú sigue discutiendo con el tipo de afuera para ganar tiempo.

...

Ino sonrió esperanzada y asintió ante el pedido de Gaara. Si en algo era buena, era en alargar una discusión el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Volteó hacia la pared del capullo, como si a través de ella pudiera ver a su captor, y continuó discutiendo.

– ¡Vamos, prométalo! ¡Prométame que dejará ir al Kazekage si me entrego!

– Está bien, te lo prometo – contestó la voz, fingiendo de mala manera decir la verdad. Estaba de más decir que no tenía intenciones de cumplir con su promesa.

Sin importar cuanto fuera necesario, Ino estaba dispuesta alargar esa discusión cuanto pudiese. Aun sin saber cuales eran las intenciones de Gaara, o de saber cual era el plan que tenían para sacarlos de aquel lugar, ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en él.

– ¿Y que me garantiza que no romperá su promesa? – continuó discutiendo la Yamanaka.

– Tendrá que confiar en mí, Yamanaka-san –

La discusión continuó hasta que un ruido que asemejaba una explosión los interrumpió.

…

* * *

Minutos atrás, el jutsu _Tercer ojo _de Gaara había logrado ubicar a Sakura y a Neji, los cuales se encontraban bastante cerca, espiándolos desde una colina. El Hyuuga estaba inspeccionando el área mientras armaba mentalmente una estrategia, cuando observó que venía hacia ellos. Desactivó su byakugan y se sentó junto a Sakura para explicarle la situación.

– Son exactamente 42 ninjas, contando al líder y a un vigía. En diez minutos Hinata-sama y Naruto estarán acá, y vienen con Temari-san y Kankuro-san.

– ¿Entonces vamos a esperarlos antes de actuar?

– No, el Kazekage no aguantará tanto tiempo. Actuaremos en breve, solo debemos soportar hasta que ellos nos alcancen.

– ¿Y crees acaso que cuando lleguen ellos se dirigirán directo hacia donde hay peligro? – preguntó Sakura, algo dudosa.

– Estoy seguro de eso, Naruto viene en ese grupo – fue la única explicación que dio el Hyuuga.

Para Sakura, esa respuesta fue más que suficiente. No había duda de que Naruto se dirigiría a donde estuviese la acción. Sakura sonrió al notar que llegó a dudar por un momento de él.

Neji tosió antes de continuar.

– Primero, necesitaré una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlos romper la formación, al menos por dos minutos. Que crean que se trata de un ataque directo hacia ellos.

– Eso déjamelo a mí, Neji – afirmó Sakura, mientras se colocaba sus guantes negros y apretaba los puños con fuerza – ¿Una avalancha será suficiente? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

– Claro, con eso bastará – sonrió Neji – eso me dará tiempo para aproximarme lo más que pueda a ellos. Cuando yo llegue Gaara desactivará el capullo y...

– Un momento, Neji – le detuvo la Haruno – ¿Como sabrá Gaara que tendrá que desactivar el capullo?

– Porque él estará al tanto del plan. En este preciso momento está observándonos.

El Hyuuga señaló a un extremo donde estaba flotando el séptimo ojo de arena. Lo había visto venir cuando tenía activado su byakugan y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar para saber que se trataba del Kazekage. Sakurá lo miró por unos instantes hasta que recordó aquel extraño jutsu.

Sakura volteó a verlo sorprendida, ella ni había notado el detalle. Le tomó poco recordar aquel extraño jutsu que había visto hacía mucho, durante su primer examen chunnin, cuando Sobaku no Gaara estaba peleando contra Uchiha Sasuke...

– Entiendo, continúa – asintió la Haruno, esperando a que Neji continuara con el plan.

– Yo los cubriré hasta lo que pueda. Quiero que luego te nos aproximes pero bordeándolos, no enfrentes a nadie en tu camino – dijo en tono de mando el Hyuuga, a lo que Sakura no estuvo de acuerdo.

– Pero Neji, tú no podrás sólo contra ellos y...

– No estaré solo, Gaara y yo podremos manejar la situación, al menos por un tiempo. Necesito que conserves tu chacra, Ino necesita atención médica cuanto antes.

– Está bien – aceptó resignada ante la necesitad de sus servicios como médico.

– Primero esperarás un minuto a que llegue a mi posición, y luego actuarás. Tu avalancha me dará dos minutos para acercarme, con lo cuál habremos gastado tres minutos. Después de eso, el Kazekage y yo deberemos aguantar otros dos minutos hasta que nos alcances para curar a Ino. Como hablando ya gastamos minuto y medio, quedarán tres minutos y medio hasta que lleguen los otros – miró serio a Sakura, y en tono de advertencia, continuó – esos serán los más peligrosos.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y suspiro bastante preocupada.

– No te preocupes, estoy preparada.

Se levantó seria y se dirigió a su posición, dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de su actual líder. Aun le constaba trabajo acostumbrarse a la frialdad de Neji y a su exactitud a la hora de armar estrategias, tan calculadas, tan precisas. _"Era tan diferente cuando nuestro líder era Kakashi..."_.

El Hyuuga se levantó y se dirigió hacia su posición sin perder el tiempo.

Pasado el primer minuto, tiempo suficiente para que Neji se aproxime lo máximo posible sin ser notado, Sakura golpeó con su hiper-fuerza el suelo sobre el cuál estaba parada, y la acción comenzó.

* * *

– _¿Y que me garantiza que no romperá su promesa? –_

– _Tendrá que confiar en mí, Yamanaka-san – _

La discusión continuó hasta que una señal de Gaara hizo que Ino se sujetara con fuerza de él.

_El primer minuto había pasado, y era hora de que Sakura entrara en acción. Tendrían que aguantar siete minutos y medio más._

Un estrepitoso golpe se oyó a lo lejos, desde la colina, más fuerte que la explosión de cien bombas explosivas ninjas, alertando a todos. Tanto el líder como el resto de ninjas enemigos se miraron preocupados. El piso sobre el cuál estaban parados comenzó a temblar

...

Mientras se sujetaba de Gaara, Ino sonrió torpemente.

– Eso fue obra de Sakura.

– Dos minutos – fue todo lo que dijo Gaara, pero no hicieron falta más palabras para que ella entendiera el mensaje.

...

El ejército de ninjas que perseguía a Ino estaba totalmente consternado ante la explosión, sin imaginar lo que les esperaba. Voltearon a ver hacia la colina la cuál comenzó a caerse en pedazos ante sus ojos. Muchas de las rocas que se desprendieron volaron por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Para cuando intentaron reaccionar, era demasiado tarde. Algunas de las rocas lograron alcanzar a los menos afortunados, aplastándolos, y las otras que cayeron sobre el suelo lograron ocasionar el efecto que deseaba Sakura, levantar la arena hasta formar una nube de polvo a su alrededor, que imposibilitara por completo la vista. Tardaría por lo menos dos minutos disiparse aquella pantalla de arena.

Tal y como se esperaba, la formación se rompió. Los ninjas que se vieron más afectados fueron los que estaban más a lo lejos, los que recibieron primero los estragos de la explosión. El resto se puso en alerta, esperando un ataque directo hacia ellos o algo peor, seguros de que al menos un ejército de ninjas los atacaría, pero nada pasó.

Neji avanzó rápido y sin ser notado hasta que llegó a donde estaban Ino y el Kazekage. Cuando llegó, se hizo notar para que Gaara desactivara el capullo.

Al instante, ambos cayeron al suelo bastante agitados y cansados.

_Los dos minutos siguientes habían pasaron.__ Quedaban cinco minutos y medio._

Tal y como se esperaba, la nube de arena se disipó y al instante los ninjas que estaban a su alrededor notaron el engaño, al ver a Neji junto a Gaara e Ino. La orden fue dada por el jefe.

– ¡Liquiden a esos dos! – Gritó molesto – ¡Y luego traigan a la chica!

Al instante, los shinobis se formaron ambos frente a sus enemigos, delante de Ino, protegiéndola. Era hora de ver que tan bien se anticipaba a las situaciones el Hyuuga.

La batalla comenzó.

– jutsu _"Suna Shigure"_.

Gaara ejecutó su jutsu _"Suna Shigure"_, o _"Lluvia de arena"_, que les serviría como defensa a largo alcance. La arena comenzó a remolinarse alrededor de ellos, cayendo sobre sus enemigos logrando el efecto deseado: mantenerlos alejados. Sin embargo, dado el desgaste anterior, su jutsu se estaba debilitando con rapidez, y algunos ninjas lograban esquivarlo, aproximandose hacia ellos, dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de su líder.

Pasada la primera línea de defensa, venía la segunda. Neji formó alrededor de sí mismo, y de sus compañeros, una zona segura, el ying yang.

– "_Hakke Rokujū Yonshō"._

El Hyuuga ejecutó el jutsu _"Hakke Rokujū Yonshō"_, o _"Círculo Celestial"_, con la intención de detener a todo aquel que se les aproximara lo suficiente como para atacarlos. El se iba a encargar del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, como el Hyuuga que era, deteniendo a cualquiera que lograra sobrepasar la primera barrera de defensa que había formado Gaara.

Dos líneas de defensa, una de largo alcance, y otra de corto alcance, ambas complementándose casi a la perfección, al menos por el momento. Su meta no era acabar con el enemigo, sino aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que llegaran sus refuerzos.

Todo marchó inicialmente tal y como lo había previsto Neji. Sin embargo, conforme iban pasando los segundos, la cantidad de ninjas que lograban avanzar hacia ellos era mayor, las cosas se le estaban complicando.

A Gaara le estaba costando trabajo detener a tantos atacantes a la vez. Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no notó cuando uno de los enemigos logró infiltrarse y aproximarse lo suficiente para intentar un ataque directo, el cuál fue fácilmente esquivado, tal y como _ellos_ esperaban. De pronto, un par de brazos salieron del suelo sujetando de las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Lo anterior había sido solo una distracción.

La primera línea de defensa fue anulada.

Al mismo tiempo, y aprovechando una breve distracción del Hyuuga, quien había volteado a ver al Kazekage, otros dos ninjas lograron sujetarlo de los brazos, dejando nula por unos segundos la segunda defensa.

Una kunai rozó peligrosamente el rostro de la Yamanaka.

La situación no podía estar peor.

_Ya habían pasado__ los dos siguientes minutos. Quedaban tres minutos y medio._

– Aun no llega Sakura.

Aun no había terminado de decir esto último, cuando sintieron un golpe el suelo que ocasionó que se sacudiera, como un terremoto. Las piedras se desprendieron y al menos 10 de los enemigos cayeron ante el aquel ataque.

– Es Sakura – afirmó segura Ino.

De entre los escombros pudieron vieron como llegaba su compañera, abriéndose paso entre el bando enemigo, ya sea esquivándolos o enfrentándolos.

Tanto Gaara como Neji aprovecharon la distracción para sacarse de encima a sus contrincantes.

– Lo siento, tuve problemas – se disculpó la kunoichi al momento de alcanzarlos – lamento no haberte hecho caso, Neji, pero pensé que sería lo mejor.

– Atiende a Ino – fue lo único que le dijo el Hyuuga.

Se acercó a su amiga, sorprendida de lo mal que se veía.

– Estas hecha una desgracia, puerquita – le dijo en tono burlón, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento – Debería darte vergüenza no haberte podido curar tú sola estas insignificantes heridas.

– Ya cállate y cúrame rápido, frente de marquesina – contestó con voz irritada, aunque en verdad estaba aliviada de ver a su amiga.

La rivalidad entre ambas no había disminuido con los años, y tal vez nunca cambiaría.

– Comenzaré con esa herida de tu rostro, no querrás quedar marcada, ¿Cierto? – Le dijo mientras le curaba la herida recientemente formada, que estaba sangrando – Será mejor que continúe con la pierna, se ve horrible – acercó sus manos hacia la enorme herida, y continuó hablando – Una vez esté sana, podrás correr y…

– ¡No! – Le interrumpió Ino en un grito que sorprendió y llamó la atención de todos, y de ella misma. Luego intentó disimular, y continuó – Encárgate primero de las otras heridas – le solicitó, aunque con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Un extraño presentimiento invadió su cuerpo y su mente. De pronto, tuvo una serie de recuerdos nada agradables, imágenes sin secuencia ni lógica, todas referentes a aquella oscura noche en la que comenzó todo. En muchas de aquellas imágenes podía verse a sí misma como si fuera otra persona, como si estuviera viendo una película de terror. Se quedó en trance por unos segundos, intentando ordenar sus ideas y tratar de recordar que es lo que le había pasado, hasta que por accidente cruzó miradas con el líder del grupo enemigo, y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

– _¡Encuentren su cuerpo! – __gritó ese mismo hombre que ahora estaba observándola._

– _P-pero, Hashimoto-sama, ella ya volvió a su cuerpo, así no le servirá de nada y… – le avisó un subordinado, al parecer un sirviente._

– _¡No importa! – Gritó molesto – ¡Si no es a las buenas, tendré eso a las malas! – _

…

"_Ya recuerdo, ese tipo se llama Hashimoto…"__._

Un empujón de su amiga la hizo volver en sí. Continuaron discutiendo mientras Sakura curaba las heridas de Ino.

Cerca a ellas, la pelea estaba comenzando a inclinarse en su contra. Cada vez se les hacía más difícil tanto a Gaara como a Neji mantener al margen a los ninjas que buscaban capturar a Ino, y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de lograr su objetivo. En cada una de esas oportunidades, Gaara se vió forzado a levantar muros de arena solidificada para protegerlas, desgastándose cada vez más.

En medio de la agitación de la pelea, Neji volteó a verlas molesto.

– ¡Que tanto discuten! – Les recriminó el Hyuuga quien, viendo que no era escuchado, volvió a gritar, esta vez aun más molesto – ¡Apúrense! – gritó mientras detenía con dificultad a dos ninjas que estuvieron a punto de llegar a ellas.

_El tiempo seguía corriendo, había pasado __un minuto desde que Sakura llegó hasta que comenzó a curar a Ino. Quedaban dos minutos y medio hasta que llegara la ayuda._

– ¿Cuánto más van a tardar? – Preguntó Neji impaciente, preocupado por la situación de la batalla, que no era nada favorable – ¡Necesitamos que Sakura nos de una mano acá!

A su lado, Gaara aun estaba logrando mantener a gran parte de los ninjas fuera de su alcance, pero eso no duraría por mucho. Por su aspecto era más que evidente que ya había llegado a su límite.

Atras de ellos, las kunoichis continuaban discutiendo sin llegar a un acuerdo.

– Anula el dolor de la pierna, necesito enfocar mi mente para…

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! – Le cortó molesta Sakura, ya intuyendo los planes de la rubia – ¡No estás en condiciones de pelear! ¡Es mejor que te cure y….!

– ¡Tardarás mucho curándome! – gritó Ino desesperada – ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – le interrogó Sakura.

– ¿Que qué voy a hacer? Pues, "Confundirlos..." – la miró sonriendo, esperando que entendiera su plan.

La mirada en el rostro de Sakura mostraba preocupación. Lo pensó unos segundos y optó por hacerle caso, después de todo, probablemente ésa era la única alternativa que les quedaba para salvarse. Un par de golpes llenos de chacra hábilmente ejecutados y en sitios estratégicos lograron que el dolor en la pierna de la rubia desapareciera, al menos por el momento.

Ino se levanto torpemente, ayudada por su amiga, hasta estabilizarse. Respiró profundo antes de comenzar a ejecutar las posiciones de manos. Sabía que el efecto de la técnica de Sakura duraría poco, y que después tendría que pagar las consecuencias, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

_A Sakura le tomó un minuto exacto curar a Ino. Sólo les quedaba esperar un minuto y medio hasta que llegaran los refuerzos._

Ino se dirigió a su amiga, y a la vez rival.

– Sakura, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

– Claro.

No hacían falta más palabras para comunicarse entre ellas. Por años, habían entrenado juntas jutsus médicos, pero eso no les fue suficiente. Ambas conocían de sobra las habilidades y destrezas de la otra, y sabían a la perfección como complementarse, tanto a la hora de usar sus habilidades curativas, como a la hora de enfrentar una batalla. A demás, ya habían tenido la oportunidad de probar sus estrategias hacía mucho, en una de tantas misiones a la que por casualidad fueron enviadas juntas, una misión que significó mucho para...

La kunoichi de cabellos rosas se levantó, miró hacia el frente, y saltó por los aires. Ni siquiera se pudo ver el momento en que se colocó sus guantes negros. A los pocos segundos cayó en un grito de alerta que hizo que Neji sujetara a Gaara, quien no había notado aquello, y lo arrastrara hacia atrás, al lado de la rubia.

El golpe de Sakura dejo en el piso un cráter de forma inusual, que atrapó a todos los enemigos en un punto al centro, directo a la vista de la Yamanaka, quien ya estaba con las manos en posición y lista para ejecutar un jutsu.

_Treinta segundos pasaron en aquel ataque__, solo les quedaba esperar un minuto más. Si el jutsu de Ino era ejecutado a la perfección, les daría ese minuto que tanto necesitaban._

Al verla en esa posición, Hashimoto, quien era el que tanto perseguía a Ino, sonrió satisfecho, _"Por fín, va a usar una técnica del clan Yamanaka, justo lo que necesito"_.y sacó un extraño pergamino que arrojó al cielo, abriéndolo. Comenzó a ejecutar una serie indescifrable deposiciones de manos, tal y como indicaba el pergamino, y cuando estuvo listo, esperó a que la Yamanaka ejecutara su jutsu.

…

– Shinranshin no Jut..

…

No pudo terminar porque el grito de cierto Ninja hiperactivo cabeza de chorlito y, sobre todo, total y completamente impredecible, se lo impidió.

– ¡No, Ino! – gritó Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos – ¡No lo hagas!

– ¿Eh? – volteó sorprendido

– ¿Naruto? –

…

* * *

Cuatro shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja habían llegado a los límites de la aldea del rayo con una misión: Rescatar a Nara Shikamaru y a Akimichi Chouji, dos ninjas de su misma aldea y, más que nada, dos de sus mejores amigos.

– Yo iré a inspeccionar el lugar – se ofreció Kiba, pero fue detenido por su líder.

– No, llamarás demasiado la atención con Akamaru, será mejor que vaya yo misma – afirmó la kunoichi – iré con Lee para ver que podemos averiguar, tú y Shino encárguense de revisar los alrededores a ver que pueden encontrar, nos vemos en este punto al atardecer.

Asintieron y partieron a cumplir con su deber.

…

* * *

_Comenzó a revisar minuciosamente la estructura del lugar… "Si mi padre logró escapar, yo también lo lograré… ". Al cabo de unos minutos, sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que tanto buscaba._

– Lo sabía, mi padre es un genio – afirmó sonriente Shikamaru al encontrar una extraña marca en el techo, una pequeña cuña, de la cuál pendía un delgado hilo casi imperceptible.

Siguió con la vista el camino que tomaba aquel hilo delgado, rastro dejado por su padre hacía más de veinte años, sorprendido de que hubiese estado ahí por tanto tiempo sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Terminó clavando los ojos en una enorme roca sólida, la cual estaba atravesada por el hilo, justo al lado de la puerta. De pronto, su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa. Continuó estudiando con la mirada la estructura de las paredes, buscando lugares estratégicos que le permitieran proceder con su plan. Notó en otra roca, justo para el lado de la pared de la que tenía colgando el hilo que había encontrado, exactamente al otro lado de la puerta, dos agujeros claramente marcados.

Sonrió con astucia al ver todas las evidencias de lo que había ocurrido en ese mismo lugar hacía ya 20 años con su padre. "_Cuanto descuido, padre. Dejar al aire tantas evidencias no es digno de un Nara__"_ pensó mientras sonreía satisfecho. Luego volteó a ver a su amigo, para pedirle algo.

– Dime Chouji, ¿Cuantos papeles explosivos te quedan?

Chouji volteó a verlo, esperando lo peor.

– ¿Que estas pensando? – le preguntó preocupado. Si había algo a lo que temía más que a las quejas de Ino, era a esa sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo, evidencia de que estaba tramando un plan con alto grado de riesgo.

– ¿Qué crees? – Le contestó el genio sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, con la mirada aun fija en aquella roca, la cuál significaba su libertad – ¡Vamos a escapar!.

Tragó saliva preocupado intentando no imaginar cual sería la estrategia le esperaba, pero luego se tranquilizo. Observó detenidamente al Nara, tan seguro de sí mismo, como siempre. Sonrió torpemente por haber dudado de él, no tenía motivos para dudar.

Si Shikamaru decía que iban a escapar, es porque iban a escapar.

* * *

Fin capitulo 7

Disculpen la tardanza, problemas logísticos. Está algo corto, pero si continuaba iba a terminar con un capítulo muy largo y uds esperando mucho más. Primero que nada, espero que este capítulo no resulte muy confuso, A veces creo que los estoy aburriendo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic. Espero cubrir las espectativas del lector.

Saludos y suerte.


	8. 08 El escape

**Adv.** Capítulo inspirado en Shikamaru. Poco de la pareja principal en este cap.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo ****8 – El escape - Todos a salvo**

…

Shikamaru analizó la estructura del lugar, incluyendo la zona dentro y fuera de la celda. El ambiente era de forma rectangular, de aproximadamente 15 metros de largo por 10 de ancho. Ellos se encontraban en uno de los extremos de la habitación, encerrados por barrotes, ocupando al menos cinco de los quince metros del largo del ambiente; y en frente, en el otro extremo, se encontraba única puerta que comunicaba con el exterior.

El hilo que había dejado su padre cruzaba de largo el ambiente, llegando justo al lado izquierdo de la puerta, y los agujeros que divisó estaban ubicados exactamente a la misma distancia de la puerta, pero al lado derecho, a menos de dos o tres centímetros el uno del otro. Considerando la vieja pieza de hilo, y trazando una línea imaginaria paralela a la cuerda, desde los huecos al lado de la puerta hasta la otra pared, atrás de los barrotes, se creaba un _conveniente_ pasadizo, bastante estrecho, cerrando el paso desde la puerta hasta ellos.

Se agachó y pegó la oreja al suelo, concentrándose en sentir cada una de las vibraciones del lugar. Sonrió confiado antes de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa.

– En serio, es ahora o nunca. – Afirmó más para sí mismo, luego volteó a ver a su amigo – Dime Chouji, ¿Cuantos papeles explosivos te quedan?

Su amigo se quedó mirándolo totalmente sorprendido. – ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? – le preguntó.

– Confía en mí – Aseguró el Nara – Te lo repito, es ahora o nunca.

El Akimichi suspiró resignado y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas, bolsillos y compartimientos secretos, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera servir. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió al meter la mano en uno de los bolsillos secretos del revés de su chaleco, de done sacó una pequeña bolsa. La abrió y observó en su interior, respirando profundo con alivio al ver el contenido.

Shikamaru tomó el paquete también con alivio, agradeciendo a que sus enemigos no lo hubiesen encontrado. Con una mano sacudió la pequeña bolsa para dejar caer lo que había adentro e hizo una rápida inspección para sacar las cuentas; en total había veinte papeles explosivos, un fósforo y una pequeña pieza metálica.

– Justo y exacto lo que necesitamos. – afirmó seguro en Nara, mientras volvía a revisar los objetos prestados por su compañero.

Comenzó con su labor. De entre sus ropas, sacó un ovillo de hilo trasparente, similar al que había encontrado ya amarrado al techo, y una pieza de metal que bien utilizada podía servir como polea. Cortó una pieza de hilo de aproximadamente 30 metros, que según sus cálculos debía ser el triple de la distancia entre las rejas de la celda y la puerta, y comenzó a amarrar cuidadosamente los papeles explosivos, a una distancia de un metro cada uno, diez en total, abarcando la tercera parte de la pieza. Luego cortó otras dos piezas de sesenta centímetros cada una, y realizó la misma labor, dejando esta vez diez centímetros entre cada papel explosivo.

Se levantó con las dos piezas mas cortas de hilo colgando de sus manos y caminó hacia dos de los barrotes, que se encontraban justo en frente de la puerta. Comenzó a amarrar los hilos en los extremos superior e inferior de ambos barrotes, conectándolos. Al final, dejó colgando pedazos de hilo para que sirvieran como mecha.

– Dime que no vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer. – dijo Chouji en tono serio.

– No sé que estés pensando – dijo en Nara sin voltear a verlo, ocupado en su labor – pero yo pienso salir de aquí.

– No podemos enfrentar a nadie en el estado en que estamos – intentó razonar el Akimichi.

– ¿Y quien dice que vamos a enfrentar a alguien? – dijo con tanta seguridad que su pregunta sonó más como a afirmación.

– ¿Y acaso crees que nos dejarán salir así de fácil? – insistió el Akimichi, bastante preocupado.

El Nara se volteó a ver a su amigo, quien sujetaba con disimulo la herida en su pecho, y entendió a que se debía su preocupación. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condición de aguantar una pelea. Precisamente por ese detalle era que sus planes no incluían peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, todo iba a ser cuestión de habilidad con las… manos.

Se volteó y continuó con sus preparativos, mientras comentaba en voz alta.

– Para comenzar, si nos quedamos aquí igual moriremos, sobre todo considerando el estado en que estamos y las condiciones del lugar. Es por eso que debemos huir.

– ¿Y como pretendes que huyamos sin enfrentar a alguien?

– Solo tenemos que encargarnos de los que están cuidándonos afuera, que apenas deben ser diez, y ni siquiera habrá necesidad de enfrentarlos.– afirmó seguro el Nara, mientras cortaba otra pieza de hilo adicionan con la cuál estaba amarraba una la polea. – Hace más de una hora escuché demasiado alboroto, pero ahora ya no se oye nada, parece que los demás se fueron.

– Si, yo también lo había notado. – comentó el Akimichi – ¿Y a qué crees que se deba?

– Deben haber salido por algo, tal vez iban a buscar algo o…

El Nara cayó al notar el detalle. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos analizando las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el genio. _Deben haber salido en busca de algo… ¿O de alguien?... o tal vez…_ De pronto, abrieron los ojos de par en par, totalmente preocupados.

– ¡¡Ino!! – soltaron ambos en un grito ahogado, intentando no llamar la atención.

Ahora les quedaba más claro: la ausencia de ninjas, el alboroto previo, y el silencio actual. Lo más probable es que ellos hubieran salido a buscara a su amiga, a Ino. Cruzaron miradas nuevamente, esta vez con una expresión de decisión total en sus ojos, asintieron al mismo tiempo, y sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra más, continuaron con el plan.

Shikamaru hizo pasar la primera cuerda que había preparado por la pequeña polea, asegurándose de no enredarla y no activar ninguna de las bombas. Luego se paró y, sujetando con su mano derecha ambos extremos de las piezas de hilo, avanzó hacia la reja y deslizó su mano entre los barrotes, mirando fijamente al extremo de la vieja pieza de hilo que estaba pegada a la roca sólida. Respiró profundo y con una precisión increíble lanzó el hilo, haciendo que la polea quedara enganchada en la otra cuerda.

Cortó otro trozo de hilo, el último necesario. Amarró en un extremo la otra pieza metálica que tenía y lo lanzó con precisión certera hacia uno de los agujeros que estaban al lado derecho de la puerta, saliendo por éste. Demostrando su habilidad con la muñeca, jaló el hilo de tal forma que la pieza terminó entrando por el otro agujero, regresando a su mano. Luego soltó el hilo hasta dejarlo a la altura del suelo, haciéndolo prácticamente desaparecer.

Y la acción comenzó.

Chouji prendió uno de los fósforos y encendió casi al mismo tiempo las improvisadas mechas. Al instante ambos se refugiaron en una de las esquinas de la celda, esperando a que comenzaran las explosiones.

Una tras una, cinco en total – cada una de ellas contando por dos, una arriba y otra abajo – las explosiones se dieron en intervalos de dos segundos, tal y como estaba calculado. Diez largos segundos en los que tuvieron que rogar para que el techo no les cayera encima, y que los hombres que estaban vigilándolos fueran lo suficientemente torpes como para asomarse a averiguar lo que pasaba. Cuando las explosiones terminaron, los dos barrotes cayeron pesados contra el suelo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, pero no vieron a nadie entrar.

– Vaya, no son tan idiotas como esperábamos – comentó en voz alta Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – gritó una voz, evidenciando su ubicación.

La voz provenía de uno de los guardias que había entrado y que había permanecido agachado junto con sus compañeros, intentando ocultar su presencia. Pero al momento de hablar cometió el grave error de indicar su ubicación, error que pagaría caro.

De pronto, una explosión se dio justo en el lugar del que habían escuchado provenir esa voz. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue un gemido seco y un cuerpo caer al suelo pesadamente; probablemente estaba inconsciente, o probablemente… muerto. Sus compañeros, nueve en total, se levantaron sorprendidos al escucharlo caer, evidenciando también su posición, _justo como se esperaba_.

Su destino fue marcado en el momento que entraron en la trampa del Nara. Ninguno de ellos quedaría en pie.

Certeras y precisas, las explosiones comenzaron a golpear uno a uno a todos sus enemigos, hasta acabar con todos. Shikamaru movía con agilidad los brazos con los que sujetaban cada uno de los extremos de la cuerda más larga con papeles explosivos, asegurándose darle exactamente a cada uno de sus enemigos, quienes permanecían convenientemente dentro del rango de alcance de su cuerda, en aquel pasadizo imaginario formado desde la puerta hasta ellos.

Pero, ¿Cómo había logrado tanta precisión el genio Nara? Todo se debía gracias a la habilidad y precisión con la que Shikamaru movía los brazos, jalando y cediendo, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. La pequeña polea, que también servía como agente detonante, le permitía regular a su necesidad el largo de la cuerda, mientras que con los movimientos de los brazos lograba barrer un amplio sector del ambiente. Sin embargo, sus movimientos no lograban cubrir todo el espacio del ambiente, y es ahí donde entraba a actuar la segunda cuerda.

Por su parte, Chouji tenía sujeto en sus manos la segunda pieza de hilo, que estaba sujeta a los agujeros al lado derecho de la puerta. Parado exactamente atrás del Nara – y aprovechando la diferencia en tamaño, tanto en altura como en extensión de los brazos – se encontraba maniobrando la segunda pieza de hilo, empujando a los ninjas casi sin que lo notaran hasta que lograran quedar justo en el terreno que cubría la cuerda de su amigo, dejándolos a su merced.

Y todo esto no hubiese sido posible de no ser porque el hilo que portaba Shikamaru estaba preparado con una aleación metálica moldeable especial y resistente a las explosiones, propia del clan Nara. Precisamente fue ese el detalle que le permitió asumir cuál había sido el método de escape de su padre cuando estuvo en la misma situación.

La última explosión se dio, y con ésta, cayó el último guardia enemigo, dando por finalizado el plan del Nara, y con resultado exitoso.

Tardó aproximadamente diez minutos hasta que el humo se disipó, y ambos salieron de la celda, respirando con dificultad y tosiendo seco. Verificaron que los cuerpos que tenían a su enfrente no estuviesen en condiciones de atacarlos, y salieron corriendo por la puerta.

– ¿No te dije que escaparíamos? – comentó Shikamaru mientras corrían, con la respiración agitada.

…

Corrieron hacia donde su instinto de supervivencia los guiaba, donde percibieran menor humedad en las paredes, lo que indicaría la proximidad con la salida al exterior.

Aun no estaban del todo a salvo, no mientras siguieran en aquel lugar, no hasta que lograran salir y ver la luz del sol. Mientras continuaran dentro de aquella extraña construcción entre natural y artificial, continuaban siendo presa fácil para sus captores. Nada les garantizaba cuanto tardaría el otro grupo en regresar.

En medio de la carrera pasaron por una habitación con la puerta semi-abierta, la cuál llamó su atención. Se asomaron para ver mejor de que se trataba. Una mesa enorme y dos sillas conformaban todo el inmobiliario en aquel lugar; y sobre la mesa se encontraban varias decenas de pergaminos, algunos bastante antiguos y otros más recientes. En conjunto, no les hubiese llamado la atención aquellos pergaminos de no ser por un detalle particular en uno de ellos…

– Ese acaso no es… – intentó continuar, pero las palabras le fallaron.

– Sí – afirmó su compañero, conociendo de antemano a lo que se refería el otro.

Se aproximaron a observar aquel extraño pergaminos, probablemente escrito en clave, pero con un detalle particular:

– El sello del clan Yamanaka.

Sin dudarlo cogieron el pergamino e intentaron descifrarlo. Se detuvieron al cabo de unos segundos al notar una curiosa hilera de insectos que llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué acaso no son… – comentó a modo de pregunta el Akimichi sin necesidad de terminar.

Ambos asintieron al saber de quien se trataba.

Recordaron cual era su situación, y que debían salir de ahí cuanto antes. Tomaron el pergamino y salieron de la habitación, utilizando el rastro de insectos como guía para encontrar una salida. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a otra habitación con una ventana ubicada en el techo, por el que pudieron ver entrar la luz del sol. Se aproximaron para asomar por aquella ventana, y vieron dos rostros humanos bastante familiares. Una pequeña explosión y las rejas que cubrían dicha ventana cedieron al instante. Una cuerda cayó lista para subirlos.

– Vaya, esta misión resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensábamos. – Comentó sonriente Kiba, quien al ver los rostros sorprendidos de Shikamaru y Chouji, les volvió a hablar, esta vez con impaciencia. – Apúrense, que no tenemos todo el día, quiero regresar lo más pronto posible a la aldea.

Antes de tomar la cuerda, Chouji le susurró a su compañero.

– Shikamaru, ¿Vamos a volver a Konoha con ellos? –

– Iremos a donde esté Ino – fue la respuesta de su compañero.

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de Suna, la situación se les estaba tornando difícil.

_Ino se levantó y estuvo a punto de ejecutar un jutsu propio de su clan, cuando un grito la interrumpió._

– _¡No, Ino! – __Se oyó a lo lejos el grito de Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos, y deteniendo oportunamente a la rubia – ¡No lo hagas!_

– _¿Eh? – _

_Voltearon todos sorprendidos al escuchar la voz del Uzumaki, a quien no se le esperaba hasta dentro de un minuto cuando menos._

– _¿Naruto? – _

El Uzumaki venía corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos y a una velocidad impresionante, como una ráfaga, echando por tierra todas las predicciones de Neji y dejando por sentado quien es el ninja más impredecible de la aldea de la Hoja. Algo que les llamó la atención fue ver alrededor de Naruto un aura rojiza y la sombra de cuatro colas, lo que evidenciaba que se había valido del chacra del zorro de nueve colas para llegar a tal velocidad.

Corrió directo hacia Hashimoto, dispuesto a atacarlo de frente, ante la mirada atónica de todos.

– ¿¡Qué rayos le piensas hacer a Ino?! – gritó furioso lanzándose contra él.

Al instante, los ninjas que aun estaban de pié corrieron para proteger a su amo del ataque del rubio, logrando al menos darle tiempo de refugiarse. Alzó la mano derecha y al instante cuatro ninjas se adelantaron al grupo, mientras que el resto prácticamente desapareció en la arena.

Los cuatro ninjas se pararon alrededor del rubio, encerrándolo. Comenzaron a ejecutar al mismo tiempo una serie sellos a gran velocidad, demostrando una gran sincronización y concentración.

Todos miraron atentos hacia aquel grupo, esperando lo peor.

… Y los enemigos hicieron uso de un jutsu totalmente desconocido para todos, menos para Ino…

– _¡¡Amai yume no jutsu!!_ – Pronunciaron los cuatro ninjas a la vez.

A lo lejos, Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar. _Amai yume no jutsu,_ se repitió mentalmente, reconociendo aquellas como las que ella utilizaba para su nuevo jutsu. Al instante, se tapó los ojos, preparada para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Un resplandor amarillo proveniente desde el centro de los cuatro ninjas, justo donde estaba parado Naruto, los deslumbró. La luz comenzó a expandirse cubriendo todo a su alrededor, cegándolos por unos segundos. Un leve adormecimiento aturdió por unos instantes a los presentes y un suave aroma a flores, algo embriagador, inundó el aire a su alrededor.

Luego de que pudieron recobrar la visibilidad, volvieron a fijarse en el lugar donde habían estado los involucrados, encontrandose con que Naruto yacía inconsciente en suelo, rodeado de los cuerpos de los cuatro ninjas, también en el suelo. El campo estaba total y completamente despejado, sin ningún rastro de la ubicación Hashimoto ni de sus demás hombres.

…

Ino se quedó inmóvil viendo la escena, con la expresión más que aterrada. Sintió un estremecimiento en su interior y un vacío indescriptibles. "_Como puede ser que ellos también conozcan el…"_

…

Gaara también se quedó también estático al ver la escena, con una extraña sensación de haberla vivido antes, como una especie de _dejavú_, algo que no pudo explicar. Volteó a ver a Ino, seguro de que ella tenía la respuesta sus dudas, pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco y las fuerzas le fallaron. Cayó víctima del agotamiento pero fue sujetado por la Yamanaka, quien reaccionó a tiempo, y ambos cayeron de rodillas en el suelo. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y el silencio los envolvió. La kunoichi se dejó envolver en el calor de aquellos ojos que tanto necesitaban de ella, que tanto la deseaban, que tanto la anhelaban. Pero Gaara buscaba más en aquella mirada, buscaba una explicación que pudiera satisfacer a sus miles de interrogantes, y la única persona que podía darle esas respuestas era Ino.

"_Si lo que le hicieron a Naruto fue lo mismo que Ino me hizo en aquella ocasión, eso significa que…"_

Sakura se levantó preocupada y corrió directo hacia Naruto, temiendo lo peor. Fue seguida por Neji, quien iba a un paso más lento que la Haruno, visiblemente agotado.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó la kunoichi mientras corría hacia su novio.

Al llegar, se le acercó temerosa, preocupada por conocer cuál era su estado. Le puso una mano sobre la frente y luego suspiró aliviada al comprobar que apenas estaba dormido.

– Incluso sonríe el baka – dijo ya más aliviada. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión descansada en su rostro – Me pregunto, ¿Qué rayos estará soñando?

Voltearon y alzaron la guardia al ver que un grupo de shinobis que se les acercaba a paso acelerado, pero pronto se tranquilizaron al notar de quienes se trataba.

A los pocos segundos llegaron visiblemente preocupados a Temari, Kankuro y Hinata.

Los hermanos de Suna corrieron en dirección a su hermano. Kankuro tomó a Gaara de lado pasando el brazo de su hermano sobre su hombro para servirle de soporte, y de paso liberando de su peso a Ino quien hasta ese momento estaba sosteniéndolo. Temari se le acercó con un paño humedecido e insistió en limpiarle los restos de sangre del rostro, ante la constante negativa de éste. Miraron con furia a la Yamanaka, no solo por el hecho de saber que la condición actual de su hermano se debía al enorme esfuerzo que había hecho _solo_ para protegerla, algo aun peor los tenía realmente molestos.

Ino quedó parada frente a ellos observando la escena, sin siquiera fijarse en las miradas de odio de los hermanos del Kazekage, y poniendo mayor énfasis en notar la preocupación de ellos por su hermano. Sonró levemente sintiendo cierta nostalgia, recordando los momentos en los que ella había asistido a sus compañeros como médico después de cada batalla. De pronto, se dio cuenta de un importante detalle, estaba perdiendo de foco su objetivo principal: Rescatar a Shikamaru y a Chouji cuanto antes.

Casi inconscientemente volteó para ver de reojo a Sakura y al resto, quienes se encontraban alrededor del Uzumaki, y luego regresó la vista hacia Gaara, con ojos suplicantes. El kazekage asintió como única respuesta, entendiendo la preocupación de la rubia.

Ino volteó y corrió al ritmo que le permitía su cuerpo para alcanzar a sus amigos. Cuando llegó, sus temores iniciales se acrecentaron.

– To… todos e… están muertos – afirmó sorprendida Hinata, quien revisaba a los ninjas que atacaron a Naruto con su Byakugan.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de la Hyuuga.

– Maldición – refunfuñó serio Neji. – ni siquiera nos van a servir para sacarles información. – se quejó visiblemente molesto.

Voltearon todos en dirección a Naruto, más preocupados al saber que los otros estaban muertos.

– kai. – intentó liberarlo Sakura, pero no logró nada.

– No es un genjutsu, Sakura – afirmó seria Ino. – Dormirá por unas horas, mejor déjalo descansarr.

La Haruno suspiró aliviada, confiando en la palabra de la Yamanaka. Volteó a ver a Neji, quien lucía bastante cansado, pero no con heridas mortales, y se le acercó para curarlo. Luego se acercó a Gaara y también le curó las heridas de mayor grado. Después de tanta actividad, y algo cansada, regresó al lado de su novio e intentó levantarlo, pero no pudo con su peso, por lo que fue necesaria la ayuda de Hinata para sostenerlo.

Ambos grupos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos, en un silencio realmente incómodo. Por un lado, se encontraban Temari y Kankuro, éste último sosteniendo a Gaara. En frente de ellos se encontraban Neji, quien lucía visiblemente cansado; Ino, con una pierna herida, pero lo suficientemente sana como para andar por sí sola; y Sakura quien, ayudada por Hinata, sostenían el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto. Era evidente que los shinobis de Konoha no llegarían muy lejos en las condiciones en que se encontraban.

– Será mejor que vayamos todos a Suna – sugirió Temari, a lo que todos asintieron sin dudar.

* * *

Ya casi era de noche cuando lograron llegar a salvo a la puerta de la aldea de Suna. La primera noticia que recibieron fue que el equipo de rescate había logrado encontrar sanos y salvos a Shikamaru y Chouji, lo que dejó más que aliviada a la Yamanaka, y también a otros.

Firmaron las autorizaciones y permisos correspondientes para que los shinobis de Konoha pudieran entrar a Suna sin ningún impedimento, y se dieron instrucciones para redoblar la vigilancia en la puerta, solo por si acaso.

…

Los rumores se corrieron por toda la ciudad, sobre todo después de ver el estado en que había llegado su Kazekage.

…

Llegaron a la mansión del Kazekague en poco tiempo. Kankuro abrió la puerta de la enorme casa de un solo golpe y, sin decir una sola palabra, se llevó a su hermano directo a su habitación. Ino lo miró de reojo, visiblemente preocupada, pero sin atreverse a estropear la ya bastante tensa situación entre ellos con una imprudencia de su parte.

Temari mandó llamar a unos empleados para que trajeran a un par de médicos, prepararan habitaciones adicionales y ayudaran a los shinobis de Konoha con lo que necesitaran. Antes de ir a su habitación, le lanzó una mirada de furia a la Yamanaka, quien apenas si entendió el por qué de aquella reacción.

Sentaron a Naruto en una silla y esperaron pacientes a que todo estuviera listo para su corta estadía.

Discretamente, Hinata se acercó a Ino, notando la confusión en su rostro.

– Yo… lo lamento, Ino. – le dijo inclinando la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Hinata? – le preguntó la rubia visiblemente confundida.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, una empleada de la casa se aproximó a ellos y les solicitó la siguieran, para llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Se miraron bastante sorprendidos de lo rápido que tuvieron todo listo, apenas cinco minutos o más, y siguieron a la muchacha sin preguntar.

...

Dos habitaciones bastante grandes, una con dos camas y la otra con tres, ambas ubicadas en el ala derecha de la mansión. Cada habitación tenía una mesa en la que estaba servida ya la cena. Sin consultar lo evidente, Neji tomó en hombros a Naruto y se lo llevó a la habitación más pequeña, dejando que las chicas se dirigieran a la otra habitación.

– Neji, yo iré en un momento a ver como sigue Naruto, ¿Esta bien? – consultó Sakura, a lo que el Hyuuga se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El Hyuuga depositó al Uzumaki en una de las camas y salió para alcanzar a las kunoichis antes de que entraran a su habitación.

– Hinata-sama, ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

La kunoichi asintió ante la solicitud de su primo. Ambos se alejaron del grupo hasta estar casi en el extremo opuesto del pasadizo, a una distancia que imposibilitara a las otras dos escucharlos. Neji comenzó la conversación de una forma bastante seca.

– Hinata-sama, ¿Porqué Naruto llegó antes que ustedes? Y, ¿A que se refería con… _No lo hagas_?

La pregunta tomó totalmente desprevenida a Hinata, quien esperaba algo más de su siempre tan amable primo. Sacudió la cabeza intentando reaccionar, recordando que en ese momento no tenía enfrente de ella a su primo, ni a su _protector_, tenía en frente al líder de su equipo.

– Yo… pude ver con el Byakugan como ese hombre extendía un pergamino y estaba ejecutando un jutsu extraño, sin dejar de mirar a Ino-san, como si esperara a que ejecutara su jutsu – tomó aire para poder continuar – yo… yo se lo conté a Naruto-kun, y el resto fue cosa de él y su reciente dominio sobre el Kyuubi.

Neji analizó las palabras de su prima. _"Ella vio lo mismo que yo, ese hombre estaba haciéndole o estaba por hacerle algo a Ino, fue una suerte que Naruto se lo impidiera. Por su seguridad, es mejor que no se entere…"_. Volvió a ver a su prima, para darle una orden.

– No le diga nada de lo que vio ni a Ino-san ni a Sakura-san, ¿Entendido, Hinata-sama?

Hinata lo miró contrariada, sin comprender aquella solicitud de su primo. Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió ante la orden, segura de que algún motivo de importancia debía tener Neji para hacerle tal solicitud. _Una kunoichi debe obedecer a las órdenes que le son encomendadas, incluso si no entiende el por qué de las mismas,_ se dijo a sí misma intentando convencerse de que hacía lo correcto.

Luego de dicha conversación, Hinata volvió con sus compañeras para entrar a su habitación. Apenas si las otras le tomaron importancia a aquella conversación, asumiendo que debía tratarse de asuntos de familia.

* * *

No les tomó mucho instalarse en aquella habitación. Apenas si cargaban consigo lo mínimo incluso para pasar la noche en medio de la intemperie, y otras pertenencias que ocupaban el espacio de sus mochilas.

Sakura estaba terminando de revisar la herida de Ino cuando ésta recordó que aún poseía las pomadas que Temari le había encargado, y se las pasó a sus compañeras, esperando pudieran ayudarla a descifrar su contenido.

– Esto es medicina de Suna, Ino – comentó Sakura – no tengo idea para qué sirva, pero si lo llevamos al laboratorio de Konoha podremos saber para que sirven.

– Pero Ino, ¿De donde las sacaste? y ¿A que se debe la curiosidad? – le preguntó la Hyuuga.

– Es que la marrón me pareció muy buena, me curó las heridas casi al instante, aunque luego volvieron a aparecer y… – contestó la Yamanaka, pero pronto fue interrumpida por su amiga, quien tenía una mejor explicación para el tema

– Probablemente sea solo una medicina temporal, que parece aliviar las heridas de forma "milagrosa" pero no lo hace del todo.

– Eso pensé – agregó la rubia.

Dieron por terminada aquella conversación y cenaron rápidamente. Se estaban repartiendo las camas cuando Hinata se apresuró en tomar la cama del medio, intentando mantener a distancia a sus compañeras, y recordando todas las malas experiencias que ya había tenido anteriormente durmiendo con la Haruno y la Yamanaka, en las que apenas si pudo dormir una o dos horas.

Ino se tumbó sobre la cama de la derecha y hundió su rostro en la almohada, de lo cansada que estaba. Se sentía aliviada de saber que sus compañeros estaban a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo se culpaba a sí misma de su inutilidad, y de todos los problemas que había causado hasta el momento. Definitivamente necesitaba reunirse con ellos para tratar de entender el por qué del secuestro y que tanto buscaba ese señor Hashimoto de ella. Y a eso debía sumarle la confusión interna que estaba pasando respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Gaara, sobre todo después de aquel beso. Tenía miles de problemas en que pensar. _"Esta va a ser una larga noche" _pensó mientras daba vueltas en la cama.

De repente, su mente se detuvo en seco, y recordó aquel extraño comentario que le había hecho minutos atrás la kunoichi de ojos perlados, comentario que no supo interpretar…

– _Yo… lo lamento, Ino. –_

Se levantó de golpe y dirigió su mirada hacia la Hyuuga, y la despertó para interrogarla.

– Hinata, ¿A que te referías hace un momento con que lo lamentabas?

Al instante, Sakura hizo lo mismo que su amiga, levantarse de golpe. Volteó y se quedó observando a la Hyuuga, esperando su respuesta. Ante la presión, Hinata comenzó a tartamudear, logrando con ello solo impacientar más a sus compañeras.

– Ya deja de tartamudear y habla rápido – le gritó irritada la Haruno.

– Sakura, ¿Quieres callarte y dejar hablar a Hinata? – la reprendió Ino, conociendo que hablarle de esa forma a Hinata solo empeoraba la situación. Luego giró hacia la Hyuuga, e intentando sonar lo más calmada posible, le cedió la palabra – ¿Puedes continuar?

– Ha… hai – asintió ésta, quien luego comenzó con su explicación – Me estaba disculpando porque por mi culpa Temari-san y Kankuro-san están molestos contigo.

– ¿Están molestos conmigo? – comentó confundida Ino.

En ese momento, sus compañeras se miraron la una a la otra, sorprendidas de que la Yamanaka no hubiese notado el detalle.

– ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta? – Le preguntó la Haruno– ¡¡Pero si por poco y te comen viva!!

Ino se quedó sorprendida ante la afirmación de su amiga. Apenas si había notado cierto fastidio por parte de ambos, pero no le pareció algo fuera de lo normal. En aquel momento, consideró el comportamiento de Kankuro como el que siempre había tenido hacia ella, cortante y frío; y lo de Temari lo había interpretado como resentimiento natural después de todo lo que le habían hecho junto con Shikamaru, a demás que ya no había motivo que las uniera por ahora; pero de ahí a odiarla… _"Un momento, ¿Qué hice esta vez para que me odien?"_.

Casi como si le leyera la mente, Hinata se apresuró a aclarar sus dudas.

– Es que, cuando estabas en el capullo con Gaara, yo los vi… tu sabes, ustedes dos… – agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó al solo recordar lo que había visto.

Ino comprendió casi al instante a qué se refería.

– ¿Y tenías que contarlo? – le dijo molesta – ¿Y precisamente a ellos?

Hinata no levantó la cabeza, siendo consciente de que lo que había hecho había sido, de cierto modo, una imprudencia de su parte. Respiró profundo e Intentó explicar como se dieron las cosas, y aclarar que a pesar de todo, su intención no fue hacer quedar mal a su amiga. Le explicó como se dieron los hechos…

_Acabábamos de llegar con Naruto hasta donde estaban Kankuro-san y Temari-san, y lo primero que me pidieron fue que les __indicáramos que tanto sabíamos de tu situación y la del Kazekage. Les comentamos a grandes rasgos lo que sabíamos, que ustedes estaban en el capullo y que los tenían rodeados. _

_Emprendimos la marcha hacia donde estaban ustedes, cuando Temari tuvo un extraño presentimiento. De pronto, me pidió que los volviera a ver, y que me fijara especialmente en el estado del chacra de Gaara, pero cuando los ví ustedes estaban… y bueno, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Casi al instante los hermanos del kazekage entendieron a qué se debía mi sonrojo, el único que no lo notó fue Naruto, pero él siempre es así, como sabrás, y…._

– Un momento – volvió a interrumpir Sakura – ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Ino que puede ser tan malo como para que molestar a Temari y Kankuro?

Hinata suspiró resignada a no poder dormir. Le esperaban por lo menos dos horas de conversación con esas dos kunoichis.

* * *

Fin capitulo 8

Amai yume no jutsu: Jutsu dulces sueños (de invención de la autora, o sea, YO).

Me disculpo de antemano por la primera sección de este capítulo, espero que no haya sido demasiado confuso. Se que el anterior y este capítulo fueron demasiado de acción, cuando muchos esperan más romance, pero era necesario para justificar las huidas de los chicos y otros. No manejo muy bien lo romántico ya que soy una negada total en el tema, pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para el siguiente capítulo.

Siguiente capítulo: Encuentros, intrigas y celos.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo el fic. Háganme feliz con un comentario suyo.

Pd. Creo que este fic va a tener dos temporadas, la primera cerrará en el cap10 donde tomaré un poco de tiempo para terminar mis otros fics, y podré volver con todo para acá, aun no es seguro pero por el tiempo creo que es lo mejor.


	9. 09 Abriendo viejas heridas

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 9 – Abriendo viejas heridas**

.

_Una voz masculina la despertó de su profundo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y con sorpresa notó que se encontraba tendida en el suelo, en una habitación infinita sin paredes, con apenas una luz tenue de origen desconocido y rodeada de una densa nube de humo que limitaba su visión. Lentamente se incorporó y, un tanto mareada, comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la voz, que no dejaba de llamarla en forma insistente._

– _¡Ino!, ¡Ino¡_

– _¿Padre?_

_Por un momento creyó reconocer en dicha voz la de su padre, y comenzó a caminar guiada por el sonido. Detuvo su paso al momento que pudo ver frente a ella unos brazos que se extendían hacia ella, como deseando abrazarla. _

– _¡Ino! – volvió a llamarla._

_La Yamanaka sonrió inocentemente, confiada que se trataba de su padre. Corrió emocionada hacia su encuentro, cuando de pronto la imagen de quien estaba frente a ella se le hizo más clara. Se detuvo en seco y su rostro expresó terror. Quien estaba frente a ella no era su padre._

– _No, usted es…._

_Intentó retroceder, correr, pero no pudo. Sus piernas no reaccionaban a sus deseos. Comenzó a sentirse desesperada, débil, incapaz de defenderse por sí sola. Agachó la cabeza y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas._

_El hombre que estaba frente a ella se acercó lentamente, hasta que la alcanzó. Con sus enormes y toscas manos acarició la tersa piel nívea de las mejillas de Ino, limpiándole las lágrimas. Luego, en un gesto brusco, levantó su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos._

– _¿Qué… que es lo que quiere de mí? – preguntó aterrada la kunoichi. El llanto le había quebrado la voz. _

_El hombre no respondió. Continuó acariciando con sus manos el rostro de Ino hasta que llegó a la altura de sus ojos. Sonrió maliciosamente antes de hablar._

– _Quiero… ¡Tus ojos! – dijo mientras apretaba con sus pulgares las cuencas de los ojos de Ino._

_La joven comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, intentando inútilmente librarse del agarre del sujeto que la estaba torturando. Su cuerpo no le respondía, su voz tampoco, sólo existía ella y el dolor, un intenso dolor._

_En un momento de concentración, y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo gritar…_

– _¡Noooooo!_

…

– ¡Noooooo! – gritó Ino con desesperación, levantándose de golpe para quedar sentada sobre su cama.

Se quedó en esa posición por unos segundos, respirando agitada y sudando frío, apretando con fuerza las blancas sábanas de la cama en la que estaba, y que cubrían su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura. Tardó unos segundos en tomar consciencia de que aun se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado junto sus amigas dentro de la mansión del Kazekage, y que lo anterior apenas había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

En la cama contigua, Hinata se incorpotó y se quedó sentada en su cama, observándola. Más que eso, no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos, y con el byakugan inconscientemente activado. Su expresión era más que seria, casi alcanzando la estoicidad de su primo.

Sakura, por su parte, salió de su cama y corrió hacia la de su amiga, preocupada por aquel grito. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos, mirándola a los ojos.

– Ino, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

– Yo… – balbuceó algo agitada. – estoy bien, Sakura, no te preocupes.

– Nada de eso, será mejor que tomes algo. –

La Haruno se levantó y se aproximó a la mesita de noche, en donde aun estaba la bandeja les habían dejado con la cena. Sirvió un vaso con agua y regresó a su posición anterior, junto a su amiga.

Antes de darle el vaso a Ino, recordó que llevaba en su mochila un frasco con calmantes. Volteó a ver a su mochila, notando que estaba más cerca de la Hyuuga que de ellas, y optó por solicitar su ayuda.

– Hinata, me podrías pasar… –

Ambas se quedaron mirando a la kunoichi de ojos perlados, notando recién las venas sobresalidas alrededor de sus ojos.

_¿Ese no es el… byakugan?_

– Hinata… – le pasó la voz Ino, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La Hyuuga estaba estática.

– Hinata… – Sakura se acercó a ella y la sacudió con fuerza – ¿Por qué tienes activado tu byakugan?

Continuó sin reaccionar.

La rubia se paró frente a ella y sacudió su mano delante de su rostro, sin resultado. Luego chasqueó los dedos con fuerza, llamándola otra vez, por su nombre, sin lograr cambio alguno. Sin otra mejor idea que utilizar, gritó con fuerza su nombre, directo en su oido – ¡¡Hinataaaa!! – logrando despertarla del trance.

Hinata dió un respingo sobre su cama, sorprendida. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, y luego desactivó su kekke genkai. Se sintió culpable por causar malestar en sus compañeras, y agachó la cabeza, pidiendo disculpas.

– Yo… lo siento, es que… – tartamudeó nerviosa, fijando la mirada en las blancas sábanas de su cama – es que… me pareció ver algo.

– No creo que alguien piense atacarnos – afirmó convencida la Haruno inspeccionando con la mirada los alrededores.

–No, yo… – Hinata levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos a Ino, esta vez sin su byakugan. Giró para observar a Sakura, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no se atrevió. Por ultimo, volvió a agachar la cabeza, recordando la última conversación que había tenido con su primo, y cortó la conversación. – Solo fue una impresión mía. – Dijo antes de recostarse en su cama sin intenciones de continuar con la conversación. – Hasta mañana, chicas – se despidió y se dio la vuelta, simulando dormir.

Ino se quedó mirándola un tanto incómoda ante la situación. No le resultaba nada agradable que su compañera la haya estado observando con esos ojos tan analíticos, a los que nada se le escapaba. Pero eso no era lo único que la incomodaba, tenía la sensación de que Hinata le estaba ocultando algo.

Sakura bufo molesta y se levantó para sacar ella misma el frasco de calmantes de su mochila. Luego tomó una pastilla y se la alcanzó a Ino, recomendándole que lo tome para que descansara tranquila en lo que quedaba de la noche.

Ino no tuvo objeción en hacer lo que su amiga le recomendaba. Cogió con la mano el vaso, introdujo la pastilla en su boca, y de un sorbo de agua, la ingirió. Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa antes de regresar a su cama para dormir.

Se quedó sentada unos minutos más intentando hilar sus ideas, pero el sueño comenzó a vencerla. Rendida, optó por dejarse llevar, y se recostó dispuesta a dormir. Al instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar antes de dormir, fue su nombre.

_Gaara…_

* * *

Unos molestos rayos de luz se colaron a través de las cortinas de la habitación, despertándola.

Con pesadez, abrió los ojos, y se incorporó, aun sobre su cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sintió una terrible punzada que le taladraba el cerebro.

Le tomó cerca de un minuto ordenar en algo su mente. "_Rayos, lo que sea que me dio Sakura anoche, debió ser bastante fuerte"_. Volteó a su lado izquierdo, esperando encontrar a sus compañeras en sus camas, pero no las encontró. Ambas camas estaban tendidas, y sobre la de Sakura, había una nota y un pequeño paquete.

Lentamente, salió de la cama y se acercó a la de su amiga, para leer lo que decía el pequeño pedazo de papel.

_Ino, decidimos dejarte sola para que pudieras descansar,_

_Hinata salió con su primo a dar una vuelta por el lugar,_

_Yo estoy en la otra habitación, con Naruto._

_Cámbiate y ve a buscarme cuando estés lista._

…

Dejó caer la nota y se sentó en la cama, tomando entre sus manos el paquete, que contenía una muda de ropa para ella. _Con que dejarme sola, bah, seguro que la frente de marquesina estaba buscando una oportunidad para estar a solas con Naruto._

De pronto, una imagen le vino a la mente. _Gaara_. Volteó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación y se levantó, con la intención de ir a verlo, pero un fuerte mareo la golpeó, obligándola a sentarse nuevamente en la cama. Recordó el sedante que tomó la noche anterior, y por simple curiosidad buscó el frasco en la mochila de Sakura. Al encontrarlo, suspiró resignada, reconociendo la medicina. _De todos los calmantes que existen, ¿Tenía que traer Sakura precisamente el más fuerte?_ Se dijo mientras sostenía el frasco en las manos.

Luego se miró a sí misma, aun estaba en pijama. _Y pensar que estuve a punto de salir de la habitación en estas fachas_, e_s mejor que tome un baño antes de salir_.

Se levantó nuevamente, esta vez con más cuidado, y cargando la muda de ropa en sus brazos, se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño privado que tenía la habitación que le habían asignado.

Abrió la puerta y entró. La primera impresión que tuvo fue de decepcionó total. El espacio era bastante reducido, y la decoración, simple. Apenas un pequeño lavabo, sobre el cuál pendía un pequeño espejo; un inodoro bastante sencillo; y una pequeña ducha para bañarse de pie, en donde apenas si cabía una persona. Todo estaba impecable, limpio, pero demasiado simple. Nada comparado con el enorme y finamente decorado baño privado de su habitación, en su casa, en Konoha. _Mi bañera apenas entraría en la totalidad de este diminuto baño_, pensó.

Suspiró resignada y se desvistió rápido para ducharse. Abrió el grifo y sintió el agua caer sobre su rostro, refrescándola. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, cuando una serie de oscuras imágenes llegaron a su mente, como flashbacks, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada.

_Estaba corriendo a través de un bosque, escapando de algo, con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Delante de ella iban sus compañeros, gritándole palabras que no pudo descifrar. Curioso, hasta donde recordaba, siempre que habían tenido que huir, ellos se turnaban, uno detrás y otro delante de ella, como cuidándola. Pero esta vez, ambos estaban delante de ella._

_De pronto, sintió que algo en su mano brillaba. Cuando se fijó en su mano, notó que su chacra estaba moldeado de tal forma que simulaba una cuchilla, de la cual goteaba sangre mezclada con el agua de la lluvia, y barro. No recordaba tener la capacidad de moldear su chacra de tal forma._

_Una voz en su interior le habló, una voz ronca…_

Cuando despertó del trance, se encontró a sí misma sentada, abrazándose de las rodillas, y llorando. El agua continuaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo, pero ya no la sentía tan reconfortante como al principio.

Terminó de secarse y se puso la muda de ropa que le había traído Sakura, que consistía en su típico traje morado de batalla. Se paró frente al espejo para mirar su reflejo mientras cepillaba su larga y rubia cabellera, cuando de pronto volvió a sentir otro golpe de imágenes que invadían su mente, aun peores que las anteriores.

_Ahora las imágenes le llegaban en desorden. Frente a ella, se encontraba Shikamaru, quien extendía su brazo, protegiéndose de algo. Luego se vio a sí misma agitando su brazo con fuerza al aire, aun con aquel extraño jutsu en su mano, asestando a diestra y siniestra. La siguiente que pudo ver, era la de su amigo Chouji tendido en el suelo con una enorme herida en el costado._

_Escuchó la voz del Nara que le gritaba, pero otra vez no pudo entender sus palabras…_

Unos golpes a la puerta del baño la despertaron del trance.

– ¡Ino! ¡Ino! –

Estaba aun parada frente al espejo, sujetando con fuerza el lavabo, y respirando agitadamente. _¿Qué rayos pasó durante aquella noche?_ Se preguntó, aun confundida.

Del otro lado de la puerta, su amiga la volvió a llamar, preocupada.

– ¡Ino!

– ¿Sakura? – contestó al llamado la Yamanaka.

– Si, soy yo, ¿Estas bien?

– Si

– Bueno, si estas bien, será mejor que te apures para que vayamos a cenar.

– ¿Cenar? – Preguntó la rubia sorprendida – ¿Pero si acabo de despertar? Los rayos de la mañana me despertaron

– ¿De la mañana? Habrán sido los del atardecer – le aclaró la Haruno. – Has dormido todo el día – agregó. – ¿Te vas a tardar?

No contestó. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, se enjuagó el rostro, y abrió la puerta. Al salir, encontró a su amiga bastante preocupada. Sin prestar al detalle, le preguntó por lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

– Sakura, ¿Qué sabes de Gaara?

– Eto… – la pregunta cogió de sorpresa a la Haruno – Bueno, en la mañana fui a verlo, a ver si podía ayudar en algo, pero ya no había nada que hacer y…

– Un momento, ¿A que te refieres con que no había nada que hacer? – preguntó Ino aterrada.

Sakura sonrió, entendiendo la preocupación de su amiga.

– Me refiero a que no me necesitaban – aclaró – el Kazekage ya estaba bastante recuperado. – afirmó sonriente. – No tienes de que preocuparte.

– ¿Y crees que pueda ir a verlo?

Sakura palideció.

– Bueno, no se si sea buena idea – comentó nerviosa, y luego intentó desviar el tema. – Será mejor que salgamos, los chicos están preocupados por ti.

Salieron y encontraron afuera de la habitación a sus compañeros, que la observaban con expresión de preocupación.

Un molesto e incómodo silencio rodeo el ambiente por unos instantes, hasta que Ino decidió hablar.

– Vaya, quien los viera diría que vienen de un velorio – atinó sarcásticamente.

Sonrieron ante su cambio de estado de ánimo, e iniciaron la conversación con ella. Ahora si lucía como la Ino de siempre.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, una empleada se acercó para indicarles el camino hacia el comedor.

* * *

Todos estaban avanzando sonrientes mientras conversaban y reían por los corredores de la enorme casa, siguiendo a la empleada que los estaba guiando, y comentando lo mucho que deseaban probar la comida de Suna.

Sin embargo, Ino tenía en ese momento la mente en otra parte. El único motivo de su alegría era imaginar que podría ver a Gaara durante la cena, y era lo que realmente esperaba. Pero las esperanzas se esfumaron en un instante en el momento en que se aproximaron a la enorme mesa del comedor principal, y notaron que estaba preparada para cinco personas.

– ¿Y… no viene a comer con nosotros Gaara?

Todos voltearon ante el comentario de la rubia, evidentemente sorprendidos por la forma tan directa en la que había preguntado por él.

La empleada negó con la cabeza.

–El Kazekague-sama no va a poder venir a acompañarlos. – dicho esto, se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Antes de sentarse, Neji se aproximó discretamente por detrás a la Yamanaka para susurrarle al oído. – Es mejor que tengas cuidado cuando hablas del Kazekage.

– ¿Ehhh? – inquirió levemente sorprendida Ino al notar quien estaba tras ella. Pero cuando volteó para encarar directamente al chico de ojos perlados, éste ya se había sentado al lado de su prima, frente a ella.

Quedó consternada ante la supuesta advertencia del Hyuuga, pero prefirió olvidarla. _Es un amargado,_ se dijo molesta.

La conversación se hizo amena mientras cenaron. Ino intentó disimular su preocupación durante todo el tiempo, contestando y haciendo bromas con Sakura, y fastidiando a Naruto.

Sin embargo, aun le molestaba que Hinata no dejara de mirarla, de la misma manera que lo había hecho la noche anterior, con esa extraña seriedad nada común en ella. Desvió la mirada para ver a su primo, preocupada por lo que le había dicho antes, y notó que éste también la miraba fijamente, _bastante molesto_. Si era incómodo que un Hyuuga le mirara de esa forma, que dos lo hicieran era aún peor.

Terminada la cena, se levantaron dispuestos a regresar a sus habitaciones.

Antes de retirarse, Ino logró escabullirse de su grupo para acercarse a la empleada que les había servido de guía, y le preguntó por Gaara, y por sus hermanos.

– Disculpa, ¿Me podrías decir donde encuentro a Gaara?

– No tengo permitido darle esa información – contestó la empleada, antes de retirarse.

La seca respuesta de la muchacha la consternó, y por un momento, se sintió incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que todos le ocultaban algo. Como si quisieran aislarla, o mantenerla alejada de _él_. _¿Por qué no me dejan ver a Gaara? Y ¿Por qué no han aparecido sus hermanos? _

Llegaron hasta las puertas de sus habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar. Antes de separarse, Neji les solicitó unos minutos para hacer algunas aclaraciones y ultimar los detalles de la misión.

– Mañana partiremos de regreso a Konoha. Se nos ha asignado una escolta por si surge algún problema durante nuestro viaje y… –

– ¿¡Y para que rayos necesitamos escolta?! – preguntó en voz alta y visiblemente ofendido Naruto, haciendo que los Hyuuga lo miren con expresión de furia.

– Deja ya de comportarte como un niño – gritó su novia al momento que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza.

Los demás se alejaron de la escena. Nadie en su sano juicio intervendría en una disputa entre ese par tan peculiar de… novios.

…

Antes de que entraran a sus habitaciones, Neji llamó a su prima para conversar, a solas. Se alejaron un poco, lo suficiente como para no ser escuchados por sus compañeros, quienes ya comenzaban a mirarlos con ojos desospecha.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados del resto, El Hyuuga comenzó la conversación.

– Esté alerta a cualquier cambio – le dijo a su prima, notando que ella no le prestaba mucha atención. – Hinata–sama, ¿Está bien?

Hinata se llevó las manos a los ojos y se los frotó, con expresión de cansancio. Luego bostezó, estirando los brazos e hizo un puchero, como si se tratase una niña pequeña. Por un breve espacio de tiempo, su primo no pudo dejar de notar lo tierna que lucía. _Sigue siendo tan kawaii como cuando era una pequeña niña._

Lo que él no sabía, era que la noche anterior su prima apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas. Entre las conversaciones kilométricas de sus compañeras, el grito de Ino a media noche, y el susto que se llevó, había sido demasiado. Y no tenía muchos ánimos como para pasar otra noche igual.

– Neji–oniisan, ¿Es posible que cambiemos de cuartos esta noche? –

– ¿Que? – Preguntó Neji totalmente sorprendido al pedido de su prima. _¿Por qué querrá cambiar de habitación conmigo?_

– Nada, olvídalo – negó con la cabeza, agachándola para mirar hacia el suelo.

A lo lejos, la voz de Naruto los interrumpió.

– Neji, voy a entrar a la habitación, tocas para que te abra – le dijo justo antes de cerrar su puerta.

El genio se quedó helado, llevándose la impresión equivocada ante el pedido de su prima. _¿Acaso quiere ella pasar la noche en la misma habitación con Naruto?_

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, batiendo su larga y azulada cabellera, haciendo despertar a su primo de sus pensamientos. – Estaré alerta a cualquier cambio, no te preocupes – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta, y luego levantar la mano para despedirse. – buenas noches.

La Hyuuga avanzó con paso lento y la mirada baja hasta que llegó a su habitación, y entró.

Neji la siguió con la mirada, hasta que la puerta se cerró. Luego se quedó observando hacia su puerta, pensativo. _¿Por qué me habrá pedido cambiar de habitación ?_ Se volvió a preguntar, sin encontrar otra respuesta que la primera que se había planteado. _¿En verdad lo habrá dicho para pasar la noche con Naruto?_

Sacudió la cabeza un tanto molesto, intentando dejar de pensar en el tema, y avanzó en dirección a su habitación. En cuanto llegó, abrió toscamente la puerta y, luego de entrar, la cerró con fuerza, asustando a las kunoichis que aun conversaban en la puerta de su habitación.

Las amigas prefirieron no preguntar e ingresaron a su habitación, dispuestas a dormir.

* * *

A media noche, Ino se encontraba dando vueltas sobre su cama, sin poder dormir. Al parecer, haber dormido durante casi un día completo le había dejado escasa de sueño.

Fastidiada por el calor y la molestia de no poder conciliar el sueño, se levantó incómoda y decidió ir a la cocina por un poco de agua.

…

No le tomó mucho encontrar la cocina, recordaba a la perfección el camino. Entró a paso cansado y cogió uno de los vasos ubicados en la alacena. Abrió el grifo y se sirvió un vaso con agua helada, para luego sentarse en una silla y beberla. Con cada sorbo, disfrutó de la frescura de aquel líquido helado en sus labios.

Tenía que admitirlo, odiaba la sequedad del clima de Sunagakure.

Cuando llegó a la mitad de su vaso, se levantó, con el vaso aún en su mano, y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

Salió hacia el pasadizo y, casi inconscientemente, por puro impulso, giró su mirada hacia el final de éste, al lado opuesto del camino que debía tomar. Frente a ella se encontraba una enorme puerta de madera, con unos grabados elaborados e inscripciones confusas, la cuál se diferenciaba notoriamente del resto de la decoración del lugar.

Al instante, la reconoció.

.

Caminó hasta que llegó a escasos centímetros de aquella puerta, y se detuvo a observarla. Recorrió con las llemas de los dedos el marco de la misma con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que la encontró, muchos años atrás.

Respiró profundo y, armándose de valor, tomó la perilla de la misma, la cuál debía haber sido cambiada recientemente, dado lo nueva que se veía, y la hizo girar. De un fuerte empujón, abrió la pesada puerta, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por aplacar el sonoro ruido que ésta provocaba al moverse.

Cuando la puerta estuvo totalmente abierta, pudo ver frente a ella un enorme y bastante bien cuidado invernadero, que exhibía una gran variedad de flores, de todas las clases y especies posibles.

Ingresó a la habitación con lentitud y se tomó unos segundos para respirar el embriagador aroma que las flores expedían en aquel lugar. La distribución de las especies estaba tan bien elaborada, que la combinación de los aromas daba como resultado un perfume único y especial, casi hipnotizador.

Observó hacia su izquierda y se encontró con una pequeña mesita vacía, en el rincón. La reconoció en el acto. Caminó en dirección hacia ella, y en aquel lugar depositó su vaso. Luego caminó por el lugar, inspeccionando el estado de cada una de las flores, observando en forma analítica y examinadora el lugar.

Se detuvo en el centro del lugar para nuevamente inhalar el aroma del lugar. Según sus cálculos, el aroma debía ser incluso mejor en aquella posición, y no se equivocaba. Cerró los ojos y giró hacia los lados para inspirar el aire alrededor de ella, y disfrutar la frescura que sólo aquel lugar podía darle en toda Suna.

Pronto, unos recuerdos agradables comenzaron a invadir su mente.

…

_En una pequeña habitación, dentro de la ciudad de Suna..._

– _Dime, Shikamaru, ¿Por qué teníamos que venir nosotros dos contigo? – Se quejaba molesta una muchacha de apenas quince años, sacudiendo la arena que se había acumulado en su larga y rubia cabellera._

– _Porque son mis amigos, y estamos de misión. – contestó sonriente su compañero, un shinobi de cabello en punta y mirada perdida. _

– ¡_Pero esto para ti no es solo una misión! – le refutó molesta la joven – tu la vas a pasar de lo mejor con Temari, mientras que Chouji y yo vamos a tener que aguantarnos en este aburrido lugar._

– _Bah, no se de qué tanto te quejas, ¿Por qué no eres como Chouji? El no se queja tanto._

_El Akimichi se encontraba sentado a un lado de lo más tranquilo comiendo sus papitas e ignorando la pelea de sus amigos. Él ya había aprendido que resultaba más seguro dejarlos pelear solos a intentar meterse._

_._

_El equipo 10 se encontraba desempacando en una habitación que les habían asignado en la casa más grande de la ciudad de Suna. Tenían entendido que había sido la residencia del anterior Kazekage, y que ahora sería la del futuro Kazekage, Gaara. _

_Ellos habían sido llevados como parte de la delegación de Konoha para hacer acto de presencia y felicitar al nuevo líder de la aldea oculta en el desierto. 15 en total, contando a miembros del escuadrón ninja de Konoha, de todos los niveles y rangos habidos, y liderados por Tsunade, la delegación estaba a la espera que dieran las 12 de la noche, hora en la que se haría efectiva la ceremonia. Representando a los chunnins más jóvenes, se había decidido enviar al equipo 10._

– _Aun falta mucho para la media noche – comentó Ino mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba sentada – iré a dar una vuelta._

– _Haz lo que quieras – le indicó el Nara – pero recuerda estar aquí a tiempo._

_-_

_Caminó sin rumbo hasta que terminó perdiéndose en aquella enorme casa. _

"_Rayos, y ahora, ¿Como regreso?" Se preguntó confundida cuando, por casualidad, pasó en frente de una puerta. "La cocina" sonrió contenta, segura de que podría preguntar ahí para que le indicaran como regresar a las habitaciones. _

_Estuvo a punto de entrar, cuando sintió un leve aroma que llamó su atención. "¿Flores?". Volteó para encontrarse con una enorme puerta__ semiabierta al final del pasillo, que lucía bastante antigua. Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, se aproximó hasta llegar a al lugar, y entró._

_Lo que vio en su interior la dejó decepcionada. Un vivero, o lo que quedaba de él. _

– _¿Cómo pueden ser tan descuidados en este país? – expresó molesta, entrando al lugar para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza._

_Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos para observar con asombro y sorpresa como las flores del lugar estaban muriendo, víctimas de la sequedad del ambiente y, obviamente, falta de cuidado._

–_Ni siquiera son capaces de echarles agua – dijo molesta, mientras recogía del suelo una jarra para llenarla de agua – y el agua es imprescindible para las flores._

_Respiró hondo y se dispuso a comenzar con la difícil misión de mejorar, en lo que fuera posible, aquel desastroso lugar. Se remangó las mangas de su traje y,__ sin importarle que se le ensuciaran las manos con la tierra, o que se le maltratasen al momento de tener que arrancar las ramas muertas, trabajó arduamente con la finalidad de rescatar lo que pudiera de las flores que aún estuviesen con vida, y limpiar el resto para que se pudiesen sembrar a futuro más especímenes. En definitiva, una Yamanaka no podía permitir que muriera si quiera una flor delante suyo sin hacer nada por evitarlo. _

_Estaba tan concentrada en sus acciones, que no se dio que no se encontraba sola. Desde un rincón, un par de ojos verdosos no dejaban de mirarla, con mucha curiosidad. _

_La __florista se movía de un lado para otro con diligencia mientras realizaba, con mucha concentración, su ardua labor: arrancar flores muertas, remover la tierra con determinación, echar agua donde fuera necesario, y todo lo que fuese necesario en aquel lugar._

_Luego de por lo menos una hora, se detuvo y suspiró aliviada._

– _Por fin, creo que al menos he logrado mejorar en algo este desastre de lugar. – dijo sonriendo satisfecha. _

_Apenas si quedaban unas cuantas flores, escasas para lo espacioso del lugar, pero __en general el lugar se veía mucho mejor que antes._

_Se encontraba tan concentrada en observar el fruto de su trabajo, que n ose percató que alguien se le aproximaba por la espalda._

– _Parece que eres buena con las flores. – una vos masculina la distrajo._

– _Claro que sí – afirmó orgullosa ella, contestando a aquella voz sin siquiera notar el detalle – No por nada mi familia es la dueña de la mejor florería que existe en Konoha, y… – de pronto cayó al darse cuenta que no se encontraba sola. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue reconocer al dueño de aquella voz._

_"__Creo que es..." Se quedó estática y sintió como un frío gélido le recorría la espalda y el torso al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola, en una habitación obviamente abandonada, y precisamente con Gaara. Aunque no había tenido nunca antes un trato directo con él, lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo vio solo una vez en su vida, durante las competencias en los primeros exámenes chunnin; y lo que vio en aquella ocasión le había bastado para formarse una idea del tipo de persona que era._

_Volteó asustada para encontrarse __cara a cara con él, el mismísimo Sabaku No Gaara, a escasos centímetros de ella._

– _Gaara… quiero decir, Kazekage-sama, yo… – Se puso colorada al encontrar tan cerca de ella el rostro del joven shinobi, y luego retrocedió unos pasos, visiblemente nerviosa. _

– _Pero como kunoichi, no debes ser muy buena. – comentó ácidamente, mientras la observaba con aire despectivo._

_En ese momento, y olvidando por completo a quien tenía en frente, apretó los puños y levantó la voz, claramente ofendida._

– _¿Cómo de que no soy una buena kunoichi? – dijo irritada, con un tic nervioso atacándole en el ojo._

_Gaara __abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la reacción de la rubia, quien hasta hace unos segundos lucía aterrada. Nunca antes alguien le había contestado de esa manera, y había logrado permanecer con vida. Decidió entrarle al juego._

– _No lo eres, si no, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de mi presencia?_

– _A, e… yo… pues, ¿Claro que me había dado cuenta? – afirmó fingiendo seguridad._

– _¿Si? Y entonces, ¿Por qué te sorprendió tanto verme?_

– _A… es que… ¡Es que estabas demasiado cerca de mí! ¿Que nadie te ha dicho que respetes el espacio vital de cada uno? Eso es aproximadamente cinco metros al rededor de cada uno._

_Un signo de interrogación se formó sobre el joven shinobi de la arena. "¡Esta chica tiene una respuesta para todo!" Sonrió satisfecho ante el reto que se le presentaba en frente. "Esto puede resultar interesante, podría quedarme a discutir con ella por horas, de no ser porque debo estar a la media noche en…"_

– _Diablos, la ceremonia – y diciendo eso, una nube de polvo se formó en aquel lugar, envolviendo a Gaara. _

_Para cuando se disipó, él ya no estaba ahí._

– _¿Con que escapándote, eh? – Gritó molesta la rubia – Claro, seguro notó que no podría vencerme en una batalla verbal y…. – cayó al recordar las ultimas palabras dichas por el shinobi – ¡Diablos! ¡La ceremonia!_

_Salió corriendo de aquel lugar apurada, rogándole a Kamisama que encontrara rápidamente el camino de regreso a su habitación, y que sus compañeros aun la estuviesen esperando._

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras corría. Tenía que admitirlo, haberlo tenido tan cerca le había provocado sensaciones totalmente nuevas para ella. "Es… guapo"_

…

Sonrió torpemente al recordar su primer contacto con Gaara, en ese mismo lugar. Tan sumida estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

– Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías.

Aquellas palabras la despertaron de sus pensamientos. Al instante reconoció a la dueña de dicha voz.

– ¿Temari? – preguntó bastante sorprendida.

– Supuse que vendrías. Al menos, por los viejos tiempos.

Ino la miró sorprendida. _¿Es que acaso ella sabe lo que pasó con…_

– Yo… – intentó hablar, pero fue rápidamente cortada por la mayor.

– Mira, si fuera por mí, ni te dirigiría la palabra. – Le habló en un tono tan seco que le hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago – Sólo he venido a advertirte una cosa. – cayó y esperó a ver la reacción de la más joven.

– ¿Qué me quieres advertir? – preguntó intrigada la Yamanaka.

– Mantente alejada de mi hermano.

Ino sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban de su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras. _Mantente alejada de mi hermano. _

– Yo… – intentó alegar a su favor, pero cuando observó a su enfrente, Temari ya se había marchado.

Suspiró y salió de aquel cuarto, dejando la puerta cerrada. Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared de al lado y cerró los ojos para intentar meditar. Demasiado difícil.

_Gaara…_

* * *

Resignada, avanzó a paso lento por los pasadizos de la enorme casa hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación. Estuvo a punto de abrirla, cuando notó que tenía ambas manos libres. Había dejado el vaso con agua olvidado en el vivero.

Bufó molesta y regresó sobre sus pasos hasta que llegó a aquel pasadizo. Cuando llegó, un detalle la cogió sorprendida. La puerta estaba abierta.

Avanzó a paso lento hasta que llegó a escasos centímetros de la puerta. _¿Y si son… espías?_ Se preguntó, pero luego descartó la idea. _¿Quién iba a espiar en un vivero?_

Estuvo a punto de irse y olvidarse del vaso con agua, cuando otro pensamiento invadió su mente. _¿Y si es Temari?_ Aquella posibilidad la hizo estremecerse, recordando la frialdad de sus palabras. Pero ella debía enfrentar sus temores, debía enfrentarla.

Después de todo, no estaba dispuesta mantenerse alejada de Gaara.

Abrió por completo la puerta y entró con paso firme.

– Temari–san, tenemos que hablar.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar.

– ¿Temari?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Suspiró resignada, suponiendo que no había nadie en aquel lugar, y se volteó para dirigirse a la mesa y recoger su vaso, cuando notó que otra persona estaba sentada sobre la mesa, tomándose su agua, poco a poco.

_Disfrutándola_

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida. Acaso él era…

– ¿Gaara?

El pelirojo dejó el vaso en la mesa y se quedó mirándola. – Sigues sin ser una buena kunoichi – dijo ácidamente. Luego se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de Ino con la suya. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar, por un instante, la sensación del toque de aquella mano, tan frágil y delicada, con la suya. No fue capaz de reaccionar.

– Espera. – le suplicó la kunoichi.

Volteó a mirarla, a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, tan profundos que parecían hipnotizarlo. Se dejó envolver en la dulzura de aquella mirada, que lograba derretir con su calidez la coraza de hielo que envolvía su corazón.

Ella siempre lograba tener ese efecto en él.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había pasado su brazo libre por la cintura de la kunoichi, atrayéndola hacia él. Tenerla tan cerca de él, tan apretada a él, lo estaba volviendo loco. Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a perder el juicio.

Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, intentando aclarar su mente. Luego la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de él, de un leve empujón.

– Mañana regresas a Konoha – le dijo con frialdad. – Tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti.

– ¿Mi… novio? – Preguntó la Yamanaka, sin entender a quien se refería Gaara.

Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. _¿Acaso se refiere a… Shikamaru?_

* * *

Fin capitulo 9.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic.

Por lo del lemmon que preguntó "Ino de Saku no", es probable que lo intente para el siguiente cap, pero eso hará que me demore un poco, ya que nunca he hecho un lemmon, y quiero hacerlo bien.

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Ya saben, comentarios y dudas, críticas y otros, pueden hacerlas con confianza.

Saludos.


	10. 10 Te amo

_**Advertencia:** Capítulo con contenido Lemmon. No apto para menores. Entrar bajo su responsabilidad._

* * *

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 10 –Te amo**

…

– _Mañana regresas a Konoha – le dijo con frialdad. – Tu novio debe estar preocupado por ti._

– _¿Mi… novio? – Preguntó la Yamanaka, sin entender a quien se refería Gaara._

_Luego de unos segundos de pensarlo, abrió los ojos de par en par. Sorprendida, se preguntó a sí misma: ¿Acaso se refiere a… Shikamaru?_

Gaara la estaba tratando con una frialdad demasiado sospechosa. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan molesto, irritado, furioso. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos. Lo único que encontró fue ira. Ira, y algo más…

Estaba confundida, la molestia de Gaara se debía a algo más que aun le faltaba descifrar. Meditó internamente_… Pero, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué está tan molesto? Pensé que se trataba de Temari, por lo que el baka de Shikamaru me obligo a hacerle, pero… a Gaara le pasa algo más._ Sacudió la cabeza molesta, y luego volvió a fijar la mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdosos. _¿Qué rayos le pasa? y ¿Por qué tenía que usar precisamente la palabra "novio" para referirse a…_

Se quedó en blanco unos instantes, aun confundida. había notado que el pelirrojo estaba molesto con ella desde su primer contacto en la aldea de la arena, cuando escapó del hospital para ir a su oficina, pero aun se le estaba escapando un detalle.

_¿Por qué está tan molesto con Shikamaru y conmigo? Será acaso que está… _Luego de unos segundos, lo comprendió.

Todo se debía a una sola palabra… celos.

Al principio, se quedó en estado de shock ante la idea, pero luego soltó una traviesa sonrisa.

– ¿Te refieres a mi novio Shikamaru, cierto? – decidió probar a jugar con fuego.

Por poco y se quema.

– Me retiro. – El pelirrojo apretó el puño con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! – le solicitó la rubia, lamentándose por su torpeza anterior.

No le hizo caso a sus palabras.

– ¡Espera! – le volvió a solicitar. Esta vez con la voz entrecortada. – Yo… lo siento.

El Kazekage continuó caminando hasta que llegó a la altura de la puerta. Su mano tocó la perilla, y estaba listo para hacerla girar, cuando un impulso lo obligó a voltearse.

Frente a él se encontraba Ino, parada en medio de las flores cosmos, con los ojos humedecidos.

– Gaara, yo… – desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. – en verdad, lo siento.

Ver a Ino precisamente en aquel lugar, en el centro de aquella habitación, le hizo recordar un hecho ocurrido años atrás, la última vez que había visto a Ino en aquel sitio, ambos a solas..

…

– _¡Listo! – gritó sonriente una jovencita de cabellos dorados y ojos vivaces._

_Se encontraba parada en el centro de esa misma habitación, el invernadero que había estado abandonado durante años y que ella había decidido devolver a la vida. En ese momento, se encontraba con los brazos extendidos y sonriendo satisfecha, mostrando orgullosa el fruto de su trabajo._

_Una semana, le había dicho Ino que sería suficiente para que ella se encargara de revivir aquel viejo vivero, y que quedaría como el más bello de todos. __Y durante una semana trabajó arduamente, siempre bajo la mirada del joven shinobi de cabellos rojos, quien había encontrado extrañamente interesante ver trabajar a la kunoichi de aquella manera. Sin embargo, el resultado final no fué lo que él esperaba._

_Pasada la semana, Gaara seguía viendo todo el lugar igual que antes, y es que en realidad estaba igual que antes, al menos en aspecto._

_El shinobi se quedó mirándola un tanto confundido. Luego giró el rostro para __observar por completo el lugar, y continuó sin entender el entusiasmo de la rubia. Para él, todo estaba igual que el primer día en que ella se puso a trabajar._

– _¿Una semana para… esto? – preguntó, aun confundido._

_La joven lo miró con expresión de molestia._

– _Como que… ¿Esto? – le dijo molesta, remedándolo. _

_Al joven no le hizo nada de gracia el gesto de la rubia. _

– _Yo creo que está igual que la semana anterior. – afirmó seguro el pelirrojo cruzando de brazos. – por lo visto, no has avanzado mucho en la semana, parece que el tiempo no te bastó para acabar._

_– ¿Como que no? Pues yo ya acabé mi parte. – contestó molesta Ino._

– _Pero yo no veo ninguna flor– comentó el shinobi._

_La expresión de molestia en Ino le hizo sentir cierto remordimiento al joven de ojos verdosos. "Tal vez esperaba demasiado de ella, tal vez…"_

_Hasta donde la conocía, Gaara pensaba que era una niña cabeza hueca que no era capaz de mover un libro para no romperse la uña, pero esa última semana había demostrado ser mucho más que eso. Verla meter las manos en el barro, cargar las pesadas bolsas con semillas, incluso manipular el abono, le habían quitado por completo la imagen inicial que se había llevado de ella. "Tal vez… no sea tan mala kunoichi, después de todo"._

– _Tonto. – le dijo Ino molesta, sorprendiendo por completo joven Kazekage._

– _¿Me dijiste... tonto? – preguntó totalmente sorprendido._

_Nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a decirle antes "tonto" a Gaara, salvo a que deseara una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

– _Si, te dije tonto. – volvió a afirmar la rubia. – Tonto, porque no me entendiste nada de lo que te expliqué hace una semana._

– _¿Que? – preguntó levantando una ceja, sin entender._

– _Te dije que terminaría mi trabajo en una semana, y así he hecho. – afirmó sonriente la joven._

– _Pero yo lo veo igual. – le contestó algo molesto._

– _Claro que se ve igual, pero no está igual._

_El joven Kazekage la miró confundido._

– _No entiendo._

_Ino se llevó una mano a la frente en forma de decepción. Luego, mostrando sonriente su superioridad en conocimientos de flores, continuó._

_– Yo ya acabé con mi parte. – comenzó_ _con su explicación. – ahora, es cuestión tuya el que las flores crezcan._

– _¿Cuestión_ _mía? – preguntó aún sin entender el pelirrojo._

– _Sí, yo ya terminé con plantar las flores, ahora hay que cuidarlas para que crezcan._

– _¿Cuidarlas?_

– _Claro, yo te enseño. – dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar por horas sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar a cada uno de los tipos de flores que había plantado._

_Ino no sólo se había dedicado a plantar por plantar, había seleccionado las mejores flores y las había distribuido de manera que al crecer, todas se complementaran de forma tal que el ambiente se viera siempre hermoso. Y no solo eso, incluso se había tomado la molesta de verificar el equilibrio en la combinación de aromas._

– _Como te lo prometí. – dijo sonriente la rubia, terminando con su explicación. – Estre será el mejor lugar de todos._

…

Sonrió al recordarla tan entusiasta con su trabajo inicial, trabajo que él no supo valorar. Tardaron meses para que se vieran los resultados. Y, tal y como ella había predicho, ese lugar era el mejor de todos.

Una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro del kazekage, pero pronto la reprimió. La situación actual no ameritaba tal tipo de comportamiento.

– Si no tienes más que decir. – cortó molesto antes de darle la espalda.

– Yo… – Logró hacer voltear nuevamente a Gaara, quien se quedó a la expectativa de sus palabras.

Ino intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Agachó la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para dejar correr gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas pálidas.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella, abrazarse en su pecho y decirle toda la verdad. Deseaba explicarle que entre Shikamaru y ella no había nada, que todo aquel lío que se había armado meses atrás había sido solo un plan armado por el estúpido de su amigo para terminar su relación con Temari. Deseaba confesarle que ella no amaba a Shikamaru, que él apenas era un simple amigo para ella, porque ella en verdad amaba a…

Había tantas cosas que ella deseaba confesar, y ella quería decirlas todas en ese momento. Sin embargo, aunque se estuviese muriendo por contarle todo, no podía hacerlo. La lealtad que le debía a su amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso sacrificarse a sí misma. Porque eso es lo que debía hacer, sacrificarse.

– En verdad, lo siento. – Dijo nuevamente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta a paso lento, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para verlo, con el corazón destrozado.

Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Gaara. Años, para más precisos. Pero ya no le quedaban dudas. Todo ese dolor que la estaba quebrando por dentro, que la consumía, solo podía tener una explicación. Estaba enamorada de Gaara. Y en ese preciso momento, lo iba a perder.

Avanzó hasta que llegó a la altura de la puerta, junto con el pelirrojo, quien la había seguido fielmente con la mirada. Posó su mano sobre la de él, que aún sujetaba la perilla, y la hizo girar. Cuando sintió el clic de la puerta, intentó jalarla para abrirla, pero no pudo.

Al principio miró la puerta sorprendida. Volvió a jalar, sin lograr nada con ello. Forcejeó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. La puerta no cedía.

El forcejeo hizo que Ino se despertara del trance en que estaba, y que volviera a su carácter de siempre. Soltó la perilla y miró la puerta molesta, luego la pateó.

– ¡Ábrete! ¡Maldita puerta! – gritó enfurecida.

Gaara soltó una pequeña risa disimulada al ver la furia en Ino. Él aún tenía sujeta la puerta, _bien sujeta_.

La rubia volteó y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, quien aun sonreía ante la molestia de Ino. Y en ese preciso momento, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Los ojos azulinos de la Yamanaka, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto, le dejaron sin ganas de sonreír.

– ¿Qué rayos haces? – le preguntó molesta. – ¿Por qué no me dejas salir?

El Kazekage tosió antes de hablar.

– Porque no me gusta que me mientan. – le dijo volviendo a su modo serio de siempre. – Se que me estás ocultando algo.

– ¿Que yo te oculto algo? – cuestionó sorprendida.

– Volteaste la mirada al hablarme, eso me demuestra que ocultas algo. – afirmó seguro.

– ¿Y? – lo miró ahora desafiante.

– No me mientas, que no se te dá. – contestó el shinobi en tono seguro.

La decisión volvió a la mirada de Ino. Con las manos en las caderas, y la mirada desafiante, contestó.

– No te estoy mintiendo. –

Gaara levantó una ceja ante la expresión de desafío en el rostro de Ino.

– Entonces, me puedes decir, ¿Por qué volteaste la mirada hace un momento?

– Por que te estoy ocultando algo. – la rubia dejó escapar las palabras casi sin notar lo que estaba diciendo.

Ahora era Gaara el confundido. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Ino ordenó rápidamente sus ideas, y se le adelantó.

– "Ocultar" es diferente a "Mentir". – le dijo seria.

– Entonces, me estas ocultando algo.

– Exacto, te oculto algo. Pero eso no significa que te esté mintiendo.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza intentando captar el mensaje. Sí, había vuelto a caer en un juego de palabras con Ino.

La rubia se volteó otra vez, mirando hacia la puerta. Se paró con las manos cruzadas a a altura del pecho, apoyando su peso en uno de sus pies, mientras jugueteaba con el otro, moviéndolo en forma intermitente.

– ¿Me vas a dejar salir? – preguntó molesta.

Él aún tenía su mano sobre la perilla, pero no reaccionó ante el pedido de la Yamanaka.

Se quedaron en silencio durante apenas unos segundos, hasta que ambos perdieron la paciencia. Gaara la tomó del brazo derecho haciéndola girar, para encararla, en el preciso momento en que ella giraba en sentido contrario tenerlo frente a ella.

El doble giro sobre e cuerpo de Ino hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara consigo misma, tambaleándose. Con los reflejos totalmente desconectados, y considerando el hecho de que había dormido por casi un día completo, la situación no podía ser peor.

Iba a caer, eso lo tenía seguro. Cerró los ojos y agachó la mirada para no tener que ver los ojos de reproche de Gaara sobre su torpeza, y se resignó a caer sobre el piso helado, como la "mala kunoichi" que era. Esperó por una eternidad el contacto con el suelo, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

Fue sujetada de los brazos a escasos centímetros del suelo.

_Perfecto, ahora dependo de su estúpida arena para no caer al suelo._ Pensó, segura de que aquel agarre era producto de un jutsu de arena.

Levantó el rostro, aun sin abrir los ojos y sintió un aire cálido en su rostro, que la reconfortó. Se trataba del aliento de Gaara. _– ¿Gaara? –_ . Preguntó, abriendo los ojos de golpe, para encontrar frente a ella los ojos verdes aguamarina de aquel hombre por el cual tenía el corazón destrozado.

Con sus manos aún sujetando a Ino, y sin perder el contacto visual con ella, la ayudó lentamente a incorporarse. Ambos terminaron parados uno frente al otro, con sus cuerops a apenas escasos centímetros de diferencia. Lo único que separaba sus rostros era la diferencia de alturas.

La cercanía de sus cuerpos derribó todas las defensas posibles en el pelirrojo. Soltó los brazos de Ino, y llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, limpiando con delicadeza los surcos que habían dejado las lágrimas en sus suaves y ahora sonrojadas mejillas. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, fue agachando lentamente su rostro, aproximándose peligrosamente al de ella.

Ino volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que ocurra aquello que tanto deseaba.

…

Nada pasó. Volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Gaara.

– ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas? – le preguntó tajante, haciéndola estremecerse con su voz.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó mentalmente, dolida.

– Yo… – lo miró a los ojos, y quedó hipnotizada en ellos. No pudo resistirse más. – Yo… te amo.

El shinobi se quedo con los ojos en blanco, si poder reaccionar. _Te amo_. Se repitió mentalmente, sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar. _Te amo_. Volvió a repetirse, preguntándose a sí mismo. _¿Acaso existe alguien capaz de amarme?_

Apartó delicadamente el rostro de Ino con sus manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? – le preguntó, aun sin poder creer por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– Te amo. – reafirmó segura sus palabras.

Armándose de valor, la kunoichi de cabellos dorados se paró de puntillas y entrelazó sus brazos al cuello del Kazekage, arrastrándolo hacia ella. Lentamente, fue eliminando la separación que había entre ambos, hasta que junto sus labios a los de él, besándolo. Apenas un contacto de sus labios, un beso inocente.

Gaara cerró los ojos y se dejó besar, disfrutando el momento. Instintivamente, llevó sus manos hacia la cabellera dorada de la kunoichi, acariciándola tiernamente. Pero pronto no le bastó con aquello, él deseaba más de ella, mucho más.

Bajó una de sus manos a la altura de la cintura de la kunoichi, y con la otra sujetó con más fuerza la nuca de ella. En ese momento, estaba dispuesto a perder el control sobre sí mismo.

Con arrebato, pasión y deseo, comenzó a succionar los rosados labios de la Yamanaka, buscando en cada movimiento ganar más terreno

Ino sintió estremecer su cuerpo ante el arrebato de Gaara, quien insistía en sujetarla con fuerza por la cintura, como si deseara tenerla solo para él, solo suya. Sus alientos se entremezclaron, cálidos y reconfortantes, y sus cuerpos se amoldaron lo más posible el uno al otro, eliminando cualquier separación entre ellos.

Un beso mucho más ardiente y deseoso que los anteriores, y más demandante.

Segundos después, y cuando sus pulmones clamaron por un poco de oxígeno, se separaron. Ambos se miraron con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado por las hormonas, avergonzados de sí mismos, de lo que estaban haciendo, y lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Un leve sonrojo asomó las mejillas de Ino, haciéndola ver aún más tierna ante los ojos de Gaara.

– Ino… – susurró sugestivamente el Kazekage al momento de volver a aproximar sus labios a los de la rubia, dispuesto a solicitar más.

Con sus manos, comenzó a acariciar seductoramente la silueta de la rubia, ocasionándole pequeñas descargas electrizantes por todo su frágil y delicado cuerpo, que la hacían gemir de placer.

Los labios del shinobi de la arena juguetearon traviesos con los de la Yamanaka, en una batalla desigual por acceder a la boca de ella, batalla que estaba dispuesto a ganar. Y en forma complaciente, y por primera vez en su vida, Ino permitió que Gaara ganara la batalla, dándole acceso al objeto de su deseo, y permitiéndole desatar toda la pasión que llevaba contenida, dejando exhibir en toda su magnitud los deseos de ambos.

Sí, Ino estaba dispuesta a sacrificar una batalla, con tal de ganar la guerra.

Traviesamente, pasó sus manos por el pecho de Gaara, empujándolo levemente.

Deteniendo el beso.

– Ahora te toca a ti.

Gaara la miró confundido.

– Tú también me ocultas algo. – Afirmó sonriente.

Intentó volver a besarla, pero ella volteó el rostro.

La soltó.

Ella lo miró seductoramente.

– Dime, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto con Shikamaru? – preguntó traviesa.

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – soltó irritado el shinobi de la arena. Su estado de ánimo cambió drásticamente al escuchar aquel nombre.

– En realidad, no hace falta que lo pregunte, pero quería que me lo dijeras tú mismo. Estas celoso.

El pelirrojo levantó una ceja sorprendido.

– Yo, ¿Celoso?

– Admítelo.

Se quedó en silencio. Aquella palabra lo dejó totalmente desencajado. _¿Celos?_ Ni se lo había puesto como posibilidad. Era consciente de que un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas lo habían golpeado desde que se enteró que Temari había encontrado a Ino con Shikamaru en la misma cama, y desnudos, pero… ¿Celos?

Esta vez fue Gaara quien se sonrojó. Un leve y apenas notorio sonrojo. Entremezclados, sintió por primera vez la ira, el odio y la verguenza.

– ¿Ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta? – le preguntó ella burlonamente. – No necesitas contestarme. – continuó, en pose segura y con las manos sobre las caderas. – estoy convencida que se trataba de eso.

El pelirrojo la miró algo incómodo por la situación. Demasiadas cosas que asimilar, y la Yamanaka no estaba ayudando en nada con esa pose de superioridad.

Ino continuaba sonriendo traviesa, segura de haber ganado la guerra, cuando se le voltearon los papeles. A ningún hombre le gusta que se burlen de él, y menos a alguien con su carácter.

Gaara bufó molesto, teniendo que admitir mentalmente que eso era cierto. _Estaba celoso_. Pero eso no significaba que iba a permitirle ganar tan fácilmente.

La miró serio y comenzó a avanzar amenazante hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder. Continuaron moviéndose hasta que a Ino no le quedó espacio para retroceder, y quedó con la espalda contra la pared. Gaara extendió los brazos a los lados de ella, tocando con las palmas de las manos la pared, aprisionándola. Ahora la tenía a su merced.

Agachó el rostro hasta estar a la altura del de ella, y la observó con la mirada más intimidante que pudiera exhibir. Ino palideció.

– Deja de jugar. – le dijo con un tono de vos tan gélido que hizo que palideciera aun más, si es que era posible.

– Gaara, me estás asustando… – susurró débilmente, sintiéndose tan vulnerable como un conejo acorralado por un león hambriento.

El Kazekage sonrió.

En un movimiento brusco, aproximó sus labios a los de ella, besándola con pasión y sin reparo alguno, disfrutando el sabor de los labios de Ino, en un gesto que exhibía claramente sus intenciones. Ino se dejó llevar en aquel beso, dándole otra victoria al pelirrojo.

No conforme con ello, el shinobi de la arena pasó sus manos alrededor de la frágil cintura de ella y, apretandola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, la levantó en peso.

– Solo mía. – fue lo único que le dijo.

Esa era, muy a su manera, su forma de admitir que estaba celoso. Y ella lo sabía.

Ino sonrió y se dejó alzar por Gaara, gimiendo de placer ante el arrebato del shinobi y envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura del éste, para asegurar el agarre. Luego comenzó a juguetear con sus manos traviesa con la rojiza cabellera del shinobi, accediendo ante cada demandante beso que éste le daba.

Gaara comenzó a caminar en retroceso, directo hacia el centro del vivero, aún cargando a Ino.

Miró incómodo hacia el suelo, todo de superficie dura y fría. Definitivamente no iba a servir para sus intenciones.

Siseó molesto por unos instantes, pero pronto encontró la solución a su problema. Hábilmente, y haciendo uso de la poca arena disponible, improvisó una superficie blanda en el suelo, lo suficiente como para poder acomodarse.

Lentamente, depositó el cuerpo de Ino sobre la arena, asegurándose de no lastimarla en el acto, y luego se recostó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos.

Aproximó su cuerpo al de ella hasta eliminar separaciones. Con su mano comenzó a recorrer el muslo blanco de la rubia, haciéndola estremecer de placer.

Era un hecho, la deseaba.

Las manos de Ino comenzaron a acariciar la espalda del Kazekague, atrayéndolo lo más posible hacia ella, deseando sentir el cálido y fornido cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre ella.

Ella también lo deseaba.

Ambos comenzaron jugueteando con sus manos, acariciando sugestivamente el cuerpo del otro, y despertando en el proceso nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones demasiado placenteras.

Pronto el jugueteo se convirtió en forcejeo. Ino intentaba arrancarle con furia la prenda superior que llevaba puesta Gaara, mientras que él intentaba desprenderla de su uniforme de batalla. Conscientes de los deseos de ambos, se miraron sonrojados.

Gaara decidió ser el primero en acceder. Se incorporó y, de un solo movimiento, se desprendió de su polera, dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado.

Ino se sonrojó levemente al ver al hombre que tenia frente a ella. Con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar sus pectorales, besándolos, para luego descender a la altura de su abdomen. Gaara, por su parte, observaba complacido la acción de su amada.

Dejó que jugara por unos segundos con su pecho, hasta que ella lo deseara.

Segundos después, decidió que él también quería jugar un poco. Con su cuerpo, empujó el de Ino hasta estar ambos sobre la cama, aun apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos. Se volvió a levantar, dejando a la Yamanaka tendida sobre la cama, y con delicadeza, posó su mano derecha entre las piernas de ella, intentando para separarlas. No hubo objeción por parte de la joven. Luego se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, aproximando su intimidad a la de ella.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, pero fuero acelerando y acelerando, a la par con la excitación de ambos, ocasionando con cada embestida fuertes golpe de excitación en ambos.

Tener a Ino bajo su cuerpo lo estaba enloqueciendo.

_Si tan solo ella no llevara ropa puesta…_

Ino entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo para acomodarse a la nueva posición, sin dejar de acariciar con deseo la ancha espalda de éste.

Tenerlo sobre ella, cubriendo con su torso desnudo su delicado cuerpo, la excitaba hasta el límite.

_Si me dejara quitarme la ropa…_

Dejándola al borde de la excitación, Gaara se volvió a separar de ella. Luego aproximó su rostro al de ella, y la besó, esta vez con dulzura.

– Tus labios saben a miel. – alcanzó a decir entre beso y beso, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Ino.

Se separó de los labios de la rubia para descender lentamente, pasando por su mentón, para detenerse unos segundos a juguetear en su cuello.

Continuó por su camino, esta vez deteniéndose a la altura de su escote, y levantó la mirada, suplicante.

La kunoichi de cabellos dorados sonrió complaciente y se levantó ligeramente de la cama, dejando espacio suficiente como para que Gaara pudiera actuar. Apenas llevaba puesta una prenda, prenda que pronto dejaría de interrumpirles. De un hábil movimiento, el Kazekage le retiró la prenda, dejándola completamente expuesta.

Por instinto, Ino llevó sus manos alrededor de su pecho, cubriendo con ellos su exuberante y nívea femineidad.

Gaara la observó ligeramente incómodo.

– No las ocultes. – le solicitó el shinobi de cabellos rojizos mientras que sus manos, lentamente, alcanzaban las pequeñas y delicadas manos de la kunoichi. La notó tensa.

Intentando hacerla entrar en confianza, se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego, con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a retirar las manos de la rubia hasta llevarlas a la altura de la cama, dejando al descubierto su busto.

– Eres… hermosa. – alcanzó a decir antes de posarse nuevamente sobre ella para besarla, topando su pecho con los pezones de la rubia, que rápidamente comenzaron a dar signos de su excitación.

Esta vez fue Ino quien acomodó sus piernas para poder permitir a Gaara amoldarse a ella, volviendo a rozar ambos su intimidad. Gimió de placer ante cada movimiento, sintiendo sus pechos rebotando con el vaivén de las embestidas, y clavándole las uñas en la espalda de él mientras disfrutaba al máximo cada descarga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo.

Notando lo excitada que estaba, Gaara volvió a detenerse, logrando con ello solo un quejido de insatisfacción por parte de ella.

Sonrió antes de continuar por el camino que había dejado a medias minutos atrás, besando con delicadeza los labios de Ino, para luego pasar rápidamente por su cuello, hombro, hasta casi llegar a los prominentes bustos de la kunoichi, que ya mostraban claramente lo excitada que estaba.

Antes de llegar hasta ellas, y aun recordando la tensión anterior en Ino, prefirió subir nuevamente a la altura de sus labios. Con delicadeza, y al tanto de la reacción de ella, bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a masajearle el busto sugestivamente. Al ver que ella accedía, comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, al mismo ritmo que su cuerpo se comenzó a mover sobre el de ella, ocasionándole con cada movimiento sensaciones de placer indescriptibles.

Ino estaba más excitada que nunca, y eso él lo sabía. Tal vez, ese era el momento adecuado para…

Se volvió a levantar de un movimiento brusco, dejando otra vez a Ino con ganas de más...

– ¿Por qué te detienes? – le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

No le contestó.

Se sentó junto a ella y se aproximó para besarla. Con sus manos, comenzó a masajear el busto de Ino, para continuar descendiendo hasta llegar a su estómago. Rodeó con sus manos la cintura de ésta, tan delgada y deliciosa, _tan perfecta_, y luego comenzó a descender lenta y tortuosamente, hasta llegar a la altura de su prenda inferior.

Antes de continuar, separó su rostro del de ella, esperando ver su reacción. Ella estaba aterrada.

Gaara respiró profundo y, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba, se detuvo. Ino notó el cambio de intenciones en él.

Regresó sus manos a la altura del rostro de ella, para sujetarle de las mejillas. Estaba a punto de besarla en la frente cuando fue detenido por unas manos pequeñas a la altura de sus bien formados pectorales.

– ¿Por qué te detuviste?. – le preguntó Ino, algo confundida.

– No es el momento – preguntó el shinobi, algo confundido.

Los ojos de la Yamanaka se llenaron de furia cuando oyó las palabras de Gaara. _¿Cómo que no es el momento?_

Si iba a pasar algo entre ellos, tenía que ser en ese mismo momento.

Estaba nerviosa, y era consciente de ello. Pero también era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo con Gaara, quería que él sea el primer hombre en su vida. Quería… quería…

– Yo quiero…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de lanzarse sobre él. Ahora sería ella quien dominara la situación.

El movimiento tomó por sorpresa al shinobi de cabellos rojizos, quien cayó de espaldas con Ino sobre él. La kunoichi comenzó con un beso totalmente desinhibido, casi arrebatándole el aliento, para luego continuar descendiendo por su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Estaba continuando el mismo camino que había comenzado Gaara sobre ella, cuando comenzó a preguntarse hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, o que tanto le permitiría él.

Cualquiera de las dos interrogantes que fueran, sólo había una forma de contestarse.

Continuó besando los pectorales de Gaara, para luego ir descendiendo. Sus manos, un tanto nerviosas, acariciaron las marcas de su abdomen bien formado, ocasionándole un cosquilleo al shinobi, quien no dejaba de mirar sorprendido a la joven.

Sus manos continuaron descendiendo hasta que llegaron a la altura de su prenda inferior. Un leve temor la invadió, pero lo descartó en el acto, repitiéndose a sí misma que estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Estuvo a punto de jalar de las prendas del shinobi, cuando este la sujetó de las manos y, en un hábil movimiento, invirtió los papeles nuevamente.

Ahora estaba él otra vez sobre ella.

Pero esta vez, él no sería tan paciente como antes.

Sintió el frágil y excitado cuerpo de la kunoichi bajo su cuerpo, totalmente dispuesta a ser suya, y de un rápido movimiento le desprendió de la última prenda que la cubría, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar, y su expresión fue de sorpresa, pero luego sonrió convencida. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

Gaara sonrió con ella y, intentando hacer uso de la poca razón que le quedaba, se volvió a posar sobre ella, aproximándose a su oído.

– Dime, ¿Estas segura? – le dijo mientras bajaba por su cuello para lamerla seductoramente, consiguiendo con ello solo excitarla más, asegurando con ello la respuesta de ella.

– Si… – contestó Ino mientras mordía con pasión el hombro del shinobi y se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo, deseando ser suya en ese mismo instante.

El Kazekage pasó su mano por su entrepierna, acariciando suavemente la piel blanca de su amada, para luego continuando por su zona erógena, logrando despertar aun más el lívido en ella. Estaba siendo demasiado complaciente, y demasiado tortuoso con aquellos movimientos, logrando con ello explosiones de placer en Ino que nunca pensó que existían.

– Te… amo… – alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, y luego continuó. – Dime… dime que me amas – logrando con ello conmover al shinobi.

Era consciente de que aún no lo había dicho. Nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a nadie, y nunca pensó en el momento en que tuviera que hacerlo. Pero en esa situación con Ino, y con las defensas totalmente destruidas, no pudo negarle aquella petición.

Se volvió a acercar a su oído, lentamente, y alcanzó a susurrarle.

– Te amo.

Se posó a su misma altura y de un rápido movimiento se desprendió de su prenda inferior, quedando tan expuesto como ella. Aquello estaba a punto de ocurrir…

Ino era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era feliz de que ocurriera precisamente por amor, y con la persona a quien realmente amaba.

– Hazlo. – le dijo entre gemidos de placer. – hazme tuya.

Gaara la sujetó por detrás y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola en un gesto más que protector, dispuesto a acceder a las órdenes de su amada.

– Lo que tú digas. – le alcanzó a decir, pero aun consciente del miedo en ella, continuó. – No temas, no te haré daño… –

Estrechó a Ino en sus brazos contra su cuerpo y, conteniendo lo más posible su masculinidad y sus deseos, comenzó a introducirse lentamente en el cuerpo de la kunoichi, haciéndola gemir en el acto.

Ino se aferró al cuerpo de Gaara mientras duraron aquellos terribles segundos de dolor, dolor con el que sellaba su amor por él, con el que le demostraba que él era el primer en su vida, el único. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del Kazekage en el momento en que el dolor se hizo más intenso, cuando Gaara estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

El shinobi lanzó un gemido de placer en el momento que se sintió por completo dentro de Ino. Lo observó y notó como se estremecía, intentando disimular el dolor. La besó tiernamente en los labios, intentando de alguna manera aliviarle el dolor que le estaba causando, dolor que pronto dejaría de ser.

Se sintió por un instante, el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Al beso inicial, pronto le siguieron otros más, cada vez más apasionados. Gaara estudió la expresión más relajada en la rubia, quien ya comenzaba a demostrar signos de placer, y tomó confianza para comenzar a moverse poco a poco, lentamente, dentro de ella, ocasionándole unos débiles gemidos, que rápidamente fueron intensificandose, acompañados de besos apasionados y caricias sugestivas.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, empujándo cada vez más las caderas contra el cuerpo de Ino, disfrutando con cada movimiento el placer de estar dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento, tuvo la certeza de que _la amaba_.

Ella respondió a cada gemido de excitación de su amado con uno similar, mientras recibia extaciada cada golpe de placer que le producían las embestidas de Gaara, disfrutando de las explosiones orgásmicas que le causaba. Estaba totalmente extasiada al sentir la enorme masculinidad de su hombre dentro de ella, llenandola por completo de satisfacción. _Lo amaba._

Ambos aceleraron el ritmo al notar que estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax, el momento de mayor placer.

– Gaara…

– Ino.…

Gimotearon ambos a la vez, cada uno el nombre del otro, en el preciso momento en que llegaron al clímax. El momento de mayor placer.

Sintieron las descargas electrizantes recorrer todo sus cuerpos, desde las puntas de los pies hasta la ultima extensión de sus cabellos, en el momento en que los golpeó con fuerza el orgasmo final. Se abrazaron aun más para poder disfrutar al máximo todo aquello, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior, intentando ahogar los gritos y gemidos de placer. Gaara se aferró a ella aun más como deseándola tenerla solo para él. Ambos deseaban que aquello durara para siempre.

Pero nada dura para siempre.

Pasado aquel momento, ambos cuerpos cedieron rendidos, con la respiración agitada y aun abrazados, cayendo pesadamente sobre aquel cúmulo de arena que había servido de improvisación de cama. Ino cayo de espaldas, y Gaara sobre ella, cubriéndola. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, disfrutando aún de la sensación de su piel desnuda tocándose.

Al cabo de unos momentos, y con el cuerpo agotado, Gaara se deslizó hasta estar al lado de Ino, y ambos quedaron mirando hacia el techo de la habitación en la que estaban, sonrojados, respirando agitados, y bastante complacidos.

Se cogieron de las manos, y se quedaron en esa posición hasta que, al mismo tiempo, ambos voltearon para verse.

– Te amo… – Susurraron ambos a la vez las mismas palabras. Al darse cuenta de la coincidencia, se rieron de sí mismos.

Ino se acurrucó en el pecho de Gaara, quien la abrazó en forma protectora, y pocos segundos después, quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Con mucho gusto, les presento mi primer lemmon. Me costó mucho escribirlo, así que espero sus comentarios. Si les gustó, háganmelo saber, y si no también díganmelo, porque tengo más deudas de este tipo que cumplir y deseo saber si voy por buen camino o no.

Este capítulo es para cumplir lo prometido a "Ino de Sabaku no", y es dedicado a todos los lectores que siguen este fic. (Krencita, Ino de Sabaku no, Starfire88, Ellie-Kino, Montserrat, biinrmakcbaz0infinithey, Star Flowers, NEIL, Sinji Hatake, dagorfly y a todos)

El próximo capítulo puede contener un leve Neji/Hina, para los que lo esperaban (¿Star flowers?).

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic.


	11. 11 ¡Vamos por tí, Ino!

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 11 – ¡Vamos por tí, Ino!**

.

.

Hinata se levantó de golpe para quedar sentada sobre su cama, sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada y sudando frío. Sus manos, entumecidas, sujetaban con fuerza los bordes de la delgada sabana que cubría parte de su cuerpo, y sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, temblorosos.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. "_Fue… solo un sueño"_

Entreabrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, a la vez que hacía esfuerzo por estabilizar su respiración. Ya más calmada, relajó los brazos y soltó las sábanas que aún sujetaba. Con sus manos libres, recorrió su cuello y torso, sintiendo una leve capa de sudor que recubría su piel casi por completo. Pasó su mano por su frente, y se encontró con la misma sensación de humedad.

Suspirò resignada. El calor de Suna resultó ser mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Respiró profundo una vez más, para relajarse por completo. Por la oscuridad que cubría por completo la habitación, pudo deducir que aún era de noche. _"Aún es de noche, ellas deben estar durmiendo..." _

Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, para encontrarse con una Sakura que dormía profundamente, apenas vestida con un pequeño baby doll y totalmente tendida sobre la cama, sin nada más que recubriera su esbelta figura. Se le veía tan fresca en aquella posición, que sintió una ligera envidia sana de su amiga. "_¿Cómo hará Sakura para soportar este calor?"_, se preguntó, ligeramente incómoda.

En ese momento se observó a sí misma, tapada hasta la altura de la cintura con una sábana, vistiendo sobre su cuerpo aquél enorme camisón y ese holgado pantalón grueso, bajo los cuales llevaba puesta su tan cómoda y fresca ropa interior. Recordó que la noche anterior sintió vergüenza de quedar tan escasamente vestida, que prefirió dormir totalmente vestida.

Volvió a observar a Sakura, tan pocamente vestida, y tan cómoda, y se observó una vez más a sí misma, tapada hasta el cuello. _"Estoy más vestida que cuando es de invierno en Konoha..."_

Suspiró y sonrió torpemente, burlándose de sí misma, de su siempre tan marcada inseguridad. _"Que estúpida..."_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras respiraba hondo para tomar el valor necesario, y quitarse en un rápido movimiento aquellas enormes prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, quedando tan escasamente vestida como su compañera. Se quedó observándose a sí misma por unos segundos más, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba lentamente, con cada una de las brisas de aire que se colaban por la ventana y recorrían de lleno la habitación, refrescando su cuerpo. _"Se siente tan bien..."_

.

La paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era total.

_Demasiado..._

.

_"Me pregunto... ¿Como la estará pasando Ino?"_ se preguntó la kunoichi de ojos perlados. Lentamente, volteó hacia su lado derecho, para darse con otra no muy grata sorpresa.

"_¿Y donde está Ino?"_

Alterada, saltó en un ágil movimiento para terminar fuera de su cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir a buscarla.

"_Si le pasa algo… o si hace algo que no debe..."_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo oscuro de la noche, en las afueras de la aldea oculta en la arena, cinco shinobis avanzaban a paso acelerado, llevando a cuestas a uno más, visiblemente herido. De pronto, detuvieron sus pasos al llegar justo a su destino.

–En serio, no deberíamos estar aquí. – soltó en un tono más que molesto la líder del equipo de rescate.

–Ya te lo dije, tú encárgate de tu equipo, que yo me encargo del mío, Tenten. – respondió a las quejas el shinobi más vago de la aldea de la Hoja, visiblemente molesto y con el rostro adolorido. – Suna queda mucho más cerca que Konoha, y no tenemos tiempo que perder.

–Pero yo tenía órdenes estrictas... – intentó refutar la kunoichi, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

–De llevarnos a salvo a la aldea de la Hoja. – completó su oración el shinobi. – pero si no atendemos cuanto antes las heridas de Chouji, terminarás llevando su cadáver.

Ambos shinobis, líderes de sus respectivos equipos, se miraron molestos el uno al otro y luego voltearon a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales iban tras ellos cargando el cuerpo inconsciente del Akimichi, el cuál había, aparentemente, "colapsado" en medio del viaje. Resultó más que conveniente que, en el equipo de rescate enviado por la Hokage, no hubieran enviado a ningún ninja médico con ellos.

Al ver la escena, Shikamaru sonrió débilmente. _"Si Ino viera tu actuación, Chouji, estoy seguro de que estaría más que orgullosa de tí"_

Levantaron la mirada y observaron detenidamente las enormes puertas frente a ellos, con el emblema de la aldea oculta en la arena grabado en lo más alto. Sin embargo, eso no fué lo único que vieron frente a ellos.

Se sorprendieron no muy gratamente al notar que las enormes puertas que daban acceso a la aldea de la Arena estaban fuertemente resguardadas por una numerosa cantidad de shinobis, todos armados y listos para atacar. Al parecer, luego del incidente en los laberintos subterráneos de la aldea oculta en la Arena, la seguridad había sido fuertemente reforzada.

Al instante, varias nubes de humo comenzaron a formarse frente a ellos. Luego de disiparse el humo, varios soldados aparecieron frente a los shinobis, impidiéndoles el paso.

La kunoichi experta en armas dio un paso adelante y se presentó ante los guardianes.

–Buenas noches, somos shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, y venimos a solicitar su ayuda.

Ante el saludo de la joven kunoichi, unos murmullos se escucharon provenientes de por detrás de los guardias, quienes fueron movilizándose poco a poco, abriendo paso entre ellos, hasta dejar un camino bastante amplio en medio de ellos. De pronto, pudieron ver avanzar a paso lento un jounnin, un que parecía infundir bastante respeto entre los demás. Al principio, no pudieron identificarlo, dado lo oscuro de la noche, pero cuando lo tuvieron a escasos centímetros de ellos, lo reconocieron en el acto.

–Ka...Kankuro. – titubeó la experta en armas al mencionar el nombre del maestro de las marionetas.

El hermano mayor del Kazekage no respondió. Se limitó a dirigir una mirada total y completamente despectiva, llena de ira y furia, hacia el ex de su hermana, Nara Shikamaru. Una mirada capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, el genio del clan Nara apenas si prestó atención al detalle, más preocupado en otros asuntos que en tener que lidiar con el odio de quien en algún momento fuera su... "cuñado".

Luego de unos segundos, el mayor volteó hacia la joven que lo acababa de llamar.

–Tenten-san, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – saludó cortésmente. – y puedo saber, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

En el acto, tanto Tenten como Shikamaru se abrieron paso y mostraron la escena tras ellos. Kiba, Shino y Rock Lee, llevando en una camilla el cuerpo inconsciente de Akimichi Chouji, con enormes heridas recorriendo su cuerpo.

–Necesitamos de su ayuda. – habló la joven. – tenemos un herido, el cuál requiere atención médica cuanto antes.

–¿Tienen permiso de su Hokage para venir acá? – preguntó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una expresión fría e indolente ante la gravedad del herido.

–No. – contestó la kunoichi. – No tenemos permiso para estar acá, pero... –

Al instante, el mayor habló, interrumpiéndola.

–¿Y que les hace creer que los vamos a dejar pasar, así porque sí? ¿Sin ningún permiso especial de su Hokage? – preguntó ligeramente irritado Kankuro, ante la posibilidad de verse obligado a tener que dejar pasar a Nara Shikamaru a su aldea. – ¿Acaso estamos obligados a dejarlos pasar cada vez que traigan a alguien medio muerto para acá?

En ese momento, Shikamaru agachó levemente la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable de la situación. Era consciente de que el verdadero motivo por el cual Kankuro ponía trabas en dejarlos pasar, era por su presencia en aquel grupo.

Realmente, Kankuro lo odiaba, y mucho. Y él no podía culparlo, tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Pero en aquel momento, Shikamaru no podía darse el lujo de pensar en los sentimientos de Kankuro, ni en los suyos propios, ni en los de...

–Te recuerdo, Kankuro, que existe una alianza entre nuestras naciones. – habló con decisión la kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja, tomando por sorpresa a todos. – A demás, creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que, en una situación de "emergencia" como "ésta", lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarnos los unos a los otros. – terminó tajante, hablándole al mayor con una familiaridad tal, que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno, incluyendo a los de su equipo.

El maestro de las marionetas giró la cabeza hacia un lado, al escuchar las palabras de la joven. En ese momento unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, de años atrás, cuando él se vio en una situación similar, en la puerta de la aldea de la Hoja, y se vio obligado a pedir ayuda. En aquel entonces, solo una persona se ofreció a tenderle la mano cuando más lo necesitaba, una jovencita de curioso traje de origen chino y moños a los costados...

Avanzó unos pasos hacia un lado, y tendió la mano como dando pase a los recién llegados.

–Déjenlos pasar. – pronunció en voz alta, y en el acto, las enormes puertas que daban paso a la aldea oculta de la arena se abrieron, para los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja.

Internamente, tanto Shikamaru como Chouji sonrieron satisfechos, al ver sus planes funcionando a la perfección.

_"Vamos por ti, Ino..."_

* * *

La heredera del clan Hyuuga abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, para salir de elle en un rápido movimiento. Luego cerró la puerta de su habitación y quedó apoyada con la espalda tras ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y decidida a encontrar a su objetivo lo más pronto posible, activó rápidamente su keke genkai.

–¡Byakugan! –

Se quedó estática en el lugar donde estaba, y se concentró en encontrar a su objetivo, recorriendo visualmente todos y cada uno de los pasillos y habitaciones de la enorme residencia. _"Donde estás... Ino..."_

Detuvo su búsqueda luego de un par de minutos, aterrada, y totalmente colorada, al encontrar a su compañera.

_Y al descubrir que no estaba sola._

_Y al ver en los brazos de quién estaba._

_Y totalmente desnuda..._

En el acto, y totalmente aterrada, desactivó su byakugan y soltó un sonoro suspiro, más agitada y acalorada que antes. _"Debo... decirle a niisan..."_

Miró hacia el frente, hacia la puerta frente a ella, que daba paso a la habitación donde se encontraban su primo y Naruto, y titubeó unos segundos antes de avanzar. _"En verdad, debo... decírselo"_

Avanzó lentamente, dudando con cada uno de sus pasos, hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de aquella puerta. _"Pero... ¿Será lo correcto decirle a niisan lo que... acabo de ver?"_

Respiró profundo, y aun dudando de si lo que iba a hacer era correcto o no, levantó la mano, ligeramente temblorosa, con intenciones de tocar a la puerta.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, tomándola por sorpresa.

–¿Ni... niisan?

Una mano fuerte y masculina, blanca como la nieve, se extendió desde el interior de la habitación y la cogió con fuerza del brazo, para terminar halándola hasta su interior.

La puerta se cerró tras ella, para quedar atrapada dentro de la oscura y excesivamente sofocante habitación de los varones. Estuvo a punto de gritar del susto, cuando una mano se posó sobre sus labios, deteniéndola. Intentó forcejear, sin muchos resultados, hasta que luego de unos segundos detuvo sus esfuerzos, al identificar a quien la estaba sujetando...

Contra la pared.

A escasos centímetros de ella.

Casi sobre ella.

Cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo, el cuál estaba escasamente vestido con su diminuta ropa interior.

.

Sintió como su los latidos de su corazón se comenzaron a acelerar y su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo, ante el contacto de ambos cuerpos. _"Acaso es... ¿Neji?"_

.

El aroma de su aliento, tan cálido y fresco, sobre ella, le permitió identificarlo en el acto. Sin embargo, las sensaciones que le causó en aquel momento, y sobre todo aquella forma de actuar, le hicieron dudar por un instante.

–¿Ne... Neji? – preguntó levemente sorprendida, olvidando incluso agregar el sufijo "niisan" al mencionar su nombre. –¿Neji, eres tú? – volvió a preguntar, aun levemente confundida.

Tardó un poco en contestar.

–Disculpe, Hinata-sama. – inclinó la cabeza el miembro del bouke, al momento que retrocedía unos pasos para darle espacio a su prima. – es solo que... no quería que despertara a nadie.

Ante las palabras de su primo, Hinata se percató de que, hacía escasos segundos, estuvo a punto de gritar con fuerza. Si su primo no la hubiera detenido a tiempo, habría terminado delatándose a sí misma y a su primo, y hubiera alertado a todos en la mansión.

–Yo... lamento no haberme comportado como se debe. – se disculpó la heredera.

Neji se dio la vuelta, casi ignorando las últimas palabras dichas por su prima, y avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de su cama, en donde se sentó.

–Siéntese, Hinata-sama.

Le indicó con la mano hacia el frente, hacia la cama frente a la de él. Hinata dio un par de pasos, hasta que de pronto se detuvo, asustada.

–¿Y... y Naruto-kun? – preguntó volteando hacia los lados, sintiendo como el color comenzaba a subirle a los ojos.

Neji inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo, ligeramente incómodo.

–Él... no se encuentra en la habitación, Hinata-sama. – respondió. – Hace unos minutos le mandé hacer una inspección por los alrededores.

–¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó en tono de preocupación la joven. – ¿Crees que es seguro acá? ¿O que corremos peligro incluso aquí adentro? – el tono de su voz denotó incluso cierta aflicción.

–No. – contestó rápidamente él, intentando calmar los nervios en su prima. – En realidad, solo quería que saliera para que pudiéramos hablar a solas, sobre... – giró la mirada hacia un lado, y su tono de voz se puso más serio. – sobre lo que le está pasando a Yamanaka-san, y sobre "donde" está.

Hinata se quedó ligeramente sorprendida de las palabras de su primo. _"¿Entonces, él ya sabía que Ino-san no estaba en la habitación?"_ se preguntó con asombro. _"Es más, ¿Acaso ya sabía que yo venía para acá?."_ continuó meditando internamente, sintiéndose realmente torpe al pensar que su primo ya estaba al tanto de todo aquello que ella apenas acababa de descubrir.

_"Y pensar que él me había encargado vigilar que Ino no saliera de la habitación..."_

–Yo... – titubeó antes de hablar. – Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes. – respiro hondo antes de continuar. – Debí notar cuando Ino salió de la habitación y... – sus manos comenzaron a juguetear, torpemente. – no la vigilé como debía, yo... lo siento.

Hinata dirigió en el acto su mirada hacia el suelo, con el rostro afligido y la culpa reflejada en su rostro. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma y de no haber sido capaz de cumplir con su misión y vigilar como era debido a Ino. _"Si algo malo le pasa a Ino-san, será mi culpa"_

El genio del clan Hyuuga se levantó y avanzó hasta quedar frente a su prima, descifrando en una rápida inspección visual todo lo que estaba pasando su mente. Suspiró largo y tendido, y se permitió unos segundos más para observar a su prima, antes de actuar. Lentamente, acercó su mano hasta el mentón de Hinata, para luego levantarlo, obligándola a observarlo al rostro.

–No se sienta culpable, Hinata-sama. – le dijo en un intento por calmarla. – usted no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando.

–Pe... pero – habló ella. – pero es peligroso que ella ande sola, de noche, sobre todo con "eso" que tiene en los ojos. – respiró hondo.

–Tranquilícese, Hinata-sama – habló él. – ahora ambos ya están dormidos, y será más fácil sacar a Ino-san sin que el Kazekage lo note y...

–Entonces debemos ir por ella rápido.

–Espere un momento, Hinata-sama.

Hinata se dio media vuelta, e ignorando por completo las últimas palabras dichas por su primo, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con fuerza, intentando arrastrarlo con ella en dirección hacia la puerta, para ir en busca de Ino.

El Hyuuga no se movió ni un centímetro.

–Espere..

–No tenemos tiempo que perder. – contestó ella, con cierta decisión en sus palabras. – debemos aprovechar que ambos duermen. – volvió a hablar, al momento que intentó jalar nuevamente a su primo, imprimiendo en este segundo intento más fuerza que en el anterior.

El, por su parte, opuso más resistencia de la necesaria para impedir que su prima lo arrastrara, y se paró firme sobre sus pies, sin moverse.

–Hinata-sama – pronunció su nombre, con un tono de alerta en su voz. – alguien se acerca.

Hinata se detuvo en el acto al notar que, tal y como había dicho su primo, alguien se acercaba a ellos. Dos...

Neji cerró los ojos y se concentró en sentir los movimientos a su alrededor, intentando detectar a quien se estaba aproximando hacia ellos.

–¡Rayos! ¡No puede ser!

Ambos saltaron de la sorpresa al sentir unos ligeros golpes provenientes de la ventana. Pero eso no fue todo.

En ese momento, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar en forma insistente, hasta detenerse. Luego escucharon como una llave se introducía desde el otro extremo de la puerta, desde afuera, logrando hacer ceder el seguro con el que estaba cerrada la puerta.

Los ruidos en la ventana cesaron por completo.

–Acaso... – titubeó ella torpemente, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada. – acaso ésa no es...

Intentó continuar hablando, cuando de pronto algo la detuvo.

.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir palabra alguna, sintió como era ágilmente sujetada de la cintura por su primo, y era lanzada contra la una de las camas.

Cayó en un golpe limpio y preciso, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y como sus pechos rebotaban con el vaivén del movimiento de su cuerpo sobre la cama, producto de la caída. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido sonoro, pero una mano la detuvo, a tiempo. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, notó como su primo Neji se posicionaba sobre ella, apretándola con su cuerpo. Ambos quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro, con Neji sujetando con una de sus manos las dos manos de Hinata, y respirando agitadamente, con el corazón acelerado y la mirada totalmente perdida.

–Disculpe, Hinata-sama. – apenas soltó en un débil susurro, antes deslizar una de sus manos por el muslo de ella, eliminando por completo la diferencia entre ambos cuerpos.

Y de paso, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella, en un cálido beso.

En ese momento, Hinata experimento un conglomerado de nuevas y excitantes sensaciones.

_"Neji..."_

.

La puerta se abrió por completo para dar paso a una kunoichi de cabellos rubios y ojos verde esmeralda, quien avanzó hacia el interior de la habitación con seguridad y precisión, extendiendo rápidamente la mano para alcanzar el interruptor principal y prender la luz. Por el rostro de furia que puso, la escena con la que se encontró no le agradó en lo absoluto.

–¿Pero que rayos pasa acá? –

Al instante, Neji se incorporó rápidamente sobre cama, cubriendo de la vista de la mayor la mirada de Hinata, quien aún no salía de la impresión.

–Temari-san, yo...

–¿Que diablos están haciendo ustedes dos? – les riñó la mayor, con furia en los ojos. – ¿Acaso creen que esto es un burdel?– La chica de cabellos rubios frunció en ceño y observó a los Hyuuga con la peor expresión de furia que pudo encontrar.

Los observó con mirada inquisidora durante unos segundos más, hasta que de pronto notó algo que le pareció ligeramente sospechoso. Frente a ella, se encontraba un Neji levemente alterado, nada parecido al Neji que ella recordaba desde siempre, quien intentaba a toda costa cubrir a una aterrada Hinata. La rubia Inclinó levemente la cabeza por un lado y logró alcanzar contacto visual con la Hyuuga, quien la estaba observando casi en estado de shock.

–Disculpe, Temari-san. – se adelantó Neji, intentando atraer la atención de ella hacia él. – nosotros no sabíamos que usted...

–Espera un momento. – lo observó seria, analizando la postura del Hyuuga, quien obviamente continuaba intentando cubrir a su prima. – ¿Acaso ustedes dos están tratando de engañarme?– La rubia se paró erguida y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, con una mirada tan altiva que demostraba la total y completa confianza que tenía la kunoichi de Suna en sí misma.

Al escuchar las palabras, el Hyuuga palideció. _"Diablos, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé"_

–No entiendo a qué se refiere, Temari-san. – comentó a hablar, cuando algo le detuvo.

Los tres presentes se tensaron al detectar una serie de pasos provenientes del pasillo afuera, en el mismo camino por el que había llegado la hermana mayor del Kazekage. Se trataban de unos pasos bastante notorios, que evidentemente no intentaban ocultar su presencia, o que no sabían como hacerlo. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos más, hasta dichos pasos se detuvieron, justo en frente de la puerta.

Observaron hacia el exterior, y pudieron encontraba parado frente a ellos a una figura masculina de complexión media amplia y de cabellos parados en punta en todas las direcciones posibles, bastante alborotados.

–¡Vaaaaya! – se oyó exclamar a la persona fuera de la puerta, con un tono de voz bastante pícaro. – debí suponer que para "eso" querías que saliera de la habitación, Neji. – comentó ácidamente aquella persona, señalando a los implicados, sobre una de las camas de la habitación.

Luego de las palabras del joven, todos se quedaron en silencio y sin saber como contestar a sus insinuaciones. Segundos después, el recien llegado avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar por completo dentro de la habitación, y en ese momento su rostro se hizo visible para todos, aunque ya lo habían reconocido antes.

–Neji, al menos esta vez podrían haber usado tu cama, no la mía. – comentó ácidamente, mientras observaba con fingida molestia la escena. – me están arrugando la ropa.

–¿Na...Naruto ? – preguntó débilmente Hinata, volteando en ese mismo momento a los alrededores para notar que había caído precisamente sobre la casaca anaranjada del ruio hiperactivo, la cuál había dejado medio arrugada. – Yo... – levantó la prenda y, en un acto torpe, intentó estirar las marcas que había dejado con su cuerpo sobre ella. – lo siento, te... te lo arreglo en la mañana, yo...

Ante la escena, Temari bufó molesta, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

Los demás la observaron con cierto alivio en el rostro, cuando de pronto el terror volvió a ellos.

La kunoichi de Suna dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, para luego detenerse. –Los estaré vigilando. – soltó en una amenaza tal que realmente los hizo temblar del susto. Luego de ello, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, dirigiéndoles una gélida mirada a los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja. –Parece que todas las kunoichis de la aldea de la Hoja son unas golfas. – soltó en un débil susurro, antes de terminar desapareciendo por completo de su presencia.

* * *

Observó con terror como Temari salía de la habitación, no muy convencida de lo que acababa de ver. Hinata tardó unos breves segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando despertó, todo le quedó bastante claro. _"Entonces, lo de antes, aquel beso... solo fué... una actuación."_

.

Los tres shinobis de la aldea de la arena se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, totalmente incómodos, hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

–¿Pero que rayos les pasa a uste...? – no pudo continuar porque una mano lo detuvo.

–No hables. – le dijo Neji, quien en menos de un segundo ya había aparecido tras el shinobi de cabellos rubios alborotados y lo había detenido a tiempo.

A pesar de estar alejándose de ellos, Temari aún continuaba vigilándolos. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos más, hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

–Ya se fue. – afirmó la kunoichi de ojos perlados, ante lo cuál su primo soltó a Naruto de su agarre.

Una vez estuvieron libres, los tres se sentaron en las camas de la habitación: Naruto en la de Neji, y los Hyuuga en la suya.

.

Los primos no dijeron palabra alguna, por lo que Naruto inició la conversación.

–¿Que rayos esta pasando acá? – preguntó con curiosidad Naruto. – Y ni crean que me van a poder engañar como a Temari.

Los Hyuuga voltearon en diferentes direcciones, sin ser capaces de observar a Naruto a los ojos.

–Será mejor que me digan la verdad. – continuó el rubio. – Y ni crean que voy a creer que ustedes dos querían estar a solas para hacer... – estuvo a punto de continuar, cuando sintió una leve descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, del asco. – e... eso que parecía que estaban haciendo. – continuó. – a demás, ustedes son hermanos, y eso no se hace.

Neji se volteó incómodo ante la situación. _"Aún no le podemos contar nada a Naruto, no es seguro..."_ Estuvo a punto de dar una no muy convincente, pero al menos útil excusa, cuando de pronto se le adelantó Hinata.

–Na... Naruto – habló débilmente la Hyuuga. – Técnicamente, Neji-niisan y yo no somos hermanos, así que, eso que dices que no podemos hacer...

El miembro del bouke volteó sorprendido para observar a Hinata, totalmente sorprendido de sus palabras. Por su parte, Naruto observó con los ojos totalmente abiertos a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, a la que por primera vez en su vida observaba tan escasamente vestida.

–Mira, Hinata-chan, el hecho de que estés en una habitación a solas con Neji, y con tan poca ropa encima, no significa que... – su mirada de pronto se distrajo, deteniéndose en cierto par de atributos bastante notorios de la Hyuuga. – y...

Neji tosió fuertemente, logrando despertar al Uzumaki del trance en el que se encontraba.

–y... – tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar del todo. – Ustedes dos no me va a convencer de que estaban a punto de... – sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar. – ya sabes, de eso.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y observó hacia el costado, esforzándose en no desviar su mirada hacia las tan notorias curvas de la joven, sobre todo, hacia sus imponentes y bastante llamativos senos. _"Cuando sea Hokage, ordenaré que las kunoichis usen interiores como uniforme de batalla", _pensó divertido el rubio_._

Ante la discusión, apenas Neji acababa de notar el detalle de la escasa vestimenta de su prima. _"Y pensar que estuve sobre ella..." _pensó, pero pronto enfocó su mente en la situación.

–Naruto... – lo llamó el genio, centrándose en el problema en cuestión, e intentando seguir la estrategia de su prima. – Hinata-sama y yo no tenemos obligación de contarte nada sobre lo que pase entre nosotros, y ...

Neji se cayó al momento de notar un evidente cambió en el estado de ánimo de su prima.

–Hi... Hinata-sama...

De pronto, la Hyuuga se levantó de golpe y observó hacia el vacío, totalmente aterrada. Su rostro quedó fuera del alcance visual de su primo.

–Hinata-sama. – pronunció débilmente su nombre, en un intento inútil de llamar su atención. – ¿Que... que sucede?

–Es Ino-san. – contestó ella, volteando la mirada para dirigirla hacia su primo. Tenía activado su byakugan.

_"Pero... ¿En qué momento activo el Byakugan?"_ se preguntó Neji, no recordando haberla visto ejecutar postura de manos alguna, o mencionar siquiera alguna palabra. Respiró profundo, y ejecutó las posiciones de manos indicadas.

–Byakugan.

Observó hacia los lados, pero no encontró nada. Se concentró y buscó a profundidad, hacia el último lugar donde recordaba hacer visto a la Yamanaka, precisamente en el invernadero. De pronto, El Hyuuga palideció.

–¡Diablos!

Gritó molesto y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido de una Hinata que intentaba a toda costa detenerlo, y de un Naruto que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero les guste este capítulo.

Siento mucho haber sido débil y colocado más NejiHina, pero es que ya lo tenia como deuda. Espero no les moleste.

El capítulo 13 será para cerrar la primera etapa del fic. El fic tendrá dos partes, la primera es de trece capítulos y la segunda dependerá de como se desarrolle la trama. Tengo pensada hacer una trama intermedia, que contará en detalle como es que Ino y Gaara se conocieron en la época de la ceremonia de ascenso a Kazekage de Gaara. Aún estoy decidiendo si lo voy a colgar acá mismo o lo dejó como otro fic, más pequeño e independiente, pero que sirva para completar la idea en este fic. Se aceptan sugerencias.

Quiero agradecer todos por sus reviews, y les recomiendo que me presionen para que acelere el paso con este fic. Debo admitir que lo tenía medio escrito, pero me pareció conveniente partir el capítulo en dos para separar un tanto las ideas y no hacerlo tan confuso, largo y aburrido.

Saludos y suerte.


	12. 12 ¡Por mi culpa!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 12 – ¡Por mi culpa!**

_._

_._

_Se vio a sí misma con el cuerpo desgastado y la mente distante, corriendo a través de un bosque denso y oscuro, con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Con cada paso que daba, sentía como su cuerpo iba agotándose más y más, y el barro recientemente formado en el suelo, el cuál le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, no ayudaba en mucho. __Delante de ella iban corriendo sus compañeros, acelerando el paso, volteando de rato en rato con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros._

_Se trataba del mismo recuerdo que había tenido el día anterior, tan vivido, tan real. Ella iba corriendo tras sus compañeros, no delante, como de costumbre, sino detrás de ellos, como si los estuviera persiguiendo, atravesando un oscuro y enredado bosque, en medio de un ambiente de angustia y desesperación._

_El esfuerzo que hacían ellos por comunicarse con ella, por hacer que sus palabras lleguen hasta sus oídos, por hacerla reaccionar, era más que evidente. En un primer momento, no supo identificar sus palabras, pero luego de un gran esfuerzo, sintió como se le iba aclarando la mente, logrando entender así sus palabras..._

– _¡Ino! ¡No dejes que te controle! – Shikamaru gritaba angustiado – Tienes que liberarte de él._

"_¿Qué no deje que me controle?" se preguntó, confundida."¿De qué rayos está hablando?"_

_En medio de la angustia, algo la extrañó. Notó que su mano brillaba en forma intermitente, casi enceguecedora. Fijó su mirada en su mano y notó que llevaba en ella una masa de chacra moldeada de manera bastante hábil e impecable, simulando la figura de una cuchilla, lo que le extrañó bastante. __No recordaba tener la capacidad de moldear su chacra de aquella forma tan peculiar y hábil, tan diferente a lo que ella conocía o que había visto en batallas anteriores. Intentó compararlo con el chidori de Kakashi sensei, o el rasengan de Naruto, pero no se les parecía a ninguno de los dos, ni de lejos. En definitiva, era una técnica que nunca antes había visto en su vida._

_Pero eso no era todo._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia su otra mano, la que llevaba libre, y con sorpresa pudo notar que de ella goteaba sangre mezclada con el agua de la lluvia, y barro. _"_Pero si no estoy herida…" se preguntó mientras hacía una rápida inspección visual a su cuerpo. De pronto, f__ijó su mirada al frente, y notó que sus amigos dejaban un extraño rastro de sangre en su avance. _"_O será que…"_

_Aún continuaba corriendo cuando de pronto sintió que la vista se le fue nublando lentamente, hasta verse sumergida en una completa oscuridad. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir como su cuerpo seguía moviéndose, corriendo, incluso en contra de su propia voluntad. _"_Alguien más está dentro de mí", se dijo segura del hecho._

_Al instante, volvió a abrir los ojos y se vio a sí misma dentro de una habitación totalmente blanca y sin paredes, infinita. Lo reconoció en el acto. Se trataba del interior de su mente, un lugar ya bastante conocido por ella, en el que en más de una ocasión se había visto en la necesidad de entrar. _

_Una voz ronca le habló._

–_Le gusta que las personas que están a su alrededor sean lastimadas, no es cierto, ¿Yamanaka-san? – _

_Ino se tensó al escuchar aquella voz._

–_¿Quién rayos es usted? Y ¿Qué hace dentro de mí? – espetó furiosa. _

_La voz no contestó._

_Segundos después, recuperó la visibilidad hacia el exterior, pero nó el control de su cuerpo. Al ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, quedó aterrada. _

_A escasos centímetros de ella y tendido en el suelo se encontraba Shikamaru, quien estaba extendiemdo su brazo hacia ella a modo de protección. __De pronto, sintió como su mano se movía en forma acelerada y amenazante hacia su amigo, dispuesta a atacarlo. _

_"¿Qué rayos me está pasando?", se preguntó, a sí misma, mientras intentaba inútilmente detener su propio cuerpo . Su cuerpo no le obedecía. "Que me está pasando…" _

–_Ino, ¡Nooo!_

_Sintió como su mano se agitó con fiereza, ante su propia impotencia, asestándole certeros golpes a Shikamaru con aquella extraña cuchilla de chacra, en toda la extensión de su brazo, hiriéndolo. Intentó gritar, pero apenas soltó un débil hilillo de voz. __En un segundo, todo le quedó claro. Quien estaba dentro de su mente, había logrado tomar el control total de su cuerpo, y la iba a obligar a herir a sus amigos._

_Con frustración, volvió a fijar su mirada hacia en Shikamaru, y se aterró aún más. Le encontró una falla en su posición de defensa, una clara y evidente, aunque mínima falla que le dejaba totalmente expuesto el pecho. _

"_¡No…!"_

_Su mano se levantó con decisión, lista para atacarlo. __Sin embargo, el golpe final nunca llegó. __Todo ocurrió en menos de dos segundos, segundos que le parecieron una eternidad._

_De la nada, apareció Chouji, quien corrió hacia su amigo Shikamaru, empujándolo, dejando expuesto su costado derecho, a merced del jutsu extraño en la mano de Ino._

_El golpe se dio certero y preciso, una cortada limpia y perfecta que se extendía desde el pecho hasta la altura del estómago, y de la que brotaba sangre a montones. Chouji se contrajo ante el dolor y la impotencia de ver quien era la persona que le estaba ocasionando aquello, sin ser capaz de reaccionar, ni mucho menos, de atacar._

_Shikamaru cayó a un lado, producto del empujón de su amigo, sin otra opción que observar con impotencia como su amigo recibía un golpe preciso propinado por la mismísima Ino, quien estaba siendo controlada por algo, o alguien más. Si no hacía algo por detener la situación, iba a perder a uno de sus dos amigos, o tal vez a ambos. _

_En milésimas de segundo, el Nara s__e concentró en buscar una manera de detener todo aquello. Chouji no iba a ser capaz de atacar a su amiga Ino, ni mucho menos él, por lo que un ataque directo quedaba totalmente descartado. Lo otro que quedaba por hacer era lograr que Ino reaccione y despierte del trance en que se encontraba. _"_Pero cómo puedo hacer que Ino reaccione…" pensó, y en el acto, recordó un evento ocurrido años atrás, durante sus primeros exámenes chunnin, cuando la Yamanaka peleó contra su eterna rival: Haruno Sakura. En aquella ocasión, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados logró de una manera sorprendente deshacerse del jutsu de control de mente de su amiga, algo que jamás se había dado antes. Pero aquello se había dado gracias a la oportuna y bastante insistente intervención de su mejor amigo, Naruto._

_Shikamaru decidió intentarlo._

–_¡Ino! – le gritó a su amiga. – ¿¡Vas a dejar que venga cualquiera y domine tu cuerpo!? ¡¿Vas a perder ante él de esa manera tan patética?!_

_El brazo de Ino, que estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente, se detuvo. Shikamaru sonrió débilmente al ver que obtenía los resultados esperados, y continuó…_

–_¡Vamos, demuéstrale que tu puedes contra él! – gritó. –¡Demuéstrale lo que puede hacer una kunoichi del clan Yamanaka! – continuó. – ¡Solo tú puedes liberarte de un jutsu de ese tipo!_

_En su interior, Ino reaccionó ante las palabras de su amigo. "Shikamaru tiene razón, no puedo dejar que este tipo me gane un estúpido remedo de mi propio jutsu". __Sea lo que sea, si se trata de poder mental, no cualquiera iba a vencer a una hija del clan Yamanaka._

_Ino se concentró y logró volver a aquel espacio dentro de su mente, aquella habitación blanca. Pero ahora tenía un objetivo en mente. _

_Otra vez escuchó aquella voz masculina hablándole, pero esta vez se concentró al máximo en identificar de donde provenía, y avanzó en la espesa neblina de su propia mente hasta dar con un hombre visiblemente mayor, el cuál estaba arraigado al fondo de su mente como un árbol cuyas raíces prácticamente invadían todo el suelo de aquella blanca habitación. En aquel momento, no pudo identificarlo, pero ahora era bastante consciente de quien se trataba. "Hashimoto…"_

_Intentó atacarlo, pero una fuerte coraza invisible a modo de escudo lo protegía. Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. __Agitada, meditó nuevamente... "No puedo vencerlo, es demasiado fuerte, debo buscar una debilidad en él, o buscar la forma de hacerlo salir, aunque sea por la fuerza…"_

_Detuvo sus pensamientos y de pronto, tuvo una idea._

–_Hey, tú. – le llamó, en tono amenazante. – Veamos... que tanto aguantas el dolor._

_Sus palabras lograron distraer por unos instantes al hombre, y eso combinado con la decisión que ahora tenía ella en vencerlo, le dieron la oportunidad de retomar por unos instantes el control de su cuerpo. _

_Una vez en el exterior, y con la decisión marcada en el rostro, la rubia levantó su mano derecha, aún envuelta por aquel jutsu extraño en forma de cuchilla, y sonrió débilmente ante la mirada atónita de Shikanaru y Chouji. Agitó su mano, y el golpe final se dio, preciso y justo donde estaba calculado. _

–_¡Ahgrr! – se oyó un grito desgarrador._

_Shikamaru y Chouji corrieron al encuentro de Ino, intentando socorrerla, pero ella negó con la mano._

–_No. – gritó. – Aún sigue dentro de mí… – contestó débilmente, a lo que le permitía el dolor._

_La kunoichi de cabellos dorados se había clavado a sí misma aquella cuchilla de chacra con fuerza, en su propia pierna, provocándose un intenso dolor. No conforme con ello, y viendo que aún su mente continuaba siendo invadida, arrastro por debajo de su piel la afilada navaja,, provocándose una enorme y profunda herida. _

_El dolor que sintió fue intenso, lo suficiente para lograr espantar a cualquiera que intentara permanecer en su mente, pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a aquel hombre. Inspeccionó su espacio mental, dándose con la decepción de que él aún continuaba ahí, arraigado en su mente, aunque más débil que antes. __Sonrió al ver que al menos, estaba resultando en algo su plan. _

_Aún con el control de su cuerpo, y ante la sorpresa e impotencia que reflejaban los rostros de sus mejores amigos, la florista continuó hiriéndose a sí misma, en los brazos y en el cuerpo, buscando puntos que no fueran fatales, pero si bastante dolorosos._

"_Veamos que tanto más puedes aguantar…"_

_Un golpe más fue necesario, uno a la altura del pecho, y el hombre en su interior no pudo soportarlo más. Las ramificaciones que había estado soltando por todo su espacio mental, se resquebrajaron, y en medio de gritos tanto de dolor como frustración, tuvo que escapar de la mente de Ino. __Al instante, la rubia cayó rendida contra el suelo, agotada, dolida, pero libre._

–_Yo… lo siento mucho, chicos… – apenas pudo articular unas palabras._

_La tensión del momento se relajó por unos instantes, pero pronto pusieron sus sentidos en alerta. Sintieron unos pasos avanzando hacia donde se encontraban ellos, y voces gritando en medio de la noche. "Atrápenla"._

_Shikamaru fue consciente de lo que tenía que hacer, y se aproximó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, totalmente decidido a no dejar que la atraparan. Al estar frente a Ino, s__e agachó y alcanzó a su oído para decirle unas palabras..._

–_Debes ir por ayuda, no hay de otra, ve a Suna.–. Susurró débilmente. – nosotros te cubriremos._

_Ino hizo acto sobrehumano para levantarse, dispuesta a no obedecer las órdenes de su amigo. "No voy a dejarlos aquí solos…" __Se volvió para ver a sus amigos, y vio con sorpresa como ellos se ponían delante de ella, en posición de combate._

–_¡Ya vete!. – le gritó Shikamaru, al verla aún parada tras ellos.. – ¡Vete ahora! ¡Y es una orden!._

_Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Ino, al darse cuenta de lo delicada de su situación. En ese momento, no podía darse el lujo de desobedecer a su líder de equipo. A demás, si a la que buscaban era a ella, lo más probable es que mantendrían a sus amigos vivos, como rehenes. En cambio, si la capturaban a ella…._

_Partió a la carrera, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, agotada tanto física como mentalmente, en dirección hacia la aldea oculta en el desierto._

"_Suna"_

_._

_._

"_Gaara."_

…

_._

Despertó sudando frío, con la respiración agitada y los ojos hinchados, temblando aterrada.

Tardó unos segundos en notar donde se encontraba, y en qué situación estaba. _Y con quien estaba_. Aún se encontraba sobre el suelo del invernadero de Suna, desnuda, y junto al hombre que amaba. Por una pequeña ventana ubicada en la parte superior, pudo vislumbrar que los primeros rayos de la mañana estaban comenzando a mostrarse.

Sin embargo, otras preocupaciones ocupaban su mente. _"¿Acaso fue solo un sueño? O..."_

Lentamente, cruzó los brazos hasta abrazarse a sí misma, e hizo un esfuerzo más para intentar tranquilizarse y no despertar a la persona que dormía a su lado.

"_Entonces, lo que pasó aquella noche, en esa maldita misión…"_.

Ahora, todo le quedaba claro. Todo había sido por culpa de ella. Fue ella quien hirió a sus mejores amigos, y quien se hirió a sí misma.

Volteó a ver al hombre que dormía a su lado, aquel que le había dado increíbles momentos de placer apenas unas cuantas horas atrás.

Se le acercó y estuvo a punto de acariciarlo con su mano derecha, cuando de pronto sus ojos se fijaron con furia en aquella mano, y se detuvo a observarla. "_Con esta mano fue que herí a Shikamaru y a Chouji"_

Unas palabras retumbaron en su mente.

"- _Le gusta que las personas que están a su alrededor sean lastimadas, no es cierto, ¿Yamanaka-san?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, _a su realidad_. Sus ojos se fijaron en Gaara por unos instantes más, con mil y un dudas en la mente. "_Él… el corre peligro estando a mi lado"_

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de solo imaginar qué podría pasar si…

Volteó a ver su mano, la cuál aún continuaba levantada cerca de él, y comenzó a temblar. Lentamente la alejó, evitando el contacto con la p iel del pelirrojo, y volteó la mirada en dirección hacia la puerta. "_No voy a permitir que le haga daño a él"_

Lo tenía bastante claro. Aquella persona que andaba tras ella, ese tal Hashimoto, no iba a descansar hasta atraparla, sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello, y eso incluía atentar contra todos los que estén a su alrededor, con tal de dar con ella. _Y luego de aquella noche, Gaara se iba a convertir en la nueva presa..._

Consciente de lo que debía hacer, se levantó, tomó las pocas ropas con las que había llegado hasta aquella habitación, y se vistió rápidamente. Caminó hasta la puerta, y titubeó por unos segundos antes de abrirla. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y se dio la oportunidad de dar una última mirada hacia atrás, para verlo dormido otra vez, descansando. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

"_Adios, Gaara"_

Volteó nuevamente hacia la puerta, con los ojos enrojecidos. Hizo un esfuerzo más para darse valor a sí misma, y tomó la perilla de la puerta con la mano, para luego girarla y salir corriendo.

.

En ese momento, un par de ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron de golpe.

.

Ino partió de aquel lugar corriendo desesperada, desconsolada. De sus enormes orbes azuladas, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nublándole la visión. Las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a perturbarle el pensamiento, agitándola y aterrándola.

Repentinamente, sus ojos se tornaron de un intenso color amarillo dorado destellante. Había desatando en forma inconsciente su nuevo y extraño jutsu mental, su _Amae yume no jutsu_.

* * *

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga se encontraban corriendo a través de los entreverados pasadizos de la enorme residencia del Kazekage, tomando desvíos y atajos con tal precisión y tino, que daba la impresión de que conocían a la perfección el lugar. Y es que sólo un jutsu tan preciso como el Byakugan les podía permitir darse ese lujo.

En algún momento, Neji fijó su mirada hacia atrás, para asegurarse de que sus compañeros iban tras él. De pronto se detuvo.

–¿Y donde diablos se metió Naruto?

Hinata se detuvo y volteó hacia los lados, sin mucho éxito. Se concentró en el camino por el cuál ellos habían venido corriendo, y continúo su búsqueda visual, hasta que pudo encontrar a su objetivo.

–Está... – titubeo antes de continuar – él está buscando a Sakura.

La Hyuuga agachó la cabeza y observó fijamente hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.

–Entiendo. – habló serio Neji. Luego miró hacia el suelo, y notó algo que llamó su atención. _"Pero en que momento..."_ – No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, él nos encontrará después. – luego de hablar, señaló con la mano hacia el suelo y esperó ver la reacción en ella.

En ese momento, Hinata observó hacia el punto indicado por Neji, y sonrió levemente. _"Eres más hábil de lo que aparentas, Naruto"_, reflexionó al observar las marcas en el suelo dejadas inconscientemente por su primo, gracias al pomo especial pegado en su espalda, obviamente dejado por el shinobi más hiperactivo de Konoha.

Ambos asintieron y continuaron con su búsqueda, seguros que después sus amigos les darían el alcance.

.

* * *

Una serie de golpes contra una puerta se oyeron desde el pasadizo asignado a los shinobis de Konoha.

–¡Sakura!

Se oyó una voz masculina llamando a la joven, mientras continuaban cada vez más fuertes los golpes en la puerta de la habitación asignada a las kunoichis.

–¡Sakura!, ¡Despierta!

Del interior, se pudo oír un par de gruñidos aterradores, que obligaron a la persona tras la puerta a detenerse.

Inesperadamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe para dar paso a una encolerizada Sakura, roja de ira, y vistiendo interiores.

–¡Que diablos sucede, Naruto! – gritó con furia la chica de cabellos rosados.

Al verla en aquel estado, el rubio se paralizó del miedo. Luego de unos segundos, y de observar mas detenidamente a la joven frente a él, a Naruto se le quitó el susto, y se quedó observando con curiosidad a su novia, la cuál estaba ligeramente vestida. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, el cuál se tornó de un leve tono rojizo, y un hilo de baba comenzó a chorrearse de su boca.

Por unos instantes olvidó el motivo por el que acababa de despertar a la Haruno, y otros pensamientos comenzaron a rondar su mente. _"En definitiva, cuando sea kazekage redactaré un edicto que obligue a las kunoichis vestir interiores como uniforme de batalla..."_

En ese momento, una vena comenzó a brotar de la frente de Sakura.

.

Segundos más tarde, otro golpe retumbó en el ambiente, uno que no fue a parar precisamente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

–¡Ya despierta, baka! – gritó con fuerza al momento que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza al rubio, logrando despertarlo –¡Como si nunca me hubieras visto en ropa interior!

–¡Auch! – se quejó de dolor el portador del Kyuubi. – ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan violenta?

–No te quejes tanto – le reprendió ella, para luego cambiar de postura a una más seria. – Y puedo saber... ¿Para qué me despiertas tan temprano?

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–¡Cierto! – saltó de golpe, asustando en el acto a la kunoichi. – ¡Es Ino! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!

En el acto, cogió la mano de Sakura y la jaló sin siquiera darle una explicación, partiendo a toda velocidad.

–¡Pero qué rayos... – gritó ella con sorpresa, para luego hacer hincapié en las palabras dichas por el rubio. – Ino...

En ese momento, su rostro palideció y apenas se limitó a dejar que Naruto la guiara.

.

* * *

Las enormes puertas de la residencia más importante de Suna se abrieron para dar paso a tres shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, los cuales habían sido enviados directamente hacia aquél lugar por órdenes del hermano mayor del Kazekage, kankuro, para que se les diera hospedaje y atención medica inmediata durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La primera en ingresar a la residencia fue Tenten, la líder del grupo enviado con la misión de rescatar y llevar sanos y salvos a Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji a la aldea de la Hoja; y tras ella, entró Rock Lee, su mejor amigo y uno de los miembros de su equipo. Frente a la puerta y sin ser capaz de moverse, se quedó parado el tercer integrante de aquel grupo. Los dos primeros avanzaron por el vestíbulo y se dirigieron con rapidez a los sillones colocados en aquel lugar, con intenciones de sentarse y descansar, cuando de pronto notaron que la otra persona que venía con ellos, no había ingresado aún.

–¡Shikamaru! – le llamó la experta en armas. – ¿Por qué no entras?

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta, para observar curiosos al Nara, el cuál aún no había ingresado a la residencia. Ninguno de los conocía los detalles de su reciente ruptura con la embajadora de Suna, Sabaku No temari, por lo que no entendían del todo la reacción del shinobi. En el momento, buscaron otra explicación al asunto.

–¡Hey, amigo! – intervino Rock Lee. – Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por Chouji. – prosiguió, suponiendo que la incomodidad del castaño se debía al hecho de haberse visto obligado a dejar a su amigo en manos de los doctores de Suna. – Shino y Kiba están con él. – prosiguió, para luego hacerle señas con la mano. – Deberías entrar y al menos descansar un poco, si te vieras el rostro...

El Nara respiró hondo e, ignorando el resto de palabras dichas por Lee, se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas. _"Debo concentrarme en lo que he venido a hacer, debo encontrar a Ino cuanto antes"_

Estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba con rapidez y diligencia hacia ellos. Su rostro palideció al imaginar que se podría tratar de la persona con quien menos deseaba encontrarse en aquel momento. _"Temari..."_

Dirigió su mirada con terror hacia el pasadizo, esperando con ansias a la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos. Tragó saliva y las manos comenzaron a sudarle frío, cuando de pronto pudo distinguir a la perfección a la persona que se dirigía hacia ellos, parada en la entrada a uno de los pasadizos, y cargando una pequeña lámpara probablemente usada para iluminar su camino.

–Buenos días. – saludó con educación la joven frente a ellos.

En aquel momento, y dado el saludo de la joven, los shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja apenas se dieron cuenta que el sol comenzaba a salir.

–Buenos días. – se adelantó Tenten a corresponder al saludo. – Discúlpanos por interrumpir a estas horas pero...

–No se preocupen por nada. – le interrumpió la joven que acababa de llegar, una mucama de la mansión. – para eso estamos, por favor, síganme. – habló con suavidad y les hizo señas para que la siguieran, cuando de pronto algo la retuvo. – Etto... – observó con curiosidad a Shikamaru, quien aún continuaba fuera de la residencia. – ¿No va a pasar?

El castaño suspiró bastante aliviado, y asintió con la cabeza para luego ingresar a la mansión. _"Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, no me encuentre con ella"_

–Síganme. – advirtió la mucama antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a avanzar.

Los otros dos se levantaron y se unieron al castaño para seguir a la joven, quien los dirigió hacia el ala derecha de la mansión, con intención de llevarlos a una habitación contigua a las de sus compañeros de Konoha.

.

Estaban caminando por un oscuro y algo desgastado pasadizo, el cuál se conectaba con otro que lo atravesaba en forma perpendicular, cuando de pronto pudieron distinguir dos sombras que corrían de largo por aquel otro pasadizo. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar.

–¿Acaso esos no eran Sakura y Naruto? – preguntó sorprendida Tenten.

–¿Pero que rayos harán corriendo por ahí a estas horas de la madrugada? – le secundó a la pregunta Rock Lee.

Detrás de ellos, Shikamaru levantó la mirada y su expresión se llenó de un terror que casi rayaba en el pánico al ver la escena, y sobre todo, al analizar la expresión que llevaba Sakura cuando pasó por delante de ellos. _"Sakura solo pondría esa cara de preocupación por cierta persona, a parte de Naruto: por Ino..."_

Instintivamente, saltó por encima de los demás, olvidando en aquel momento el dolor que aún sentía en el brazo derecho, y se lanzó a la carrera tras Naruto y Sakura, seguro de que, siguiéndolos, lograría dar con su amiga.

.

* * *

Aún continuaban ambos Hyuuga corriendo por los pasadizos de la mansión, con el byakugan activado, acercándose a su objetivo. De pronto, Hinata se detuvo en seco, y ordenó a Neji que se detuviera.

–Alto.

La voz segura y confiada de Hinata dejó más que sorprendido a Neji, quien nunca en su vida la había oído hablarle en aquel tono de voz. Al voltear para verla, se sorprendió aún más.

–¿Su... sucede algo, Hinata-sama? – le preguntó con preocupación.

Su prima se encontraba parada frente a él, tiesa, estática, pálida hasta el extremo, con la boca semi-abierta y con una expresión que se confundía entre el pánico, la ira, la sorpresa y la angustia. Aún continuaba con su byakugan activado.

–Vienen hacia nosotros.

De pronto pudieron escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia ellos, acompañados de unos sollozos claramente identificables.

–¿Vienen?

Preguntó confundido Neji, remarcando el plural en la palabra, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su prima. Volvió a observar hacia el pasadizo hacia la derecha, y pudo identificar claramente a Ino que venía corriendo por aquel lugar, en dirección hacia ellos. Curiosamente, pudo notar gracias a las características de su ojo blanco, que los ojos de la Yamanaka brillaban con una intensidad tal que casi deslumbraban.

–Debemos detenerla. – habló entrecortado Hinata.

–Entiendo, voy por ella. – habló con seguridad Neji, al momento que retomó la carrera.

–¡No! – gritó con terror la heredera del clan más prestigioso de Konoha. – ¡No me refería a eso! – volvió a gritar, lanzándose a la carrera tras su primo.

De pronto, pudieron ver a Ino que venia volteando por el pasadizo contiguo, y quedaba frente a ellos, con la mirada hacia abajo.

–¿Ino?

La kunoichi de cabellos dorados no contestó. Solo que quedó parada frente a ellos, quieta, murmullando palabras que apenas que resultaron inteligibles para ellos.

_"Algo no anda bien"_, se dijo a sí misma Hinata al notar la no reacción de la Yamanaka. Por simple intuición, y instinto de autoprotección, desactivó su keke genkai.

–¡Neji, desactiva tu Byakugan! – susurró débilmente para que su primo pudiera escucharla, pero fue inútil.

Neji no reaccionó, o al menos, no parecía reaccionar. Se encontraba tan quieto, inmóvil, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de alguna droga o encantamiento. Simplemente, no podía moverse.

–¿Neji? – volvió a llamarle, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volteó a ver a Ino, esperando obtener información por parte de ella. –Ino, que es lo que estás...

Observó hacia el frente, y en ese momento se quedó boquiabierta, de solo ver la expresión en el rostro de Ino, quien lentamente estaba comenzando a levantar la mirada.

.

* * *

Ino se encontraba aterrada, perdida en un sin fin de pasadizos y totalmente ida, con los ojos destellando en forma inconsciente y la mente cada vez más perdida entre este mundo y el de sus sueños. Al parecer, entre la confusión despertada gracias a su tan vivido sueño reciente, la angustia interna de saberse como la única causante de todos los males ocurridos hasta ese momento, y todo lo vivido por ella esa misma noche, algo se había desatado dentro de ella, algo que ni ella misma podía controlar.

En medio de todo, una voz comenzó a sonar en la oscuridad, como llamándola.

–¡Ino!

_"Esa voz..."_, meditó internamente la rubia, intentando identificar al que la estaba llamando.

–¡Ino!

.

_"Gaara"_

En ese momento, tras ella, y bastante confundido, se encontraba corriendo el mismísimo Kazekage, quien luego de despertarse, se había encontrado completamente solo, y había decidido salir en su búsqueda.

Al reconocer su voz, la kunoichi de cabellos dorados aceleró la carrera, intentando inútilmente huir de su perseguidor, totalmente consciente de que tarde o temprano él la encontraría. _"Es ridículo que intente huir de él, como si yo con todas mis miserables habilidades ninja pudiera escabullirme del todo poderoso Kazekage"_. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a dar su último suspiro en intentar a toda costa evadir el encuentro. _"Pero al menos debo intentarlo"_

Continuó corriendo cuando de pronto vio que el camino frente a ella se terminaba, y dobló hacia la izquierda en la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, encontrándose con un pasadizo ocupado por alguien más. En ese momento, se detuvo. Agachó la mirada, entre confundida y aterrada, y el terror se apoderó de ella. Apenas pudo distinguir una figura masculina frente a ella.

_"¿Gaara?"_, se preguntó a sí misma, antes de atreverse a levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con quien menos se imaginaba. _"¿Neji?"_ Le pareció escuchar voces llamándola, pero no les prestó atención. Dirigió su mirada directamente hacia los ojos del genio del clan Hyuuga, y en ese momento el destello de sus ojos se incrementó a niveles insospechados, iluminando todos los alrededores.

En ese momento, se desató en su totalidad, el nuevo jutsu de Ino. _**Amae jume no jutsu**_.

.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban corriendo por un enorme pasadizo, cuando de pronto una luz enceguecedora les obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, apenas unos cuantos segundos. _Menos de lo que se hubiera esperado en condiciones normales_. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, se encontraron con Shikamaru al lado de ellos.

–Síganme. – les ordenó el Nara, tomando una ruta distinta a la que seguían ellos.

Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego se apresuraron en seguir al castaño.

–E... espera Shikamaru– habló Naruto. – Primero que nada, me alegra de que estés bien, aunque no tengo idea de como llegaste hasta aquí y tan rápido. – continuó. – pero yo estaba siguiendo una pista que dejé en Neji para poder seguirlo después, y ahora tu vienes y nos llevas por otro camino que ni siquiera va directo hacia la luz que vimos hace un rato, y...

–Cállate y sígueme. – ordenó serio el castaño, esta vez asustando a sus acompañantes con su tosquedad al hablar, nada común en él.

Continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a un pasaje sin salida.

–Perfecto, nos llevaste a un camino sin salida. – le recriminó molesta Sakura. – No puedo creer que lo voy a tener que admitir, pero esta vez Naruto si tenía la ra...

La Haruno se detuvo y quedó boquiabierta observar cómo la pared frente a ella se movía para dar paso a otro pasadizo, desde el cuál pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Hinata. A su lado, y sujetando hacia adelante con fuerza un candelabro, se encontraba Shikamaru, haciéndoles señas con la mano a ambos, quienes lo observaron sorprendidos, para que pasaran por el camino recientemente abierto por él.

De hecho, Shikamaru conocía casi a la perfección todos los canales y pasajes secretos, aparte de los pasadizos normales, de la mansión del Kazekage. Ya en otra oportunidad, había tenido oportunidad de recorrerlos por completo, junto con Temari.

–Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder – indicó el castaño, apurándolos.

Cuando estuvo completamente abierta la entrada, los tres atravesaron la puerta recientemente abierta, y se encontraron con una escena que no imaginaban encontrar.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Antes que nada, Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo a todos los lectores.

En el siguiente capítulo se cierra la primera parte del fic. El capítulo me estaba resultando demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.


	13. 13 Gracias

**Comentario de la autora:** Con este capítulo cierro oficialmente la primera etapa del fic.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 13 – Gracias**

**.**

**.**

El enorme pasadizo donde se encontraban los implicados se llenó repentinamente de un deslumbrante brillo anormal, que llamó la atención de todos en la mansión. El lugar y los alrededores destellaron en forma enceguecedora; como si alguien hubiera encendido repentinamente cientos de reflectores en ese lugar, o como si el mismísimo sol hubiera bajado a tierra firme; teniendo como punto de origen los ojos de Yamanaka Ino, y justo en el momento en que el genio del clan Hyuuga cruzaba accidentalmente miradas con ella, ambos con sus kekke genkai activados.

–¿Neji? – Apenas alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre al reconocerlo, demasiado tarde.

La Yamanaka observó a los ojos del Hyuuga en el preciso momento en que tenía activado, inconscientemente, su nuevo jutsu: su _**Amae Jume No Jutsu**_, y sus enormes orbes azules quedaron fijamente entrelazados a las platinadas de él, tal y como era de esperar. Sin embargo, pronto supo que algo no andaba bien: su jutsu estaba comenzando a reaccionar en forma extraña, e inesperado. Sus ojos centellearon más de lo normal, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, con mucha más intensidad de la habitual.

Poco después, la intensa luz desplegada por la florista fue bajando gradualmente, haciéndose cada vez más tenue, reduciéndose hasta quedar al fina solo cubriendo a ambos afectados. Ninguno de ellos se movió, tan siquiera un centímetro.

Su jutsu había mutado.

.

Por su parte, el Hyuuga se quedó inmóvil en el preciso momento que cruzó miradas con la florista, justo cuando llevaba su Byakugan activado.

–¡Neji! – oyó el grito desesperado de su prima quien iba justo tras él. – ¡Desactiva tu Byakugan! ¡Y no la mires! –

El Hyuuga escuchó atento todas y cada una de las palabras que gritó Hinata en forma de advertencia, pero estas palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. Los ojos de la Yamanaka ya habían atraído y capturado en sí a los del Hyuuga, tan rápido como el aroma de las flores asesinas atraen en forma embriagadora a los insectos para luego devorarlos: o como el canto de las sirenas atrae a los inocentes marinos que tienen la desdicha de escucharla, para posteriormente matarlos. Fue atraído por esas enormes y delicadas orbes azules, con una fuerza tal que no fue capaz de resistirse.

Casi de forma inmediata, el miembro del bouke pudo sentir como cada centímetro de su cuerpo dejaba de responder a sus órdenes, hasta quedar completamente inmóvil; y los gritos de su prima se fueron perdiendo poco a poco en el espacio, hasta dejarse de oír. El Hyuuga había caído en forma demasiado rápida y fácil ante el nuevo jutsu de la florista, como nunca antes otro había caído en él.

.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en un salón infinito de un intenso color blanco, rodeado de una densa neblina. Por lo que pudo notar, supuso que se encontraba solo, y perdido.

Se levantó torpemente, aún desorientado por lo ocurrido, cuando de pronto se sintió un sonido agudo y ensordecedor por todo el ambiente, como un pitido que casi le revientan los tímpanos. Se imaginó lo peor, sin embargo, aquel ruido fue solo el comienzo. Pronto el ambiente se inundó de un conglomerado de voces, todas reconocibles para él, que comenzaron a gritar en forma agresiva y desgarradora su nombre, imprimiendo dolor en cada grito..

En ese momento, el desconsuelo y la depresión comenzaron a apoderarse de él…

* * *

A la escena de los hechos llegaron, por una puerta falsa, tres shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja: Naruto, Sakura y Shikamaru, quedando más que sorprendidos con la escena.

Frente a sus ojos, encontraron a Ino y a Neji, quienes se estaban observando directamente a los ojos, y tras ellos, pudieron ver a Hinata quien estaba más aterrada que nunca, llamando a gritos a su primo y pidiéndole que desactivara su Byakugan. La enceguecedora luz desplegada segundos atrás por la florista se había desvanecido, y en su lugar solo quedaba una tenue pero firme aura azulada que cubría a ambos implicados. Sin embargo, los ojos de Ino no dejaban de de centellear.

El intenso brillo que aún desplegaban los ojos de la florista llamó rápidamente la atención del Nara, tanto por lo anormal del mismo como por el hecho de que duraran tanto tiempo en ese estado. Aunque ya conocía desde hacía poco tiempo atrás las nuevas habilidades de su compañera de equipo, jamás había visto algo similar, y menos se había imaginado a Ino utilizando ese jutsu contra un miembro de su propia aldea.

Al instante, pudo presentir que algo no iba bien.

–¡Ino!

Llamó con desesperación y angustia a su amiga, pero esta no le respondió.

–¡Ino! – Volvió a gritar, sin mucho éxito. – ¡Tienes que detenerte!

Ella ni se inmutó.

Al ver que sus gritos no tenían efecto, decidió que era momento de actuar. Avanzó un par de pasos para luego, hábilmente, correr al encuentro de su amiga, dispuesto a todo por detenerla.

–¡Ya detén ese jutsu, Ino!

Soltó un grito y cerró los ojos mientras corría, dispuesto a arrojarse encima de su amiga si era necesario, para detenerla. Se encontraba justo a escasos centímetros de la Yamanaka, cuando de pronto vio con sorpresa como se formaba una coraza brillante y dura alrededor de ella, protegiéndola. El Nara hizo un intento inútil por detenerse a tiempo, pero todo fue en vano. Terminó estrellándose contra aquel campo de protección, y siendo repelido por éste para terminar siendo arrojado con fuerza por los aires hasta estrellarse de espaldas contra una pared.

–¡Auch! – se oyó el quejido de dolor en el castaño al impactar de espalda contra el muro de piedra tras él. Debido a las heridas sufridas en su enfrentamiento días atrás en el país del Rayo, a su reciente escape, y a la poca atención médica que había recibido hasta el momento, el golpe sufrido segundos atrás contra la pared no fue bien recibido por su cuerpo.

Sakura observó la escena espantada. –Si sigue así… – habló débilmente, con la preocupación marcada en el rostro. – si ella sigue así, gastará todo su chacra hasta que se le agote, y luego…

A su lado, Naruto gruñó molesto al escuchar las palabras de su novia y al verse impotente ante la situación. ¿Cómo detener aquello? Observó la escena nuevamente, y se dispuso a actuar.

–¡Voy a intentarlo!

El rubio se puso en posición como para iniciar una carrera y se dispuso a lanzarse sobre Ino, repitiendo las acciones del castaño segundos atrás, cuando éste lo detuvo.

–¡No! – ordenó tajante el genio del clan Nara – Esa cosa que está a su alrededor… – habló torpemente. – no va a dejar que te le acerques.

–¿Entonces, que hacemos? – Volteó a esperar la respuesta del genio.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos, sin poderse dar una respuesta precisa.

–¡No nos podemos quedar parados sin hacer nada – recriminó Naruto al ver la actitud de Shikamaru. – ¿O qué acaso piensas quedarte parado sin hacer nada? ¿O no te importa…

El rubio se disponía a continuar, cuando la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

–¡Ya callate y deja que Shikamaru se concentre!

El Nara levantó la mirada, algo debilitada luego del golpe, y agradeció el gesto de la ninja médico. Luego giró la mirada hacia la escena y comenzó a sopesar en forma mental, todas y cada una de las posibilidades que le quedaban para detener el jutsu de Ino. Lamentablemente, y considerando las habilidades tanto de sus compañeros como las suyas propias, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para detenerla.

.

De pronto, una voz familiar los alertó.

–Yo… voy a intentarlo.

Sorprendidos, los tres voltearon a ver a quien les había hablado segundos atrás.

.

Hinata respiró hondo un par de veces luego de avisar a los recién llegados sus intenciones, antes de actuar. Luego de ello, se puso en la postura clásica de su clan, y meditó internamente antes de comenzar. _"Yo, debo… intentarlo"_

Decidida, apretó los puños con fuerza y, con la decisión marcada en los ojos, se impulsó en un pie y corrió en la misma forma en la que había corrido Shikamaru segundos atrás, pero hacia un destino distinto. _"Si Ino repelió a Shikamaru con un escudo… tal vez, podamos detener su jutsu atacando por otro lado…" _La Hyuuga aceleró el paso hacia su destino y, cuando estuvo a corta distancia de él, de Neji, se lanzó en un intento por moverlo y romper el contacto visual de éste con la Yamanaka.

No tuvo éxito.

Justo cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Neji, un escudo similar al que había protegido antes a Ino se levantó alrededor de él, repeliéndola y lanzándola por los aires.

–¡Ahhh! – gritó al momento de ser expulsada por el jutsu de la florista.

–¡¡Hinata!! – gritaron al unísono los tres shinobis, al ver a la Hyuuga siendo expulsada por el extraño escudo para terminar volando por los aires, en dirección a la pared frente a ellos.

La heredera del clan cerró los ojos y pudo presentir como se iba aproximando poco a poco a la pared tras ella, contra la cuál iba a terminar impactando de forma estrepitosa. _"Soy… una inútil"_, se culpó en ese momento y se dispuso a recibir el golpe en su espalda, pero éste nunca llegó.

A tiempo, y siguiendo más el impulso de actuar por reflejo que el mismo raciocinio, Naruto corrió a velocidad increíble hacia Hinata para aparecer justo por detrás de ella, abrazándola. Al final, fue él quien terminó chocándo con la pared, en vez de ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo juntos y abrazados, pero a salvo.

Aquello solo logró descartar una de las tantas opciones que había considerado el Nara. Ese campo de protección alrededor de Ino también estaba alrededor de Neji, y siempre terminaría repeliendo a quien intentara atacar. Tal vez, la forma de detenerla no era precisamente atacándola, tal vez, y tolo tal vez…

Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, cuando de pronto vio a alguien corriendo en su dirección, la respuesta a sus plegarias.

–¡Gaara! –

Con el índice, señaló al pelirrojo quien venía a velocidad impresionante hacia ellos. Éste venía tan concentrado en su avance, que aun no se había percatado de la presencia del Nara en su casa.

–¡Gaara! – habló débilmente el castaño. – ¡Tienes… tienes que detenerla! ¡Nuestras técnicas y ataques no sirven con ella! ¡Sólo tú puedes….

Antes que terminara de hablar, el castaño cayó en ese momento inconsciente.

.

* * *

El kazekage llegó a la escena de los hechos para observar con sorpresa a Ino, cuyos ojos destellaban luz de una manera sobrenatural; y a Neji, quien estaba más tieso que una estatua. Al ver la escena, abrió la boca de sorpresa y reconoció al instante el jutsu que usó ella en él días atrás para escapar, cuando él la estaba llevando al hospital de Konoha. _"Pero esta vez luce mucho peor que en aquella ocasión, y… ¿Por qué está atacando a su compañero?"_

.

–¡Gaara! – lo llamó al instante Naruto, al reconocerlo. – ¡Tenemos que detener a Ino, y rápido! ¡Antes que se haga daño!

El grito del rubio despertó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo, quien volteó al instante a escuchar sus palabras. _"¿Detener a Ino… y antes que se haga daño?"_ La combinación de dichas palabras lo dejaron más que preocupado: "detener"… "Ino"… "daño".

"_¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá?"_ se preguntó con sorpresa. _"¿Por qué está ella haciendo eso?"_ continuó. _"¿Y por qué estaba huyendo de mí?"_. Un cúmulo de confusiones comenzaron a llegar a la mente del pelirrojo, interrogantes que tendrían que esperar.

–¡Por favor, ayúdela…!– rogó la Haruno en un intento por despertar al Sabaku No.

Gaara Sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, preguntándose a qué se refería con su suplica, para de pronto notar que no se encontraba sola. _"¿Y que rayos hace ese vago en mi residencia?"_. La mirada se le endureció dramáticamente al encontrarse con Shikamaru inconsciente en el suelo, pero al desviar la mirada hacia los ojos suplicantes de Sakura, recordó enfocar su mente en el problema.

–¿Qué jutsu esta haciendo?

–No lo sé. – contestó rápidamente la cuestionada. – nunca la habíamos visto con ese jutsu.

–¿Y no reacciona a las palabras?

Sakura se sorprendió al notar la exactitud y precisión en las palabras del Kazekage.

–No, es como si su mente estuviera en otro lado.

–Entiendo, es un jutsu de su clan, debe estar relacionado al control mental, o algo parecido.

La ninja médico abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Gaara, sobre todo al notar lo muy bien informado que estaba de los jutsus del clan Yamanaka. _"¿Hasta que nivel de confianza habrán llegado ellos?"_, se preguntó con sorpresa.

Aún continuaba meditando, cuando pudo ver de pronto que Gaara se disponía a correr en dirección hacia Ino.

–¡No! – gritó desesperada. – ¡Tiene un campo de protección alrededor de ella, y también alrededor de Neji! ¡Eso no va a funcionar!

Al escuchar dichas palabras, el Sabaku No tensó su mirada, y se detuvo. Decidió convocar arena con las manos y bajar la intensidad de su ataque al mínimo para lanzarla con velocidad sobre la florista, solo para estudiar la intensidad del campo de protección alrededor de la Yamanaka. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de Ino, la coraza de luz azulina se volvió a activar, repeliendo la arena cerca de ella y estrellándola hacia todas las direcciones.

Su primer intento resultó un fiasco total.

–¡Ya lo intentamos! – volvió a hablar la Haruno. – ¡Con ese campo alrededor de ella, no podemos acercar!

Al ver el resultado, entrecerró los ojos y su rostro mostró angustia e impotente. _"Diablos… debo detenerla antes que pase algo malo, y sin lastimarla, ¿Pero como voy a hacer eso?"_. Incluso siendo un ninja tan fuerte como Sabaku No Gaara o Uzumaki Naruto, detener un jutsu de origen desconocido como ése, y sin lastimar a ninguno de los implicados, requería más que solo fuerza o habilidad. En ese momento, necesitaban un genio.

.

Y los dos únicos genios no estaban disponibles. Uno estaba siendo atacado por el jutsu de la Yamanaka, y el otro estaba desmayado.

.

–¿¡Y entonces!? ¿¡Como se supone que vamos a detenerla!? – Preguntó levemente exaltado el Kazekage. Apenas obtuvo una insuficiente respuesta por parte de la Haruno.

–No lo sabemos. – contestó ella. – solo sé que, según Shikamaru, usted es la única persona que puede detenerla. – tomó aire para continuar. – Debe haber algo que usted puede hacer y que nosotros no, al menos eso es lo que le entendí, y debemos descubrirlo pronto, antes que termine quedándose sin chacra y…

El resto de palabras no fueron escuchadas por el Kazekage, quien se concentró más buscar una manera de detener dicha situación. _"¿Qué puede haber que puedo hacer yo, y que no pueden hacer ellos?"_, comenzó a meditar, internamente. _"Manipular la arena"_, se contestó, para luego continuar con sus interrogantes… _"Pero ya intenté eso, mis ataques no sirven contra ella, no puedo acercármele…"_ Continuó razonando internamente con todos y cada uno de sus poderosos y altamente destructivos jutsus, cuando de pronto, sus ojos soltaron un leve brillo. _"Ataques, los ataque no sirven, entonces, tal vez…"_

Hábilmente, y haciendo gala de sus grandes habilidades para dominar la arena a su alrededor, el pelirrojo levantó las manos y concentró su chacra en ellas para lograr recolectar toda la arena disponible que hubiera en cada uno de los pasadizos y pasajes secretos dentro de la mansión. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Desesperado, se concentró aún más, y de pronto, las ventanas de la residencia se abrieron de golpe para dejar entrar más arena, de la que se encontraba en los alrededores de la residencia y que había sido convocada por el manipulador de la arena, hasta lograr recolectar la cantidad necesaria.

Una vez tuvo a su alcance todo el material necesario, se concentró nuevamente y realizó las posiciones de manos respectivas para poder invocar a su poderoso jutsu de autoprotección, su escudo de arena. Sin embargo, esta vez no lo iba a usar como medio de autoprotección, esta vez lo iba a utilizar para proteger a otra persona.

–¡Hacia ellos!

El shinobi extendió ambas manos en dirección a los afectados por el jutsu de Ino, y al instante y en forma obediente, la arena recolectada segundos atrás a sus pies comenzó a movilizarse siguiendo las ordenes de su amo y señor, dirigiéndose hacia la Yamanaka y el Hyuuga y asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente de ambos para evitar cualquier contacto con el campo de protección alrededor de ellos. Lo que menos deseaba el Kazekage, era desgastar aún más el ya bastante desgastado chacra de Ino, activando involuntariamente la coraza alrededor de ambos.

Demostrando sus sorprendentes habilidades de manipulación, la arena recolectada por él segundos atrás se dirigió en forma rápida dividiéndose en dos grupos, hacia cada uno de los dos shinobis afectados por el jutsu de Ino. Al llegar a la altura de los pies de cada uno de ellos, la arena comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de cada uno de ellos, girando de tal manera que llegaban a asemejar el aspecto de dos poderosos remolinos de arena, uno justo frente al otro, y envolviendo cada uno de ellos a Ino y a Neji, hasta hacerlos desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Un par de segundos después, los remolinos de arena comenzaron a alentar el movimiento, llegando a tomar formas de esferas perfectas, justo en los lugares donde segundos atrás se encontraban la Yamanaka y el Hyuuga. Lentamente, la arena continuó desacelerando el movimiento hasta casi detenerse, dejando ver a la vista de todos, y flotando en los mismos lugares donde estuvieran segundos atrás los dos jóvenes en apuros, un par de corazas de arena finamente elaboradas y de aspecto total y completamente liso

Al ver dichas esferas, que incluso daban el aspecto de haber sido pulidas por las manos de los mejores artesanos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataban de esferas de piedra maciza, sólida y fuerte. Sin embargo, dos agujeros dejados en ambas esferas, y a la altura media alta de las mismas, evidenciaban lo contrario.

Pronto los últimos agujeros que quedaban en los círculos fueron tapados por la arena, para quedar total y completamente sellados.

.

Todo esto ocurrió ante los sorprendidos ojos de Naruto, Sakura y Hinata, quienes no sacaron la vista de sus compañeros hasta que pudieron ver como los últimos granos de arena terminaban de sellar las respectivas corazas de arena, justo a la altura de los ojos de ambos.

* * *

Temari llegó a la escena de los hechos para encontrarse con la sorpresa de ver a su hermano haciendo gala de sus habilidades como Ninja, sujetando con su arena lo que parecían ser dos enemigos. Tardó poco en reaccionar, y realizó una rápida inspección visual de la escena, repasando a todos y cada uno de los presentes. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en un shinobi que se encontraba a un extremo, inconsciente. "_Shikamaru…"_

.

Por su parte, Tenten y Rock Lee llegaron a la zona de los hechos por puro instinto, y siguiendo las pistas dejadas por Shikamaru y compañía, pocos segundos después que las hermanas del Kazekage llegara. La escena con que encontraron no les gustó en nada. _"¿Qué rayos pasó acá?"_

.

* * *

La espera se hizo angustiosa para los que aún continuaban conscientes, mientras giraban la cabeza con impaciencia para mirar los capullos de arena formados frente a ellos, y luego ver a Gaara, quien aún continuaba controlando la arena de las corazas con sus manos. Sin embargo, quien llevaba la peor parte de la situación era precisamente el Sabaku No, quien tenía en ese momento, en sus manos, la vida de Ino.

En ese momento, al pelirrojo ya no le importaba saber por qué Ino lo había dejado solo y había salido huyendo del invernadero, o qué hacía Shikamaru en su casa en ese momento, o cuál era la relación entre ellos dos. En ese momento, lo que más le importaba a Gaara, era la seguridad y el bienestar de Ino.

Pero su propio orgullo no iba a permitirle dar a conocer su propio dolor interno.

.

Una de las presentes no pudo contener más su curiosidad.

–¿Cuánto… – murmuró débilmente la Hyuuga, quien ya se había incorporado y observaba con aflicción en los ojos la escena. – cuanto más tendremos que…

Una mano la sujetó por detrás a la altura del hombro, deteniéndola.

­–Ten paciencia, Hinata. – Escuchó por detrás de ella la voz de Naruto que le hablaba, con un tono de voz tan pausado que incluso ayudó en algo a reconfortarse – Gaara… sabe lo que hace.

La joven de ojos perlados asintió ante las palabras del chico tras ella, y sin quitarla la mirada al capullo que contenía a su primo, y de forma inconsciente, levantó la mano hasta llegar a su hombro, para sujetar la cálida y segura mano de éste. Por su parte, Naruto solo se dejó llevar por el toque de la Hyuuga, y con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a masajear el brazo de ella, intentando reconfortarla en el acto.

.

En otro extremo del pasillo, Sakura se encontraba aún al lado de Shikamaru, debatiéndose entre observar el capullo que cubría a su mejor amiga y atender las heridas que el genio había sufrido reciente gracias al golpe recibido al impactar de espaldas contra la pared. Estaba tan concentrada entre ambas tareas, que no notó que "alguien" se le acercó a su lado y acercó su mano por el rostro del herido.

Mientras tanto, Gaara aún continuaba observando con seriedad ambas corazas de arena formadas frente a él, analizando los cuerpos que aún se encontraban dentro de ellos, con las manos levantadas y la expresión más que seria.

Tuvieron que esperar angustiados por unos instantes más, segundos de agonía para los expectantes que esperaban con impaciencia poder ir a atender a sus compañeros, segundos en que a todos les pareció una eternidad.

.

* * *

En el momento menos esperado, el Kazekage respiró hondo y bajó las manos, para luego dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo, con leves signos de cansancio y aflicción en el rostro.

–Listo.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado dicha palabra, las fuertes corazas que cubrían a Ino y a Neji se disolvieron en el acto, dejando caer los cuerpos inconscientes de éstos.

Al verlos libres, Sakura y Hinata fueron las primeras en reaccionar.

–¡Ino!

–¡Neji! –

Soltando la mano de Naruto que llevaba cogida con la suya hasta segundos atrás, la Hyuuga saltó en el acto y se lanzó a la carrera para alcanzar la ubicación de su primo, el cuál ya yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Se le acercó con las manos temblorosas y con el rostro afligido, para pronto comenzar a revisar sus pulsaciones y signos vitales. Pronto una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, lo que hizo reconfortarse a todos y soltar un sonoro respiro de alivio.

–Está… al menos está vivo.

Su respuesta alivió en algo a los presentes. Sin embargo, todos sabían que el hecho de que estuviera vivo no implicaba necesariamente que estuviera bien. Tratándose de un jutsu del tipo mental, y de una técnica totalmente desconocida, los efectos sólo podrían verse con el paso del tiempo.

Por su parte, Sakura se levantó de golpe al ver caer a su amiga y se dispuso a correr en su ayuda, pero un impulso propio por el deber le impidió correr. _"Aún no he terminado con Shikamaru"_. Volteó a ver al herido a su lado, para encontrarlo al lado de Temari. _"¿Desde cuando….?"_, se preguntó sorprendida, para pronto escuchar las palabras de ella interrumpirle sus pensamientos.

–Ve por tu amiga, yo me quedó con él.

La Ninja médico se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de la mayor, con aquel tono de voz tan maduro y serio que la caracterizaba. Sacudió la cabeza para recapacitar y observó con mayor atención a la Sabaku No, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza de Shikamaru y la posaba sobre su regazo, acariciándole el rostro. _"Aún lo quiere…"_, se dijo al observarla detenidamente _"Después de todo, ¿Aún lo quiere?"_.

Continuó observando con admiración a la Sabaku No, si poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, hasta que de pronto recordó la situación en la que estaba. No había tiempo que perder.

–Gracias, Temari.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia la hermana mayor del Kazekage, y luego se levantó para salir corriendo hacia el encuentro de su amiga.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la ninja médico y la siguieron con preocupación, excepto cierto par de ojos verde aguamarina que continuaron observando al vacío, con la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos. _"Tienes que salir bien de esta, Ino…"_

Al llegar al lado de la Yamanaka, la Haruno cambió dramáticamente de expresión. Respiró hondo y se inclinó en el suelo para alcanzar con mayor facilidad el frágil y bastante debilitado cuerpo de su amiga, y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales. Tardó breves segundos en realizar su análisis, los cuales se convirtieron en agonía para los presentes. Al terminar, levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y con la mano se limpió el sudor en la frente, para luego observar a todos con el rostro bastante más relajado, pero aún serio.

–Creo que… va a estar bien.

Su respuesta alivió a todos, quienes soltaron un respiro sonoro al escuchar sus palabras.

Sin embargo, algo no andaba del todo bien. Sakura volvió a ver a su amiga, con el rostro nuevamente ensombrecido por la preocupación. A pesar que se encontraba con vida y estable, algo no andaba del todo bien. Las heridas que había sufrido días atrás, cuando fue encontrada a las afueras de Suna casi muerta, se habían vuelto a abrir; pero la peor parte la llevaba su pierna, que exhibía una herida bastante grande.

No recordaba haber visto cuchillas ni objetos punzo-cortantes durante la ejecución del jutsu de Ino, por lo que el hecho de que estas heridas volvieran a abrirse resultaba un misterio total para la médico. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento, era intentar curar las heridas más graves, y esperar.

Se dispuso a comenzar con su labor de curación, cuando de pronto unas palabras la detuvieron.

–Temari, encárgate de que lleven a los heridos al hospital. – Al instante, Gaara se dio la vuelta y desapareció por una puerta secreta.

La actitud fría y distante del Kazekage dejó sorprendidos a todos presentes, quienes no esperaban una actitud tan poco emotiva de él, sobre todo luego de haberlo visto tan preocupado hacía escasos segundos atrás. Pero quien más quedó sorprendida de entre todos fue Sakura, quien levantó la mirada hacia la espalda del pelirrojo y le dirigió la peor de las miradas que pudo. _"¿Que tipo de hombre es este? ¿Qué acaso no tiene corazón?"_

Temari imitó a Sakura y levantó la mirada para dirigirla a su hermano, quien ya se estaba retirando de la escena. Por un instante, lo observó confundida, sin saber interpretar su actitud. _"No te entiendo Gaara, si la ama, ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?"_, se preguntó, para luego verse a sí misma en ese momento, en la posición que estaba, justo al lado de Shikamaru. _"¡Bah! ¡Como se me pudo ocurrir! Tú no te rebajarías tanto, ¿Cierto?!"_, continuó intentando razonar internamente. _"Seguro que yo me veo patética en estos momentos, aquí en el suelo tocando el rostro del baka traidor este…"_.

La Sabaku No sacudió la cabeza en un intento de ordenar sus ideas. Luego se levantó y, obedeciendo a las órdenes del Kazekage, mandó llamar a la servidumbre para que ayudara a recoger los cuerpos de los heridos.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía con exactitud lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos Gaara, internamente. Y nadie iba a poder entenderlo.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

A todos, gracias por llegar hasta el final de este capítulo. Espero no haya sido largo y aburrido.

Con este capitulo se cierra la primera etapa de este fic. El siguiente será un capítulo de transición el cuál ya tengo casi terminado, espero poder publicarlo pronto (Y ése es el capítulo en el que todos me van a querer patear de la cólera).

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta loca idea mía. Comentarios, dudas, quejas y otros, ya saben como hacerlas.


	14. Capítulo de transición: Adios, Gaara

**Comentario de la autora:** Capítulo intermedio de nexo entre la parte primera del fic y la parte segunda del fic.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo de transición – ¡Adiós, Gaara!**

**.**

Una luz enceguecedora la golpeó de lleno en el rostro, despertándola bruscamente de su tan profundo y dulce sueño. Se revolvió en entre las blancas sábanas de su cama y giró sobre ella hasta quedar boca abajo, para luego hundir su rostro en una almohada y rogar para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No tuvo éxito.

–Que alguien apague esa maldita luz. – se quejó con voz somnolienta. Nadie le hizo caso.

Rogó un par de veces más, sin obtener la respuesta que esperaba.

A ver que nadie le prestaba atención a sus ruegos, bufó molesta y, luego de golpear un par de veces con los puños el colchón sobre el que estaba recostada, extendió las manos y cogió los bordes de la sábana sobre ella para jalarla hasta la altura de su rostro, pretendiendo cubrirse con ella de los molestos rayos del sol. Tampoco logró mucho con ello.

La intensidad de la luz logró pasar a través de la delgada tela blanca, alcanzando a llegar hasta sus cansadas orbes azuladas. Claro que ella no contaba con el hecho de que, considerando el calor insoportable que solía hacer en Suna, la mayoría de la vestimenta y prendas para dormir solían fabricarse con telas delgadas y hasta casi trasparentes; sobre todo, las sábanas.

–¡Maldición! – gritó irritada. – ¡¿Qué acaso nadie puede apagar esa maldita luz?!

Irritada, Ino cogió una de las almohadas de su cama, la que le quedaba libre, y la levantó con las manos para luego colocarla sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos, en un intento cubrirlos y sumergirlos en la más profunda oscuridad posible. En verdad, deseaba mucho poder volver a caer dormida, para poder regresar a tan dulce y tierno sueño que hasta hacía pocos segundos estuviera gozando, ese sueño tan vivido, tan real…

.

Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuando de pronto una voz masculina la despertó de su letargo.

–Ya es hora que despierte, señorita enojona.

De golpe, una mano se aproximó hasta la almohada que la florista tenía sobre su rostro y se la arrebató de un solo movimiento, dejando expuestos sus debilitados ojos a los molestos rayos del sol. Aquello solo logró irritarla aún más.

–¡Devuélveme esa almohada! – Gritó molesta para luego, con los ojos cerrados, extender los brazos en un inútil intento por alcanzar aquel preciado objeto.

Continuó forcejeando, hasta que de pronto se detuvo y, algo confundida, comenzó a prestar más atención a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

–¿No deberíamos dejarla dormir un poco más? – oyó hablar en voz baja una voz masculina, voz que ella reconoció en el acto.

–No. – contestó a secas otra voz, perteneciente a la misma que segundos atrás le había arrebatado a la rubia su almohada. A esta segunda voz también la reconoció en el acto. – La floja ya durmió bastante, y recuerda que el doctor dijo que ya era hora de que despierte.

"_¿Shikamaru? ¿Chouji?"_ se preguntó un tanto confundida._ "Un momento, ¿Qué hacen ellos en mi habitación?"_.

De repente, abrió los ojos de golpe y, utilizando las manos como apoyo, se incorporó en un solo movimiento para quedar sentada sobre su cama, dejando accidentalmente expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo, la cuál apenas estaba cubierta por su ropa interior. Se quedó en ese estado por unos segundos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y con una expresión nula en el rostro, mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas. Sus compañeros se acercaron a ella y la observaron preocupados.

De pronto, la kunoichi de cabellos dorados frunció el ceño y soltó un rugido, molesta. Fijó la mirada en los ojos de los dos shinobis frente a ella y los observó en forma intimidante, esa forma de observar que ambos ya conocían de sobra. Poco después, y antes que ellos pudieran reaccionar – y escapar por sus vidas – estiró las manos hacia los dos y los atrapó de las partes delanteras de sus uniformes de ninja, para luego jalarlos en dirección hacia ella, hacia su rostro, con una expresión de terror.

–¡Pero que rayos hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación, par de imbéciles! – gritó en voz alta, logrando que su voz se escuchara por todos los pasillos y los pisos aledaños a su habitación, dentro del hospital de Suna. – ¿¡Cuantas veces les he dicho que aprendan a respetar la privacidad de una dama!?

Continuó gritando a sus amigos por un largo espacio de tiempo, regañándolos por su supuesto atrevimiento, sin siquiera detenerse a escucharlos, o notar en que situación se encontraba. Aún continuaba desorientada por efecto de las medicinas y el hecho de haber estado dormida por tanto tiempo, y ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba, o qué le había pasado. O qué había hecho.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en recordar…

De pronto, un conjunto de imágenes confusas llegaron a su mente, acompañadas de un insoportable sonido agudo que le provocó un intenso dolor de cabeza. Puso expresión de dolor en el rostro y soltó a sus compañeros, para luego llevarse las manos a las sienes y comenzar a masajearlas suavemente, sin muchos resultados. Poco después, sintió un fuerte cansancio recaer sobre su desgastado cuerpo, lo que le provocó un leve mareo que la llevó a caer nuevamente de espalda nuevamente sobre su cama. En esa posición se quedó por unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en el techo, los puños apretados y la respiración agitada.

Al parecer, el repentino esfuerzo realizado segundos atrás, la debilitó más de lo esperado.

–¡Maldición! – gritó enfurecida, provocando que el dolor en su cabeza se intensificara. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para contener un nuevo grito de dolor.

Con dificultad, se sentó nuevamente sobre su cama, y volvió a sujetarse con las manos la cabeza, con expresión de angustia y dolor en el rostro. Entreabrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces y se giró con intención de salir de su cama.

Colocó los pies en el suelo y se dispuso a sostenerse en ellos, cuando un fuerte mareo la golpeó de lleno, provocando que su cuerpo tambaleara torpemente hacia delante, provocando que perdiera el poco equilibrio que aun conservaba y se fuera hacia delante, en contra de su propia voluntad. Ya nada podía hacer. Iba a caer contra el frío y duro suelo, como la kunoichi débil que era. Cerró los ojos y se resignó a cumplir con su destino, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Antes que su cuerpo cayera por completo, Ino fue hábilmente sujetada por dos fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron en peso a la altura de la cintura, a escasos centímetros del suelo. Shikamaru la había alcanzado a tiempo, logrando salvarla de un golpe certero.

–Deberías moderar tu temperamento, ¿Sabes? – le dijo a modo de regaño, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse. – Tú sola te haces daño.

Con cuidado, el castaño sostuvo el cuerpo de su amiga hasta regresarla a su cama, sin decir una sola palabra. Luego se sentó a su lado, y se inclinó lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura del rostro de ella. Extendió lentamente su mano y la sujetó del mentón, levantándole el rostro y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

–¿Acaso es esa forma de tratar a tus amigos? – preguntó sonriente. – de saber que nos ibas a recibir así, mejor nos quedábamos secuestrados.

Al escuchar las palabras del castaño, el cuerpo de Ino se tensó y sus enormes orbes se abrieron de par en par. Aun estaba desorientada, y los recuerdos le llegaban en forma desordenada, pero llegaban. Pero en ese momento, luego de escuchar a Shikamaru, una palabra comenzó a retumbar en su mente: _"secuestro"_.

Había olvidado por completo aquello, que hasta hace poco sus compañeros habían estado secuestrados y que ella había jurado rescatarlos, cueste lo que cueste. Cierto, se había prometido a sí misma ir a rescatarlos sin importar el peligro que ella corriera en el acto; sin embargo, ella apenas había logrado llegar a las afueras de la ciudad de Suna, para terminar siendo rescatada y luego regresada nuevamente al hospital. Ahora ellos ya estaban a salvo, y ella, para variar, no había hecho nada por ayudarlos.

De pronto, y en un impulso nada planificado, la florista alzó los brazos y se lanzó sobre su amigo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de éste y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Por su parte, Shikamaru se quedó paralizado ante la reacción inicial de Ino, algo que no se lo esperaba. A decir verdad, jamás la había visto así, tan vulnerable y desconsolada, tan indefensa. Tardó unos segundos antes de despertar de la impresión inicial, y notar la situación en la que estaban. Soltó un suspiro largo y tendido, para luego relajar el cuerpo y, con sus brazos, rodear el frágil y delicado cuerpo de su amiga, correspondiéndole al abrazo.

.

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, hasta que de pronto escucharon el sonido de alguien tosiendo en medio de la habitación.

–Ya que veo que se han olvidado de mí…

Ambos shinobis voltearon para encontrarse con la imagen de su compañero de equipo, Akimichi Chouji, quien estaba caminando con la mirada hacia abajo y las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la puerta, con el semblante levemente entristecido. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta, una mano a la altura del hombro lo detuvo.

–¿Y a donde crees que te escapas?

El alto y robusto shinobi volteo la mirada para encontrarse con el semblante sonriente de Shikamaru, quien tenía levantada la mano y le señalaba en forma insistente hacia atrás de él. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, para encontrarse con la imagen de su amiga Ino, quien estaba también sonriente y le tendía los brazos, a la espera de un abrazo suyo.

–Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente. – soltó la Yamanaka en voz traviesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin con ello poder ocultar las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

El Akimichi sonrió torpemente al ver el rostro de su amiga, y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Había estado tan preocupado por ella desde _aquel incidente_ en el que se vieron obligados a separarse y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada, que ya hasta había olvidado lo bella que era su sonrisa. Verla ahora con el semblante alegre, a pesar de lo tenso de la situación, le causó cierta sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Llegó hasta su lado, y se acercó con cuidado a ella para abrazarla, asegurándose de no toparse con las vendas que cubrían parte del cuerpo de ella, y olvidando por completo las que tenía en el propio, principalmente en el pecho. Se había olvidado que él también estaba convaleciente.

–Auch.– Se estremeció levemente y cerró los ojos al momento que Ino se apoyó en su pecho.

Al escuchar el quejido, la Yamanaka empujó levemente a su amigo y se alejó de él, para observarlo al rostro, preocupada. No tardó mucho en recordar…

–Ábrete el chaleco. –ordenó ella con voz imperante.

–¿Qué? – preguntó entre sorprendido y confundido el Akimichi.

–Muéstrame… – levantó temblorosa su mano, y la aproximó hacia él. – muéstrame la herida.

El alto shinobi accedió a la solicitud de su amiga, siendo consciente que solo iba a perder el tiempo intentando hacerla cambiar de parecer – sobre todo considerando lo terca que ella podía llegar a ser – y se abrió el chaleco para mostrarle la herida que llebava en el pecho, la cual surcaba la mayor parte de éste y que aún estaba en pleno proceso de recuperación. Ino palideció al ver la marca en su amigo, y comenzó a recorrerla de largo con las yemas de los dedos. La herida lucía idéntica a la que ella llevaba en la pierna. _"Ésta herida…"_

.

.

–¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? – preguntó preocupado Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado minutos atrás.

La Yamanaka observó por unos instantes los ojos castaños de su compañero, confundida. Se concentró e intentó hacer memoria de todo lo que había pasado, sin mucho éxito. De pronto, a su mente comenzaran a llegar más imágenes confusas y borrosas, en desorden, como pedazos de escenas de una película, una película de horror. En un gesto brusco, soltó la herida de su otro amigo – la cuál aún estaba tocando – y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, batiendo en el aire su larga cabellera que ahora lucía opaca y enredada, en un intento por ordenar sus ideas.

En ese instante, lo recordó todo.

Levanto la mirada y, luego de respirar hondo un par de veces, se dispuso a hablar.

–Chicos… – su voz sonó entrecortada. – será mejor para ustedes que no sigan a mi lado. – dijo sujetándose el pecho, dolida. – Yo… soy un peligro para todos y….

–Eso ya lo sabíamos desde hace mucho. – se adelantó a hablar el Nara, cortando abruptamente a su amiga. – Desde que nos nombraron equipo, supimos que eras un peligro.

Al lado de ella, Chouji sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero, y asintió en señal de aprobación. Sin embargo, ella aún continuaba con el semblante ensombrecido.

–Hablo en serio.

Ambos sinobis cruzaron miradas ante la molestia de su compañera, para luego dirigirle la mirada a ella, con expresión de seriedad.

–Ino… – comenzó a hablar el castaño. – Hay algo que debes saber.

El shinobi comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta ubicarse junto a la cama de Ino, tomando el lugar que hasta hace pocos minutos fuera ocupado por Chouji. Luego se sentó al lado de ella y la observó con seriedad, algo nada común en él.

–¿De que hablas? – preguntó confundida, observando a su amigo mientras intentaba detener un nuevo torrente de lágrimas de sus ojos. – Yo… ya lo se todo. – terminó de hablar con la voz entristecida luego bajó la mirada fija en las blancas sábanas de su cama, intentando contener el llanto.

–No, no lo sabes. – habló tajante el Nara, para luego llevar su mano al mentón de ella y levantarlo, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. – Hay mucho que no sabes.

Ino no pudo soportar más la presión de la mirada de su amigo sobre ella.

–¿Qué… qué no se? – la voz se le quebró en un instante, y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr de sus ojos. – ¿Qué más falta que me digas? ¿Qué lo de la misión en el país del rayo era solo una trampa? ¿Qué hay un loco desquiciado que anda tras mí? ¿Qué ustedes casi mueren por mi culpa? ¿Qué casi los mato? ¿Y que casi mato a Neji?.... – de pronto, palideció. – Neji… ¿Es sobre él que me quieres hablar? ¿Acaso él… está…?

–No, no es sobre él que te quiero hablar. – el genio desvió la mirada para no tener que enfrentar aquel tema con Ino, al menos por el momento. – Es algo que sólo sabemos Chouji y yo y… que te hemos estado ocultando. – volvió a mirarle a los ojos, esta vez con determinación en los propios. – algo que ahora tú también debes saber, algo que _**sólo**_ debemos saber nosotros tres. – terminó de hablar poniendo especial énfasis en el "solo".

La Yamanaka pestañeó un par de veces antes de entender las palabras de su amigo. Por la forma en la que la miró a los ojos, y el uso de sus palabras, sobre todo aquel énfasis puesto en el "solo nosotros tres", dedujo que había un mensaje oculto en sus palabras. _"Sólo nosotros tres…"_ se repitió por lo menos un par de veces, aún sin entender. Pronto notó que éste la continuaba mirando, directamente a los ojos. _"¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?"_, se preguntó, para terminar respondiéndose a sí misma._ "Algo que solo debemos saber nosotros tres, y… ¿Acaso quiere que haga __**eso**__ con él?"_. De pronto, todo tuvo sentido. _"Claro, debe haber alguien espiándonos, por eso que no quiere hablar, por eso quiere que le haga "eso" antes que verse obligado a hablar, y…"_

Al cabo de unos segundos, la florista logró entender el mensaje oculto en las palabras del maestro de las sombras. Él quería que ella hiciera "aquello" con él, algo que ambos ya habían hecho en contadas ocasiones atrás, una forma eficaz de comunicarse sin necesidad de hablar, aprovechando sus habilidades propias y la facilidad de Shikamaru para mantener el control de su mente al momento de ser abordado por la de ella.

Sentada sobre su cama, Ino le pidió a Shikamaru que se acercara más a ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la florista extendió las manos hacia las sienes de él, y lo cogió con firmeza con las yemas de sus dedos. Éste, por su parte, se dejó coger obediente por su amiga, mientras acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro al de ella y pegaba su frente con la de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Antes de dejarse llevar por la mente de Ino, el Nara solo atinó a decirle una frase.

–Y que quede claro Ino, los tres estamos en esto, y los tres vamos a resolverlo.

La Yamanaka asintió y se dispuso a ejecutar... su jutsu. De repente, millones de escenas comenzaron a llegar a la mente de la Ino, todas provenientes de la mente del Nara. Las escenas parecieron confusas al inicio, pero pronto Shikamaru se concentró lo suficiente para que éstas le llegaran en el orden correcto. Después de todo, ambos ya tenían experiencia en dicho tipo de comunicación.

Pocos segundos después, las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a la mente de la florista en una secuencia de tiempo ordenada y precisa…

.

_La primera imagen que llegó a la mente de Ino fue la de ella entrenando junto con su equipo. La escena al parecer no tenía nada en particular; es más, ella recordaba perfectamente aquel día de entrenamiento; sin embargo, al verla desde los ojos de Shikamaru, la escena se veía totalmente diferente. Esa fue la primera vez que el genio del clan Nara notó que los estaba espiando, a los tres, o al menos a uno de ellos… _

_Lo siguiente que vio en la mente del castaño fue una escena de él en el sótano de su casa, rompiendo una serie de sellos en unos pergaminos para leerlos. Gracias a los recuerdos del Nara, la Yamanaka pudo leer junto con él lo que contenían dichos pergaminos, escritos veinte años atrás por sus padres, en la que se mencionaba la misma sospecha de persecución. La escena se detuvo en el momento que el shinobi se topaba con otra serie de pergaminos, sellados con el sello del clan Akimichi._

_Otra escena llegó a la mente del castaño y, por consiguiente, al de la rubia. Esta vez, él estaba al lado de Chouji, quien estaba abriendo la segunda serie de pergaminos para leerlos junto con su amigo. Se sorprendió al encontrar entre los escritos el atentado que ocurriera veinte años atrás contra la madre de su amigo, la señora Yoshino, y las palabras dichas por su amigo en ese momento. "Entonces, fue por eso que me pidió que lo ayudara a terminar con Temari" se dijo al entender las verdaderas intenciones de Shikamaru al romper con ella. "Admirable…" fue la única palabra para describir aquel sacrificio. La escena continuó, hasta que, en un momento dado, vio como sus amigos se topaban con otro grupo de pergaminos, sellados con el sello del clan Yamanaka. _

_Shikamaru cortó en ese punto la escena anterior y la llevo junto con él a la siguiente escena. En ella, él y Chouji corrían por una serie de pasadizos hechos de piedra luego de haber escapado de sus secuestradores, aún en la antigua construcción donde habían sido llevados. De pronto, ellos se toparon con una habitación en la que había cientos de pergaminos arrojados sobre una mesa, pergaminos que tenían una particularidad: El sello del clan Yamanaka. __Pergaminos que ahora se encontraban en su poder..._

_La última escena que pudo ver en la mente del Nara, fue la de él llegando junto con el Akimichi a su habitación, horas atrás. En un primer instante, le confundió que Shikamaru le mostrara dicha escena, pero pronto entendió sus motivos. Tras unas persianas ubicadas en un extremo de su habitación, y hábilmente escondido, pudo ver un pequeño objeto esférico flotando en el aire. Al instante ella pudo reconocer aquel jutsu. "Gaara…"_

.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió repentinamente, y en ese momento se rompió el contacto mental entre la Yamanaka y el Nara. Sin embargo, éstos continuaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, aún observándose fijamente.

–Buenos días, Temari –san. – saludó atento el Akimichi. No recibió respuesta alguna.

La mayor se quedó estática ante la imagen que se encontró frente a sus ojos, al entrar en la habitación. Ahí estaban esos dos, Shikamaru e Ino, tan cerca el uno del otro que en cualquier momento podían terminar… besándose. Al verlos, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y una sensación amarga en la boca, pero pronto recobro la compostura y se recordó a sí misma el motivo por el que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Tosió un par de veces, sin lograr llamar la atención del Nara y la Yamanaka. Aquello no le agradó mucho. Tuvo que repetir el acto tres veces más para lograr su objetivo.

–Hola Temari… – saludó débilmente el castaño, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la recién llegada.

Ino observó a su amigo y notó al instante la tristeza marcada en sus ojos. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ya conocía los verdaderos motivos del castaño para terminar de aquella forma tan cruel y descarada con ella. _"El quería mantenerla fuera de peligro, y solo así iba a lograrlo, haciendo que ella lo odie"_, meditó con admiración, para luego castigarse a sí misma, mentalmente… _"En cambio yo, lo único que he hecho hasta ahora es querer mantener a Gaara cerca de mí, soy demasiado egoísta…"_

Estaba en medio de sus divagaciones, cuando el castaño la tomó por sorpresa al acercarse más de lo debido a ella, hasta lograr juntar sus labios con los de ella. Un suave y delicado roce de labios, casi imperceptible, pero en definitiva… un _beso_. Tardó segundos en reaccionar para notar que le ardían las mejillas, y que sus manos sudaban frío. Buscó a los lados, para notar que su amigo ya estaba lejos de ella, apoyado en la pared al lado de la silla donde estaba sentado el Akimichi. Por último, observó disimuladamente hacia la esquina y tras las persianas. El tercer ojo de Gaara ni se había inmutado.

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Temari?

La Sabaku No observó al Nara con ira e indignación en los ojos. _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para haberse preocupado por él? ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Perder el tiempo pensando en un idiota como Shikamaru? ¿Para que ahora la desprecie de esa manera?_ Se sentía como una completa estúpida, pero lo que más la encolerizaba era la mirada ácida del castaño sobre ella. _Qué es lo que pretendía, ¿Humillarla? ¿Restregarle en la cara que la había cambiado por esa niña debilucha? ¿Una mocosa estúpida que por irresponsable casi mata a un miembro de su propia aldea?_ Temari apretó los puños con fuerza y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no arrojarse encima del Nara para molerlo a golpes.

–Solo venía a avisarles que ya está todo arreglado para que mañana, a primera hora, se vayan a su aldea. – habló con seriedad. – es mejor que empaquen cuanto antes.

La mayor terminó de hacer el anuncio, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse en el acto, antes que la entereza se le acabara.

.

Shikamaru agachó la cabeza y respiró hondo en el momento que vio partir a Temari por la puerta, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho. Sin embargo, estaba satisfecho con ello. Si con eso bastaba para ponerla fuera del peligro, todo su dolor… valía la pena.

–Creo que… – comenzó a hablar. – es hora que nos vayamos.

Tanto él como su compañero asintieron y se dispusieron a salir, cuando la voz de Ino los detuvo.

–Shikamaru, espera…

La florista levantó la mano y se la tendió al castaño, esperando a que éste respondiera su llamado. El asintió y se acercó a ella, sujetando la mano levantada con la suya, esperando seguramente alguna palabra de consuelo. Lo que ocurrió después, no era lo que se imaginaba.

En el acto, y armándose de todo el valor que pudo, la kunoichi estiró la otra mano y, sin avisar, jaló al shinobi con fuerza hasta que éste quedó sobre ella, acorralando con su cuerpo el de ella. y Sin pensarlo dos veces, y rogando a que Shikamaru cediera ante su petición, Ino rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo y fundió sus labios con los de él, dándole un beso más atrevido que el anterior.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante los actos de su amiga, y la observó intrigado, sin saber como reaccionar. Estuvo a punto de levantarse por puro instinto, pero pronto su mente trabajó más rápido que su propio impulso, y pronto comenzó a analizar la situación. _"Ino no haría algo así sin un buen motivo… o será que…"_, de pronto, se concentró en el Tercer Ojo del Kazekage y notó como éste comenzaba a temblar. Y en ese instante lo comprendió todo. _"Lo sabía, algo debió pasar entre ellos… y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo que yo"_.

Una vez comprendido el asunto, el Nara relajó el cuerpo y la observó a los ojos, indicándole en esa mirada que entendía perfectamente el motivo de sus actos. Ella notó al instante el cambio en la mirada de su amigo, y le agradeció internamente por la ayuda que éste estaba a punto de darle. _"Debo mantenerlo... alejado de mí"_.

Antes que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, las palabras del castaño le interrumpieron.

–Etto, Chouji… –llamó Shikamaru a su amigo. – ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? – continuó, acercándose más a su amiga. – Tenemos que ponernos al día…

El Akimichi levantó la ceja en señal de desaprobación, y asintió ante el pedido de su amigo. Aún no comprendía el motivo que llevaba a ambos a actuar de aquella manera, pero pudo suponer que algo se traían entre manos. Sin embargo, no por eso estaba de acuerdo con su forma de actuar.

–Como quieran. – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, ambos se observaron una vez más con decisión en los ojos. Para Shikamaru, era lo menos que le debía a Ino, ya que ella ya lo había ayudado antes en una situación similar. Para Ino, era un sacrificio que ella debía realizar por amor. Ambos estaban dispuestos a mantener alejados tanto a Temari como a Gaara del terrible peligro que estaban viviendo, y de todo lo que estaban por vivir...

.

* * *

Pronto la escena se comenzó a volver más comprometedora entre ellos dos, logrando con ello solo despertar cada vez más la ira en su espectador. Con astucia, Ino bajó las manos del cuello del castaño para pasarla por su espalda, y recorrerla en forma apasionada. Su mejor amigo asintió ante el acto de la rubia y se dejó llevar por ella, aún sin atreverse a pasar los límites trazados entre la amistad, y la pasión. Sin embargo, aun no habían logrado su objetivo.

De pronto, ella lo empujó.

–No sabes… – habló ella con voz agitada. – No sabes cuanto he extrañado esto.

–Yo también… – contestó él, conocedor de las intenciones de su amiga.

Continuaron con su actuación y volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sin con ello lograr resultados. Intentaron cambiar de posición, pero tampoco lograron mucho. Si continuaban así, iban a terminar con las lenguas acalambradas, sin lograra cambio alguno en su espectador.

Pronto Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos ante lo difícil de la situación, y respiró profundo antes de atreverse a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, aquello que no debía, todo para lograr conseguir su objetivo…

.

.

Segundos después, un chorro de arena cayó a una esquina del suelo.

* * *

En una habitación oscura, una sombra se encontraba sentada en un enorme sillón frente a un imponente escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos por firmar. Los papeles y trámites propios de su cargo se habían incrementado durante los últimos días de forma sorprendente, sin que él le prestara atención al asunto. Otro tema había estado ocupando su mente durante esos últimos días, uno de largos cabellos dorados y hermosos ojos azules, uno que pronto sería la mayor causa de su dolor…

Durante días, había estado inspeccionando con preocupación la evolución del estado de salud de _Ino_, dentro de sus propias capacidades y limitaciones como había asegurado de que tuviera la mejor atención posible, que los mejores doctores revisaran su caso, y que las enfermeras la cuidaran con dedicación y esmero. Durante toda su estancia en el hospital de Suna, se dedicó a observara y velar atento sus noches, siempre devoto y fiel de ella. Incluso, en más de una ocasión se vio tentado a ir personalmente a verla, sin embargo, nunca encontró el valor suficiente para hacerlo, y se hizo valer de su amplia capacidad de raciocinio y su frialdad natural para renunciar a sus propios deseos.

Pero toda su entereza y su capacidad de autocontrol se fueron directo a la basura en el momento en que se vio obligado a presenciar "aquella" escena. Shikamaru con Ino, en la misma cama, con las manos de éste recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, recorriendo a Ino, a _su_ Ino, tocándola…

Luego de aquello, solo un sentimiento llenó sus pensamientos…

_Traición_.

* * *

En una habitación del hospital de Suna, dos figuras se encontraban echadas de espalda sobre una cama, con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y la mirada fija en un punto vacío en el techo, con la respiración agitada y la mente en otro lugar.

Pronto Shikamaru intentó romper con el silencio que imperaba en el ambiente.

–Creo que por fin conseguimos…

Antes que pudiera terminar con su frase, el castaño terminó recibiendo una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, cortesía de su mejor amiga. Tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar.

–¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?!. – preguntó él en modo airado, mientras se levantaba para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

–Que… ¿Que me pasa? – repitió ofendida la pregunta Ino, quien ya se encontraba incorporara sobre la cama. – ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¿Quién te ha dado permiso a…? ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme los… los…?

El castaño miró con furia a los ojos de la rubia, y pronto se apresuró en ayudarla a "completar" su frase.

–¿Los senos? –gritó él en voz alta, retando a su compañera.

En respuesta, terminó recibiendo otra bofetada por parte de la Yamanaka, aún más sonora que la anterior. Ambos tardaron más de lo esperado en reaccionar…

–Si. – contestó ella con voz debilitada.

–¿Y que hay con ello? – Recriminó molesto el castaño. – ¿Qué acaso no logramos lo que querías?

–¡No! Sí, es que…– titubeó antes de continuar. – Sí. Sí logramos lo que quería, pero creo que no era necesario ir tan lejos, bastaba con…

–No, Ino. – el Nara le corto tajante, y luego la sujetó de las muñecas y la miró a los ojos, antes de continuar. – No iba a bastar con simples besitos y abrazos, eso es solo juego de niños. – respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Si quieres poner celoso a un hombre, lo puedes hacer con esas tonterías, pero si lo que buscas es herirlo, obligarlo a que te odie… debes estar dispuesta a ir más allá.

–Pero eso fue demasiado.– soltó ella con tristeza y culpa en su voz.

–¿Demasiado? – le preguntó él, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, aún debía hacerle entender a la Yamanaka algunas cosas sobre los hombres y las mujeres. – Mira Ino, conozco bastante de hombres para saber que con un beso no íbamos a engañar a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien como Gaara. – respiró hondo antes de continuar. – debíamos ir mas allá, obligarlo incluso a verme tocándote, tocando lo que él considera suyo, su propiedad.

–¿Su… propiedad? – abrió los ojos y preguntó confundida. _"¿Que es lo que estás queriendo decir, Shikmaru?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, sin notar el brillo creciente en sus ojos.

–Escucha, Ino. –el castaño se dispuso a dar su explicación. – Al principio, se me hizo demasiado raro ver el tercer ojo de Gaara en tu habitación, y por un momento pensé que él debía tenerte demasiada desconfianza como para estar vigilándote de esa manera, – se levantó y observó a su amiga para continuar hablando. – pero luego, al verte buscando herir sus sentimientos, y luego de ver como reaccionó al verme tocándote de aquella manera, creo que… ya lo entendí todo.

Tardó poco en notar que los ojos de Ino se encontraban ligeramente enrojecidos.

–¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?

El castaño observó con duda el rostro de Ino antes de continuar. En verdad, ella aún no entendía mucho de lo que le estaba pasando a Gaara, y verla tan confundida le hizo obligarse a pensar dos veces antes de hablar. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de sus propias conclusiones. _"En verdad, él… debe amarte mucho, Ino. Y eso solo va conseguir herirlos más"._

–Lo que entendí es que él…– suspiró y desvió la mirada, antes de continuar. – él se preocupa demasiado por ti. – por su propio bien, y antes de terminar por destrozarle el corazón a su amiga, el castaño prefirió darle una pequeña mentira piadosa.

Ella observó a su amigo con decepción en los ojos. En el fondo, tenía esperanza que las palabras de Shikamaru fueran otras, no precisamente… preocupación.

–Pero, lo que hicimos no estuvo muy bien que digamos… – ella también desvió la mirada antes de continuar. – ¿Y si luego no me perdona?

Shikamaru se quedó en blanco tensó los músculos del rostro y del cuello ante aquella pregunta, la misma que ya se había hecho antes, la misma que se hacía a cada instante lejos de ella, de Temari, la misma que se repetía en forma tortuosa cada vez que debía verla, y volver a romperle el corazón. La misma que aún no sabía como contestar.

–Eso es lo menos importante ahora, Ino. –le dijo fingiendo seguridad – por ahora, lo que importa es lograr mantenerlos lejos de del peligro… – volvió a mirar hacia el techo y luego se recostó nuevamente con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca, antes de continuar. –ya veremos después como lo resolvemos.

Ambos se miraron serios, siendo conscientes de que, probablemente, nunca conseguirían resolver aquello. Volvieron a desviar la mirada hacia el techo y se quedaron observándolo con los brazos cruzados tras las nucas, las mentes en otro lugar y el corazón destrozado, pero satisfechos al estar seguros de que habían logrado su objetivo. Mantener a las personas que amaban, a salvo.

Pronto su conversación se desviaría hacia otro tema…

"_Solo nosotros tres, y nadie más…"_

_._

* * *

Horas más tarde, tres sombras moviéndose ágilmente en medio de la noche, a través de las complejas y entreveradas calles de Suna. Dichas sombras iban saltando de techo en techo con gracia y elegancia, con tal habilidad que nadie notó su presencia, ni siquiera el servicio de vigilancia nocturna de la ciudad oculta en el desierto, tal y como tenían previsto.

Las tres sombras fugitivas continuaron su camino movilizándose con destreza y sigilo, hasta que lograron llegar a su primer destino: las enormes e imponentes murallas que protegían dicha ciudad. Los tres recorrieron de largo la enorme construcción analizándola al detalle, hasta que lograron encontrar un punto con poca vigilancia. Y haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades ninjas, lograron atravesarla y salir de la ciudad.

.

.

Poco después, y ya con fuera de Suna, los tres se encontraban corriendo en medio del desierto, a paso apurado y con un destino ya trazado en sus mentes.

En plena carrera, una de las sombras se detuvo de golpe y desvió la mirada con nostalgia hacia atrás, hacia las ya lejanas murallas de la poderosa ciudad de Suna.

–¿Todo en orden? – preguntó otra de las sombras, al momento de pararse a su lado.

–Sí. – contestó la primera. – solo me estaba… despidiendo.

–Entonces, sigamos. – apenas terminó de hablar, continuó con su camino.

La primera sombra tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Volteó nuevamente y le echó una última mirada a la ciudad tras ella, antes de partir a su destino.

.

.

"_Adios, Gaara…"_

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

A todos, gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Este es el capítulo intermedio, que da paso a la segunda parte del fic. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo para la segunda parte. Ojo, tomen en cuenta que Gaara no es tan tonto como para creerse todo lo que ve...

Comentarios, críticas, golpes, patadas a la autora, escupitajos y otros... pueden pasar por el Botón de reviews.


	15. 01 De regreso a Konoha

**Comentario de la autora:** Comienza la segunda parte del fic. Este capítulo está hecho pensando en ayudarlos a repasar lo que ha pasado durante la primera parte. Por cierto, Gaara no aparece ni como extra de extra, pero ya aparecerá pronto.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capitulo 1 – De vuelta a Konoha**

**.**

—¡¡¡Como pudieron dejar que se escaparan!!!

El grito enfurecido de la Quinta retumbó con fuerza en la enorme y antigua construcción frente al monumento a los Hokages, haciendo temblar tanto los cimientos de éste, como a todos los que estaban dentro de él. Pero quienes más temblaron fueron cierto grupo de shinobis que se encontraban en ese momento, frente a ella en su despacho. Y es que estaban recibiendo la reprimenda de su vida…

—¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarse engañar tan fácilmente?! ¡¿Y así se hacen llamar shinobis!? — continuó gritando, con el tono de voz severo. — ¡Exijo una explicación!

Al instante, los menores tragaron saliva y agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, y con la culpa reflejada en sus rostros. Y no era para menos. Habían fracasado de la forma más estúpida posible a sus misiones, y justo cuando prácticamente las daban por finalizadas.

Semanas atrás, dos equipos habían sido enviados a Suna y al país del Rayo con dos misiones específicas: Encontrar a Yamanaka Ino, quien había escapado de Suna (en cuyas puertas fuera encontrada, casi muerta), y traerla de vuelta a Konoha; y rescatar a Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, quienes habían sido secuestrados en el país del rayo. Los equipos habían sido designados por sus habilidades y experiencia, y éstos se habían movilizado con rapidez hasta casi completar sus misiones con éxito. Casi.

Se había logrado rescatar a Chouji y Shikamaru en forma relativamente fácil. De la misma manera, habían logrado ubicar a Ino antes que pudiera salir de la frontera de Suna. Todo parecía marchar a las mil maravillas, pero aquello no duró mucho. Pero luego, gracias a la astucia del genio del clan Nara, los rescatados terminaron siendo trasladados al hospital de Suna, en donde se reunieron con la Yamanaka, de donde lograron escapar fácilmente, dejando prácticamente en ridículo a todos.

La mirada severa de la Quinta repasó a todos y cada uno de los presentes, para de pronto detenerse sobre una de ellos, a la espera de una buena explicación.

La de cabellos castaños sintió la mirada de la Quinta sobre ella y agachó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Más que avergonzada, se sentía frustrada. Después de todo, ella era la líder de uno de los equipos, la encargada del equipo de rescate del Nara y el Akimichi, y la culpable de que ellos terminaran llegando a Suna, de donde escaparon.

Resignada, Tenten respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a encarar la situación de la mejor forma posible, la única que le quedaba.

—Asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, Hokage-sama. — dijo en voz alta, lo más convincente que pudo. —Puede disponer de mí en cuanto lo desee.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia la Hokage, pero no tuvo el valor de mirarla a los ojos. No podía. No luego de haber echado a perder la oportunidad de su vida, la oportunidad de demostrarle a la legendaria Sannin que tanto admiraba, su valor como kunoichi. Había soñado tantas veces con la oportunidad de liderar una misión, que casi había estallado en felicidad cuando recibió la convocatoria dos semanas atrás. Pero su misión había terminado en un completo fracaso, en gran parte por culpa de su ingenuidad.

Nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

—¡Eso no es una explicación! — la voz rotunda hizo temblar a todos, nuevmente. — Quiero saber, ¿Por qué fueron trasladados Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji a Suna, en vez de ser traídos hasta acá? — habló molesta, para luego levantar unos documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio. — El informe de Suna dice que solo tenían heridas leves, y que pudieron haber llegado a Konoha sin ninguna complicación.

Tenten palideció ante las palabras de la mayor. Tal y como lo sospechaba, había caído en la trampa de esos dos. Eso la hizo sentir doblemente culpable.

—Y no solo han fracasado, sino que encima han traído a uno de sus compañeros seriamente lesionado. —esta vez, el tono de la mayor sonó más preocupado que molesto. — Y por lo que dicen los informes enviados desde el hospital de Suna, y según lo que me han explicado Hinata y Sakura, necesitamos las explicaciones de Ino para poder solucionar el problema.

Las palabras de la mayor tensionaron aún más a los presentes. ¿Qué tan grave podía estar Neji, que ni siquiera la mismísima Hokage podía solucionar el problema por si sola?

—Necesito que Ino vuelva cuanto antes. — terminó de hablar, para luego cruzar las manos y apoyar el rostro en ellas.

La última frase dicha por la Sannin solo les confirmó sus sospechas. Necesitaban traer a Ino de vuelta, cuanto antes.

Ante el hecho, Tenten palideció aún más, si acaso era posible. Su imprudencia al juntar a Shikamaru y Chouji con Ino, solo les había dado la oportunidad de escapar. Ella les había servido en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de salirse con la suya, y por mera inocencia. Pero eso no era lo peor. Ahora la vida de su amigo Neji dependía de ello. Si tan solo ella no hubiera sido tan ingenua…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a hablar.

—Hokage-sama, yo…— Antes que pudiera continuar, unos ruidos desde el exterior le interrumpieron.

Voltearon hacia la puerta de la oficina, para escuchar como poco a poco esos ruidos se iban incrementando. Una voz bastante conocida por todos estaba discutiendo en el exterior con Shizune, insistiendo en que le dejaran entrar a la reunión.

Ante las negativas de la pupila de Tsunade, la puerta se abrió de pronto con fuerza, para dejar ver desde su exterior al causante de tanto alboroto: Naruto.

—Hokage-sama. — saludó con respeto Shizune. — disculpe la intromisión, pero…

—Déjalo entrar. — habló tajante la mayor, con un tono de voz tan autoritario y cargado de ira, que casi hizo arrepentirse al rubio de haber insistido tanto en ingresar a su despacho. Casi.

—Disculpe el retraso, oba-chan. — se disculpó torpemente el ninja hiperactivo. — es que vengo del hospital y…

—Hoy no estoy para excusas, Naruto, así que mejor te quedas callado. — lo cortó tajante.

El portador del Kyuubi tragó saliva y, por primera vez en su vida, hizo lo que la Hokage le ordenó. Se quedó callado.

Saludó a los presentes con una leve reverencia, para luego avanzar rápido hasta quedar al lado de Sakura, quien lo recibió con un fuerte codazo en el estómago. "Auch, ¿Porqué me pegas?" le preguntó en un susurro a su novia, ante el golpe que no se esperaba. "Cómo se te ocurre llegar tarde, baka", le contestó ella discretamente, asegurándole que luego que tendrían una charla al respecto, charla que de seguro no iba a ser nada agradable.

.

Tsunade continuó revisando los documentos en su escritorio, para de pronto fijar la mirada en unos esquemas en particular, unos que reflejaban las líneas de chacra alrededor de los ojos de Neji. Al instante, levantó la mirada y le dio una segunda inspección a los presentes en la sala. Una persona faltaba de entre todos.

—¿Y Hinata? — preguntó.

—Ella… — al instante, la de cabellos rosados se adelantó a contestar. — ella está en el hospital, con Neji.

Tsunade no comentó más al respecto. Aunque estuviera molesta con todos, no podía negar que la Hyuuga se estaba llevando la peor parte en el asunto, y no tenía corazón como para hacerla llamar solo para reprenderla por fallar en su misión. No podía hacerle algo así. A demás, de seguro debía estar demasiada cansada como para poder soportar una reprimenda en ese momento.

—Sakura. — llamó a su alumna, quien al instante asintió al llamado. — ve al hospital y encárgate personalmente de cuidar a Neji. Y dile a Hinata que puede ir a su casa a descansar.

—Eh… Si. —asintió torpemente a la orden.

—Naruto. — llamó al shinobi, quien al instante levantó la mirada a la espera de sus palabras. — Encárgate de que Hinata llegue a su casa entera. Lo que menos quiero es que ella también enferme por el desgaste físico.

—Pero, oba… Tsunade-sama, — se corrigió a tiempo, antes de continuar. — no estoy seguro de que me haga caso, yo ya intenté convencerla de que vaya a descansar y hasta ahora no me ha hecho caso, y…

—No te estoy preguntando si ella quiere ir a descansar o no, ¡Te estoy dando una orden!

El portador del Kyuubi abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar el grito de la mayor. No recordaba haberla visto tan molesta anteriormente, y eso que él le había dado miles de motivos en el pasado para hacerla enfadar. Algo debía andar mal, muy mal…

—Entendido. — asintió débilmente.

Tsunade volvió a echar otra mirada a los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio, antes de levantar la mirada y ver a los shinobis frente suyo. Todos eran tan jóvenes e inexpertos, demasiado inexpertos como para entender las responsabilidades que implicaban ser líder de una nación Ninja, demasiado jóvenes como para entender la gravedad del asunto. Y demasiado inocentes como para…

—El resto retírese a sus domicilios. — ordenó a modo de castigo, con voz imperante. — Estarán suspendidos por un mes, salvo a que crea conveniente retirar el castigo a alguno de ustedes. Y no se hagan ilusiones, porque dudo mucho que eso ocurra.

Apenas escucharon el veredicto, los seis levantaron la mirada con sorpresa. ¡¿Un mes entero sin misiones!? Los varones suspiraron y aceptaron el castigo resignados, pero las chicas no parecieron tomarlo tan fácilmente.

—Pe… pero, Tsunade-sama. — intentó alegar Sakura, antes de ser interrumpida por Tenten.

—Hokage-sama. — habló la experta en armas. — ¿Por qué no nos envía a nosotros para traer de regreso a Ino y a los demás? Digo, ya lo hicimos una ves, o casi. — en ese punto, cayó para observar la expresión seria de la mayor, que pronto le hizo titubear. — nosotros podríamos…

—No.

—Pero…

—No, ustedes ya no van a interferir más en esta misión. — habló con sequedad la mayor, sin percatarse de que acababa de usar el término "interferir".

—Pero nosotros podríamos…

—¡He dicho que no! — soltó en un grito seco la mayor, logrando asustar a todos. — No puedo enviarlos nuevamente. Que ustedes sean amigos de ellos les resta objetividad en este asunto. De hecho, estoy casi convencida que su falta de objetividad ya les causó problemas antes. — volteó la mirada severa hacia Tenten, quien la desvió en el acto. — por eso he decidido convocar a otro equipo para traerlos de vuelta, cuanto antes.

—Solo por curiosidad… — interrumpió Kiba, quien hasta ese momento se había esforzado en mantenerse callado para evitar un incremento en su castigo. — Podríamos saber, ¿A qué equipo ha convocado?

Antes que la Hokage contestara a su pregunta, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par, para dar paso a tres shinobis adultos, ya bastante conocidos por los presentes.

El impacto inicial que causó la imponente presencia de los tres dejó sin palabra a todos, por lo menos por un buen lapso de tiempo, hasta que pudieron reaccionar.

Obviamente, el primero que reaccionó fue Naruto.

—¿Y a eso le llama objetividad? — gritó con fuerza señalando a los mayores. — ¡¿Y usted nos dice que porque somos amigos de Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, no podemos hacer esta misión?! ¡Pero ellos son sus padres! ¡¿Qué no es eso peor?!

Pronto Kiba se le unió a Naruto y ambos objetaron la decisión de la mayor a voces, para pronto terminar arrepintiéndose de sus acciones.

Molesta hasta el extremo, Tsunade golpeó con tal fuerza la superficie de su escritorio, que casi lo destroza en el acto.

—¡Basta de objetar mis decisiones! — gritó con furia, para luego continuar hablando — Ellos son tres distinguidos shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja, que conocen lo suficiente a los fugitivos como para saber qué dirección pueden haber tomado, y que conocen y dominan a la perfección de sus habilidades como para poder enfrentarlos y traerlos de vuelta sin lastimarlos, y sin salir lastimados. — tomó una pausa para luego levantar la voz. — ¡Y estoy convencida de que ellos sí son lo suficientemente maduros como para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y cumplir con su deber!

Las palabras de la Sannin golpearon con fuerza a los menores, y justo donde más les podía doler: Su ego.

Al instante, asintieron y, luego de recibir unas últimas palabras de la Quinta, se retiraron de la oficina, para dejar a los mayores a solas con ella.

.

Tsunade respiró hondo y pronto comenzó a ordenar sus ideas, para poder discutir asuntos de mayor interés con los tres experimentados shinobis. Si, quienes habían entrado al recinto, eran nada más ni nada menos que Inochi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, y Nara Shikaku, los integrantes de la primera generación InoShikaCho.

Y con ellos iba a ser una discusión aún más difícil que la que acababa de tener…

* * *

Olvidando por el momento la discusión que tenían pendiente, Sakura y a Naruto se dirigieron con diligencia hacia el hospital de Konoha, en donde tenían órdenes que cumplir…

Apenas ingresaron, se dirigieron hacia el piso séptimo, el cuál estaba destinado a las salas privadas de cuidados intensivos. Avanzaron sin hacer mayor ruido por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a la habitación 709, en la cuál estaba ingresado Hyuuga Neji.

Como era de esperarse, encontraron al shinobi recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados. No podían afirmar a ciencia cierta si estaba durmiendo o no, dado lo errático de sus ondas cerebrales. Pero de que la estaba pasando mal, eso si lo tenían seguro. Los aparatos conectados a los extremos de sus sienes revelaban una alta actividad de sus ondas cerebrales, mayor que cuando una persona está en estado de sueño. Para ser precisos, éstas estaban ligeramente por encima de lo estimado para una persona que está teniendo una pesadilla, y una muy mala.

Ingresaron a la habitación, para encontrar algo que también esperaban. A Hinata.

La chica de ojos nacarados se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de su primo, con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban a un lado de la cama. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida.

Naruto respiró hondo antes de acercarse a ella y pasarle la mano sobre el hombro, con el objetivo de hacerla reaccionar.

—Hinata…. Despierta.

Ante el toque, la chica dio un respingo y se incorporó en el acto, para pronto exponer a la vista de sus amigos dos las gruesas marcas moradas que se le habían formado bajo los ojos, producto de la falta de descanso.

—Na… Naruto. — tartamudeó al ver al rubio parado al lado de ella.

—Me alegra que al menos te hayas comido el ramen que te traje.

Al instante, Sakura giró casi hacia la mesa detrás de la Hyuuga, para encontrar sobre ella una caja de ramen vacía, que por cierto, aún lucía ligeramente tibia. No pudo menos que sonreír, al entender por fin el verdadero motivo por el cuál su novio había llegado tarde a la convocatoria de la Hokage.

—Etto… — la de cabellos azulados tartamudeó antes de ordenar sus ideas. — Gracias por traerme el almuerzo, Naruto.

—Por nada. — sonrió cálidamente el rubio antes de sentarse a su lado, buscando la forma de cumplir con su misión sin lastimar a Hinata en el acto.

Sakura se le adelantó.

—Hinata, ¿No sería mejor que vayas a tu casa a descansar? — dijo en un intento de sonar convincente. — Yo me quedaré con Neji y te mandaré avisar si pasa algo.

Ante la sugerencia de la Haruno, la de ojos nacarados levanto la mirada rápidamente, y la observó con una expresión entre confundida y asustada, como si temiera ante la sola idea de dejar solo a su primo. Al parecer, iba a ser más difícil sacarla de esa habitación.

—Neji… podría despertar en cualquier momento. — comentó mientras volvía a agachar la mirada para observar la mano de su primo. — No quiero que se despierte solo y no encuentre un rostro familiar.

—Pero Sakura también es amiga de Neji, si despierta la verá a ella — afirmó sonriente Naruto, mientras la cogía de la mano. — A demás, a ti te caería bien un buen descanso.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. — el rubio se puso firme y sujetó de los hombros a Hinata, casi obligándola a levantarse. — Tú te vas a tu casa, y yo me encargo de que llegues hasta allá entera.

El movimiento rápido del Uzumaki tomó desprevenida a la Hyuuga, quien apenas pudo objetar ante la seguridad de las palabras de éste. Para cuando tomó consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya estaba fuera del hospital. Y Naruto continuaba sujetándola del hombro, solo con uno de sus brazos, como si la estuviera abrazando.

.

.

Caminaron en dicha posición por tantos minutos, que a Hinata se le hicieron una eternidad. De pronto, suspiró torpemente, mientras pensaba en lo irónica que podía ser de la vida. Caminar en los brazos de Naruto a la luz del atardecer eso era algo con lo que había soñado durante años, en silencio. Pero nunca imaginó que su sueño terminaría convirtiéndose en realidad de esa manera. Eso era, hasta cierto punto, bizarro.

Giró la mirada hacia su lado y la levantó por unos instantes, para ver la expresión relajada de su acompañante. Normalmente, el ver su sonrisa le solía levantar los ánimos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no parecía estar cumpliendo el efecto deseado.

—Hinata.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¿Ehhh?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La solicitud de Naruto la tomó desprevenida. ¿Qué podría querer saber Naruto acerca de ella? Sin percatarse del hecho, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosado, que poco a poco fue aumentando, en la misma medida que aumentaban sus nervios habituales. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a ello, o al menos, casi.

—Claro. — contestó tímidamente.

—¿Qué sientes por Neji?

La Hyuuga detuvo de pronto el paso y observó totalmente confundida al rubio, sin saber como contestar. La pregunta la cogió totalmente desprevenida. Se había quedado sin palabras.

De pronto, se perdió en sus propios pensamientos…

"_¿Que sientes por Neji, Hinata?"_ se repitió mentalmente la pregunta del rubio, mientas intentaba ordenar sus ideas. _¿Qué le debo contestar? _Continuó interrogándose, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

Hasta ese momento, nunca antes se había puesto en tela de juicio sobre sus sentimientos hacia Neji. Nunca había tenido necesidad de ello. Nunca había dudado. Siempre había considerado a Neji como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien admirar y respetar. Y con un poco más de confianza, hasta podía decir que se preocupaba por él, de la misma forma en que una hermana se preocuparía por su hermano. Nada más que eso. Y eso es lo que hubiera contestado dos semanas atrás, si alguien le hubiese hecho la misma pregunta. Pero ahora…

Habían pasado tantas cosas los últimos días, y todas tan desagradables, que en verdad no sabía como contestar. La culpa y la angustia la carcomían por dentro. Neji había salido herido de gravedad a causa del nuevo jutsu de Ino y en circunstancias que, de haber sido ella, probablemente hubiera muerto. Y lo peor de todo, era que ella había presentido el peligro que ambos corrían, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo_. Si tan solo hubiera podido correr más rápido que él, si lo hubiera alcanzado a tiempo, si hubiera podido detenerlo..._ Se sentía impotente y hasta cierto punto, culpable.

Le dolía ver a su primo postrado en una cama de hospital sin poder moverse. Verlo en esa posición, sin poder abrir siquiera los ojos, o sin poder decirle una sola palabra, la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba era el toque de su mano contra la de ella, cuando la apretaba con fuerza, en forma tan calida y protectora; sus palabras que siempre llegaban en el momento oportuno; sus gestos y sus consideraciones con ella, que llegaban a hacerla sentir como una princesa…

Patético, apenas unos cuantos días sin su primo, y ya sentía que el mundo se le iba a venir abajo. Ni siquiera Naruto, con todo ese derroche de energía y vitalidad, podía reemplazar a la presencia de su primo Neji.

_Y ese__ beso que se dieron en Suna…_

Enrojeció repentinamente ante el último pensamiento. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba confundida.

—¡Hinata!, ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Naruto llegó sorpresivamente a los oídos de la chica, obligándola a regresar a la realidad. Fijó su vista al frente, para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio hiperactivo a escasos centímetros del de ella, justo en el preciso momento en que éste le colocaba una mano en la frente.

—Yo…

—¿Ves que teníamos razón, Hinata? — le espetó con expresión seria, para luego enderezar su cuerpo y comenzar a regañarla. — Que bueno que te sacamos de ese hospital, en verdad necesitas descansar. — dijo mientras comprobaba su temperatura con la de ella. — Hasta creo que tienes algo de fiebre.

Instintivamente, Hinata intentó retroceder ante el toque, pero terminó tambaleándose torpemente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a ceder ante los estragos del cansancio, y sus reflejos no estaban en sus mejores condiciones. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a aceptar con valor el dolor de su caída contra el suelo, pero el golpe nunca llegó.

—¡Cuidado!

A tiempo, y antes que Hinata terminara cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas contra el suelo, las manos de Naruto alcanzaron las suyas y la jalaron hacia delante, ayudándola a incorporarse nuevamente.

—Yo… — habló ella torpemente —Creo que no me siento bien y…

Antes que pudiera continuar, sintió que una fuerza invisible la levantaba por los aires y la colocaba sobre una superficie cálida y reconfortante. Para cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la espaldas de Naruto, quien la estaba llevando a cuestas hacia su casa.

—Gracias. —dijo suavemente, algo avergonzada. — Siento estar causándote tantas molestias.

—No te preocupes por nada, Hinata. — contestó sonriente Naruto. — Es mi misión de hoy cuidar de ti. — le dijo con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, y aseguró más el agarre sobre su espalda, para poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo atravesándola. Apoyó el rostro contra su hombro, y se dedicó a inspirar su aroma. Sin malicia, ni deseo. Nada físico. Solo quería darse unos minutos para poder experimentar esa sensación de estar protegida por alguien más, algo que ya comenzaba a extrañar. _Neji…_

—… A demás, si dejo que te pase algo, dudo que Neji me lo perdone…

De pronto, la pregunta que el shinobi le hiciera minutos atrás, volvió a recorrer su mente. _"¿Qué sientes por Neji?"_, y a ésta, le acompañó otra pregunta. _"¿Qué sientes por Naruto?"_

—¿Sabes? La relación de ustedes es bastante extraña, o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Las palabras de Naruto le hicieron reaccionar rápidamente.

—¿Extraña? — preguntó ella, con un toque de confusión en su tono de voz.

—Si, extraña. — afirmó Naruto, para luego continuar. — ustedes se parecen tanto que hasta se ven como si fueran hermanos, pero en realidad no lo son. Aunque… todos los de tu familia se parecen, son igualitos, pero… tú sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Cierto?

—Hai. — asintió algo divertida ante la ocurrencia de su amigo. Si, lo que acababa de decir era cierto, todos los Hyuuga se parecen bastante en cuanto al físico. Pero en su interior…

—Como te decía, ustedes se ven casi como hermanos, pero no lo son. — continuó con su discurso el rubio. — y ya sé que él tiene como misión protegerte, pero ustedes no se ven precisamente como un guardaespaldas y su protegida, siempre se les ve preocupándose el uno por el otro.

—Es que… yo nunca he visto a Neji como si fuera solo mi "protector".

—¿A no?

—No, y estoy… estoy segura que él tampoco me ve así. — respiró hondo antes de continuar. — Yo siempre lo he visto como a un hermano mayor, como un ejemplo a quien seguir, y él… creo que él también me ve como a una hermana, su hermana menor. Por eso que siempre nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

—¡Vaaaaya! — soltó con asombro Naruto, tanto por lo dicho por Hinata como por el hecho de oírla decir tantas palabras juntas sin tartamudear, y con tanta seguridad. De seguro ella quería mucho a Neji, con ese amor fraternal que tan bien le había descrito, y que tan difícil le resultaba entender. De pronto, Naruto siseó confundido y, por un instante, sintió un leve asomo de envidia sana. Él nunca había tenido tenía hermanos ni parientes en quien apoyarse, y no conocía esa sensación de alguien preocupándose por él todo el tiempo. Él siempre había estado solo.

—¿Sabes? — volvió a hablar, con el tono levemente entristecido. — A mi me hubiera gustado tener una hermana como tú, Hinata, alguien que se preocupe por mí todo el tiempo, de la manera en la que tú te preocupas por Neji.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la chica en su espalda sintió una punzada en el pecho. Naruto había sonado tan sincero, y a la vez, tan inocente. Si él supiera…

—Pero tú… tú siempre has tenido a… a Sakura.

El rubio sonrió torpemente ante la respuesta, y sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Supongo que tienes razón. — afirmó serio. — Sakura no será precisamente como una hermana… pero ella siempre ha estado preocupada por mí. Aunque… bueno, su forma de demostrarlo siempre ha sido más… digamos… dolorosa, supongo que es lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras de Naruto, quien se sintió satisfecho al ver que acababa de lograr su objetivo: arrancarle una sonrisa a la cansada Hinata. Continuaron caminando a paso lento, con Hinata sobre la espalda de Naruto, y éste comentando cuanto se le viniera a la menta con tal de lograr arrancarle más sonrisas como la anterior. Y es que, aunque estaba convencido que aquello no iba a ser suficiente para levantar del todo el ánimo de su amiga, al menos iba a servir de algo. Al menos, hasta que Neji se recupere.

Si es que acaso llegara a recuperarse…

.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron sin mayores percances dentro de la aldea de la Hoja, hasta que la tarde se volvió en noche.

En medio de la oscuridad, tres sombras se movían en forma ágil entre las calles de la aldea de la Hoja, con un solo objetivo en mente: llegar a la residencia Nara lo más pronto posible, recuperar los pergaminos dejados en el sótano de la misma, y lograr escapar sin ser descubiertos.

—Será más fácil entrar a mi casa si mi padre no está ahí. — había afirmado convencido Shikamaru, al enterarse de que su padre estaba involucrado en la misión de su captura. Y sin dudarlo, Ino le creyó.

Ahora se encontraban escabulléndose, en medio de las calles vacías de una Konoha que se había ido a dormir temprano, manteniendo sus instintos al máximo para evitar ser atrapados. No podían darse ese lujo.

De pronto, llegaron a su objetivo: la residencia de Nara Shikamaru. La casa lucía tal y como la recordaba el castaño, con las luces apagadas y un silencio total rodeándola. Incluso hasta podían sentir un aire de paz y tranquilidad alrededor, que hasta daba el aspecto de estar deshabitada. Hasta ese entonces, solo habían tenido dicha sensación al pasar frente a otras dos residencias: las Akimichi y Yamanaka.

—Todo se ve tranquilo. — afirmó seguro Shikamaru.

—Demasiado… — insinuó desconfiada Ino. — Esto se ve sospechoso.

—Lo sé. — le dio la razón su compañero. — pero no nos queda de otra. Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Una sombra más alta que las otras dos se elevó detrás de las otras dos, para echar un vistazo al panorama frente a ellos.

—Esto está resultando demasiado fácil.

—Lo sé. — contestó el castaño. — pero como ya dije antes, tenemos que arriesgarnos.

Los tres respiraron hondo, para luego recordar los motivos por los que ahora se encontraban en esa situación, entrando en forma furtiva a sus propias casas….

Semanas atrás, antes incluso de que fueran enviados a la misión en el país del Rayo, Shikamaru había detectado que un grupo de personas los estaba vigilando. Buscando respuestas, había bajado al sótano de su casa, en donde encontró una serie de documentos que mencionaban un hecho similar, ocurrido años atrás con sus padres. Los pergaminos con los sellos del clan Nara y Akimichi no habían revelado más que lo que ya sabían, salvo algunos datos adicionales (como que en aquella ocasión, habían secuestrado a Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru). Pero aún no habían logrado abrir un grupo de pergaminos: los que encontraron llevaban el sello del clan Yamanaka.

Ahora se encontraban en aquel lugar, arriesgando su pellejo y mucho más, con el único objetivo de recuperar aquellos pergaminos y descifrar su contenido, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna información de utilidad.

—Por aquí. — les indicó el castaño a sus compañeros, pasando de largo frente a su casa.

Los otros dos miraron sorprendidos como dejaban atrás de ellos la casa a la que se supone debían ingresar, pero no hicieron ninguna pregunta. No hacía falta preguntar. Con Shikamaru de guía, no tenían motivos para dudar.

De pronto, el castaño detuvo el paso a un espacio de quince metros de la casa. Observó hacia los lados como inspeccionando el lugar, y luego de estar seguro que nadie los observaba, enterró la mano en el césped y jalo una pequeña palanca, tras la cual pudieron ver una puerta que se abría desde el suelo, que conducía a un pasaje secreto.

—De prisa. — les indicó a sus compañeros para que ingresaran.

Ya en el interior del pasaje, Shikamaru se adelantó nuevamente y continuó dirigiendo la marcha.

—¿Por qué tienes un pasaje secreto hacia tu casa?

—Hacia mi sótano. — corrigió el castaño. — y el pasaje está hecho por… en caso de emergencias.

Ino asintió satisfecha ante la respuesta de su amigo, sin preguntar más. Después de todo, viviendo en una nación Ninja que siempre está en constante peligro, un pasaje secreto no estaba de más.

Continuaron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña puerta de madera. Shikamaru tanteó la pared a su lado, hasta que encontró el mecanismo de apertura, y lo accionó.

Los tres sonrieron alegres al ver que la puerta se abría frente a ellos, e ingresaron a la habitación. Estaba a oscuras, pero no seguiría así por mucho.

De pronto, las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

Una voz los cogió por sorpresa.

—Vaya vaya… — Shikamaru palideció al reconocer aquella voz. — ya se estaban tardando mucho.

Los tres levantaron la mirada con terror en sus rostros, para encontrarse con tres personajes que conocían desde hacía mucho. Para ser específicos, desde el día que nacieron.

—Pero por qué ponen esas caras… — volvió a hablar aquella voz, esta vez con un tono más burlón de lo usual. — Ni que fuéramos fantasmas.

No, no eran fantasmas, eran algo mucho peor. Eran sus padres, los tres.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic y por esperar tan pacientemente. Espero como siempre seguir contando con su apoyo. Quería darles cierto tiempo a los otros personajes en este capítulo, antes de introducirme de nuevo a la acción. Por cierto, sé que la escena Naruto con Hinata puede dar a entender que la autora quiere hacer NaruHina en vez de NejiHina, pero no es así. Lo que quiero es que Naruto y Hinata sean amigos, porque me gustan así.

Por cierto, de ondas cerebrales y otros no conozco nada en absoluto. Disculpen si comento algún error, pero trataré de no usar términos médicos ya que los desconozco. Si alguien por ahí me puede asesorar lo agradeceré eternamente.

Comentarios, críticas y todo lo que tengan guardado en lo más profundo de su ser contra esta escritora, pueden pasar por el Botón de reviews.


	16. 02 Verdades a medias

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capitulo 2 – Verdades a medias**

**.**

—_Pero por qué ponen esas caras, muchachos… — habló en tono burlón una voz bastante conocida para los tres. — Ni que fuéramos fantasmas._

_No, no se trataba de fantamas, se trataba de algo mucho peor: Sus padres..._

Los shinobis palidecieron al verse descubiertos tan fácilmente por sus progenitores, y de la forma más ridícula posible. Se habían creído capaces de poder burlarlos, como si fueran más inteligentes que ellos, pero los que terminaron siendo burlados fueron ellos. Terminaron cayendo directo a su trampa, y sus padres ni siquiera tuvieron que gastar las suelas de sus zapatos para atraparlos; apenas tuvieron que sentarse y esperar.

Tenían que admitirlo, la jugada de la sannin había sido magistral. Nadie mejor para atrapar a la nueva generación InoShikaCho, que la primera generación InoShikaCho.

—¿Sabes? Hasta me da vergüenza decir que eres mi hijo.

Las palabras de Shikaku le cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría a Shikamaru.

—Pero …

—¡Pero nada! — cortó tajante el mayor. —¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecerte con tu equipo de así sin decir nada? ¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que han causado ustedes tres en toda Konoha?

De pronto, Ino intentó hablar a favor de ellos.

—Señor Nara, es que usted no entiende…

—Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar, jovencita.

Al instante, la Yamanaka cayó. La sequedad en el tono de voz que su padre usó para dirigirse hacia ella, la dejó estupefacta. Jamás antes en su vida le había tratado de aquella manera tan brusca y fría; en verdad debía estar muy molesto con ella.

—¡¿Acaso tienen idea de lo molesta que está la Hokage con su desaparición?! — volvió a tomar la palabra el mayor de los Nara.

—Solo hacemos lo que creemos que es lo correcto. — contestó serio el castaño.

—¡¿En verdad creen que están haciendo correcto?! — esta vez, la voz del Yamanaka retumbó tan fuerte en la habitación, que por poco pensaron que las paredes caerían sobre ellos. — ¡¿Les parece correcto desaparecerse sin dar ninguna explicación?! ¡¿Sabotear por completo las misiones de sus compañeros?! ¿¡Y preocupar a todos con una fuga innecesaria?! ¡¿Acaso tienen idea del lío en el que se han metido y en el que han metido a todos sus amigos con esa actitud tan infantil?!

Las palabras del mayor calaron hondo en los tres jóvenes shinobis, sobre todo en Ino, quien hasta ese momento no había medido la magnitud de los problemas que estaba causando. ¿Acaso era tan grave había sido su desaparición? ¿Y cómo es que había perjudicado a sus amigos? En ese momento, no pudo menos que sentirse culpable, y la mirada fría de los mayores sobre ella solo le hacía sentir peor.

De pronto, y con voz más pausada, el tercer adulto en la habitación habló. Como si lo que habían dicho los otros dos, no hubiera sido suficiente para hacerlos sentir como escoria…

—Estamos muy decepcionados de ustedes, chicos.

Esta vez, quien se quedó sin palabras fue Chouji.

—Papá, yo… — el Akimichi intentó agregar alguna palabra más pero no pudo. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado escuchar dichas palabras de su propio padre.

El silencio inundó el sótano de la residencia Nara por largos instantes.

De pronto, el dueño de casa se levantó y observó a los tres menores con el ceño fruncido. Una mirada completamente intimidante.

—Sí, estamos muy decepcionados de ustedes… — dijo en tono de reproche, para luego dirigir una mirada de complicidad a sus compañeros de equipo, antes de continuar. — Pero… ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que más nos decepciona de todo esto?

Los tres jóvenes levantaron la mirada a la expectativa, listos para escuchar lo que sea.

—Lo que más nos decepciona, es que ninguno de ustedes tres haya podido confiar en nosotros.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los tres abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. Fijaron nuevamente su atención en los mayores, notando como se iban formando en sus rostros sonrisas de complicidad, y en ese momento les quedó todo en claro. Sus padres no estaban molestos porque ellos se habían dado a la fuga sin más explicaciones, estaban molestos porque no habían sido capaces de confiar en ellos antes de desaparecer.

Volvieron a mirar a sus padres, aún incrédulos, para notar que las sonrisas se comenzaban a convertir en risas sarcásticas que parecían tener sentido solo para los tres adultos. Por un momento, les dio la impresión de que en sus padres se estaban burlando de ellos; y de hecho, eso es lo que estaban haciendo.

.El primero que se adelantó a hablar fue Shikamaru.

.—Debí suponerlo antes. — soltó en un comentario desganado el Nara. —Entonces… ¿Quieren la versión larga y aburrida o la corta y entretenida?

—La larga. — le contestó con el mismo desgano su padre, quien ya se había sentado frente a él y estaba de brazos cruzados, observándolo con aires de superioridad. — No queremos perdernos ningún detalle.

Shikamaru resopló aburrido ante la respuesta de su padre, para luego disponerse a contárselo todo. Después de todo, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

.

.

.

Apenas comenzó la conversación, la rubia se sentó al lado del castaño y escuchó atenta cada una de sus palabras, sin dejar de analizar los cambios en las expresiones de sus padres, y sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que ellos estaban pasando por culpa de ella. Pero poco a poco sintió que perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y en algún momento de la discusión su mente se desligó completamente del mundo terrenal, para terminar entregándose a sus más profundos y dolorosos sentimientos personales…

_¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos Gaara?_ Se preguntó inocente, para pronto darse cuenta que de lo que acababa de hacer. Había vuelto a pensar en Gaara, y eso era peligroso. Suprimir sus pensamientos respecto al pelirrojo le había ayudado a mantenerse firme durante los últimos días, pero esa fuerza estaba cimentada sobre los débiles peldaños de su destrozado corazón, y ella sabía que en algún momento, todo su mundo se terminaría desmoronando ante sus ojos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Los últimos días había estado tan estresada con el detalle de su fuga y su viaje de regreso a Konoha como incógnitos, que apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en Gaara. Incluso, tal vez su subconsciente solo había logrado evadir hábilmente el tema, para no tener que pensar en él y para no sufrir aún más de lo que ya había sufrido. Pero no tardo mucho en recordarlo, y en recordar lo que le había hecho para alejarlo de ella.

Se odiaba a sí misma por lo que le había hecho a Gaara: le había engañado, adrede, y de una manera demasiado cruel y despiadada, justo delante de sus ojos. Más que eso, ella sabía exactamente que él la estaba observando; y sabía que no lo estaba haciendo como parte de sus deberes como Kazekage, o por pedido expreso de la Hokage; y sabía que lo estaba haciendo porque estaba preocupada por ella. Pero ni aun sabiendo eso, había tenido contemplación alguna al besar a Shikamaru delante de él.

_Pero lo hice para protegerlo..._

Si, lo había hecho para protegerlo, había besado a Shikamaru frente a Gaara para que él se alejara de ella, porque no quería exponerlo al peligro que implicaba estar cerca de ella. No quería exponerlo a tanto peligro, ni tampoco que saliera dañado, ya sea por error de cálculo en el uso de su nuevo jutsu, o por protegerla de Hashimoto y sus secuaces, quienes aún andaban tras ella.

_Lo hice para protegerlo, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero en todas aquellas ocasiones, siempre caía en la siguiente pregunta: Si lo hice para protegerla, entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?_

Ella había hecho lo correcto, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse. Había sacrificado su amor propio y su amor por Gaara, para mantenerlo fuera de peligro. Y ya casi lo había logrado, pero el precio que había tenido que pagar, había sido demasiado alto.

No parecía un negocio justo. Ella estaba negociando para perder, y sin recibir nada a cambio, pero eso poco le importaba.

Perder a Gaara iba a valer el esfuerzo.

_Pero eso no quita que lo siga extrañando…_

Pero era lo correcto.

_Pero duele tanto…_

_¡Maldición!_ Ino sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, en un intento de liberarse de aquellos pensamientos que solo atormentaban su mente. Por ahora, se necesitaba despejada y lista para lo que le esperaba por vivir, para el peligro que estaba a punto de enfrentar, y para triunfar.

Aunque luego de eso, tuviera que vivir el resto de su vida sin él…

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Shikamaru ya había terminado de explicar a los tres adultos todo lo referente a su situación, ocultando hábilmente ciertos detalles, el hecho de que había extraído ciertos pergaminos de la cueva donde estuvo secuestrado con Chouji, y otros más comprometedores relacionados con Temari y Gaara.

Apenas terminó de hablar, su padre se incorporó delante de suyo y cruzó de brazos, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Luego observó hacia sus compañeros y les dirigió una mirada sospechosa, antes de hablar.

—Por lo que dices, parece que la situación es aún más difícil de lo que imaginábamos.

—¿Eh? — expresó sorprendido el castaño. _¿Más difícil de lo que imaginábamos?_, se preguntó sorprendido. De seguro, su padre tenía mucho que contar…

—¿Acaso creen que solo nos sentamos a esperar a que llegaran? — preguntó ofendido Shikaku. — Nosotros también hemos hecho nuestra tarea, pero por lo visto nos faltó mucho por descubrir. Lo malo es que aún hay mucho que no entendemos de todo esto.

—Pero… — esta vez quien habló fue Ino. — pensamos que ustedes tendrían las respuestas que andamos buscando.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ino? — preguntó curioso su padre.

—Esto ya les pasó a ustedes antes, hace veinte años… — habló el castaño. — se supone que deberían saber qué es exactamente lo que buscan de Ino.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no entendemos.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no saben que es lo que buscan de Ino?

—No, no me refería a eso. — contestó Inochi. —Lo que no entendemos, es cómo es que todo esto ha podido ocurrirnos hace veinte años, y que no lo podamos recordar.

—¿Cómo que… — Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la revelación del mayor. — ¿Acaso no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó?

—Nada. — le contestó serio su padre.

—Lo único que sabemos… — esta vez, quien intervino fue el padre de Chouji. — es que hace veinte años tuvimos una misión en el país del Rayo, pero las cosas no fueron tan bien como esperábamos. Fuimos capturados y mantenidos como rehenes por más de un mes, hasta un equipo de Konoha los rescató.

—Lo malo es que no recordamos nada de lo que ocurrió durante ese mes. — agregó con suspenso el señor Nara.

—Y la única explicación que encontramos a todo eso, es que alguien debió borrar nuestros recuerdos, y que ese alguien probablemente fui yo.

Las declaraciones de los mayores sorprendieron en sobremanera a sus hijos. ¿Un mes? ¿Estuvieron capturados durante todo un mes?¿Y acaso no recordaban nada de lo que les había pasado? Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, sobre todo considerando todo lo que les había pasado a los menores las últimas dos semanas.

—¿Tú borraste los recuerdos de los tres? — intervino una sorprendida Ino. — ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso existe un jutsu capaz de hacer eso? ¿Y por qué harías algo así?

—Es solo una suposición. — se adelantó en contestar Shikaku. — lo único que sabemos, es que no podemos recordar nada de lo sucedido en aquel entonces. No pudimos obtener más información de los registros de la biblioteca de Konoha.

Al instante, Shikamaru comenzó a meditar el asunto. Él recordaba perfectamente el estado en el que se encontraba la celda en la que los habían dejado a él y a Chouji, cuando fueron capturados por los hombres de Hashimoto, y recordaba claramente como se había dado cuenta que su padre había estado en ese lugar. También recordaba cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que su padre había logrado escapar por su propia cuenta, y las señales que habían sido dejadas en el lugar, casi intencionalmente. Más aún, sabía que alguien como su padre no podría haber permanecido un mes completo encerrado, sin siquiera intentar escapar.

Todo aquello tenía que ser mentira.

—Su historia no concuerda en nada con… — justo cuando Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a explicarse, su padre lo detuvo.

—Lo sé. — afirmó él, casi como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. —Es imposible que hayamos permanecido tanto tiempo capturados en un lugar de donde ustedes pudieron salir en menos de dos días…

—No solo eso, papá. — tomó nuevamente la palabra el castaño. — la cuerda suspendida, los agujeros en la puerta… esa celda parecía estar preparada como para que un Nara pudiera escapar.

—¿¡Qué?! — la sorpresa en el rostro de su padre le motivó a continuar.

—Mira, ahora que lo pienso bien, tú no eres tan tonto como para haber dejado todas las señales que encontré en esa celda. Incluso hasta daba la impresión de que habían sido dejadas ahí intencionalmente….

—Una de dos: o un Nara nos está jugando una broma de muy mal gusto… — Shikaku levantó una ceja ante su propia afirmación, antes de continuar. — o fui yo quien dejó esas señales intencionalmente, antes de salir del lugar.

—¿Pero… — la voz de Chouji se oyó por primera vez en la noche. — ¿Para qué dejaría esas señales intencionalmente?

—Probablemente, las dejé para ustedes.

La afirmación de Shikaku abrió aún más dudas en todos los presentes. ¿Por qué les iba a dejar una señal intencionalmente? ¿Acaso sabía que algo así iba a pasar, veinte años después? Y más aún… ¿Por qué no estaba escrito nada de eso en los registros de la biblioteca de Konoha? Muchas preguntas se abrían paso en las mentes de los shinobis, y solo tenían una posibilidad de poder aclararlas…

—Bueno, lo que se que haya pasado, probablemente esté escrito en este pergamino

Al instante, el alto shinobi rubio levantó la mano y exhibió en sus manos una enorme pieza enrollada cuidadosamente, y sellada con los símbolos del clan Yamanaka.

Al ver el objeto, Ino se levantó con seguridad, y fijando sus ojos en los de su padre, habló.

—Entonces, ábrelo ahora, padre.

—No.

—¿Qué?

—No soy yo quien tiene que abrirlo, Ino. — habló con seguridad Inochi, sin romper el contacto visual con su hija. — Quien tiene que abrir esto eres tú, hija mía.

Ino parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar. Apenas lo hizo, extendió la mano, y con ella cogió el documento de la mano de su padre.

Con el documento en mano, la Yamanaka se sentó en el suelo, y coloco el pergamino sobre él, con el sello mirando al frente. Acto seguido, se concentró en él, y luego de colocar las manos en las posiciones adecuadas, deshizo el sello.

—Kai.

El sello se rompió, y al instante el pergamino frente a ella se desdobló ligeramente.

Con temor, la de cabellos dorados extendió las manos hacia el documento, y lo desenrolló. Lo que encontró en él, _o lo que no encontró_, la dejó sorprendida.

Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos impacientes de sus amigos y de los padres de éstos, y los del suyo propio, quienes esperaban que ella les dijera el motivo de su sorpresa.

—Está… vacío.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Suna…

Gaara entrecerró suavemente sus cansados ojos verdes esmeralda, y luego inspiró con nostalgia el aroma a lirios y claveles que inundaba la habitación en la que se encontraba, aquel invernadero de la residencia de los Kazekages en el que, hacía unos días atrás, había hecho suya a Ino.

_Justo antes de su traición._

Resopló profundo, para luego volver a inspirar con fuerza aquel dulce y embriagante aroma a flores frescas, aquel que tanto le hacía recordar a Ino.

No pudo soportarlo más.

Abrió los ojos, y con molestia observó el lugar que tenía frente a él. Todo le recordaba a Ino: cada rincón de aquella habitación, en cada maceta puesta en su lugar y la tierra que había sido colocada en ellas con esmero, cada flor que crecía sana y fuerte sobre dicha tierra, y cada accesorio colocado en las paredes y estantes con el fin de armonizar con el ambiente. Y el suelo, esa fría y dura superficie en donde había experimentado el placer de ser uno con ella…

Todo le recordaba a Ino. Ino en cada centímetro cuadrado de aquella habitación; Ino en cada pétalo de flor que armonizaba en gracia con su entorno; Ino en cada centímetro cuadrado de su propio cuerpo y de su ser; Ino dentro de él.

Por eso mismo Gaara estaba en esos momentos en ese lugar, y a tan altas horas de la noche. Porque… aunque fuera doloroso, él quería volver a sentir la presencia de Ino cerca de él, sin importar que eso también lo lastimara.

Él le había entregado su corazón y sus más profundos sentimientos, y todo para terminar solo y decepcionado. Porque él había confiado en ella; le había abierto las puertas de su corazón, algo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a hacer con sus hermanos, y se había mostrado expuesto ante ella; se había quitado todas las corazas que protegían sus más profundos sentimientos, y se había mostrado indefenso y vulnerable ante ella, expuesto hasta el extremo, y ella lo había engañado.

Y por eso estaba furioso.

Estaba furioso con Ino porque ella lo había engañado, aunque no precisamente con Shikamaru, o al menos no de la manera que ella le había querido hacer creer. Su engaño había sido mucho más sutil, pero más dañino. Un daño que había atacado directo a su corazón, daño del que posiblemente nunca iba a poder reparar.

Ella le había hecho creer que en verdad lo amaba, y él se lo había creído como un completo idiota, para luego demostrar con sus actitudes que aquello no era cierto. Porque justo luego de hacer el amor juntos, lo primero que hizo ella fue huir de la escena, dejándolo con más de una interrogante por resolver. Y eso solo había sido el comienzo. Estaba molesto con Ino porque ella le había ocultado muchas más cosas de sí misma, cosas que ahora consideraba más que importantes. Ella estaba desarrollando un nuevo jutsu, uno bastante peligroso y que ponía en riesgo la vida de todos los que estuvieran cerca de ella, incluyéndose a ella misma. A demás, la estaban persiguiendo, muy probablemente por la aparición de ese nuevo jutsu, y ella nunca le había dicho nada al respecto.

Y a todo ello, agregarle su escape de Suna con sus compañeros de equipo, y sin siquiera darle una explicación al respecto, solo empeoraba su situación.

_Ella no me ama… no lo suficiente como para confiar en mí._

Gaara estaba en un gran dilema. ¿Cómo podía saber si amaba realmente a Ino? Y más aún. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que ella también lo amaba? De seguro, las respuestas a ambas preguntas debían ser la misma: No. Amar a una persona no podía ser tan simple como un decir: "te amo", o solo tener un buen sexo; amar tenía que implicar mucho más que aquello. Amar debía implicar estar dispuesto a dar todo por la otra persona, y poder tener la certeza de que la otra persona haría lo mismo por uno; poder creer el uno en el otro, y estar dispuestos a confiar incluso su vida, por la persona que se amaba.

Para Sabaku No Gaara, el amor no podía existir sin la confianza.

Pero Ino no había sido capaz de confiar en Gaara, y ahora, probablemente, Gaara tampoco sería capaz de confiar en ella, no luego de haber sufrido tanto con su traición.

_¿Por qué no confías en mí, Ino?_

Estaba dolido por la traición de la Yamanaka, pero aún había mucho más que solo su traición, ella había jugado muy sucio con él. No solo le había bastado con demostrarle que no confiaba en él, sino que encima de todo, le había subestimado en gran medida, y le había intentado hacer creer una mentira abismal, y con una muy mala actuación. _¿Cómo pudo intentar engañarme de esa manera tan patética? ¿Acaso en tan poca estima me tenía? ¿Acaso tan ingenuo me cree?_ Si, Ino le había intentado hacer creer que tenía un romance con Shikamaru, algo que en ningún momento se había creído.

Claro que tenía que admitir que, en un inicio, cuando vio la escena de Ino besando a Shikamaru, los celos casi le hicieron perder la razón. Estuvo a punto de lanzar su arena contra el Nara y hacerlo pedazos, como lo hubiera hecho años atrás cuando aun tenía al Shukaku dentro de él, pero supo contenerse a tiempo. Él ya no era así.

A demás, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la verdad, y los ojos de Ino casi lo estaban gritando. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ambos shinobis estaban "actuando" aquel beso, y se trataba de una muy mala actuación. Ino no lo estaba disfrutando para nada, y él podía estar seguro de ello; sobre todo, luego de haber tenido la oportunidad de ver en primera fila la expresión la expresión placer en el rostro de Ino, que en ese momento brillaba por su ausencia. Ino no estaba disfrutando para nada el manoseo de Shikamaru, y hasta estaba casi seguro, que aquello le incomodaba más a ella que a él.

De seguro, en algún momento uno de ellos descubrió que él les estaba espiando.

Pero saber que todo había sido una farsa, solo dejaba abierta una serie de interrogantes en su mente: ¿Por qué Ino estaba tan desesperada en engañarlo de esa manera? ¿Y por qué Shikamaru había accedido tan fácilmente a ayudarla de esa forma?

_Que me están ocultando… _

Pronto, su mente recordó un acontecimiento bastante parecido, ocurrido hacía poco más de un mes, pero con su hermana como protagonista. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Temari había terminado su relación con el Nara porque ella lo había pillado con Ino en la cama de él, desnudos, y obviamente, luego de haber tenido una buena dosis de sexo durante toda la noche. Pero algo en dicha situación le hacía dudar de aquel hecho, algo que no encajaba del todo…

De pronto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquello no podía ser cierto, Ino no podía haber estado con Shikamaru en la misma cama y desnudos, y mucho menos haber tenido sexo juntos, eso era imposible. Estaba seguro de que él había sido el primer hombre en su vida, de que ella nunca antes había yacido con otro hombre antes de él. Ella había llegado virgen hasta él. Pero si eso era cierto, entonces… ¿Cómo es que su hermana los había encontrado en la misma cama, y desnudos?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que él no había sido el único engañado en este asunto.

_Que es lo que está pasando con esos dos…_

La situación no podía ser peor. Ahora, a parte del hecho de que Ino le hubiera traicionado, de saber que ella estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de ninjas bastante peligrosos, y de que estaba desarrollando un nuevo y extraño jutsu que al parecer era muy peligroso, tenía que agregarle el hecho de que estuviese, de alguna manera, intentándolo mantenerlo alejado de todo eso, y de ella. Y no solo era eso, al parecer, Shikamaru también había hecho lo mismo: mantener a Temari alejada de él.

Al parecer, tanto Ino como Shikamaru no confiaban en él, ni en su hermana.

Pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Él ya había jugado sus cartas, y se había alejado del asunto: un asunto que solo debía implicar a Konoha y a sus shinobis, en el que ni el Kazekage ni Suna debían involucrarse.

Saber que Ino no confiaba en él podía ser algo muy doloroso de manejar para Gaara, pero no para el Kazekage. Y él se había comportado como el líder de estado que debía ser, dejando de lado al hombre que estaba sufriendo dentro de él. Porque él tenía que ser, para su pueblo, el poderoso y respetado Kazekage; no un niñato inmaduro al borde del colapso por su primera decepción amorosa, ni un patético adolescente enamorado que iba a buscar de consuelo en los hombros de alguien más, ni mucho menos era un arrastrado que iba a salir a corriendo a buscar a Ino y rogarle que regrese con él.

Él era Sabaku No Gaara, el ninja más poderoso de la aldea de la Arena, el Kazekage, y como tal, había sabido mantener al margen su corazón y sus sentimientos, para colocar sobre ellos sus obligaciones para con Suna. Aunque el hombre enamorado tuviera que sufrir, la lógica se había antepuesto a la necesidad.

Él había hecho lo correcto, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Se mantuvo al margen ante la noticia de la fuga de los tres shinobis de Konoha del hospital de Suna, y esperó paciente a que llegaran las órdenes de la Hokage. Envió a la aldea de la Hoja toda la información requerida por la sannin, y permitió a los enviados de ésta circular libremente por su ciudad durante el tiempo que duró la persecución, que terminó en un fracaso total.

_Si no los pueden encontrar, era problema de ellos…_

Pero, a pesar de que la lógica le decía que había hecho lo correcto, su corazón le decía lo contrario: le decía que todo estaba mal. Aunque su mente le decía que se mantuviera al margen de todo, su corazón le gritaba que saliera corriendo hacia el hospital de Suna y que, desde ese lugar, siguiera su rastro, hasta encontrarla.

Y… aunque estaba seguro de que podía encontrarla fácilmente, no lo iba a hacer. No quería tener que verla nuevamente, y sufrir otra decepción. No otra vez.

Respiró hondo, y saltó de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado, para caer sobre sus pies en el suelo. Caminó hacia la puerta y cogió con su mano la perilla, solo para recordar aquella vez en la que Ino había hecho lo mismo, y él la había detenido.

Se quedó en esa posición por largos segundos, hasta que de pronto sacudió la cabeza, intentando liberar su mente de los recuerdos que tanto insistían en atormentarlo, recuerdos de ella.

Abrió la puerta, y le dio un último vistazo al interior de la habitación, antes de salir.

.

.

.

.

Estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la antigua residencia, cuando de pronto una voz familiar lo detuvo.

—¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? Te he estado buscando por horas…

La voz de su hermano lo obligó a detenerse, y darse la vuelta lentamente para encararlo. No tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. A demás, por lo serio del tono de su voz, seguro se trataba de algún problema que debía resolver como Kazekage.

—¿Qué sucede, Kankuro?

Apenas tuvo contacto visual con su hermano mayor, se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Su hermano lucia pálido, y tenía el aspecto de no haber dormido en días. No recordaba haberlo visto tan preocupado en mucho tiempo, tal vez… nunca.

—Es Temari.

La sola mención del nombre de su hermana, hizo helar la sangre de Gaara.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? — preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

—Ella… ha desaparecido.

La respuesta de Kankuro hizo tensionar al maestro de la arena. Su hermana no era del tipo de personas que se ausentaba de repente y sin dar alguna explicación, o al menos comentarle algo a él o a su hermano. Entonces… ¿Cómo es que había desaparecido?

De pronto, una suposición cruzó por su mente. Cabía la posibilidad de que Temari hubiera hecho lo que él no había querido hacer, algo que él se estaba muriendo por hacer. _¿Acaso ella fue… se atrevió a ir tras Shikamaru?_ Si la respuesta era correcta, entonces ellos nada tenían que hacer con los problemas de su hermana.

—Seguro fue tras el idiota vago de konoha,

—No lo creo, temo que se trata de algo mucho peor. — habló con preocupación el maestro de las marionetas, al tiempo que miraba hacia los lados e intentaba inútilmente disimular su nerviosismo. — Su habitación… tendrías que ver en qué estado estaba cuando logramos entrar en ella.

Gaara abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cuando lograron entrar en ella? — preguntó alterado el pelirrojo. — ¿Acaso estaba cerrada…

—Por dentro, estaba cerrada por dentro. — completó a la oración el mayor. — y cuando entramos… estaba hecha un desastre.

—¿¡Y no encontraste nada más?! ¿Una pista? ¡Algo!

—Solo esto.

Apenas habló el mayor, sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel arrugado, con un único dibujo de él: el símbolo de la aldea del rayo.

—Esto fue hecho por Temari. — afirmó convencido Gaara. — Es una pista.

El pelirrojo volvió a examinar con mayor detenimiento el dibujo, solo para confirmar lo que había dicho antes. Esos trazos habían sido hechos por su hermana, y de eso no tenía la más mínima duda. Y seguramente, ella lo había dejado en su habitación con un objetivo: guiarlos hacia ella.

_La aldea del rayo, los mismos que andan tras Ino… _

—Entonces…¿Qué vamos a hacer? — la pregunta de su hermano lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

De pronto, Gaara supo lo que tenían que hacer, y estaba seguro que su hermano opinaba lo mismo; Iban a rescatar a su hermana, cueste lo que cueste.

—Prepara tu equipaje y el mío. — habló a secas el Kazekage. — Vamos a ir a traer de vuelta a Temari, cueste lo que cueste.

_Y de paso, iremos también tras Ino…_

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Un poco menos largo que los anteriores, pero con lo suficiente como para dejarlos en suspenso, o al menos eso creo.

Les comento que dentro de poco voy a subir otro GaaIno. Ya tengo el primer capítulo casi listo, pero quiero avanzar con los siguientes antes de subir el fic. Espero poder cumplir con mis palabras y seguir contando con su apoyo.

Saludos.


	17. 03 Amae Yume No Jutsu

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 3 – Amae Jume No Jutsu**

**.**

—¿¡Cómo que vacío?!

El grito de sorpresa de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar. Habían estado tan ansiosos por saber que contenía el dichoso pergamino, que encontrarlo vacío era lo último que se podían imaginar. Necesitaban explicaciónes, y rápido.

—Vacío. — contestó a secas Ino, tanto o más decepcionada que los demás. — Está en blanco. Aquí no dice nada.

Sorprendido, Inochi se levantó de su silla y se acercó al lado de su hija, para observar junto con ella el pergamino. Efectivamente, estaba totalmente vacío. Incrédulo, lo cogió de los extremos y lo extendió frente a él, examinándolo detenidamente, pero no encontró nada en particular. Terminó exponiéndolo a la luz, buscando algún código oculto o algo por el estilo. Nada.

—¿Y por qué iba yo a sellar un documento que estaba vacío?

Pronto la mirada de su hija se clavó en él.

—No me lo preguntes a mí. — contestó irónica. — eso deberías saberlo tú.

En ese momento, Shikamaru resopló hondo y cruzó las manos frente a él, mientras meditaba el asunto. En definitiva, que el pergamino estuviese en blaco era lo menos que se podía esperar, y lo menos que esperaba era una buena explicación para ello.

Porque si, algún secreto debía ocultar aquel dichoso pedazo de papel, y tarde o temprano él lograría descubrirlo.

Decididos, los seis shinobis cogieron el pergamino y se dispusieron a hacerle todas las pruebas y testeos habidos y por haber. Todas fallaron rotundamente. No se trataba de ningun acertijo, ni de una prueba; tampoco se trataba de tinta invisible, o de algún jutsu oculto sobre la página; mucho menos era un pergamino de invocación o algo similar. En realidad, parecía ser un pedazo de papel común y corriente, y que no conteía nada en particular. Bueno, en realidad, no contenía nada.

A menos que… ese fuera el objetivo.

—¿Eso significa que regresamos a Konoha por nada?

La pregunta de Chouji pronto llamó la atención de Shikamaru.

—Espera un momento. — el castaño se acercó al pergamino, y se quedó observándolo fíjamente. El dichoso pedazo de papel estaba vacío, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera utilidad.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó curiosa la de cabellos dorados. Llevaba demasiado tiempo siendo compañera de Shikamaru, como para saber cuando éste tenía algo en mente.

—Tal vez… ese era su objetivo. — comentó vagamete, para luego notar las miradas en confusión en todos. Tendría que explicarse mejor. — Tal vez, el señor Yamanaka dejó este pergamino acá, en este mismo sótano, para…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, una voz más potente que la suya le interrumpió.

—Para obligarlos a venir hacia acá, ¿No es cierto? — completó la idea su padre.

Sorprendido, el genio del clan Nara alzó la mirada hacia su padre, y sonrió. Al parecer, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, y casi al mismo tiempo.

Si, a veces podía ser extraño no ser el único genio en la conversación.

—¿Cómo que para obligarnos a venir? ¿Te refieres a… volver a la aldea de la Hoja? ¿Al sótano de tu casa? — preguntó Chouji. —¿Acaso estas diciendo que alguien selló un pergamino vacío hace veinte años solo porque sabía que nosotros ibamos a regresar hasta acá por él?

—Algo así. — contestó el castaño, incómodo al no poder dar mayor detalle a su respuesta.

—Disculpa Shikamaru, pero no te sigo. — habló una confundida Ino.

—Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. — le contestó el castaño. — solo se que por "algún motivo", nosotros debíamos volver.

Pronto obtuvo la respuesta a sus dudas.

—Tal vez…— tomó la palabra su padre — ustedes debían volver a Konoha, y precisamente a este sótano, para poder hablar con nosotros. Debe haber algo en lo que nosotros podamos, y "debamos" ayudarles.

Ino observó al mayor confundida.

—Entonces díganos… ¿Como nos pueden ayudar? — preguntó.

—Aún no tengo idea. — admitió Shikaku, para luego observar a su hijo. — pero presiento que pronto lo sabré. Por cierto, ¿Están seguros que nos han dado toda la información que tienen? Tal vez haya algo que aún no nos hayan dicho…

Al instante, Shikamaru palideció y observó con sorpresa a padre, quien lo estaba mirando fíjamente, como si le estuviera leyendo la mente o algo así. Pronto el nerviosismo le ganó y maldijo internamente ante la victoria de su padre, sin otra opción más que confesar.

Hasta ese momento, había estado ocultando prudentemente ciertos pergaminos que había extraído de la cueva en donde estuvo secuestrado con Chouji, semanas atrás, y que no había logrado descifrar por si solo, incluso con la ayuda de sus dos compañeros. Pero al parecer, era hora de sacarlas a la luz. A demás, existía la remota probabilidad de que las únicas pesonas capaces de entender lo que decían aquellos escritos, fueran precisamente esos tres adultos que tenía en frente.

Y por último, nada perdía intentándolo.

—Creo que tendré que mostrarles esto.

Resignado, cogió su maleta y sacó de ella los dichosos pergaminos, y los colocó en el suelo frente a ellos, para que todos pudieran leerlos.

Lo que vieron los mayores en dichos documentos no le agradó en absoluto. Al parecer, en ellos se revelaban información crucial sobre el clan Yamanaka: una serie de acontecimientos ocurridos años atrás, que ninguno de ellos recordaba haber oído antes; y un extraño jutsu de línea sucesora, del que jamás antes habian conocido su existencia.

De repente, los ojos azul cielo de Inochi se clavaron en un documento en particular, y pronto sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de seriedad total, para luego pronunciar unas pocas, pero entendibles palabras.

—Amae Yume no Jutsu

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Suna, Gaara se había quedado a solas dentro de la habitación de su hermana, esperando. Su hermano Kankuro había salido minutos atrás para encargarse de los trámites y negociar los permisos para su pronta partida.

_Espero que todo salga bien…_

De pronto, el pelirrojo respiró hondo y observó hacia la puerta, preocupado. Sabía que él mismo debía haberse hecho cargo de solicitar su permiso de salida, pero terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de su hermano. _Déjamelos a mí_, le había dicho el mayor, y aún con dudas en su mente, él aceptó. Después de todo, su hermano estaba intentando tener un gesto amable con él, y aceptar su ayuda era lo menos que podía hacer. A demás, tenía que admitir que no estaba en condiciones de "dialogar" en ese momento.

No le agradaban para nada los ancianos del consejo, y mucho menos le gustaba la idea de tener que "pedirles" permiso para algo tan importante como ir a rescatar a su propia hermana, pero aquello era necesario, dado que se trataba del Kazekage. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo último que le importaba. Por ésa única vez, iba a dejar de lado sus funciones como líder de la aldea oculta de la Arena para volver a ser simplemente Sabaku No Gaara, el poderoso ninja de la aldea oculta en el desierto, el maestro manipulador de la arena; el hermano de Temari, y el hombre que podía amar.

A demás, la vida su hermana estaba en peligro, y él no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara. Y mucho menos, iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara a Ino…

_Otra vez estoy pensando en ella…_

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por sacar a la rubia florista de su mente, cuando de pronto algo llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada y observó con detenimiento sus alrededores. Algo estaba mal.

La habitación de Temari era un caos total, tal y como lo hubiera esperado de un lugar en donde había habido una batalla feroz; sin embargo, ese desorden no cubría las expectativas de lo que hubiera esperado de su hermana. De hecho, todo estaba "demasiado intacto" como para poder decir que ella había luchado ahí. Sabía que Temari jamás se dejaría capturar sin luchar, y que una batalla con ella, incluso en sus peores momentos, por lo menos debería haber causado la destrucción total de su habitación, y de los alrededores. No un simple desorden.

A demás, la pista que les había dejado su hermana también resultaba sospechosa. Después de todo, ¿Quién se toma la molestia de dejar escrita una nota justo antes de ser capturada? Si Temari había tenido tiempo de dejar una nota, seguro también habría tenido tiempo para mandar un mensaje solicitando refuerzos, o tiempo como para intentar llamar la atención de todos en la residencia: dos cosas que ella no había hecho.

Solo había una posible explicación a todo ello: Temari en verdad _"se dejó"_ capturar.

—¿Tu también lo notaste?

La voz de su hermano lo trajo a la realidad. Hacía un par de minutos que Kankuro había regresado a la habitación, pero había preferido quedarse a la entrada para no interrumpir a su hermano, mientras él también analizaba los hechos.

—Si, todo está….

—Demasiado ordenado, ¿Cierto?— se apresuró a completar el maestro de las marionetas, sorprendiendo a su hermano. — creo que algo más pasó aquí.

—Si, yo también lo creo. — contestó el pelirrojo. — Pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando encontremos a Temari.

—Todo esto es demasiado sospechoso, pero me temo que eso solo nos lo podrá explicar la misma Temari, cuando la encontremos.

El pelirrojo observó, y se limitó a asentir. A veces le perturbaba que ambos pudieran coincidir en pensamientos, y que incluso él pudiera adelantarse a los suyos propios, una costumbre que había comenzado a adoptar desde hacía poco. De seguro se trataba de eso a lo que las personas llamaban "lazos fraternales"; eso que se supone une a los hermanos y los lleva a preocuparse los unos en los otros, protegiendose aúnn en las situaciones más difíciles. Eso mismo que los obligaba a no quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la desaparición de su hermana.

—¿Hubo algún problema con el consejo? — preguntó, obligándose a volver a la realidad.

—Nada, solo que… ya no eres Kazekage.

—¿¡Que?! — saltó de la sorpresa el menor.

—Solo bromeaba. — se apresuró en hablar el mayor. — pero puedo apostar que la idea pasó por la mente de más de uno de esos malditos viejos cuando les dije que…

—No lo harían. — contestó serio Gaara. — me… "necesitan" demasiado como para poder disponer de mi cargo.

De pronto, Kankuro se quedó sin palabras. Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su hermano, al decir que "ellos" lo "necesitaban". Después de todo, siempre había sido así. Esos acianos eran los mismos que habían decidido encerrar al shukaku dentro su cuerpo cuando acababa de nacer, con la intención de crear un "arma" capaz de defenderlos; y ellos mismos lo nombraron luego Kazekage, con la única esperanza de mantener aquella "arma" bajo su dominio. Incluso después de que le quitaran al shukaku de su cuerpo, continuaron viendolo como un objeto de utilidad para su propia conveniencia.

Jamás tomaron en cuenta el ser humano que había dentro de él.

Kankuro resopló hondo y luego observó hacia su hermano para encontrarlo con los ojos fijos en la única ventana de la habitación, mirando hacia el exterior. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, y él sabía como hacer eso.

—¡Atrápala!

El grito del mayor hizo reaccionar a tiempo a Gaara, para que sujetara un objeto bastante grande y pesado que su hermano le acababa de arrojar directo hacia el rostro. Se trataba de su maleta de viaje.

—Serás el Kazekage, pero yo sigo siendo tu hermano mayor. — le advirtió, con una sonrisa disimulada. — así que ni creas que te voy a hacer el favor de llevar tu equipaje.

Gaara observó sorprendido a su hermano mayor, para luego soltar una disimulada sonrisa. Sabía que su relación con Kankuro nunca había sido bastante buena, pero también sabía que él se estaba esforzando por mejorarla. Y por eso, él estaba agradecido.

.

—Andando.

Fue la única respuesta que recibió Kankuro de su hermano, pero con eso le bastó. Una palabra y una sonrisa por parte de su hermano menor eran más de lo que había recibido de él en mucho, y le bastaban para saber que estaban yendo por buen camino. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día, recibiría una oración completa, o un abrazo, o los dos.

Regresó a la realidad, para darse cuenta que se encontraba solo, y que su hermano ya había de la habitación hacía mucho.

—Hey, espérame. — gritó, mientras aceleraba el paso tras su hermano.

.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'

.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las afueras de Suna, donde se detuvieron para tomar un breve receso, antes de comenzar con el viaje.

De pronto, el mayor resopló hondo, justo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, según mis calculos, llegaremos en menos de un día al país del Rayo y..

—Antes tenemos que ir a otro lugar.

El mayor volteó confundido a ver a su hermano menor, para encontrarlo mirando hacia el horizonte, hacia Konoha.

—No me digas que piensas ir a buscar a…

—Necesitamos toda la información que podamos obtener, y solo se de una persona que puede dárnosla.

—¿Y como piensas que lo vamos a encontrar? — preguntó contrariado Kankuro— digo, si los hombres de Konoha no pudieron dar con su paradero…

—Eso déjamelo a mí. — habló con seguridad. — sé donde están.

Al instante, Kankuro se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, para luego golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano, incrédulo. _¿Acaso Gaara supo todo este tiempo donde estaban metidos esos tres idiotas? ¿Y porqué o dijo nada antes?_ Se preguntó. Solo pudo encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas…

—Dime que no estamos haciendo esto por la rubia descerebrada.

Gaara resopló hondo antes de contestar.

—No.

El maestro de las marionetas observó serio a su hermano menor. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero en el fondo también sabía que no tenía sentido discutir con su hermano al respecto. En esos temas, Gaara solía ser excesívamente hermético.

—Entiendo.

Dijo con seriedad, antes de recoger su equipaje y pararse al lado de su hermano, para observar hacia la misma dirección que él, pero con diferentes objetivos en mente. Sabía que Gaara le estaba mintiendo, y que no había dejado de pensar en Ino. Se le notaba en sus gestos, en su forma de reaccionar al escuchar hablar de ella, y en la forma que observaba con nostalgia hacia Konoha, nostalgia por Ino. De seguro se estaba muriendo por verla nuevamente.

Por otro lado, también sabía que la captura de Temari había sido demasiado apresurada, y nada esperada. Al respecto, solo podía barajar tres posibilidades: Que su hermana hubiera sido realmente capturada, lo que ya había descartado hacía mucho; que ella se hubiera dejado capturar, cual damisela en peligro, solo para terminar volviéndose a cruzar con cierto vago idiota y enamorarlo nuevamente; o que su hermana se hubiera dejado capturar solo para resolver por su propia cuenta el misterio que envolvía a los tres shinobis, con aquellos ninjas que tanto insistían en capturarlos.

De cualquier forma, el hecho era que Temari estaba en "peligro", y que él no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su hermana.

_¿Quién me mandó tener un par de hermanos tan complicados?_ Se preguntó, con molestia. _Estos hermanos que tengo van a terminar sacándome canas verdes…_.

—Nos vamos.

Las palabras de su hermano lo hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos, para luego disponerse a marchar.

.

.

* * *

—Amae Yume no Jutsu.

Las palabras del alto shinobi rubio pronto llamaron la atención de los tres menores, sobre todo, de Ino.

—¿Amae Yume no…?

Ino repitió casi incrédula las palabras de su padre, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin saber como reaccionar_. ¿Cómo es que supo el nombre de mi nuevo jutsu? ¿Acaso estaba escrito en esos pergaminos? _Se preguntó. Ella había intentado descifrar esos documentos, pero no había tenido mucho éxito.

Inochi ignoró la sorpresa en el rostro de su hija, y continuó estudiando atento los pergaminos. Según lo que podía entender, Amae Yume No Jutsu era un doujutsu especial del clan Yamanaka, que permitía a su usuario controlar la mente del oponente mediante el contacto visual, logrando dominar tanto su psique como su cuerpo. Hasta ahí, ese jutsu parecía ser similar a su Shinraiju no Jutsu (Técnica de manipulación), sin embargo, aquello era solo el comienzo. La facilidad con la que su usuario podía acceder a la mente del oponente, más de la que le brindaba cualquier otro jutsu conocido en su clan, podía permitir al usuario escudriñar rápidamente en todos sus recuerdos, jugar con ellos, y "alterarlos" a su antojo. Incluso, podía permitir alterar su forma de pensar, y sus decisiones a futuro..

Amae Jume No Jutsu podía no lucir tan llamativo como el Byakugan o el Sharingan, pero utilizado correctamente, podía convertirse en un arma letal. Dicho jutsu podía convertir a todo un ejército enemigo en aliado, a un aliado en enemigo, o a un superior en subordinado, y de manera permanente. Un poder realmente aterrador.

De pronto, el Yamanaka levantó la mirada, y recien notó lo nerviosa que estaba. De seguro le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué sabes sobre este jutsu, Ino?

Ante la mirada de su padre, la Yamanka se obligó a hablar.

—Ese… es un nuevo jutsu que he estado practicando desde hace menos de un par de meses.

Pronto la mirada del mayor de los Nara se clavó en ella.

—¿Justo cuando comenzaron a espiarlos? — se apresuró en preguntarle.

—Si— contestó ella.

—Entonces… — la voz de Shikaku la hizo despertar de sus propios pensamientos. — Tenemos que un grupo de ninjas los ha estado siguiendo desde hace dos meses, justo cuando Ino comenzó a desarrollar este "nuevo" jutsu, que en realidad no es tan nuevo, y que de alguna forma está conectado con lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros veinte años atrás, y...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Ino le interrumpió.

—¿Cómo que no es nuevo? — preguntó confundida. —Nadie me lo enseñó, lo aprendí por mí misma.

Ante sus palabras, el mayor solo se limitó a sonreir, seguro de sus propias palabras.

—A ver, pequeña… — el tono de la voz de Shikaku pronto hicieron enfurecer a la rubia. — si en verdad es tan nuevo como dices, entonces me puedes explicar, ¿Cómo es que tenemos escritos sobre este "nuevo" jutsu tuyo en pergaminos que de seguro tienen más de veinte años de antigüedad?

Ino no supo cómo responder.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su padre, y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Hasta ese momento, él no se había percatado de la importancia de la antiguedad de dichos documento, algo que su padre pudo notar en apenas unos cuantos minutos. Sin duda, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

—Yo… — titubeó Ino. — no tengo idea.

El adulto resopló hondo antes de continuar.

—Bueno, como seguía diciendo. — continuó con sus deducciones. — Es obvio que el objetivo de estos espías está relacionado con este jutsu, y que están ahora tras de Ino para obtenerlo. Lo que aun no entiendo, es qué buscaban con nosotros hace veinte años, y cual es la relación entre lo que pasó en aquel entonces con lo que está pasando ahora.

La pregunta quedó en el aire por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto Shikamaru saltó de su silla, con la respuesta correcta.

—¿Y que tal si, el señor Yamanaka sí conocía ese jutsu, veinte años atrás? Digo, tal vez a ustedes también los estaban buscando por eso.

Pronto el aludido levantó la mirada, contrariado.

—No recuerdo nada sobre un jutsu con ese nombre. — aclaró. — Ni siquiera sabia de la existencia de un doujutsu en mi familia.

—En realidad, no recordamos nada de lo que pasó veinte años atrás. — le hizo recordar su compañero. — existe la posibilidad de que tú pudieras ejecutar ese "nuevo" jutsu para aquel entonces, y que luego lo hayamos olvidado junto con todos los recuerdos que perdimos de aquella época.

—A demás, la edad de Inochi en aquel entonces coincide con la de Ino en la actualidad, justo dos meses después de que cumplieras dieciocho — agregó el señor Akimichi. — es posible que esa edad sea el detonante para activar ese jutsu.

De pronto, el de cabellos rubios levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Lo que decían ellos no sonaba tan descabellado, después de todo. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una duda pendiente.

—Pero eso aún no explica que no podamos recordar nada del asunto. — agregó Shikaku. — Debe haber un buen motivo para que "alguien", si es que no fue el mismo Inochi, borrara todos esos recuerdos de nuestras mentes…

De pronto, la mirada del padre de Ino se fijó en otro documento, uno que apenas se podía entender. De inmediato, ejecutó una serie de posiciones de manos totalmente desconocidas para todos, y el pergamino cambió ante sus ojos, revelando lo que realmente ocultaba en su interior. En aquel documento, había una serie de gráficos e informaciones sobre el nuevo jutsu de Ino, y otro bastante conocido en Konoha: el Byakugan.

—Creo que… ahora entiendo todo.

Pronto las miradas de todos se fijaron en el alto shinobi rubio, esperando una explicacion. Al no obtenerla, giraron la mirada hacia el documento que estaba observando, y entendieron su preocupación. La explicación había estado todo ese tiempo delante de sus ojos, solo que aún no habían tenido oportunidad de entenderla.

El pergamino era claro y preciso. Mostraba una ilustración de ambos jutsus: el Byakugan, y el Amae Yume No Jutsu; junto con una breve descripción de ambos, y una explicación detallada de como "uno" de podía terminar "imponiendose" sobre el otro.

Del Byakugan, se mostraba un gráfico de las venas sobresalientes alrededor de los ojos de un Hyuuga, y la relación entre éstas con su flujo de chacra propio y su sistema nervioso. La conexión entre dichas venas con su cerebro era directa y precisa, más que en la de cualquier ser humano, diseñada con la finalidad de permitirles acceder rápidamente a la información que sus ojos podían capturar de su entorno a grandes distancias. Una maravilla natural que solo un Hyuuga podía poseer. Sin embargo, un medio tan efectivo de conexión entre su vista y su cerebro, también podia ser una gran debilidad, si se enfrentaba a un poder capaz de controlar la mente del adversario a través de ellos.

Por otro lado, el jutsu del clan Yamanaka permitía entrar en contacto con la mente de su oponente, justo a travéz de las terminaciones nerviosas que conectan sus ojos con su cerebro; y un vez logrado el contacto con el cerebro del oponente, todo podía ser posible. Siempre y cuando, el usuario pudiera controlar toda la capacidad de dicho jutsu. Pero en caso de que perdiera el control del mismo, las consecuencias podrían resultar catastróficas.

La relación entre ambos jutsus era demasiado directa. El acceso al cerebro a travéz de los ojos de un Hyuuga con su Byakugan activado era tan directo que casi resultaba una tentación para un Yamanaka con su su Amae Yume No Jutsu activado. Y el choque de ambos jutsus, a un nivel no evolucionado del segundo, y sin dominio total del mismo, solo podía terminar con terribles consecuencias para el usuario de la técnica que terminara siendo doblegada, en este caso: el Byakugan. En el mejor de los casos, se podía esperar un aturdimiento de unos cuantos días; y en el peor, el oponente podría nunca despertar.

—Deben haberlo ocultado para evitar conflictos entre el clan Yamanaka y el clan Hyuuga. — aclaró Inochi.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundida su hija.

—A que si el jefe del clan Hyuuga se enterase de que existe un jutsu capaz de liquidar a los de su clan en cuestion de segundos, no dudaría en exigir que lo prohiban.

Inochi estaba en lo correcto. La existencia de un jutsu capaz de acabar tan rápidamente con los miembros del clan más poderoso de la aldea de la Hoja, no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. Todo lo contrario. Un jutsu de tal magnitud, no controlado debidamente, podría terminar convirtiéndose en el detonante de una guerra civil entre clanes, que solo terminaría poniendo en peligro la estabilidad de la ciudad.

—Un momento. — intervino Ino, sin poder creer en la posibilidad de prohibir el uso de su nuevo jutsu. — Podría esperar una reacción negativa por parte de de alguien como Hyuuga Hiashi o de los ancianos de su clan, ya que todos esos son unos anticuados. Pero de personas como Hinata o Neji…

De pronto, la rubia cayó. No tenía derecho a esperar una actitud pacífica ni de Neji ni de Hinata, luego de haber puesto en peligro la vida de Neji. Después de algo como eso, no podría culparlos por odiarla, o querer desaparecer un jutsu tan peligroso para ellos, sobre todo cuando ella no lo tenía controlado por completo.

—No es solo por Neji. — pronto Shikaku atrajo la atencion de todos, antes de continuar. — Supongamos que estuviésemos en guerra, y que un Yamanaka que no domina correctamente este jutsu lo usara en plena batalla. ¿Te imaginas las bajas que tendría el clan Hyuuga si por accidente, cruzaran de miradas con el usuario de este "maravilloso" jutsu? Sería un desastre total para nuestra aldea.

—Y por lo que he entendido... — intervino Inochi. — sin un adecuado control, a más evolucionado esté el jutsu, más peligroso se vuelve.

—Eso es porque debe ser un jutsu "relativamente" nuevo. — agregó serio el señor Akimichi. — un jutsu de ese tipo requiere de tiempo antes de evolucionar por completo, tal vez, generaciones.

En ese momento, todo quedó claro. Amae Yume No Jutsu podía parecer un jutsu poderoso, pero también era demasiado joven y aún no había evolucionado por del todo, lo que lo hacía difícil de controlar. Y en ese estado, solo era un jutsu de alto riesgo que ponía en peligro la vida de sus amigos cercanos, y de sus aliados.

Bajo tales circunstancias, podían entender la prohibición de dicho jutsu, al menos hasta que hubiera evolucionado por completo. Y eso podía explicar por qué nadie podía recordarlo. Tal vez, sus memorias fueron borradas por su propio bien.

De pronto, los ojos de Inochi se clavaron en los de su hija.

—¿Qué tan avanzado tenías el jutsu, Ino? — le preguntó con preocupación.

—Yo… — titubeó antes de contestar. —creo que no mucho. Hasta ahora solo había logrado crear recuerdos en la mente de las personas, pero no alterar ni borrar los ya existentes.

—Eso es bueno. — comentó Shikamaru. — Al menos podemos estar seguros de que no alteraste ningún recuerdo en Neji, y borrar los que hayas podido crear no será muy difícil.

—Entonces, estás queriendome decir que…

—Que existe la posibilidad de que Neji se recupere, después de todo.

Internamente, Ino agradeció por la buena noticia, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de sí misma. Ella no había logrado hacer evolucionar el jutsu a su máximo, y tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de probarlo. Pronto tendría que despedirse de él, para siempre.

—Bueno, ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? — preguntó un pensativo Chouza.

—Yo aún creo que deberíamos ir con ellos y…— se dispuso a contestar Inochi, pero pronto fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—No. — nego rotundamente Shikaku. — Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este asunto. Esta ya no es nuestra pelea, es la de ellos.

Ante las palabras de su padre, Shikamaru se levanto serio de su silla, y asintió.

Lo mismo hicieron Ino y Chouji.

—Hai. — asintieron los tres a la vez.

Si, esta batalla ya no les correspondía a los mayores. Era la batalla de la nueva generación InoShikaCho.

—Gracias por todo, padre. — le dijo Ino a su progenitor, para luego abrazarlo y sentir por unos instantes la calidéz de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. En ellos, se sentía protegida.

Los otros dos también se despidieron de sus padres, para luego agruparse y dirigirse hacia la puerta escondida en la pared de sótano de la resicencia Nara, la misma que utilizaron para ingresar.

—Deseennos suerte. — Solicitó con una sonrisa en el rostro Shikamaru.

—Yo solo deseo que piensen con la cabeza y analicen todas sus opciones, antes de terminar cometiendo más estupideces. — fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su padre.

Con la sonrisa en el rostro, y la confianza de que lograrían su objetivo, los menores pronto desaparecieron de la vista de sus padres, y emprendieron la marcha hacia su destino final: la Aldea del Rayo.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Si, se que probablemente muchos pensaban que en este capítulo por fin se encontrarían Gaara e Ino, pero aun me faltaba aclarar más sobre el nuevo jutsu de Ino. Espero no me odien por el retrazo, y que se entienda mis explicaciones jaladas de pelos.

Por cierto, que Amae Yume No Jutsu no tenga un nombre propio de doujutsu (rinnegan, byakugan o sharingan) fue intencional por parte de la autora. Quería que el jutsu significara "dulces sueños", y no me alcanzaba en una sola palabra.

Si alguien por ahí ve algún error del tipo médico, le agradeceré que me lo haga saber para poder corregirlo.

Para terminar, les aviso que ya subí mi segundo GaaIno, "Una flor en medio del desierto", para los que quieran leerlo. Al menos, si me atrazo en un fic, tendrán del otro para seguir leyendo y no me odiarán tanto por la tardanza XD.

Saludos.


	18. 04 Secuestro

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 4 – Secuestro**

**.**

_Era un panorama desolador…_

_Se encontraba en un denso y oscuro bosque, uno que recordaba a la perfección. La lluvia caía con tal fuerza sobre el lugar que casi parecía que el cielo se estaba derritiendo, y el barro que se había formado a sus pies apenas le permitía avanzar. El olor a sangre, mezclado con lodo y pasto a su alrededor era tan fuerte, que por lo menos un par de veces tuvo que hacer esfuerzo para no devolver lo poco que llevaba en el estomago; y sentía el cuerpo tan cansado, que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer._

_Aún estaba intentando hilar sus ideas cuando de pronto, una luz en medio de la oscuridad llamó su atención. Sorprendida, volteó hacia los lados en busca de la fuente de tan curioso resplandor, hasta que pudo verlo nuevamente, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. _

_Decidida, caminó en dirección hacia donde le había parecido ver el enorme foco de luz, guiada tanto por su propio instinto como por lo que sus ojos habían visto. Con cada paso que daba, se iba adentrando cada vez más y más en aquel oscuro bosque, lidiando con molestas ramas que insistían impedir su avance y tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer por el cansancio. _

_De pronto, llegó hasta un lugar despejado en medio del bosque. Un lugar bastante curioso. Pero lo que encontró en dicho lugar, la dejó estupefacta…_

_Dos figuras masculinas yacían sobre en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y enormes heridas por todo en cuerpo. Ambos lucían tan deteriorados, que de no ser por el ligero movimiento en sus pechos, podría haber jurado que ya estaban muertos. Sin embargo, y por lo profundo de sus heridas, no debía faltarles mucho para llegar a dicho estado. _

_No tardó mucho en identificarlos…_

_A pocos metros de distancia de ellos dos, una figura femenina se encontraba boca abajo sobre el suelo, en donde su sangre había formado un enorme charco rojizo alrededor de ella, tiñendo el barro de un color tinto. Su cuerpo estaba bastante maltrecho, dos de sus cuatro coletas se habían desatado, y su traje de batalla estaba hecho jirones. Sin embargo, aún sujetaba en su mano con fuerza un enorme abanico de batalla, listo para ser abierto y puesto en combate, pero era evidente que ya nada podría hacer con él. Rigor mortis. _

_No muy lejos de la joven, otro cuerpo yacía también sobre el suelo, agonizante. Sus cabellos castaños estaban alborotados y humedecidos por la lluvia, y de su boca no dejaba de brotar sangre. Tenía las piernas y los brazos rasgados, y el cuerpo bastante herido, pero ni aún así dejaba de moverse. A pesar del dolor que debía estar sintiendo, aún intentaba alcanzar a la chica cerca a él. A su hermana._

_Pero aún no había encontrado la fuente de aquella luz._

_De pronto, unas risas claramente reconocibles por ella la hicieron voltear en el acto._

_Lo que vio, la dejó sorprendida._

_En dirección hacia ella, y corriendo con una habilidad y velocidad impresionantes, se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azul cielo, los cuales destellaban en forma encegüecedora y desbordaban maldad. Sus manos brillaban en forma extraña, con chacra moldeado en forma de cuchillas, y su traje lila estaba totalmente manchado de sangre que de seguro no era de ella, ya que no exhibía más que heridas menores._

_Si, se trataba de ella, de Ino._

_Con sorpresa, notó como una figura idéntica a ella corría en su dirección, hacia un inminente choque, lo que hizo que levantara los brazos a modo de protección. Pero justo cuando debieron golpearse la una a la otra, su otro yo continuó avanzando, hasta que literalmente la atravesó. Apenas sintió un ligero vacío en el estómago y una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, al momento de ver como su otro yo la atravesaba, como si se tratara de un espejismo o de un fantasma. Y luego de pasar a través de ella, la otra Ino continuó con su camino, ignorándola._

_Pero eso no fue todo lo que ocurrió._

_Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión inicial, pronto se encontró con otra persona frente a ella, que la dejó aún más sorprendida. Corriendo hacia su dirección, y con el rostro bastante afligido, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Gaara, quien lucía bastante cansado y desgastado, empapado de pies a cabeza de agua y barro, y con la respiración más agitada que nunca. Pero, al igual que la otra Ino, el pelirrojo continuó corriendo hacia ella a una velocidad impresionante, ignorándola, hasta que terminó atravesándola._

_Estaba persiguiendo a su otro yo._

_Aterrada ante lo que acababa de ver, se giró rápidamente, batiendo al viento sus largos cabellos rubios, en búsqueda de su otro yo y de Gaara, decidida a obtener respuestas a sus dudas._

_Pero de pronto, nuevamente el lugar comenzó a brilla, con una intensa luz azulina que encegueció los alrededores de forma impresionante. _

_Con dificultad, apenas pudo ver como la silueta de la otra Ino se perdía en medio de un haz de luz, mientras sonreía en forma maliciosa, y una mano asomándose en medio del caos, en dirección hacia ella…_

—_¡Ino!_

.

.

.

—¡Gaara!

Gritó con fuerza la de cabellos dorados, al momento de incorporarse repentinamente sobre su improvisada cama dentro de la tienda de dormir, llamando rápidamente la atención de sus dos compañeros, quienes en esos momentos se encontraban cerca de ella, discutiendo.

Ante el grito de su amiga, ambos varones se levantaron y casi se lanzaron hacia ella, bastante preocupados por su grito. La encontraron con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración agitada y una fina capa de sudor en su rostro. _Otra vez._

—Ino… —Shikamaru le tomó de la mano y la sacudió, en un intento por despertarla del trance—. Hey, ¿Estás bien?

La Yamanaka tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—Yo… — se giró y lo observó peocupada, con los ojos humedecidos—. ese sueño, otra vez…

—Ya te dije que dejaras de pensar en ese estúpido sueño—. Le reprendió su amigo, visiblemente molesto—. Solo estas estresada.

—Pero fue tan real…

—Haz caso a lo que dice Shikamaru y duermete —. Esta vez quien se acercó a la rubia fue Chouji, quien al instante extendió una mano hacia el rostro de su amiga y luego la jaló contra su pecho. Ino sintió el fuerte tirón que su amigo ejerció sobre su cuello, quien casi le desencaja un par de huesos en aquel brusco movimiento, pero no se quejó. En cierto modo, le gustaba que se preocupara por ella.

—Todos necesitamos descansar, mañana nos espera otro día de viaje.

Resignada, la rubia se dejó envolver por la calidez del abrazo de su amigo, hasta que pronto sus azulados ojos volvieron a cerrarse, y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Luego de asegurarse que Ino estaba completamente dormida, ambos shinobis salieron de la carpa de dormir, y se sentaron a pocos metros de ella, sobre la arena del desierto, para continuar conversando…

.

.

—Dime que entre sus nuevas facultades no está la de la premonición—. Comentó preocupado Chouji.

—No—. Aseguró Shikamaru—. No había nada al respecto en los pergaminos.

—Tal vez porque aún nadie había logrado tanto como ella.

—Tal vez…

Las palabras del Akimichi pronto hicieron preocupar al Nara, quien luego de soltar un sonoro bostezo se echó de espaldas y se quedó observando las estrellas, meditando en el asunto…

Desde que salieron de Suna, Ino había estado teniendo sueños extraños todas las noches. Sueños terribles, recurrentes, y todos relacionados con el bosque en el país del rayo, ellos y sus enemigos. Sueños que realmente caían en la categoría de _pesadillas_. Y desde que el padre de Ino logró descifrar lo que los pergaminos hablaban sobre nuevo jutsu de Ino, aquellas pesadillas se habían intensificado notoriamente. Y de pronto, un nuevo temor creció dentro de ella: la posibilidad de que aquellos sueños se volvieran realidad.

_Pero eso es imposible_, meditó analíticamente el castaño, buscando convencerse de sus propias palabras. La sola idea de que los sueños de Ino pudieran hacerse realidad en un futuro era algo totalmente improbable. A demás, tenían tan pocos indicios de que aquellos sueños fueran premonitorios, que nada le garantizaba que aquello pudiera realizarse.

_A demás, nadie puede predecir el futuro…_

Cierto. Nadie podía predecir el futuro. Y los sueños de su amiga no podían ser más que un juego macabro de su mente. Ellos no iban a permitir que el cuerpo de Ino volvería a ser dominado por aquel sujeto y usado en su contra. Tampoco iban ser derrotados tan fácilmente. Y por último, él no ia a permitir que algo malo le pasara a cierta rubia de la arena, no luego de todo lo que había sacrificado para mantenerla lejos de todo aquello…

Suspiró. Hasta donde él tenía entendido, tanto Temari como Gaara y Kankuro estaban seguros ayá en Suna, lejos del peligro que ellos estaban a punto de enfrentar.

_Temari…_

Si, la imponente hermana mayor del Kazekage debía estar en esos momentos durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, envuelta en sus suaves y costosas sábanas de seda y vistiendo aquella provocativa pijama de encajes que tanto le gustaba, pero lejos de. Odiándolo, tal y como él se había encargado de que ocurriera, pero sana y a salvo, que era lo único que le importaba. Aferrarse a eso al menos le daba una cierta sensación de paz y tranquilidad, y lo motivaba a continuar…

Claro que, él no tenía idea de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo…

.

* * *

El camino desde Suna hasta la ruta que de seguro seguirían los shinobis de Konoha para dirigirse hacia el país del Rayo, no presentó mayor reto para los hermanos de la arena, por lo que rápidamene encontraron lo que andaban buscando. Después de todo, ese desierto era _su hogar_. Y con la noche sobre ellos, les sería más fácil poder actuar.

—¿Y ahora que sigue?—. Preguntó Kankuro, rompiendo con el silencio del momento.

—Seguimos con el plan—. Contestó su hermano menor, para luego levantarse y observar serio hacia un punto fijo a lo lejos. Un suave viento sopló alrededor de ambos, y al instante leves remolinos de arena rodearon a Gaara, levantando su capa levemente y despeinándolo un poco. Se le veía simplemente majestuoso... y muy serio. Más de lo normal.

Al instante, su hermano mayor lo observó preocupado. Si, sabía cuales eran las intenciones de su hermano al ir tras Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji, y el método que pensaba usar para obtener toda la información que necesitaban antes de ir a rescatar a su hermana. También conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para no dudar de sus capacidades como shinobi, frío y calculador a la hora de ejecutar una misión. Pero conocía tan poco del hombre que se ocultaba tras esa mascara de frialdad e impermeabilidad, que aún conserbava sus dudas…

—¿Estas seguro de lo que haces, Gaara?— preguntó, preocupado por el bienestar emocional de su hermano menor—. Digo, ¿Vas a poder con… eso?

—Estaré bien— el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia su hermano con seguridad en ella, antes de continuar—. Lo importante es traer de vuelta a Temari sana y salva.

Kankuro asintió ante las palabras de su hermano, y pronto se puso de pie, a su lado. Ya habían descansado mucho, era hora de actuar.

Recogieron rápidamente su equipaje, pronto se movilizaron hábilmente sobre la arena del desierto, directo a su destino.

.

Una vez que estuvieron debidamente instalados, se detuvieron para analizar la situación.

Shikamaru y Chouji se encontraban fuera de la tienda que habían armado para la noche, lo que les resultaba, por demás, conveniente. Continuaron su inspección, y no tardaron mucho en ubicar a Ino, quien estaba sola dentro de la tienda de dormir, totalmente expuesta. Al verla sola e indefensa, Gaara entrecerró en ceño y bufó molesto. La habían dejado tan desprotegida, que cualquiera podría lastimarla sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. _Idiotas… ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarla sola? _, pensó en el momento, reprochándolos. Sin embargo, para sus planes, su imprudencia le caía a pelo. Eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

Con astucia, el maestro de la arena removió discretamente la arena bajo ellos hasta formar un tunel, permitiendo a las marionetas de su hermano movilizarse con mayor facilidad, hasta llegar exactamente debajo de donde se encontraban los dos shinobis de Konoha, aunque ellos no eran su verdadero objetivo.

Pronto, otro tunel de arena se formó rápidamente bajo ellos, pero esta vez en dirección hacia su verdadero objetivo: la tienda en donde que dormía tranquilamente Ino.

No le costó mucho a Gaara encontrar el punto exacto sobre el cual yacía el cuerpo de la Yamanaka, quien aún continuaba profundamente dormida sobre una bolsa de dormir. _Demasiado fácil_, se dijo mentalmente, mientras inspeccionaba a detalle el lugar en busca de alguna trampa o algo que pudiera frustrar sus planes a tiempo. No encontró nada.

—En verdad que son idiotas…

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó su hermano, a pesar de que había escuchado perfectamente su comentario.

—Nada—. Contestó serio el pelirrojo, no logrando con ello convencer a su hermano.

Suspiró. Aún tenía demasiado fresca la herida que le había dejado Ino al momento de huir de Suna sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de confianza en él, una herida que tardaría mucho en sanar. Y el saber que pronto la tendría cerca de él solo dificultaba las cosas… pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de Temari.

—Todo está listo—. Dijo nuevamente, en un tono de voz seco.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes que sus sentimientos nublaran su pensamiento, actuó.

.

* * *

Los dos varones aún se encontraban fuera de la tienda de dormir, recostados de espalda sobre la arena, _meditando_. Por intervalos, podian sentir sobre sus rostros suaves brisas de viento frío refrescándolos, y levantando sutiles mantas de arena a su alrededor, que cada vez los llenaban más de polvo. Y por lo empolvados que estaban, de seguro que Ino les reprendería en cuando los viera regresar tan sucios a la tienda.

Shikamaru continuó observando con desgano las estrellas del cielo sobre ellos, cuando de pronto un extraño presentimiento lo alertó.

—Será mejor que volvamos antes de que nos quedemos dormidos acá afuera.

Al instante, el castaño se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse la arena sobre él, para luego voltear a ver a su compañero. Lo encontró completamente dormido. _Era de esperarse, luego de tantas noches sin poder dormir por completo, debe estar muy cansado…_ se dijo al observarlo dormir tan relajado, casi sonriente. Desde que todo, el viaje había sido muy duro para los tres. Pero quedarse dormido a la intemperie tampoco podía ser una buena idea.

—Hey, levántate—. Le habló nuevamente a su amigo, en un nuevo intento por despertarlo.

Se estaba agachando para mmover al Akimichi, cuando de pronto, una fuerte brisa le golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Una brisa fresca y pura, totalmente limpia y libre de cualquier vestigio de arena. Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Chouji abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su amigo. Esa mirada le bastó para incorporarse rápidamente y ponerse en posición de alerta. Después de todo, Shikamaru no solía poner cara de preocupado por cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el shinobi, mientras observaba espectante sus alrededores.

A su vez, el castaño continuó serio, también observando sus alrededores. Efectivamente, la arena a su alrededor había dejado de moverse, desde donde estaban parados hasta el lugar donde habían instalado su lugar de descanso, en donde ahora se encontraba Ino durmiendo. De seguro algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, si es que no estaba ya estaba ocurriendo…

—La arena no se mueve—. Dijo a secas, mientras observaba fijamente hacia el suelo.

Continuaron alertas por largos segundos, pero nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, el castaño no bajó la guardia en ningun momento. Estaba seguro que algo andaba mal. Que la brisa de la noche en el desierto no hubiera levantado siquiera un grano de arena era algo totalmente imposible de que ocurriera en forma natural. Solo podía haber una explicación: que alguien la estuviera manipulando. _¿Pero quien podría…_

—Maldición—. Solto a modo de protesta. Solo había una persona capaz de dominar la arena con tanta facilidad: _Sabaku No Gaara_.

Estaba a punto de explicarle sus sospechas, cuando de pronto algo ocurrió.

Inesperadamente, la arena sobre la que estaban sentados se abrió bajo ellos, y ambos cayeron en lo que parecía ser un gran túnel. Una trampa a la que ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Para cuando fueron conscientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no les quedaba mucho por hacer. Estaban capturados en un tunel en medio del desierto hecho por nada ni nada menos que el maestro de la arena. Y no solo eso. Dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraban, no había mucho que pudieran hacer para escapar. Con la noche sobre ellos, Shikamaru no podía ejecutar ninguna técnica del tipo sombra que les permitiese ir tras sus enemigos ocultos; y en un espacio tan reducido como en el que estaban, Chouji no tenía como atacar, no sin lastimar a su amigo en el intento.

Y solo para empeorar las cosas, unos fuertes brazos de madera salieron de en medio de la arena y los cogieron de sorpresa por detrás, inmovilizándolos.

De pronto, una voz habló.

—Quedense quietos y no les pasará nada malo. A demás, ya tenemos lo que queriamos.

En ese momento, solo un pensamiento llego a la mente de ambos shinobis.

_Ino…_

.

* * *

La Yamanaka aún continuaba durmiendo en la tienda de dormir, cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes confusas llegaron a su mente. Las visiones reflejaban a sus amigos, atrapados en un lugar oscuro y sin posibilidades de escapar, y pensando en ella.

Ante el extraño sueño, de pronto la rubia abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rígida sobre su cama, con el rostro desencajado. _Otra pesadilla_, se dijo en un intento por convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no era real, mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho y hacía esfuerzo por recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Tardó más de la cuenta en voler a calmarse, sin embargo, la visión de sus amigos en problemas aún rondaba su mente.

De pronto, un agudo zumbido invadió su mente. Levantó las manos hacia sus sienes para masajearlas, cuando de pronto un extraño presenimiento la embargó. _Shikamaru, Chouji… ¿Dónde están?_

Con preocupación, la rubia se incorporó de un salto y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a buscarlos, cuando de pronto el suelo sobre el que estaba parada comenzó a desvanecerse. Y antes de que pudiera ser consciente del peligro en que se encontraba, terminó cayendo profundo.

Apenas pudo soltar un grito agudo, que pronto terminó desvaneciendose en el aire.

.

* * *

El grito de Ino a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos shinobis, quienes no lo pensaron dos veces antes de actuar.

Pronto la mirada de Shikamaru se fijo en la de su mejor amigo, y luego observó al suelo. Y al instante, Chouji supo que hacer.

Concentrando la cantidad exacta de chacra que necesitaba sobre sus manos, el Akimichi pronto levantó los brazos, e ignorando que tenía una marioneta sobre él, incrementó la masa de sus brazos y golpeó con fuerza hacia el suelo.

Con escasos segundos antes de que todo se les derrumbara encima, el castaño aprovechó la confusión del momento para lanzarse de espaldas contra la pared tras él, logrando liberarse del muñeco de madera que lo sujetaba por detrás, y saltó sobre las rocas que se habían desprendido luego del golpe de su amigo, hasta llegar a la superficie. Y con Shikamaru fuera del lugar, Chouji tenía la oportunidad perfecta para atacar.

Pronto el Akimichi realizó una serie de sellos con sus manos, y al instante liberó su jutsu.

—Baika No Jutsu.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el shinobi pronto aumentó su tamaño con facilidad, y de un salto salió de la trampa de arena, para luego comenzar a golpear con fuerza las dos marionetas que los habían capturado a él y a Shikamaru segundos atrás. Pero justo cuando se disponía a rematarlas, estas fueron absorvidas por la arena, y pronto la trampa comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, para luego dejar el lugar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Viendo que ya no quedaba nada por hacer, el Akimichi resopló hondo y volvió a su tamaño original, para luego voltear con preocupación hacia la carpa de dormir. De ella, solo pudo ver a Shikamaru saliendo, con el rostro desencajado.

—No está—. Es castaño desvió la mirada antes de continuar. — se la llevaron antes de que llegara a buscarla.

—¡Diablos!— Gritó con fuerza Chouji, mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, sintiendo como la ira lo embargaba por completo. Luego volteó a su amigo para preguntar. —Pero… ¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieren con Ino?.

Shikamaru pronto desvió la mirada ante las preguntas de su amigo, sin saber como contestar.

—No tengo idea, pero dejaron esto—. Mencionó al momento de levantar una pieza de papel con unas pocas palabras escritas.

.

"_Nos vemos al amanecer, en el río que marca el límite entre el desierto y el bosque de la aldea del Rayo"_.

Sin otra opcion que tomar, ambos shinobis recogieron el poco equipaje que llevaban, levantaron la tienda y emprendieron la marcha. Si querían llegar antes del amanecer al lugar indicado, no les quedaba mucho tiempo que perder…

.

.

Antes del amanecer, para poder elaborar un plan que les permitiera rescatar a Ino.

* * *

Y esa misma noche, en Konoha…

Una figura femenina se movía ágilmente en medio del complejo Hyuuga, a escasos metros de la puerta, buscando salir sin ser detectada. Apenas cargaba consigo una mochila con una muda de ropa, lo necesario para subsistir por sí sola, y la seguridad de que lograría completar la misión que se había impuesto: encontrar a Yamanaka Ino, y traerla de vuelta a Konoha.

Sigilosamente, recorrió a hurtadillas las murallas que protegían la mansión, para luego llegar hasta un túnel secreto construido por ella y su primo años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos niños inocentes. _Cuando aún jugaban juntos._ Por precaución, activó su Byakugan, pero no detectó a nadie. Aliviada, se agachó para entrar en el túnel, cuando de pronto una voz masculina la obligó a detenerse.

—A donde crees que vas.

De inmediato, Hinata reconoció al dueño de aquella voz. Con el rostro pálido, se dio lentamente la vuelta y terminó encontrándose cara a cara con aquel que había sido su amor platónico de toda su infancia: el siempre tan risueño y travieso Naruto. Pero lo que encontró, no fue precisamente a un Naruto sonriente.

—Na… Naru..to, yo….— tartamudeó nerviosa, sin saber qué decir.

—Vas tras Ino, ¿Cierto? — preguntó el rubio, con la seriedad marcada en el rostro.

Hinata observó sorprendida al joven frente a ella, sin saber qué contestar. Se le veía tan serio, que hasta daba miedo verlo directo a los ojos. ¿Quién era ese chico que tenía delante de ella?, se preguntó. ¿Dónde había quedado el alegre Naruto que siempre la estaba apoyando? ¿Ese que siempre le inspiraba a ser cada día mejor? Al parecer, ese Naruto que recordaba en sus sueños, había desaparecido; y en su lugar, ahora se encontraba un hábil y orgulloso jounnin de élite, un shinobi leal a su patria, y un ninja bastante molesto.

—Si. — contestó, en un intento inútil por sonar convincente. — Yo… yo debo… debo encontrar a Ino y traerla de… de vuelta.

Pronto el Uzumaki resopló ante la respuesta de la Hyuuga. _No puedo permitir que se vaya sola…_

—¿Y en verdad crees que puedas sola?— preguntó, aún con la mirada seria.

—Yo… yo… — titubeó, pero pronto cobró valor. _No, este no es momento para dudar, Hinata, _se dijo antes de cobrar valor suficiente para continuar.—. Si, estoy segura que pued hacerlo. A demás, se lo debo… a Neji.

De pronto, la expresión en el rostro del portador del Kyuubi cambió de golpe, para terminar sonriendo alegremente.

—¡Así se habla!

La joven observó sorprendida el cambio de estado de ánimo de Naruto, para luego sentir como el alma le volvía al cuerpo, al verlo sonriente frente a ella. Ese era el Naruto que tanto admiraba, aquel que siempre, de una y otra forma, lograba sacar lo mejor de ella.

—¿Sabes? Será interesante hacer equipo contigo.

Aquello confundió a la Hyuuga. —¿Acaso tú también…

—Si— le cortó abruptamente. — la verdad, es que estoy muy preocupado por esos tres. A demás, Sakura está demasiado histérica con lo de la desaparición de Ino. — sonrió, para luego bajar la mirada hacia su amiga. — Ya sabes, está que quiere matar a cualquier infeliz que se le atraviese en el camino, y por algun motivo siempre termino siendo yo ese infeliz—. Sonrió antes de continuar. — así que, por mi propio bien, será mejor que traiga a Ino de vuelta cuanto antes.

La de ojos perlados no pudo evitar soltar una dulce sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo. Hasta hacía unos cuantas semanas atrás, escuchar a Naruto hablando tan alegremente de Sakura hubiera sido para ella como una puñalada en el pecho... pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Por algún extraño motivo, aquello había dejado de afectarle. En esos momentos, solo tenía espacio para una persona en su mente: _Neji..._

—¿Nos vamos?

Las palabras del rubio pronto le hicieron regresar a la realidad, para asentir a las palabras de su amigo, pero justo cuando se disponían a partir, otra persona más llegó a la escena.

Ambos jóvenes saltaron de la sorpresa al ver aparecer de la nada, frente a ellos, a una kunoichi de cabellos rosados y mirada furiosa, que casi despedazaba con la mirada a cierto rubio.

—Ahh etto, Sakura-chan…. — sonrió el shinobi, en un intento de fingir inocencia. Aquello no le dio muchos resultados.

—¡Baka!—, gritó la kunoichi al momento de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza a su novio. — ¡Vengo persiguiéndote desde el hospital, y tú ni siquiera te dignaste a voltearte!

—Ahhh ¿Así que eras tú?

El segundo comentario del Uzumaki le hizo acreedor de una segunda golpiza, cortesía de Haruno Sakura, quien luego de golpear a su novio, volteó hacia la Hyuuga y le sonrió alegremente antes de saludarla.

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Sakura—. contestó la aludida—. Puedo saber, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Es que… te tengo buenas noticias—. sonrió Sakura antes de continuar—. se trata del estado de salud de Neji.

—Acaso él…

—Si, hace menos de media hora que ha despertado. Estaba por pedirle al idiota de Naruto que te avisara, pero el muy idiota se me escapó antes de que pudiera contarle.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Hinata sonrió. Y al instante, se giró en dirección hacia el hospital, para ver a Neji.

—Voy a verlo.

De pronto, y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo más, la Hyuuga desapareció.

—¡Espera!—. Gritó la medico— ¡Esperate que aún no termino! ¡Aún hay algo que debes saber!— continuó gritando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados. Preocupada, se dispuso a correr tras su amiga, cuando una mano la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Neji?— le preguntó Naruto, visiblemente preocupado.

—Bueno…— Sakura desvió la mirada antes de hablar—. Cuando lo veas, lo sabrás…

Y apenas terminó de hablar la Haruno, ambos partieron tras Hinata.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia y por los comentarios alentadores. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Lo sé, me estoy demorando demasiado. Y encima de enfermarme, una falsa alarma con mi laptop me hizo demorar más aun. Espero entiendan los inconvenientes.

El proximo capítulo será: El reencuentro. Y por fin tendremos GaaIno para todos.

Comentarios, críticas y otros siempre bien recibidos.

Saludos.


	19. 05 El reencuentro

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 5 – El Reencuentro**

**.**

De pronto, todo alrededor de Ino fue oscuridad.

Había caído en un enorme hueco de arena, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Pronto la arena alrededor suyo comenzó girar peligrosamente, hasta terminar cubriendola por completo, dejándola dentro de una estructura circular de arena tan sólida como la roca. Si, se trataba de capullo de arena, y solo había una persona en el mundo capaz de hacer algo como eso: _Gaara_.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! — Gritó con fuerza, pero no logró mucho. Nadie acudió a su llamado. Molesta, comenzó a golpear con el puño la estructura alrededor de ella, pero tampoco tuvo efecto. La arena estaba tan endurecida y compacta, que sus puños no ejercieron mayor daño sobre ella.

De pronto, sintió como el capullo comenzaba a rodar por lo que parecía ser un túnel subterraneo. El movimiento se inició pausado, pero pronto comenzó a acelerar; y con cada metro que avanzaba podía sentir impotente como su propio cuerpo era obligado a girar, golpeándose en más de una ocasión.

Estaba perdida. Lo único que le quedaba, era ser fuerte y esperar a llegar a su destino.

.

Minutos después, el capullo de arena se detuvo. Si, había llegado al final de su camino, una enorme cueva en medio de la nada del desierto, pero eso era algo que Ino no podía ver. Lo único que sabía, era saber que Gaara debía estar cerca de ella, muy cerca...

Decidida, intentó incorporarse, pero pronto sintió como su cuerpo le traicionaba y terminó cayendo estrepitosamente. Lo intento nuevamente, con el mismo resultado. Rendida por el cansancio y la falta de aire, se arrodilló cerca a una de las paredes de arena y comenzó a golpearla con fuerza.

—¡Gaara! — llamó a gritos, pero nadie le contestó.

Volvió a gritar un par de veces, con el mismo resultado. Él no contestaba, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí. _Podía sentirlo…_

—¡Gaara! ¡Sé que estás ahí! — volvió a insistir. En respuesta, solo pudo oir el eco de su propia voz. — O vamos… ¡Contéstame! ¿¡Dime qué haces aquí!? ¿¡Y por qué me estás haciendome esto!? — gritó con más dificultad que antes, pero por tercera vez, no obtuvo respuesta.

Desalentada, cayó de golpe con la frente en el suelo. _Maldición, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Gaara? ¿Y por qué me haces esto? __¿Acaso… tanto me odias? ¿Acaso me odias tanto que viniste aquí solo para hacerme daño? s_e preguntó. Diablos, él debía odiarla demasiado como para estar haciendole tanto daño. _Esto no debería estar pasando…_

—Maldición Gaara… ¡Contesta! — gritó una vez más, pero nadie contestó.

Agotada, volvió a caer sobre el suelo del capullo, sintiendo que se quebraba por dentro. Levantó la mirada y pronto pudo sentir como gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus hermosas orbes azul cielo. Había hecho tanto por mantener alejado a Gaara de ella, hiriéndolo tanto a él como a ella misma en el proceso, que ahora sentía que nada había valido la pena. No cuando él estaba ahora tan cerca de ella y del peligro que ella representaba; y menos aún ahora que la odiaba tanto.

_S_e sentía impotente. No podía pelear, no había forma de huir, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Y el calor dentro del capullo estaba acabando con ella…

_Maldición._

—Gaara, por favor, háblame… — insistió una vez más. La respuesta que obtuvo no fue precisamente la que esperaba.

—Será mejor que te vayas callando, rubiecita, o verás lo que te puede pasar.

La voz del maestro de las marionetas la dejó helada. _¿Kankuro? ¿Qué hace él aquí?_ Se preguntó, aún más confundida que antes. Si hasta ese momento no tenía idea de qué hacía Gaara en aquel lugar y porqué la había secuestrado, lo de Kankuro era aún más difícil de explicar. _¿Qué es lo que ambos quieren conmigo?_, se preguntó. _A_quello simplemente no tenía sentido. Desesperada, y sintiendo que casi se ahogaba por el calor, hizo un gran esfuerzo por volver a gritar.

—¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieren!? —su voz sonó agitada, pero ella continuó. — ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¿¡Qué pretenden secuestrando… me… — respiró hondo antes de continuar. — ¿¡Qué… rayos es lo que… quieren!? ¿¡Por qué…

De pronto, la rubia no pudo hablar más. El calor dentro del capullo se había vuelto tan insoportable, que ya casi no podía respirar, y si continuaba en ese estado, terminaría ahogándose muy pronto. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, y rápido.

—Gaara, necesito salir… — suplicó, en una actitud nada común en ella. —En serio… — su voz sonó más agitada. — no me siento bien. Tengo que… salir.

Desde el exterior, se oyó como un par de voces masculinas comenzaban a discutir agitadamente, pero apenas las pudo entender. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, y no lograba enfocar nada de su entorno. Intentó volver a hablar, pero no pudo. Tosió fuerte y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban, cuando de pronto pudo escuchar como aquellas voces a su alrededor se intensificaban hasta llegar a los gritos. _Gaara… ayúdame…_

Y sintiendo que su cuerpo no respondía más, cayó pesada contra el suelo del capullo.

Pero de pronto, algo extraño comenzó a ocurrir a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y le pareció ver que una fina capa de arena comenzaba a flotar alrededor de ella, disolviéndose lentamente. Luego, pudo sentir como una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro, y como su cuerpo era liberado de la prisión que la estaba asfixiando, para de pronto terminar cayendo sobre unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron a tiempo.

—¡Ino! — escuchó de pronto una voz agitada y preocupada llamándola, pero no pudo identificarla. — Ino, contéstame… ¡Ino!

La rubia escuchó nuevamente como aquella voz la llamaba, pero no pudo contestar. Poco a poco sintió como su mente comenzaba a desconectarse peligrosamente de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo. Y de pronto, perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

_

* * *

_

Despertó en medio de lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla.

_Sus amigos estaban luchando arduamente junto con ella, contra un grupo de ninjas con bandas que al instante pudo reconocer: ninjas del país del rayo. _

_Sonrió ante aquella visión. Sí, ella estaba luchando con sus amigos, como debia ser. No contra ellos…_

_De pronto, una voz gritando a lo lejos llamó su atención. __Desvió su mirada hacia donde había escuchado aquel grito, pare encontrarse con nada más ni nada menos que Sabaku No Temari, quien venía corriendo decidida hacia el lugar de la pelea, seguida por su hermano Kankuro. Con sorpresa, pudo ver como ambos shinobis avanzaban a una velocidad impresionante, para luego pasar justo a su costado, ignorándola por completo._

_Volvió a girarse hacia el campo de batalla, para ver como los shinobis de la arena se posicionaban cerca a ella y a sus amigos. Temari se dirigió al encuentro de su otro yo y se colocó espalda a espalda con ella; y Kankuro avanzó hasta quedar tras Chouji y Shikamaru, como esperando las instrucciones del ninja genio. Aquella visión le resultó, por demás, imposible de creer._

_La batalla continuó._

_Un par de ninjas se lanzaron por un lado hacia la Ino que estaba peleando, pero estos fueron fácilmente interceptados por Temari, quien los mandó despachar de un limpio golpe. Otros se lanzaron al mismo tiempo por el otro lado, pero estos fueron detenidos a tiempo por Ino, quien logró canalizar habilmente su chacra en sus pies para saltar sobre ellos y noquearlos de un buen golpe. Por otro lado, los varones continuaron luchando con habilidad, pero siempre observando a sus alrededores, como si esperaran algo. De seguro tenían algo planeado._

_La batalla continuó desarrollándose del mismo modo, hasta que de pronto algo cambió el curso de las cosas._

_Un nuevo ejercito apareció de la nada, uno bastante numeroso, y todos se lanzaron al ataque hacia un objetivo en particular: su otro yo. Si, todos atacaban a la otra Ino, como si buscaran que ella reaccionara o que hicieran algo. Y eso fué lo que ocurrió. __De pronto, la otra Ino cayó en la trampa y comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos con las manos, para luego mover los labios y pronunciar unas cuatro simples palabras: Amae yume no jutsu. Y en ese instante, un fuerte rayo de luz azulina iluminó todo el lugar. _

_Ino tuvo que girarse hacia un lado y cubrirse los ojos para protegerse del brillo enceguecedor que cubrió el lugar, y que provenían directamente de los ojos de su contraparte en aquel sueño. Para cuando la luz se disipó, volvió la mira hacia la escena de la batalla, y con terror pudo ver miles de cuerpos sangrantesen el suelo. __Pero eso no fue todo. _

_Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la otra Ino, y se quedó helada. Se encontró con un rostro lleno de ira, furia, y deseo de venganza. Y odio, mucho odio. Y de pronto, vió como su otro yo comenzaba a moldear chacra en sus manos en forma de cuchillas, para luego girarse y observaba con interés a cierta rubia de cuatro coletas que luchaba justo detrás de ella._

_Temari._

.

.

—¡No!

Gritó con fuerza Ino al momento de levantarse de golpe, mientras observaba con terror los alrededores con la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido que apenas podía moverse, y sus manos estaban tan tiesas tiesas, que pronto apretaron con fuerza las manos masculinas que hasta esos momentos la habían estado sujetando pacientemente.

Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar la calma, y darse cuenta donde estaba. _Y quien la estaba sujetando_.

—Gaara…

Levantó la mirada de golpe y pronto se chocó con ese hermoso par de ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, que tanto había extrañado...

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La pregunta del pelirrojo se oyó tan sincera y protectora, que Ino sintió que se derretía en ese mismo instante. Había ansiado por tanto tiempo escuchar aquella voz tan varonil, que aquello casi le parecía un sueño. Y estar tan cerca de él, _y en sus brazos_, era aún mucho mejor. Pero pronto tendría que despertar de ese sueño, y volver a la realidad.

—Si. — contestó con rapidez, para luego intentar incorporarse por sí sola. No pudo hacerlo. — solo un poco… mareada. — admitió, al sentir su cuerpo cayendo nuevamente. Para su suerte, fue sujetada nuevamente por el pelirrojo. Pero su expresión había cambiado por completo...

—Entonces será mejor que descanses un poco, partiremos en un par de horas — habló él con sequedad, para luego soltarla suavemente en el suelo y dirigirle una mirada fría.

Ino quedó confundida ante el cambio brusco de Gaara y su mirada gélida, pero pronto tomó atención a sus palabras._ ¿Partir? ¿A dónde?_ Se preguntó. Para cuando volvió a la realidad, él ya estaba marchándose.

—¡Espera! — lo llamó con desesperación.

Ante el llamado, el shinobi se quedó estático y esperó, dudando entre voltear a verla o no. Prefirió no hacerlo.

—¿Necesitas algo?—. preguntó, mientras hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para no voltearse y observar nuevamente su bello rostro. No, era mejor no volver a verla. Aquello era demasiado difícil de soportar, y él ya había soportado mucho por ese día…

Recibir el cuerpo de Ino casi inconsciente en sus brazos minutos atrás, luego de casi haberla asfixiado por su estúpido orgullo, fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Y cuando la vió desvanecerse, fue aún mucho peor. En ese momento, se sintió como un verdadero_ monstruo._

Pero lo que ocurrió luego, lo dejó totalmenet confundido. La vió abrir los ojos con terror y gritar con tanta fuerza, tan pálida y aterrada, que no supo que hacer. En ese momento, sintió que se resquebrajaba por dentro ante la impotencia de no poder abrazarla o reconfortarla, cosas que, dadas las circunstancias, no debía hacer. Apenas pudo cogerle de la mano en un intento por apoyarla, disfrutando en silencio del suave toque de aquella delicada mano contra la suya.

_Diablos_, se veía tan fragil e indefensa, que en ese momento deseó poder protegerla contra todo. Pero eso era algo que él no podía hacer, no luego de su traición.

A demás, en ese momento, él tenía un asunto de mayor importancia que solucionar.

_Temari…_

—Gaara…

La voz de la rubia lo obligó a regresar a la realidad.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Yamanaka-san?

La frialdad en las palabras del varon confundió nuevamente a Ino, sin embargo, ella aún tenía preguntas que debían ser contestadas, y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Yo… quiero saber, ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?

—Eso no debería importarte. Solo descansa, necesitamos que estes en forma en dos horas, para poder partir. — la respuesta del shinobi de la arena fue aún más dura de lo que ella esperaba. Aquello no le cayó en gracia.

Irritada, la rubia hizo esfuerzo por levantarse, para luego luego fruncir el ceño y retar con seguridad al shinobi.

—¿Cómo que no debería importarme? — preguntó, con ese coraje que solo ella se atrevía a tener con él—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Maldición! Me haces caer en un hueco en la nada del desierto, luego me metes dentro de uno de tus capullos-hornos de arena, me arrastraste por todo el desierto, casi me ahogas, y ahora me dices que me quede quieta y descanse como si na… da…

De pronto, un fuerto mareo golpeó a Ino de lleno, obligándola a cayar. Tambaleó un par de veces y que estuvo a punto de caer, pero para su suerte unos finos lazos de arena la cogieron en el aire a tiempo, impidiendo que su cuerpo colaptara estrepitosamente, para luego depositándola en el suelo.

—Te dije que descansaras, partiremos cuando mejores.

Habló con seguridad el pelirojo, para luego comenzar a partir. Aquello no le agradó en nada a Ino.

Decidida, volvió a incorporarse de un golpe, para luego avanzar con seguridad hacia el shinobi, dispuesta a conseguir una buena explicación. Apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, estiró la mano y cogió con firmeza la de él, jalándolo hacia ella y obligándolo a voltearse, a mirarla.

—Quiero que me contestes ahora mismo, ¿Porqué me han secuestrado tu hermano y tu?

El shinobi no contestó. Observó a Ino y se quedó tan absorto en el suave y delicado rostro de Ino, que tardó unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad.

—Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que lo es.

Volvió a retarlo, con ese garbo y fiereza que solo ella poseía. Con ese encanto y seguridad que tanto le habian gustado a Gaara la primera vez que la conoció, años atrás…

—No—. Nego rotundamente, antes de respirar profundo y volver a su habitual estado de frialdad—. No necesitas saber nada más, solo que en dos horas partiremos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el maestro de la arena de giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de que lograra alejarse lo suficiente, algo ocurrió.

Ino hizo nuevamente un esfuerzo por avanzar tras él, cuando su cuerpo volvía a traicionarla peligrosamente. Sus piernas de pronto comenzaron a tambalear, y sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de responder a sus deseos. Y en ese momento, solo le quedó esperar lo peor. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir la humillación y el dolor de caer al suelo justo frente a él, pero para su suerte, eso nunca ocurrió.

Justo antes de que su cuerpo colapsara, Gaara se giró habilmente y la sujetó a tiempo en sus brazos.

Ino levantó la mirada con sorpresa, y pronto se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Gaara fijo en ella, quien la estaba sujetando con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Y en ese momento, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y pronto sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban de un tierno color carmín, mientras su cuerpo era atraído de una forma sorprendente al del shinobi, como si fuera un iman. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, terminó abrazándolo.

Gaara observo con deleite los ojos de Ino clavados en los suyos, y de pronto sintió que se perdía en ellos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de cada segundo mientras sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de la florista aferrado al suyo, aspirando con ansia el suave aroma a flores de sus cabellos. Pero cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintió que ya no podía más. Maldición. Las hormonas comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada, una muy mala.

Y se dejó llevar.

Sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pronto Gaara aproximó peligrosamente su rostro al de Ino, ansiando como nunca antes en su vida probar el sabor de sus dulces y carnosos labios. Por su parte, la Ino sintió que se estremecia al ver como Gaara la cubria por completo con su cuerpo mientras se acercaba a ella, demandando aquello que tanto deseaba darle.

Y en ese momento, lo inevitable ocurrió.

Pronto los labios del Kazekage alcanzaron con ansias a los de la florista, y estos terminaron fundiendose con los suyos, mientras cada uno disfrutaba del dulce sabor de un beso prohibido, uno que no debía ser. Cerraron los ojos y dejaron que la pasión del momento dominara sus mentes y sus cuerpos, mientras los labios de uno jugueteaban con los del otro y sus lenguas hacían contacto, en una electrizante sensación de placer que solo los incitaba a llegar a más.

Y no tardaron mucho en llegar a más.

Las manos de Gaara pronto comenzaron a recorrer con pasión el cuerpo de Ino, tanto por encima como por debajo de sus ropas sin poder contenerse, disfrutando de aquellas curvas que tan bien recordaba y que solo él había tenido la dicha de conocer. Porque ella era solo de él. Por su parte, Ino permitió que él la recorrera por completo, sintiendo en cada toque la fuerza las imponentes manos del shinobi sobre ella, demostrando con ello lo mucho que la deseaba. Porque en efecto, él estaba hambriento de ella.

Un nuevo beso le siguió al anterior, uno mucho más atrevido y fogoso. Uno que demostraba lo mucho que el uno ansiaba del otro. Y sin que fueran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, Ino ya se encontraba de espaldas sobre el suelo envoliendo el cuerpo del varón entre sus piernas, y Gaara ya se encontraba sobre ella, presionando con deseo su erección en su delicada cintura.

Tan excitados como estaban, pronto se animaron a más. Las manos del shinobi continuaron acariciando con deleite el cuerpo de la florista, llegando pronto a sus abultados pechos, apretándolos con firmeza. Ella gimió de placer. Pronto Ino deslizó las suyas por entre las ropas del Kazekage, logrando escaullirse hábilmente entre sus prendas y acariciar su bronceada piel. Lo vió estremecerse ante el suave contacto, y pronto se animó a más. Sus manos continuaron el camino de lo prohibido, y pronto pudo alcanzar su miembro excitado. Él soltó un sonoro ronquido de placer.

De pronto, sintieron que las ropas les estorbaban, y comenzaron una ardua lucha por retirarlas. Porque las hormonas ya se habían desatado entre los dos, y todo parecía indicar que pronto terminarían haciendo aquello que tanto se habían estado esforzando por evitar…

.

Hasta que de pronto, unos fuertes pasos comenzaron a escucharse justo en dirección hacia ellos.

_Kankuro…_

El Kazekage abrió los ojos preocupado y se detuvo al instante, al notar que su hermano se acercaba a ellos. Pero al levantarse, lo que encontró a su aldededor lo dejó anodadado.

Se encontraba en medio de un enorme jardín, un verde prado rodeado de flores de todos los tipos, que inundaban el ambiente de su suave aroma y su impresionante belleza. Aquello parecía ser el paraíso. Se observó, para notar que llevaba puestas ropas que no recordaba haber usado en su vida, y luego observó a Ino, para encontrarla vistiendo ropas que tampoco recordaba en ella. _¿En donde estamos?_, se preguntó.

No, esa en definitiva no era la cueva en donde habían decidido descansar aquella noche. Ese era otro lugar, _uno que él recordaba a la perfección…_

Preocupado, fijó la mirada en el rostro de la rubia, y la encontró extrañamente excitada, y con el azul en sus ojos ligeramente iluminado. _Diablos…_

—¡Ino!

La movió con preocupación. No contestó.

—¡Ino! ¡Despierta!

De pronto, la Yamanaka se contorneó suavemente, y comenzó a reaccionar. Entreabrió y cerró los ojos, y tardó unos par de segundos más en salir del trance en el que estaba.

Para cuando regresó en sí, la ilusión alrededor de ambos se disolvió.

Y en ese momento, él se alejó de ella.

Con dificultad, Ino logró incorporarse lentamente sobre el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas podía enfocar a su alrededor. _¿Qué… sucedió?_ Se preguntó, confundida.

Observó a su alrededor, para encontrar a Gaara sentado al lado suyo, observándola detenidamente y con el rostro más serio que nunca. Se repasó con las llemas de sus dedos sus labios, para sentir el sabor del shinobi aún impregnados en ellos. Eso la confundió aún más.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó. El pelirrojo solo se quedó observándola, sin contestar a su pregunta—. ¿Dime que pasó? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? — insistió nuevamente, con el mismo resultado.

.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, una voz les hizo reaccionar.

—Hey, ¿Qué tanto hablas con la descerebrada esa?

El tono despectivo en la voz de Kankuro no le gustó en nada a Ino.

—Y eso a tí que te importa. — le contestó ella, desafiante.

Gaara no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver la forma en que Ino contestaba a su hermano, tan irrespetuosa como siempre. Pero aún así no podía dejar de observarla, preocupado…

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentado o qué? — volvió a hablar el mayor, ignorando por completo el comentario de la rubia. — Mejor vente para afuera, no vaya a ser que la idiotez sea contagiosa.

Ino apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió rabiar ante el insulto del mayor, deseando poder partirle la cara de un buen golpe, pero no podía hacerlo, no en su posición de rehen. Volvió a observar a Gaara, para verlo levantándose.

—Espera. — lo llamó nuevamente. — Aun no me has dicho, ¿Por qué estás haciendome esto?

No contestó.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de la Yamanaka, algo de lo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado. En aquella cueva solo se encontraban Gaara y Kankuro, y no había rastro de Temari. Extraño. Ellos no solían salir de Suna sin la compañía de su hermana, ya que siempre andaban de a tres. Es más, más extraño aún lo era que el Kazekage hubiera salido de Suna sin una gran escolta y todo lo correspondiera a su cargo.

Algo malo debía estar sucediendo.

—Un momento, ¿Dónde está Temari? — preguntó.

La mirada de sorpresa en los varones le hicieron saber que sus sospechas eran correctas.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

La respuesta seca del maestro de las marionetas no la intimidó. Algo malo debía estar pasando con Temari, y de alguna forma debía tener alguna relacion con ella. _O no, los ninjas del país del rayo…_

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?— preguntó alarmada. En respuesta, solo obtuvo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Observó como los varones comenzaban a retirarse, cuando de pronto volvió a hablar.

—¡Esperen! ¡Díganme donde está Temari! ¿Acaso se la llevaron los tipos que andan siguiéndome?

Las palabras de Ino los obligaron a detenerse nuevamente, y de pronto, un nuevo silencio llenó el ambiente, aún más incómodo que antes. Ino le había dado en el clavo.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!—. Contestó Kankuro, en un grito lleno de irritación—. Lo único que necesitamos de ti y de tus amigos es información, y la obtendremos a como de lugar

De pronto, todo tuvo sentido para Ino. Algo malo le había pasado a Temari, y ellos la habían secuestrado a ella solo por información. _Un momento…_ se detuvo nuevamente, a pensar. Si lo que había entendido era cierto, eso significaba que esos dos se habían tomado la molestia de atraparla, arrastrarla por todo el desierto, y casi ahogarla, solo para sacarle información, sin siquiera haber intentado buscar otra manera de obtenerla. _Pero... ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?_, se preguntó, intentando buscar una explicación razonable a todo lo ocurrido.

Solo habían una forma de contestar a su pregunta. _Hombres…_

Irritada, levantó la mirada y observó a los de la arena más molesta que nunca.

—¿Y qué les costaba pedir información de una manera mas educada?— preguntó, con voz tajante. —Tratándose de Temari, les hubiesemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos sin dudarlo, y nos hubiesemos ahorrado todos estos inconvenientes.

Ambos shinobis tardaron unos cuantos segundos antes de reacionar a lo que Ino les acababa de decir.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el hospital de Konoha…

Se podía ver a una joven de largos cabellos azulados y vestimenta típica del clan Hyuuga recorrer los pasillos del septimo piso del hospital de la ciudad, dirigiéndose con desesperación a la habitación 709. _En busca de Neji._

La muchacha llegó con la respiración agitada y el aspecto desarreglado hasta la puerta de la habitación que tanto buscaba, para pronto abrirla de un golpe. No, ese no era momento para demostrar su recato y educación. Ese era el momento para ver nuevamente despierto a su primo, y de poder estrecharlo en sus brazos…

Ingresó a la habitación, y lo primero que vió fue a Neji, quien estaba sentado en su cama, observando atento como una enfermera le retiraba los vendajes que hasta hacía unos cuantos días, habían estado cubriendo su frente.

De pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. Y sin poder contenerse más, y perdiendo por completo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Neji!

Gritó con emoción al momento de lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho, quien se vió pronto sorprendido ante la muestra de afecto repentina de aquella extraña chica que acababa de entrar. Porque sí, para él era una extraña. O al menos, eso pensó al principio.

Pero no tardó mucho en recordar, dentro de lo que podía recordar…

Hinata estrechó con emoción a su primo en sus brazos y de pronto levantó el rostro con emoción para observárlo, y en ese momento, enmudeció. Su primo la estaba observando con el ceño fruncido y una marcada mirada de odio en sus ojos, una que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué rayos cree que hace, Hinata-sama?

La joven tembló ante las palabras de su primo y pronto retrocedió, confundida. ¿Qué le había pasado a Neji?

Antes que pudiera decir algo, dos personsa llegaron a la misma habitación, con la respiración bastante agitada.

Una de ellas, de cabellos rosados, tomó la palabra.

—Hinata, Neji… parece que él, ha sufrido una pérdida parcial de la memoria.

* * *

Y en ese mismo momento, en una celda oscura…

Una joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentada en el suelo, dentro de lo que parecía ser una celda. La habían dejado en aquel lugar a solas, sin prestarle la mayor importancia, y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de verificar su estado de inconsciencia.

Grave error.

Para cuando estuvo segura de que no había nadie a su alrededor, levantó la miradada, y sonrió.

_No puedo creer que esos idiotas hayan logrado capturar tan fácilmente a Shikamaru_, meditó despectiva, justo antes comenzar a actuar…

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Saludos a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Por fin el reencuentro de Gaara e Ino. Como verán, desde el secuestro de Temari, he estado preparando todo para poder llegar a esta escena. Necesitaba una buena escusa para sacar al Kazekage de sus tierras y hacerlo encontrarse con la rubia sin que se viera demasiado forzado o romántico (del tipo: me sacrificaré por ti e iré a tu rescate porq te amo). En cierto modo, creo que no quedó tan mal. Y ahora que Gaara e Ino se han encontrado, ya puedo avanzar tranquilamente con la pareja, y llevarlos a la pelea final.

A Flower-chan, gracias por la crítica. Sí, yo sé q me había atrasado en poner GaaIno, pero no quería forzar la historia sin poder explicarla bien. A demás, habían demasiados cabos sueltos que debían ser explicados. También debo admitir que mi estilo no es precisamente de los más románticos, me gusta más la acción y complico mucho la trama. Veré que hago a futuro para moderarme, pero créeme cuando digo que esa era la idea original del fic, así es como lo quería. Por último, gustos hay de todo tipo, y acá en fanfiction hay fics para todos, por eso me gusta tanto esta página.

A todos, les comento que hace poco he estado pensando en la posibilidad de crear una comunidad para fans de GaaIno en español, que en un principio podría servir solo para agrupar los fics de esta pareja que tanto nos gusta. He hablado con un par de escritoras, y me han dicho que les agrada la idea. Si por ahí hay alguien al que le interese apoyar, puede dejarme un MP para dialogar.

Comentarios, críticas, y otros, pueden hacerlas con confianza.


	20. 06 Falta de confianza

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 6 – Falta de confianza**

**.**

_Apenas estuvo segura de que no había nadie a su alrededor, levantó la miradada, y sonrió. "No puedo creer que esos idiotas hayan logrado capturar tan fácilmente a Shikamaru", pensó despectiva, para luego comenzar a desatar habilmente sus manos, cosa que no le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo. S__i, dejar a Sabaku No Temari en una celda a solas, sin siquiera percatarse de que aún estaba consciente, era el peor error que cualquiera hubiera podido comenter…_

Apenas estuvo libre, pronto se incorporó en un hábil movimiento, y comenzó a estudiar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Se trataba de una habitación simple, con cero inmobiliario y con una única puerta de salida.

Con sigilo, avanzó por el largo de la habitación, hasta llegar a la salida del lugar. Observó através de una ventanilla en la parte superior de la puerta, y pudo ver que habían tres hombres vigilándola, apoyados contra la pared y aparentemente, descansando.

_Esto será pan comido…_

.

.

—¡¡¡Aouch!!!

Un grito se oyó desde dentro de la habitación, acompañado del sonido de una silla y un cuerpo cayendo pesados contra el suelo. Al instante, los varones que vigilaban desde el exterior observaron por las rejillas de la puerta, para encontrarse con la imagen de una rubia retorciendose de dolor en el suelo, amarrada a una silla y aparentemente herida.

Inmediatamente, ingresaron al recinto para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Y cayeron en la trampa.

El primero no tardó mucho en caer al suelo, gracias a un golpe limpio que recibió tras el cuello. El segundo recibió inesperadamente una fuerte patada en el pecho, que lo hizo volar por los aires y caer sobre el tercero. Y solo fueron necesarios un par de golpes más, para que los tres varones quedaran inconscientes.

Y en ese instante, la figura de Temari retorciendose de dolor en el suelo, desapareció. Un clon de sombra.

—Vaaaaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé—. Dijo con seguridad la verdadera Sabaku No, quien ya estaba parada junto a los tres cuerpos en el suelo.

La rubia pronto le dió una breve inspección a los alrededores, verificando que nadie los hubiera escuchado. Cuando estuvo segura que no había peligro, metió los tres cuerpos dentro de la celda y los dejó encerrados con candado. Y una vez acabada su labor, se dispuso a recorrer los alrededores, lista para investigar…

.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos, no muy lejos de aquel lugar…

Tres shinobis avanzaban en silencio por el desierto, hacia la zona donde terminaba la arena y comenzaba la vegetación, en el bosque del país del Rayo. Aún era de noche, pero el sol no tardaría mucho en salir, y cuando eso ocurriera, ellos tendrían que encontrarse con Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, para conversar…

Liderando el grupo iba Sabaku No Gaara, quien lucía terriblemente serio, y a la vez, preocupado. Tener a Ino a su lado le estaba turbando terriblemente la concentración, pero eso no era todo. Aún no lograba definir exactamente qué les había pasado en la cueva donde pasaron la noche, justo antes de que Kankuro los interrumpiera. Había estado a punto de tomar nuevamente posesión del cuerpo de la florista, cuando de pronto se vió envuelto en un lugar mágico y hermoso, uno que definitivamente era obra de la mente de Ino. Pero lo peor, era que estaba seguro de que ella no había sido consciente del todo de lo que había pasado.

Algo malo debía estar pasándole a su… Ino.

Tras el Kazekage, iba viajando con ellos Yamanaka Ino, quien se veía tanto confundida como abatida. Había sido secuestrada, arrastrada en medio del desierto, casi ahogada y luego vuelta a la vida, todo por el mismo hombre al que amaba; pero eso solo había sido el comienzo de sus males. Terminar en los brazos de Gaara, y sentir su cuerpo tan posesivo sobre el suyo, pronto le hizo perder el juicio y la llevó a despertar en ella sensaciones tan excitantes que no pudo controlar; emociones en las que terminó perdiéndose. Para cuando volvió en sí, apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado. Y por la expresión que Gaara tenía sobre ella, debía haber sido algo muy malo.

Y solo para empeorarlo todo, descubrir que Temari había sido secuestrada por su culpa, solo le hacía sentir peor.

Por ultimo, viajando con ellos, y más atento que nunca, iba Kankuro. El shinobi estaba furioso, casi bordeando los límites de lo normal. Sabía perfectamente que había interrumpido a su hermano justo cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura con la rubia cabeza hueca, justo cuando lo necesitaba más frío que nunca. Y por eso mismo odiaba a Ino. Saber que alguien había herido tan gravemente los sentimientos de su hermano menor, y que podía ponerlo tan vulnerable en tan poco tiempo, solo podía provocar su desprecio. Y lo mismo iba para Shikamaru. En verdad odiaba a esos dos...

.

Tan concentrados iban en sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera podían saber que iban directo a una… trampa.

.

* * *

—¿Todo listo?

—Si.

Dos sombras se escondían hábilmente en medio de la maleza, esperando...

De pronto, vieron llegar a tres figuras desde el desierto, quienes avanzaban casi a la misma velocidad que el sol, que estaba comenzando a salir justo tras ellos tres. Si, todo tal y como había sido calculado.

—¡Ahora!

Pronto el castaño se levantó y salió al encuentro del grupo, con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante más relajado que nunca.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a los shinobis, y extrañamente se posicionó sobre la sombra de uno de ellos, una que gracias a la posición del sol, se había formado lo suficientemente larga como para darle unos buenos metros de distancia. Esa persona no pudo moverse.

—¿Qué haces… Shika….

Apenas escucharon la voz dificultosa de Ino, ambos shinobis voltearon a verla. La encontraron estática, en la misma posición que Shikamaru, y con el semblante bastante asustado. Dirigieron su mirada hacia el suelo, para ver de pronto cómo el Nara se había posicionado sobre la sombra de ella, impidiéndole moverse. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. _¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo a Ino? ¿Por qué rayos ataca a su propia compañera?_ Se preguntaron ambos.

Y en un arranque de ira, Gaara actuó.

La arena que se interponía entre el genio del clan Nara y la florista pronto comenzó a solidificarse, para luego levantarse y formar una pared de arena entre ambos, rompiendo así el contacto de sus sombras, y haciendo que perdieran contacto visual con Shikamaru por unos cuantos segundos. Tal y como lo habían planeado.

El muro de arena aún se levantaba entre ambos grupos, cuando de pronto una enorme mano surgió desde las profundidades de la arena, cogiéndolos por sorpresa a todos.

_Chouji…_

Ino estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando de pronto la enorme mano golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor. En ese instante, el muro de arena formado minutos atrás por el pelirrojo pronto se hizo pedazos, y terminó volando por los aires. Y en ese momento, vieron como Shikamaru comenzaba a saltar ágilmente sobre las piezas en dirección hacia ellos, despertando rápidamente la atención del Kazekage y de su hermano.

La distracción perfecta.

No tardaron en llover chorros de arena sobre el castaño, quien los comenzó a evadir rápidamente, a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos…

De pronto, un puñado de arena le dió con fuerza. Y al instante, la figura del castaño se hizo humo.

_Un clon de sombra._

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las manos de Chouji volvieron a surgir de las profundidades, para coger esta vez a su verdadero objetivo, y lanzarlo por los aires...

—¡Kankuro! — gritó con terror Gaara, observando impotente la escena. Su hermano había sido lanzado con fuerza hacia el lado en donde se iniciaba el bosque.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de lanzar su arena para recoger a su hermano, cuando de pronto una voz le habló.

—Yo que tú no hago eso—. Dijo con seguridad Shikamaru, quien para esos momentos, se encontraba ya sobre la rama de un árbol a escasos metros del maestro de las marionetas, con una cuerda en la mano—. Si te mueves, jalaré "accidentalmente" esta cuerda, y las… bombas explotarán.

Tanto Ino como Gaara siguieron con la mirada el hilo que sujetaba el castaño, para terminar llegando al suelo. De ahí, pudieron ver que la cuerda seguía un camino circular, justo alrededor de lugar donde había caído el hermano mayor del pelirrojo, y que tenía amarrado una serie de sellos explosivos, todos listos para explotar en el momento que se jalara la cuerda.

_Muy bien pensado, Shikamaru..._

Kankuro se levantó con dificultad del golpe, para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de los otros dos. Si, estaba metido en problemas.

Y así fué como su plan resultó a la perfección. Shikamaru había capturado inicialmente a Ino con su sombra, solo para obligar a Gaara a generara una pared en medio de los dos. La pared le dio al castaño la oportunidad perfecta de crear un clon de sombra para dejarlo en su lugar como distractivo, mientras el verdadero Shikamaru se dirigía hacia la verdadera trampa, a esperar. Chouji, para eso, se encontraba escondido bajo la arena, con dos únicas funciones: sorprender inicialmente a los tres, y lograr que enfocaran su atención en el clon de sombra de Shikamaru; y luego, lanzar a Kankuro en el momento exacto, hacia la trampa.

Y así fue como todo ocurrió.

—Ahora creo que sí estamos en igualdad de condiciones, podemos… dialogar.

La voz de Shikamaru los hizo nuevamente regresar a la realidad. El castaño ya había descendido del árbol, y en ese momento se encontraba parado a escasos metros de distancia de Kankuro, junto con su amigo Chouji.

.

Gaara observó serio a ambos y apretó los puños dispuesto a actuar, pero pronto alguien se le adelantó.

Ino observó con molestia a sus dos compañeros, para luego abrirse paso entre la maleza, y caminar hacia ellos, cogiéndolos por sorpresa.

—¿Ino? — preguntaron ambos, al ver a su amiga andando tan libremente, como si no estuviera… secuestrada.

La rubia no tardó mucho en llegar frente a ellos.

—Si, soy yo—. Pronunció con seguridad, justo antes de levantar el puño hacia él—. Y éste, es mi puño. ¿Te lo presentó?

—¡Un momento!, ¡Qué rayos…!

Antes que pudiera decir algo, y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el puño de la Yamanaka terminó estrellándose con fuerza sobre la cabeza del Nara, provocándole casi al instante un enorme chichón. Y no pasó mucho para que Chouji recibiera el mismo tratamiento, cortesía de la Yamanaka.

Aquello sorprendió tanto a sus amigos, como a los hermanos Sabaku No. Ni siquiera Temari podía ser tan implacable como ella.

—¡Par de idiotas!—. les gritó ella, enfurecida—. ¿Qué acaso no podían preguntar antes de… lanzarse a atacarnos de es forma? —cuestionó seria—. En serio, ¿Qué acaso los hombres no saben dialogar?

Shikamaru tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¿Dialogar? ¡Rayos, Ino! ¡Te secuestraron! —. Comenzó a gritar, enfurecido—. Qué querías que hicieramos, ¿Qué nos sentaramos a tomar el té? A demás, tú sabes que…

—¡Shikamaru! Basta—. Lo calló ella, repentinamente—. Me temo... que las cosas han cambiado—. observó con pena a su amigo y cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de seriedad total.

El shinobi calló en el acto y se detuvo a observar a su amiga, preocupado. Ino no solía poner rostro serio a menos que se tratase de algo realmente importante.

Pronto temió lo peor…

—Es Temari…— Ino pudo ver como el rostro de su mejor amigo se quebraba de la preocupación, pero continuó—. La… secuestraron.

Apenas escuchó aquello, Shikamaru comenzó a retroceder torpemente hasta toparse con un árbol tras él, para luego terminar cayendo lentamente, hasta quedar sentado sobre el pasto.

_Temari…_

—Necesitamos que nos dén toda la información que tienen—. La frialdad del Kazekage pronto llamó la atención de todos—. Vamos a rescatar a mi hermana cueste lo que cueste.

Al escuchar eso, el Nara levantó la mirada, y asintió.

Si, les esperaba una larga y tendida charla…

.

.

* * *

Luego de una larga y nada entretenida conversación...

.

—¡Ahhh! así que fue por eso.

Las palabras de Kankuro rompieron de pronto el largo silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos, luego de terminada la conversación.

Sentados, en medio de un lugar despejado entre el bosque y el desierto, se encontraban cinco shinobis, quienes llevaban bastante tiempo discutiendo y compartiendo información. Todo tipo de información… Incluso, la forma en la que Shikamaru e Ino habían terminado hiriendo los sentimientos de Temari y Gaara, con el único fin de tratar de mantenerlos fuera del peligro que estaban corriendo.

—Si—. Contestó algo ido el castaño, quien aún no lograba recuperarse del shock que había sufrido apenas unas horas atrás. Saber que Temari había sido secuestrada no solo le provocaba un sentimiento de angustia total, también lo llenaba de impotencia. Había hecho tanto por proteger a la rubia de la arena, incluso sacrificando su propia relación con ella, que ahora le parecía que todo su sufrimiento había sido en vano.

—Entonces, si tu mamá fue secuestrada hace 20 años por los mismos sujetos que tienen a Temari—. Habló nuevamente el mayor—.Lo que falta saber es ¿Como hizo para salir de ahí?

La pregunta dejó estupefacto al castaño.

—La verdad es que… me temo de que no tenemos idea de cómo ocurrió eso. En realidad, no pensé que algo así ocurriría…

Shikamaru resopló hondo luego de decir aquello. Si, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había hecho su padre para rescatar a su madre, años atrás. Ni siquiera le habia importado el asunto. Estaba convencido que manteniendo a Temari lejos de él, lograría mantenera a salvo. Cuán equivocado había estado.

Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que él lograría rescatar a Temari, cueste lo que cueste. Si es que en realidad necesitaba ser rescatada…

Suspiró. Saber que los hermanos de Temari no habían descartado aun la posibilidad de que su hermana se hubiera dejado capturar, no podía menos que obligarlo a sonreír, aunque de manera disimulada. Si, Temari siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y valiente, más que cualquier otra que hubiera conocido en su vida, incluso más que él mismo. Por eso la admiraba tanto, y la amaba tanto…

Y por eso, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara.

_Voy a rescatarte, Temari…_

.

.

* * *

.

La orden de partir se dio pronto, y al instante, los varones se pusieron de pie, y asintieron.

Ino se incorporó rápidamente y luego fijó la mirada en los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de Gaara, deseando hablar con él. Se había estado preguntando por largos minutos si, ahora que él sabía cuales eran los motivos por los que ella se había alejado de él, podría perdonarla...

Su mirada le dijo que no.

Pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo.

—Gaara…

El llamado de Ino obligó a detenerse al shinobi, justo cuando comenzaba a alejarse de ella.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Yamanaka-san?

La frialdad del shinobi la dejó sin palabras. Y su mirada...

—Yo… etto…—

—Si eso es todo lo que ibas a decir, creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado.

Gaara se disponía a partir nuevamente, cuando de pronto la mano de Ino lo obligó a detenerse, por segunda vez.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar.

El pelirrojo giró rapidamente hacia Ino, y le habló con frialdad.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar—. le dijo bruscamente, librándose rápidamente del agarre sobre su mano y observándole con ira.

—¡Claro que sí!—insistió ella—. Las cosas entre nosotros no pueden terminar así. Nosotros aún podemos...

—¡Nosotros nada, Ino!— la cortó él, molesto—. Tu y yo no somos nada. Eso ya me quedó bastante claro con todos tus actos.

—¡Claro que somos algo!—. interrumpió ella, exaltada—. ¡Rayos! ¡Pensé que luego de escuchar todo lo que pasó, entenderías un poco porqué yo… !

De pronto, Gaara perdió toda su capacidad de autocontrol.

—¡Entender qué!—. gritó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ino—.¿Qué no confias en mi? ¿¡Qué preferiste irte con Shikamaru en vez de contarme lo que te estaba pasando!? ¿Qué no te importó que él te tocara delante de mí solo para tratar de engañarme? — agitado, desvió la mirada al suelo y apretó los puños, molesto—. ¿Acaso crees que no me quedó claro que prefieres confiar en todos, menos en mí?

Ino sintió un fuerte retorcijón en el pecho y retrocedió un par de pasos, boquiabierta ante la reacción del Sabaku No. Nunca antes lo había visto perder el control de aquella manera, tan… impulsivamente. Y menos aún, tan dolido. Recién comenzaba a tomar consciencia de todo el daño que le había causado.

—Gaara— hablo cuando pudo recobrarse de la impresión incial—. No es que no confíe en tí. Es solo… que no quería involucrarte en todo esto. Yo…

—No querías confiar en mí—. Completó él a sus palabras.

—No quería que corrieras peligro—. Le corrigió rápidamente ella.

—¿Peligro? —. Preguntó él, ofendido—. Por dios, Ino. No soy un niño inmaduro ni un gennin inexperto. ¿O acaso tan poca fé tienes en mi? ¿O en mis habilidades como shinobi? ¿O como hombre?

—¡No!—. Lo detuvo ella, al instante—. Yo sé… sé perfectamente lo que tú vales. Eres un gran shinobi. ¡Maldición! ¡Eres el Kazekage!, y no tienes idea de cómo te admiro. No tienes… — desvió la mirada antes de hablar—. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo. Por eso es que yo...

De pronto, Ino desvió la mirada y sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a derrotarla, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

Temerosa, estuvo a pundo de retroceder, cuando pronto sintió como las manos fuertes y firmes de Gaara la sujetaron con rapidez, evitando que huyera. Y pronto la calidez y la fuerza que rodeaban el cuerpo del shinobi comenzaron a envolverla, en forma tentadora, y peligrosa...

—Entonces dime…— le habló él, acercando tanto su rostro al suyo que casi sintió que se perdía en su mirada— ¿Por qué no fuiste capáz de confiar en mí?

Dolida, Ino observó los ojos de Gaara y al instante pudo notar la tristeza en él. Sí, él también estaba sufriendo, tanto o más que ella, y todo por su culpa…

—Porque tú…— habló entrecortada, dejando que las lágrimas la derrotaban— Yo solo quería protegerte. No quería que nada malo te pasara. Quería que estuvieras a salvo y lejos de mí, y…

De pronto, él la soltó.

La florista observó con atención los ojos de Gaara, esperando encontrar alguna señal de cambio en ellos. No encontró más que ira.

—No confías en mí, solo que no lo quieres admitir—. Habló tajante, alejándose de ella—. ¿Sabes? Yo sí confiaba en ti, Ino, y mucho. Fuíste la primera persona con la que intenté ser diferente, la primera a la que me abrí.— la observó fíjamente antes de continuar— La primera en la que me atreví a confiar, y me decepcionaste. Pero eso ya no volverá a ocurrir…

Luego de decir eso, el pelirrojo se giró y le dio la espalda, dolido.

—Gaara, yo…

—Rescataremos a Temari, y luego… dejaremos que ustedes resuelvan sus asuntos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

Las palabras frías del Kazekage pronto terminaron por destruir las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban a Ino. Hasta entonces, ella no había sido consciente de todo el daño que le había causado al hombre que amaba, y saberlo ahora, le hacía sentir como si una cuchilla se le clavara en el pecho.

_Gaara, cuanto lo siento..._

.

.

—Ino, ¿Estas bien?

Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron reaccionar.

—Si—contestó ella, intentando fingir su tristeza—. Un poco… cansada, por tanto ajetreo, pero… bien.

—Entonces, vamos.

El castaño se dio la vuelta dispuesto a avanzar, cuando ella lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! — dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano—. Lamento mucho lo que le está pasando a Temari. Todo esto es mi culpa, y….— las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en brotar nuevamente de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo—. En verdad lo siento mucho, yo…

Al instante, Shikamaru se le acercó y colocó sus fuertes manos sobre los delicados hombros de ella. Luego, y ante su sorpresa, el castaño pronto inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Sorprendida, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a esperar lo peor, pero nada ocurrió. Finalmente, abrió los ojos aún con desconfianza, para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

—No te sientas culpable—. Le dijo con sinceridad, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos—. Ninguno de nosotros imaginaba que algo así pasaría.

—Pero…

—Shhh— la detuvo él, colocando el dedo sobre sus rosados labios—. Por ahora, vamos a concentrarnos en rescatar a Temari, y derrotar al idiota ese que te anda siguiendo, ¿De acuerdo?

Ino levantó la mirada y pronto sintió la seguridad que el castaño le estaba transmitiendo en sus ojos, y en el contacto sobre ella. No tardó mucho en asentir.

—De acuerdo. — dijo esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—Así me gusta. — le dijo él—. Ahora vamonos...

Luego de eso, ambos se voltearon para partir…

.

.

De lo que no se habían dado cuenta, era que cierto par de ojos aguamarina los habían estado observando desde lejos, con mucho recelo.

.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, habían llegado a su objetivo. Frente a ellos, o para ser más específicos, debajo de ellos, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que los cuarteles de los hombres de Hashimoto. Su enemigo.

Apenas estuvieron todos juntos, Shikamaru habló.

—Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos.

Los demás voltearon a verlo, espectantes.

Shikamaru solo suspiró. _Esto va a ser demasiado problemático…_

—Muy bien, escuchen...

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, a unos cuantos metros bajo ellos…

Temari aún continuaba deslizandose hábilmente por los pasillos del lugar en donde se encontraba, buscando obtener alguna información de utilidad. Por había notado, estaba dentro de una estructura antigua y de roca solida, que por lo humedo del ambiente y por lo espeso del aire, debía encontrarse varios metros bajo el nivel del suelo. Eso solo significaba una cosa: La salida debía estar arriba de ella.

Continuó avanzando, hasta que de pronto una habitación llamó su atención. Una luz salía del lugar, y un par de voces se escuchaban hablando con preocupación. Había alguien en ese lugar. Dos personas. Una discusión…

Pronto la Sabaku No se apegó lo más posible a la entrada del recinto, para poder escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

—¿Está en la celda? — habló una voz masculina bastante madura.

—Si— contestó otra voz, que parecía ser la de un simple subalterno—. La dejamos bien resguardada.

_Estan hablando de mi …_

—¿Y el grupo A?

—En posición.

—¿Y el grupo B?

—También estan listos, jefe. Todos están listos, esperando a su órden.

_¿Dos grupos? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ¿Atacar dos lugares diferentes, o… acaso están planeando tender una trampa a alguien?_

—¿Y… ellos?

La otra persona tardó un poco en contestar.

—Están cerca. Casi podría decirse que… están sobre nosotros.

_¿Acaso se refiere a… Shikamaru? ¿Acaso esos tres están aquí? Rayos…_

—Entonces, todo está listo—. Habló con seguridad el mayor—. Pronto tendremos los ojos de esa niña tonta en nuestras manos…

_¡Oh por Dios!. _Temari pronto abrió los ojos sorprendida y tuvo que taparse con la mano la boca antes de comenzar a gritar, luego de lo que acababa de oir. _¿Qué le van a hacer a Ino?_ Se preguntó, aterrada. No hacía mucho para darse cuenta de que se referian a la Yamanaka, y a pesar de que ella no era precisamente debota admiradora de la rubia de Konoha, la sola idea de que le arrebataran los ojos le parecía terriblemente atemorizante.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo.

Pronto se armó de valor y salió corriendo del lugar tan rápido como le fue posible, buscando con desesperación la salida. Debía salir de aquel lugar y encontrar a los chicos del equipo 10 lo más pronto posible, antes de que algo malo les ocurriera.

Para su mala suerte, no fue consciente cuando pasó cerca a una habitación en la que se encontraba un grupo bastante numeroso de shinobis, los cuales rápidamente pudieron detectar su presencia...

.

.

* * *

Por ultimo, aún lejos de donde estaban ellos...

Una figura femenina se movía ágilmente sobre la suave y peligrosa arena del desierto, con el ceño fruncido y la decisión marcada en los ojos. Si, estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Yamanaka Ino, cueste lo que cueste, por el bien de su primo Neji.

Junto a ella, una figura masculina de cabellos rubios alborotados iba avanzando tan rápido como ella, con precaución y sigilo, ligeramente desconfiado. Sí, se había ofrecido a viajar con su amiga Hinata, para cuidarla y ayudarla a lograr su objetivo. Era lo menos que podía hacer, tratándose de una de sus mejores amigas.

.

.

.

.

Y tras ellos, procurando no ser descubierto, otra figura iba viajando sobre la aridez del desierto. Viajaba a gran velocidad, sintiendo como sus largos cabellos castaños volaban contra el viento y su cuerpo se movía una agilidad impresionante, lo que lo dejó sorprendido. Si, había crecido y se había convertido en un hábil y poderoso ninja, un jounnin, pero no podía recordar nada de cómo había logrado todo ello. Y no le gustaba estar en esa situación.

Lo único que sabía, era que había perdido la memoria, y que la responsable de eso era Yamanaka Ino. Y que encontrandola a ella, podría recuperar el tiempo perdido...

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Saludos a todos, y gracias por los comentarios dejados y por seguir leyendo este fic.

Sus comentarios me alegrarán el día.


	21. 07 Por Temari

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 7 – Por Temari**

**.**

_Temari aún se encontraba recorriendo atenta el lugar, cuando de pronto pasó cerca a una habitación en la que se encontraba un grupo bastante numeroso de shinobis, los cuales rápidamente pudieron detectar su presencia..._

_Y la persecusión comenzó._

* * *

Un par de gotas cayeron de pronto sobre el aflijido rostro de Shikamaru, recorriendo lentamente sus mejillas hasta caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. _Otra vez…_

No les hizo caso.

En ese momento, lo único que le importaba, era lograr rescatar a Temari cuanto antes, y entregársela a sus hermanos, sana y a salvo. Y lo iba a hacer, cueste lo que cueste….

Suspiró.

En ese momento, se encontraba recorriendo _nuevamente_ el enorme complejo de túneles y cuevas subterráneas que comprendían el cuartel principal de Hashimoto, el tipo que andaba tras de Ino y su nuevo jutsu. Se trataba de una enorme y evidentemente antigua construcción natural, hecha en base a roca sólida pulida durante años, tanto por el paso del agua como por el viento. Una serie de túneles y pasajes que se extendían en un radio de indefinido, justo debajo del bosque que daba inicio al territorio del país del Rayo, el mismo lugar en donde cayeran presos senamas atrás…

Continuó caminando, hasta que de pronto notó que había llegado al segundo punto de separación. Observó a los alrededores, y de pronto sonrió. Si, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba desde su escape. Hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas atrás, él y su mejor amigo Chouji habían sido secuestrados y llevado medio muertos a ese mismo lugar, de donde les costó mucho mucho lograr escapar del lugar. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, nuevamente, metiendose a la mismísima boca del lobo. _Irónico…_

Pero por Temari, iba a valer la pena.

—Aquí nos separamos.

Fue todo lo que dijo el castaño, y al instante, los otros dos varones que iban con él hasta ese momento, tomaron otro camino, dejando solo al shinobi.

De pronto, un pensamiento surcó su mente.

_Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le estará llendo a Ino?_

.

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, no muy lejos de los otros tres…

Dos shinobis se encontraban atravezando uno de los miles pasillos naturales de roca que conformaban aquel complejo subterraneo, más tensos que nunca, buscando con desesperación a Temari...

-

Si, ambos habían sido enviados juntos por instrucciónes de Shikamaru para buscar a la rubia de Suna, ante la sorpresa de todos. _"Proteger a Ino es prioridad"_ había afirmado el castaño. _"Si ellos la llegaran a capturar, poco o nada les importará mantener con vida a Temari"_, fue lo segundo que dijo. _"A demás, la única persona que hasta ahora ha logrado controlar el nuevo jutsu de Ino, has sido tú"_ dio como argumento definitivo, y en ese momento, logró convencer al pelirrojo. Y una hora más tarde, ya se encontraban los dos caminando a solas, intentando cumplir con su objetivo y no destruir su corazón en el intento.

.

Ino se encontraba a punto de doblar una esquina e ingresar a otro pasaje, cuando de pronto la mano del shinobi se extendió hacia ella, deteniéndola.

—Gaara, ¿Qué ha…

—Shhh.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Gaara colocó rápidamente una mano sobre su boca, y luego la empujó suavemente hasta pegarla de espaldas contra la pared a su lado. Dos segundos más tarde, un grupo de shinobis pasó justo por aquel otro pasillo, no notando su presencia.

Aliviada, la Yamanaka suspiró. Si hubiera estado sola, de seguro la hubieran capturado en menos de un segundo. Pero con Gaara a su lado, nada malo le podía pasar…

Sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto con el pelirrojo en una una misión; y mucho menos, protegiéndola. En otros tiempos, la sola idea le hubiera hecho saltar de la felicidad, después de todo… ¿Cuántas veces podías decir que habías salido de misión con nada más ni nada menos que el Kazekage?.¿Y más aún, teniendolo de "guardaespaldas"? Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, aquello solo podía hacerla sentir miserable.

Gaara no estaba ahí para protegerla. Solo estaba asegurándose de que nada malo le pasara, por el bienestar de Temari.

Pero aún así, ella no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así entre ambos...

—Gaara, tenemos que…

—No hagas ruido. Nos van a descubrir.

Antes de que Ino pudiera decir algo más, el shinobi se apresuró en callarla de nuevo, como si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello. Y pudiera que fuera así. El solo escuchar su dulce y melodiosa voz, le hacía perder la concentración y hasta debilitaba toda su capacidad de autocontrol. Y en ese momento, lo último que podía era permitirse distraerse…

Pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando tenía a Ino tan cerca de él, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa…

Maldición. _¿Por qué tenía que haberse quedado a solas con ella?_ se preguntó. La lógica de Shikamaru había sido impecable, imposible de rebatir: proteger a Ino debía ser una prioridad, si es que en verdad deseaban que Temari estuviese a salvo. Pero toda la lógica se iba al diablo al tener a Ino tan cerca de él, tan accesible…

Tenía que admitirlo. En el fondo, él deseaba mucho estar a solas con Ino. Deseaba tanto poder abrazarla, reconfortarla, decirle cuanto la amaba, besarla… pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando ella le había demostado que no confiaba en él. No luego de haberlo decepcionado tanto. Pero al menos le quedaba el alivio de saber que estaba con él, y no con el idiota de Shikamaru.

—Baka…

—¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó la Yamanaka, cogiendo por sorpresa al shinobi. No se había percatado de que había hablado tan alto.

—Nada—. Contestó rápidamente, desviando la mirada hacia un lado…

De pronto, una sensación de peligro llamó su atención. Observó hacia Ino, para encontrarla con la misma expresión en su rostro. Al parecer, un grupo de shinobis se dirigían al mismo pasillo en donde estaban ellos, y no tenían opción para escapar.

Gaara volvió a fijar la mirada en Ino, y luego observó hacia el techo, hacia una hendidura que se formaba justo sobre ellos. Poco después, ella asintió, dispuesta a confiar en él...

Apenas la rubia dio su consentimiento, pronto la arena que los rodeaba comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos, haciendolos "flotar". Gaara sujetó con sus brazos la cintura de la florista, y la apegó contra su cuerpo, de espaldas contra él. Y en esa posición, continuaron elevandose...

Ino observó con sorpresa como ambos cuerpos se elevaban por los aires gracias a la arena, para luego girar hasta quedar en posición horizontal, boca abajo, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Siguieron su camino en ascenso, hasta que de pronto la espalda de Gaara chocó contra el techo, justo en el agujero que se formaba sobre ellos. Apenas tuvo unos cuantos segundos para ver al grupo de aproximadamente veinte shinobis ingresaban al pasillo, cuando de pronto todo se hizo oscuridad. La arena no tardó mucho en cubrirlos por completo.

Por ultimo, Gaara envió su Daisan no Me no jutsu (Tercer Ojo) al exterior para espiar y verificar cuando sería seguro volver a salir.

Y ambos se quedaron en dicha posición, por largos segundos, esperando…

El pelirrojo estaba concentrado espiando el exterior, cuando de pronto fue consciente que tenía el rostro enterrado en los cabellos de la rubia, disfrutando de su suave aroma a flores. Delocioso, pero a la vez, peligroso. Estar a solas con Ino, en aquel estrecho lugar, y con sus cuerpos casi apretados el uno con él otro, estaba comenzando a nublarle el pensamiento. Y de pronto sentirla moverse bajo él, rozando inconscientemente sus suavez y delicados muslos contra su masculinidad, resultó ser mucho peor para él. _Diablos… _Esa iba a ser definitivamente la mayor prueba de autocontrol de su vida…

Ino sintió de pronto que se sofocaba en aquel estrecho lugar, pero fue consciente de que debía soportar el momento y esperar, hasta que el peligro acabara. Inesperadamente, pudo sentir cómo el cálido aliento del shinobi le recorría la parte desnuda del cuello, causandole sensaciónes indescriptibles de placer. Y pronto la presión de su cuerpo dominante contra el suyo, y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón, le trajeron recuerdos de lo que alguna vez pasó entre ellos, y que tanto deseaba volver a repetir…

Lo amaba, y mucho. Y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo tan fácilmente.

—Gaara, yo… te amo.

El shinobi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi sintió que se derrumbaba ante las palabras de Ino, pero pronto reaccionó. No, ese no era momento para debilidades…

Solo respiró hondo, y se limitó a apretar más a Ino contra él, disfrutando el momento. _Yo también te amo, Ino. Pero perdonar… es difícil._

.

Continuaron en dicha posición por otros largos segundos, cuando de pronto, para sorpresa de la Yamanaka, la arena que los sujetaba a ambos, desapareció.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa y por un momento pensó que terminaría cayendo directo contra el suelo, cuando de pronto el shinobi cambió hábilmente de posición, de ambos, y luego descendieron suavemente gracias a la arena, hasta terminar quedando de pie y firmes contra el suelo.

La rubia sonrió aliviada al verse a salvo, y luego desvió el rostro sonriente hacia el pelirrojo. Lo encontró tan inexpresivo como de costumbre.

—Vamonos.

Fue todo lo que él le dijo, antes de partir.

Si, tenían que encontrar a Temari lo más pronto posible, y salir con vida de ese lugar. Y luego de que la encontrara, él se iría y la dejaría sola.

.

.

* * *

Shikamaru llevaba bastantes minutos recorriendo a solas los caminos de aquella antigua construcción, cuando de pronto notó que estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, y sonrió.

Desde un inicio, su plan había sido definido con base en tres posibles opciones: primero, que Temari estuviese encerrada en una de esas celda, en cuyo caso, él la rescataría y luego consultaría con ambos equipos el camino más seguro para salir del lugar. Segundo, que Temari estuviese encerrada en otro lugar, lo que dejaba en cada grupo la responsabilidad de encontrarla. Por ultimo, si Temari ya se había escapado y andaba aún en el lugar, todos tendrían que encontrarla de una u otra forma, para luego poder escapar.

En cualquier caso, algun grupo tenía que toparse con la Sabaku No.

Estaba a escasos metros de las celdas, cuando de pronto algo llamaba su atención: No había nadie custodiando el lugar. Eso solo podía significar una de tres opciones: Que no tuviesen a nadie encerrado en aquel sitio; que tuviesen ahí a Temiar, pero que fueran lo suficientemente idiotas como para dejarla sin custodia; o que ella ya hubiese escapado del lugar, y que hubiese dejado capturados a los guardias en algún sitio.

Decidido, avanzó por todas y cada una de las celdas, inspeccionándolas. Todas estaban vacías. Pero cuando llegó a la última, se encontró con una puerta cerrada con candado.

Respiró hondo, y observó por la rejilla. Del otro lado, pudo vislumbrar una figura de cabellos rubios atados en cuatro coletas, sentada sobre una silla y amarrada de espaldas. Shikamaru no pudo menos que reir ante la visión.

"_Sabía que algo así iba a pasar…"_

De inmediato, se dio la vuelta y sacó un puñado de arena rojiza que llevaba en el bolsillo. La extendió en el suelo, y escribió sobre ella una única palabra: _**Escapó**_.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos a que el mensaje fuera recibido, y luego recogió la arena, y comenzó a correr. Sí, Temari había escapado, y ahora su misión era seguir sus pasos, hasta encontrarla…

* * *

En esos mismos momentos…

Chouji y Kankuro se encontraban corriendo por uno de los pasillos del lugar, cuando de pronto desviaron su camino a tiempo para evadir un grupo numeroso de shinobis que iban bastante apresurados, hacia un punto en particular.

De pronto, el bolsillo derecho del mayor comenzó a moverse peligrosamente. Apenas notó el hecho, tomó un puñado de arena de su bolsillo y la arrojó al suelo. De inmediato, ésta comenzó a moverse hasta terminar formando una sola palabra, que les bastó para saber lo que había pasado: Temari había escapado.

De pronto, Chouji suspiró.

—Supongo que ahora tendremos que buscarla—. Comentó, preocupado. Saber que Temari había logrado escapar no significaba necesariamente que hubieran acabado con su misión. Todo lo contrario…

—Si, supongo que ahora tendremos que…

De pronto, pudieron ver como otro grupo de shinobis, tanto o más grande que el anterior, corrían casi sin prestarles atención, hacia el mismo lugar que el otro grupo. Apenas pudieron escucharles decir unas cuantas palabras, relacionadas con un escape, la necesidad de muchos refuerzos, y una rubia que se les estaba haciando muy difícil capturar.

—Un momento, ¿Qué no estaban hablando de…?

De pronto, sintieron que otro grupo venía justo en dirección a ellos. Y en ese mismo instante, ambos supieron que hacer.

—Yo los detengo, tú vé a encontrar a tu hermana.

Kankuro se detuvo y observó la decisión en el rostro del otro shinobi. Y al instante, confió en él.

—Entendido.

Fúe lo último que dijo, antes de correr para seguir al otro grupo, dispuesto a encontrar a su hermana.

.

* * *

Temari estaba huyendo de un numeroso grupo de shinobis que andaba siguiéndola, cuando de pronto ingresó en otro pasillo, en donde encontró un número aún mayor que el anterior.

De inmediato, se detuvo.

_Maldición, ¿Acaso se reproducen o que? _Se preguntó agitada, para luego ponerse en guardia, dispuesta a atacar. Estaba ya bastante cansada de correr e intentar escapar, ya era hora de actuar.

Rápidamente, se lanzó al ataque del grupo más grande, saltando hábilmente sobre sus manos para luego golpear con ambos talones a los tipos que estaban frente a ella. Al instante, ambos cayeron al suelo sobre otros dos, dejándolos confundidos.

No desperdició más tiempo del necesario en levantarse, cuando de pronto pudo ver como un puño se dirigía rápidamente hacia su rostro. Rápidamente se agachó, evadiendo el golpe, para luego propinarle a su atacante un certero golpe en el estómago, obligándolo a retroceder. Una patada más en el rostro fue todo lo que le faltó para rematar al sujeto.

Pero antes de que siquiera tuviera tiempo para festejar su buen desempeño, sintió de pronto como un par de enormes brazos la sujetaban por detrás, mientras que un tipo se iba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella, justo por el frente. _Si tan solo tuviera mi abanico..._

Resignada, la rubia se impulsó hábilmente en el suelo, para luego dar un gran salto, para luego lograr atrapar la cabeza del atacante entre sus piernas. Solo hiciern falta dos movimientos más para librarse de ambos sujetos.

Pero la acción aún no había acabado. Solo estaba comenzando…

Con la respiración agitada, Temari volvió a incorporarse, para de pronto notar con sorpresa que el numero a su alrededor comenzaba a incrementarse. Al parecer, otro grupo acababa de llegar.

Resignada, apretó los puños con fuerza y observó directamente su lado derecho, en donde parecían haber más atacantes, dispuesta a continuar hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaran.

Y estaba a punto de atacar, cuando de pronto algo ocurrió.

Temari se quedó paralizada cuando de pronto pudo sentir una serie de golpes justo detrás de ella. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta hacia ese lado, para encontrar a todos los ninjas que la habían estado siguiendo hasta ese momento, en el suelo. Y junto a ellos, al shinobi a quien menos se esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

—¿Shi… Shikamaru?

Preguntó sorprendida, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la atacaba por detrás.

Observó al shinobi, y pronto se agachó, confiando casi instintivamente en que el castaño sabría que hacer. Y así ocurrió.

Shikamaru reaccionó a tiempo para recibir al shinobi con un limpio golpe en el rostro, obligándolo a caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Y en un instante, Temari estuvo nuemanente de pie y justo frente al castaño, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Shikamaru? Puedo saber… ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? — preguntó. Al parecer, no estaba muy contenta con su llegada.

El castaño se sorprendio ante el recibimiento. Sabía que no debía esperar precisamente el recibimiento más efusivo del mundo, acompañado de abrazos y besos parte de la rubia de la arena, pero… ¿Recibirlo a insultos? Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

De pronto, Temari desapareció frente de él, y en su lugar apareció un enorme puño, uno que no pudo evadir.

—¡Aouch!— gritó ante el golpe, casi con la impresión de que aquello había sido a propósito

—¡Oh vamos! Ya deja de quejarte como una nena y contestame, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Shikamaru obsservó con sorpresa a la mayor, antes de notar la burla en ella por su ojo morado. Si, el golpe anterior debía haber sido a propósito. Pero tenía que admitir que, de alguna forma, se lo tenía merecido…

Pero por el momento, lo importante era sacarla sana y salva de ese lugar.

—¿Tú que crees?— preguntó él, poniéndose luego a su lado—. Estoy aquí, rescatándote.

—¿Rescatándome? — preguntó ella, justo cuando aprovechaba la posición del castaño a su lado, para impulsarse en él y caer sobre otros dos—. ¡Yo no necesito que me rescaten!

—¿A no? — alegó él, justo cuando le lanzaba una kunai en el pecho a un tipo que se estaba casi encima de ella—. Yo diría que… un poco de ayuda no está de más.

Apenas terminó de hablar el castaño, Temari se incorporó y lo observó. Odiaba verlo así, con esa sonrisa de victoria que ponía siempre que lograba conseguir lo que desease, siempre que se salía con la suya. Maldicion, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente inteligente? ¿Y sexy?

De pronto, ella sonrió. Y en un hábil movimiento, se lanzó hacia el suelo cruzó sus piernas con las del Shikamaru, haciendolo tambalear y caer pesado justo sobre ella, para luego sacárselo de encima de un fuerte empujón.

Apenas el Nara pudo levantar la mirada, vió con sorpresa cómo dos tipos se encontraban parados justo sobre ambos, con la espada de uno atravezándo la del otro, y viceversa.

—Ayuda, pero no estorbes—. le dijo la rubia, justo al momento de levantarse de un salto, sonriendo victoriosa.

Shikamaru desvió la mirada sorprendido hacia la rubia, y la observó detenidamente. Se veía cansada, sucia, con dos de sus cuatro coletas ligeramente desatadas, y con un par de heridas en el brazo y pierna izquierdas. Sí, estaba hecha un desastre, pero no por eso dejaba de verse increíblemente sensual. Sus ropas rasgadas le permitían ver más de lo que hubiera desado en ese momento, y la actividad del momento le daban un cierto color carmín a su rostro y sus labios, que por poco le hacían perder el juicio.

Pero ese no era el momento de perder la razón.

Rápidamente, el castaño se levantó de un salto y se lanzó hacia ella, rodeándola son sus brazos. Abrazándola.

Temari se sorprendió y sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro, mientras su corazon se aceleraba peligrosamente ante el contacto del cuerpo del shinobi contra el suyo, algo que hacía mucho se había negado a sentir. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad.

Se giro hacia su espalda, para encontrar parado justo tras ella a un enorme shinobi que tenía levantado un gran mazo justo sobre su cabeza. Luego sintió como Shikamaru la soltaba, y en ese momento pudo ver a aquel tipo caer pesado de espaldas contra el suelo, con dos espadas atravezadas a ambos lados.

Sí, él la había salvado. Y al parecer, no les iba a quedar otra que pelear juntos, y confiar el uno en el otro.

Desviaron sus miradas hacia los alrededores, cuando de pronto vieron que el grupo se incrementaba. No les quedaba otra, iban a tener que pelear uno a lado del otro, si deseaban salir con vida de aquel lugar.

De pronto, Temari habló.

—Gracioso, nunca pensé que tendría que morir junto a un traidor como tú.

—Temari, yo…

—Dejemos las discusiones para luego, por ahora concentrémonos en pelear.

Al instante, el castaño asintió, dándole la razón a la rubia.

El castaño comenzaba a prepararse para atacar nuevamente, cuando de pronto notaron que otro grupo más llegaba a su encuentro. Pero eso no fue todo. Justo detrás de ellos, pronto pudieron ver cómo otro shinobis aparecía de la nada, noqueándolos en el acto.

Y de pronto, ambos sonrieron.

—¡Kankuro! —gritó la rubia, tan emocionada como sorprendida.—. ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

—¿Y tú que crees? —preguntó el shinobi, justo cuando lanzaba una de sus marionetas hacia su encuentro—. Venía a traerte tu juguete. Parece que lo dejaste olvidado en Suna.

A la Sabaku No casi le brillaron los ojos cuando vio a la marioneta de su hermano acercándose hacia ella, a través del enemido. Y apenas la tuvo a su alcance, la abrió y de inmediato sacó de ella aquello que tanto había extrañado, desde que había tenido que comenzar a pelear en ese lugar: Su amado abanico.

El castaño tardó un poco en reaccionar.

—¡Espera! — gritó alarmado—. No pensarás….

—Descuida, baka—. Se le adelantó ella—. No pienso crear una ventisca ni nada parecido. Sé que algo así derrumbaría este lugar y que todos quedaríamos enterrados.

—Entonces, que…

—Espera, y verás.

Habló decidida la de cuatro coletas, para luego ponerse en posición de batalla, con la enorme pieza de armamento a su lado, sirviéndole de apoyo. De pronto observó como Shikamaru la observaba sonriente, y la sonrisa en el rostro de ella se borró en el acto.

—Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte— habló seria—. Podrás ser un traidor, pero… antes que no resista la tentación de dejar que te maten, o hacerlo yo misma, es mejor que sepas de que a Ino le están tendiendo una trampa en este lugar, así que será mejor que no la traigas.

Shikamaru palideció.

—¿A qué… te refieres, con…

—Al parecer está interesado en arrancarle los ojos y hacer no se qué experimentos con ellos—. Se detuvo justo luego de noquear a un tipo, para voltear a ver al castaño—. Pero no hay peligro mientras ella no esté aquí, y estoy segura de que no eres tan idiota como para…

De pronto, la rubia se detuvo al ver el rostro pálido de Shikamaru tras ella, y cayó. Un shinobi acababa de darle al castaño relativamente fácil un golpe en el rostro, y éste recibió el golpe sin siquiera reaccionar. No hizo falta más para saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué clase de trampa? — preguntó, apenas volviendo en sí.

—Está aquí, ¿No es cierto?— preguntó ella.

—Si— contestó él.

—Entonces… será mejor que vayas por ella, porque no tardarán mucho en capturarla—. Dijo con seriedad, antes de regresar a la batalla. Aún quedaban muchos shinobis alrededor suyo, y ella no estaba dispuesta a caer tan fácilmente.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se quedó en blanco y pronto sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, ante lo que acababa de oir. Si Hashimoto y sus hombrestenían una trampa para capturar a Ino, era porque ya se esperaban que ella volviera a ese lugar. Pero… ¿Cómo sabían que volverían, si ni siquiera los habían intentado contactar para negociar un rescate por Temari, o algo parecido? Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba darle una buena explicación a su pregunta.

Pero lo único que tenía seguro, era que debía advertir a Ino, cuanto antes…

.

.

* * *

Por otro lado, el Kazekage y la florista aún se encontraban dando vueltas en el enorme complejo, cuando de pronto el shinobi se detuvo. Acababa de recibir un mensaje.

—Encontraron a Temari. Parece que necesitan refuerzos…

Las palabras del pelirrojo pronto hicieron reaccionar a Ino, quien respiró con alivio, pero luego palideció. Saber que habían encontrado a la hermana de Gaara la llenaba de alegría, pero a la vez… la aterraba. Ahora que ya habían logrado su objetivo, nada impedía a, Gaara se fuera con ellos y la dejara sola… para siempre.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo para cambiar con dicha situación… y pronto.

—Gaara, tenemos que hablar…

—Por ahí—. La cortó de repente el shinobi, cogiéndola por sorpresa. Cuando lo observó, estaba señalando un enorme pasillo que se extendía hacia su lado izquierdo, uno que por unos instantes, le hizo despertar un mal presentimiento.

De pronto, notó que Gaara comenzaba a avanzar, y corrió tras él. Pero apenas ingresó en aquel camino, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, peligrosamente. Algo mareada, se apoyó en una de las paredes, cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, todas demasiado desordenadas. No pudo interpretarlas debidamente.

El pelirrojo estaba concentrado en llegar a su destino, cuando de pronto notó que Ino no lo seguía. Preocupado, retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba ella, y la observó detenidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

—Es este camino… — Ino lo observó a los ojos, antes de continuar—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

El varón observó por unos instantes a la rubia, sin saber que decir. Luego observó al camino frente a él, sin notar nada extraño. Preocupado, tocó el suelo y se concentró en la arena, buscando agudizar sus sentidos al máximo y extenderlos en todo el largo de la ruta que planeaba seguir hasta encontrar a su hermana. No encontró nada.

A demás, estaa casi seguro de que sus hermanos estaban peleando en ese momento. Podía sentirlo. Y debía llegar a ellos, cuanto antes...

—Ino, no veo peligro delante de nosotros. El camino es seguro. Confía en mí.

Ino levantó la mirada sorprendida y fijó sus enormes ojos azul cielo en los verde esmeralda de Gaara, que la observaban con seguridad en ellos. Podía sentirlo. Le estaba pidiendo que confiara en él, que le demostrara que estaba dispuesta a poner su vida en sus manos, y dejar que él la protegiera. Y eso quería hacer. _Pero sus instintos..._

Al diablo con sus instintos. No podía negarle confiar en él. No, nuevamente. No, siendo esa la última oportunidad que pudiera tener para demostrarle que lo amaba.

Pronto sonrió torpemente, para luego asentir.

—Si, confío en ti.

Afirmó fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras, para luego salir corriendo a su encuentro.

Pronto se arrepentiría de no haber seguido a sus instintos…

.

.

.

.

Pocos segundos después, un brillo intenso envolvió todo el lugar.

—_¡Inooooooo!_

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

A todos, gracias por los comentarios alentadores y por seguir dándole una oportunidad a este fic. Procuraré las actualizaciones seguidas para pronto poder darle el desenlace que todos se merecen. Lo de la comunidad lo dejo para la otra semana, porq en esta pasada tuve algunos inconvenientes (cursos y actividades q no esperaba) que me movieron los tiempos. De todas formas yo aviso.

Saludos y gracias por leer.


	22. 08 Secuestran a Ino

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 8 – Secuestran a Ino**

.

Unos gritos provenientes del lado este del complejo subterráneo solo evidenciaron que en aquel lugar, se estaba desarrollando una terrible batalla.

Por un lado estaban los hermanos de Suna, quienes estaban luchando con destreza y manteniendo al margen a un grupo de enemigos que insistía en atacarlos, pero que nada podían hacer contra ellos a pesar de ser mayoría. Y a tras ellos, Shikamaru estaba atento cuidando sus espaldas, deteniendo a tiempo cualquier ataque sorpresivo, y buscando cuidadosamente una buena oportunidad para escapar para ir tras Ino. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otra parte...

_No puedo permitir que la atrapen._

De pronto, un shinobi aprovechó la distracción del castaño para golpearlo con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. Pero justo cuando una katana amenazaba con enterrarse en su pecho, un hábil movimiento ejecutado por la rubia de la arena lo puso fuera de peligro.

Aun desorientado, el castaño levantó la mirada, para quedar maravillado con la mujer frente a sus ojos: Se trataba de la más bella kunoichi que hubiese visto en su vida, y la más letal. Una grandiosa guerrera, que con garbo y destreza estaba conteniendo a un grupo de shinobis que insistían en agredirla, pero que nada podían hacer contra ella y su enorme abanico.

La rubia estaba peleando en forma sorprendente, atacando implacable al enemigo con ese enorme abanico, el cual deslizaba entre sus brazos y espalda y lo utilizaba tanto como arma de ataque como de defensa, y derribandolos a todos con relativa facilidad. Y es que, a pesar de que dicha pieza debía pesar por lo menos veinte kilos, pero en las manos hábiles de Temari era un armaletal.

En definitiva, pelear contra una Sabaku No Temari bien armada, era una batalla perdida.

Tan absorto estaba con la escena que tenía en frente, que por un momento se desconectó del mundo real. Hasta que de pronto, unos gritos lo obligaron a volver a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, baka?! ¡Esta no es hora de dormirse!

Gritó con fuerza la imponente rubia de la arena, obligándo con una órden al genio del clan Nara a incorporarse e integrarse a la batalla.

En ese momento, la rubia acababa de colocar la enorme pieza sobre su espalda, para luego girarse con ella a cuestas y golpear en el acto a unos cuatro shinobis que acababan de lanzarse a su ataque, haciéndolos caer en el acto al suelo, noqueados. Pero para su mala suerte, y justo cuando acababa de quedar con la defensa baja, otros dos se disponían a atacarla.

De pronto, una voz masculina la obligó a reaccionar.

—¡Abajo!

Apenas escuchó la orden del castaño, la rubia fácilmente se abrió de piernas y cayó al suelo, para de pronto ver como Shikamaru aparecía justo sobre ella, librándola del peligro en un par de movimientos bien ejecutados.

Con el panorama fuera de peligro, el castaño rápidamente extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla a levantarse, y ambos inconscientes cruzaron miradas y sonrieron satisfechos por su gran actuación.

De pronto, una intensa luz recorrió todo el ambiente.

.

.

.

Y en ese momento, un mal presentimiento pasó por la mente de Shikamaru.

_Ino…_

.

.

* * *

En esos mismos momentos…

Gaara e Ino aún estaban recorriendo aquel enorme pasillo en el que acababan de ingresar, cuando de pronto, una intensa luz inundó todo el lugar, obligándolos a detenerse.

_¡Ino…!_

Con el rostro desencajado, el pelirrojo se volteó casi de inmediato a ver a la rubia, para encontrarla extrañamente inmóvil, como paralizada, con sus hermosos ojos azules abiertos de par en par y la mirada fija en él, casi pidiéndole ayuda.

En ese instante, el shinobi palideció.

—¿¡Ino?!, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó alterado. No obtuvo respuesta.

Desconfiado, observó a sus alrededores y luego a ella, pero no pudo encontrar de donde provenía aquella luz. Los ojos de la Yamanaka lucían igual de azules y hermosos como siempre, por lo que podía descartar que fuera algo relacionado con su nuevo jutsu, pero tampoco pudo encontrar una buena explicación.

Estaba por acercarse a ella, cuando de pronto una fuerte luz alrededor de Ino lo obligó a retroceder y levantar los brazos para proteger su vista.

—Gaara, a… yuda… me….

El pelirrojo observó aflijido a la rubia, para de pronto verla comenzado a flotar literalmente ante sus ojos, en medio de aquel haz de luz que la envolvía por completo, con los brazos extendidos de lado a lado, y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. _Qué rayos le está pasando…_

Desesperado, Gaara se lanzó en un arrebato total hacia la florista, para terminar ser lanzado por los aires por un campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de ella, haciéndolo caer a varios metros de distancia. Lo intentó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado.

_Maldición._

—¡Ino!— Gritó desesperado, tratando de pensar en una forma de ayudarla. No iba a permitir que algo dañara a Ino, a su Ino. No cuando aún no le había demostrado lo mucho que podía hacer por protegerla.

Estaba a punto de ejecutar una técnica con su arena, cuando de pronto unas fuertes carcajadas inundaron el ambiente.

—¿Quien eres?— preguntó, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —rió una voz ronca siniestra— ¡Al fin serás mía! ¡Y nadie va a poder evitarlo!

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo! — gritó el pelirrojo, girando a sus alrededores y buscando el origen de aquella voz. — ¡Da la cara y suéltala! ¡Yo mismo te enfrentaré!

Las risas continuaron por largos segundos, hasta que de pronto estas cesaron, y en ese momento, la luz terminó que rodeaba a la la kunoichi de Konoha se hizo aún más intensa, envolviéndola por completo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pelirrojo arrojó su arena alrededor de la rubia, y comenzó a envolverla en un enorme capullo de arena, buscando con ello protegerla de aquel intenso brillo y ocultarla de quien quiera que fuera que la estuviese persiguiendo. Acto seguido, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó en el suelo, y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la arena en el suelo, buscando con ello detectar la fuente de aquella luz, o la ubicación de su enemigo.

No encontró nada. No podía sentir nada.

Estaba desesperado.

La luz continuó encegueciendo el ambiente por largos instantes, hasta que el último grano de arena cubrió por completo a la rubia, y con ello, todo el ambiente se sumió al instante en una intensa oscuridad.

Y un lúgubre silencio, envolvió el ambiente…

.

.

El shinobi mantuvo la situación por largos segundos, hasta que de pronto, la luz alrededor suyo volvió a la normalidad.

Aún desconfiado, Gaara deshizo su jutsu, y la arena cayó al suelo. Y en ese momento, su peor temor de hizo realidad: Ino había desaparecido.

_¡No!, esto no puede estar pasando_, se dijo desesperado, para pronto comenzar a buscarla a sus alrededores, con la esperanza de encontrarla en cualquier momento, sonriendo tan hermosa como siempre. No la encontró. A su alrededor, solo había oscuridad, silencio, y desolación.

Apenas le había dado la espalda unos instantes, y ahora ya no la tenía a su lado.

En apenas unos segundos, la había perdido…

Y todo por su culpa.

Por no confiar en ella.

En su corazonada…

De pronto, apretó los puños los puños con fuerza, y comenzó a llamarla desesperado.

—¡¡¡Ino!!! — Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron, esperando escucharla contestar en cualquier momento. Solo escuchó el eco de su propia voz.

Gritó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. Nadie contestó a su llamado.

Cansado e impotente, el shinobi cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, para luego colocar sus palmas en el suelo y tocar con su frente la dura roca bajo él, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Había ignorado por completo las sospechas de la rubia, y se había dejado guiár más por su propio instinto que por las palabras de ella. Y en menos de un minuto, la había perdido.

Y todo por su culpa.

—Maldición, Ino... ¿Dónde estás?

Volvió a preguntarse, sintiendo que la culpa y la desesperación lo invadían por completo. ¿Como podía haber permitido que algo así pasara? ¿Por qué no hizo nada para detenerlo? ¿De qué le servía ser tan hábil como shinobi, si no podía proteger a la persona más importante en su vida?

—Ino…

Desesperado, apretó los puños y volvió a gritar con fuerza.

—¡¡¡Ino!!!

Pero nadie atendió a su llamado. Nadie iba a contestar.

Tenía que darse cuenta de eso, y rápido.

_¡Maldición!_. Se dijo en un grito de rabia, golpeando con el puño el suelo, desconsolado. Habían capturado a Ino casi en sus propias narices, y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y ahora lo único que estaba haciendo, era lamentarse por su estupidez.

Actuar así, no le iba a traer a Ino de vuelta.

Tenía que entrar en razón.

Tenía que actuar.

Ahora más que nunca, debía dejar de lado al hombre que estaba sufriendo dentro de él, y poner la cabeza fría y actuar como el hábil shinobi que era. Tenía que convertirse en el implacable shinobi maestro de la arena, y hacer algo por encontrar a Ino, lo más pronto posible.

Casi obligándose a sí mismo a reaccionar, pronto volvió a colocar las yemas de sus dedos sobre el suelo, y se concentró en la arena bajo él, buscando percibir cualquier vibración que permitiera darle alguna pista de su paradero. Por unos segundos, no pudo sentir nada, pero luego de unos instantes, otros ruidos llamaron su atención. Pegó la oreja al suelo, y pronto pudo distinguir unos suaves murmullos que comenzaban a inundar sus alrededores, haciendolo reaccionar casi en el acto, aún más preocupado que antes.

_¿Agua?_

.

.

* * *

La luz iluminó por completo toda la estructura del lugar por unos instanetes, hasta que de pronto, esta desapareció. Y con ella, también desaparecieron los shinobis que los estaban atacando hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué rayos…

Aún estaban intentando dar explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, cuando de pronto pudieron escuchar unos gritos débiles a los lejos.

—¿Escucharon eso?

Preguntó con preocupación el castaño. Al girarse hacia los hermanos de la arena, los encontró con la mirada fija en una dirección.

—¡Ese fue Gaara! — Exclamó rápidamente Temari—. ¡Tenemos que ir por él!

Casi al instante, los tres shinobis partieron en busca del shinobi.

.

.

Dieron vuelta por tantos segundos, que los dos mayores no tardaron mucho en perder la cuenta de donde estaban. Sin embargo, aún continuaban siguiendo a Shikamaru, confiando ciegamente en su capacidad y en su buen sentido de orientación. No por nada se decía que el castaño era un genio en su generación.

Y confiando en el castaño, continuaron corriendo...

.

.

Acababan de ingresar en un pasillo bastante grande, cuando de pronto, un ruido extraño los obligó a detenerse. Se trataba de un sonido bastante perturbante, similar a un fuerte arruyo, que con cada segundo parecía incrementarse.

No tardaron mucho en reconocerlo.

—¡¿Agua!? — Preguntó de pronto el castaño.

Kankuro parecía estar a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto, pudieron distinguir al final de ese pasillo, una enorme sombra corriendo justo hacia ellos.

—¡Por aquí no! — Escucharon gritar la voz del Akimichi—. ¡Toda esta inundándose de agua!

Aún estaban viendo hacia el final del pasillo, cuando de pronto reconocieron al shinobi corriendo hacia ellos, seguido por un enorme torrente de agua. Al instante dieron vuelta para comenzar a retroceder, cuando de pronto pudieron ver al fondo otro gran torrente de agua entrando por el otro lado, justo en dirección hacia ellos. El agua comenzaba a inundar el pasillo en que estaban por ambas direcciones, y ya no les quedaba una forma de escapar.

Pero justo cuando el agua iba a inundar por completo el ambiente, dos paredes de arena se levantaron de la nada, a ambos lados, conteniendo el agua lo suficiente como para que pudieran dar un respiro.

—Ese fue Gaara, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido—. Habló una preocupada Temari, quien estaba sujetando inconscientemente el brazo de Shikamaru, con más fuerza de lo debido.

El castaño, por su parte, se limitó a sujetarla de la mano y reconfortarla.

Sí, él sabía que la Sabaku No podía ser una excelente kunoichi, una mujer muy fuerte, pero tratándose de su hermano menor, terminaba convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios.

De pronto, unos ruidos extraños llamaron aún más su atención. Parecía sonar a roca solida siendo molida por una fuerza invisible, justo en dirección hacia ellos. Y antes de que alguien pudiera explicar el fenómeno, un pasillo se abrió de sorpresa frente a ellos.

—¡Por aquí!— gritó al instante el castaño, introduciéndose al instante en el pasillo.

Los demás no dudaron en seguirlo.

.

.

* * *

Llevaban bastante tiempo corriendo aquel delgado pero largo pasillo, cuando de pronto llegaron al final de éste.

Al atravezarlo, terminaron entrando a otro pasillo, uno que al parecer aún no había cedido ante la inclemencia del agua.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención del mayor. Se trataba de una extraña hendidura en el techo, una que parecía tener un poco de arena rojiza pegada en él.

—Gaara estuvo aquí— habló con seguridad.

De inmediato, el castaño se agachó y arrojó la poca arena que aún le quedaba en su bolsillo, y escribió unas cuantas palabras en el suelo con ella. No obtuvo respuesta.

Resignado, volvió a darle una segunda mirada al ambiente, para de pronto fijar su mirada en unas pisadas bajo sus pies. Sí, se trataban de las suelas de Gaara e Ino, quienes de seguro habían estado en ese lugar hacía no mucho.

—¡Por aquí!

Gritó el castaño, señalando hacia el final de aquel pasillo, cuando de pronto pudieron escuchar unos pasos provenientes de ese lugar, seguidos por un sonido como a pequeños chorros de agua intentando romper una pared de arena…

Esperaron atentos, hasta que de pronto pudieron ver unos cabellos rojizos apareciendo por aquel lugar.

—¡¡¡Gaara!!! — gritó emocionada Temari, casi a punto de lanzarse hacia su hermano. Pero al verlo, la expresión en su rostro le dijo que no lo hiciera.

—¿Dónde está Ino? — preguntó casi de inmediato Shikamaru, temiendo lo peor.

El pelirrojo solo atinó a desviar la mirada hacia un lado, antes de contestar.

—La capturaron—. Contestó con pesar en su voz, sin intenciones de alargarse mucho en el tema.

Al instante, la expresipon en el rostro de Shikamaru se ensombreció.

—¿Cómo que… la capturaron? — preguntó casi a gritos, apretando los puños con fuerza y sintiendo como la ira lo comenzaba a inundar peligrosamente. Había confiado tan ciegamente en que nadie podía ser mejor que el mismísimo Sabaku No Gaara para proteger a Ino, que aquello escapaba por completo de sus planes. —¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¡Se suponía que tú debías protegerla!

Enceguecido de la ira, estaba a punto de cometer una locura en ese mismo momento, cuando de pronto, para su sorpresa, un enorme puño se estrelló en el rostro de Gaara, haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta estrellarlo contra una pared que, para luego caer pesado contra el suelo.

Al parecer, alguien se le había adelantado.

—Chouji…

—¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que la capturaran?! — se escuchó gritar con fuerza al Akimichi, luego de haber golpeado con bastante fuerza al pelirrojo. Éste, por su parte, recibió el golpe limpio y sin siquiera reaccionar, como si hubiera estado "deseando" que eso ocurriera.

Y el enorme shinobi estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente al aturdido Kazekage, cuando de pronto unos brazos de madera se lanzaron contra él, deteniéndolo. Y casi al instante, los filos de un enorme abanico se extendieron directo hacie el cuello de éste, amenazando peligrosamente su vena yugular.

Poco después, una voz masculina habló.

—Le pones la mano a mi hermano nuevamente, y te mato.

La amenaza de Kankuro fue corta, pero suficiente. Sin embargo, el Akimichi no parecía tener muchas intenciones de escuchar.

Todo daba a entender que, en ese mismo momento, se desarrollaría una batalla sin cuartel entre los shinobis de Konoha y Suna, cuando de pronto un fuerte sonido alrededor de ellos los hizo reaccionar.

Al instante, voltearon todos hacia el pasillo por el que acababan de llegar, para ver con terror cómo un enorme río de agua comenzaban a inundar peligrosamente el lugar, en dirección a ellos. Pero justo antes de que llegara a alcanzarlos, una pared de arena se alzó de la nada, protegiéndolos.

Voltearon nuevamente hacia Gaara, para encontrarlo con las manos apegadas contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, mientras sus labios se movían a una velocidad impresionante, pronunciando palabras incomprensibles para todos. Y pocos segundos después, la pared estuvo totalmente fija frente a ellos.

La situación se ponía cada vez más difícil para todos, pero sobre todo para el pelirrojo. Aunque todos sabían que para él no significaba mucha hacer y deshacer paredes de arena a su antojo, éstas le estaban resultando cada ves más difíciles. Tener que deshacer roca solida y levantar paredes de la nada, y tener que contener con ellas agua en grandes proporciones, y lanzada con fuerza en contra suyo, lo estaban debilitando peligrosamente. Y más aún, considerando que ya llevaba ocho de esas levantadas, y que cada vez el agua las iba carcomiendo con mayor facilidad.

Apenas terminó con su trabajo, el pelirrojo se incorporó lentamente, y luego levantó la mirada cansada a los otros dos de Konoha.

—Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en salir de aquí—. Fijó su mirada en el más alto de los dos, y continuó—. Cuando estemos afuera, podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras.

Al instante, Chouji y Shikamaru, comprendiendo la situación.

Y luego de eso, la marioneta de Kankuro soltó a su presa.

De inmediato, Shikamaru fijó su mirada en el pelirrojo, y le habló.

—Este hueco que está sobre nosotros… ¿Qué tan lejos del de exterior estaba?

Gaara tardó un poco antes de darse cuenta a qué se refería el castaño. De pronto, observó hacia el techo, y pronto recordó ese lugar, el último en donde tuvo algún contacto con Ino…

—Unos veinte metros de roca bastante inestable—. Contestó, luego de hacer los cálculos necesarios.

Apenas escuchó la respuesta, el castaño volvió su mirada hacia su compañero, y lo observó serio.

—¿Crees que puedas con eso?

—Tenlo por seguro—. Contestó rápidamente el Akimichi.

Al instante, Shikamaru volteó nuevamente hacia el maestro de la arena, para encontrarlo con la mirada cansada. El agua comenzaba a presionar con fuerza las paredes que él había formado alrededor de ellos, desintegrándola peligrosamente. Sentía que ya no podía más...

Sin embargo, aún tenía un favor que pedirle.

—¿Crees que puedas aguantar los golpes de Chouji hasta que él haya acabado?

—Si— contestó él. Al parecer, acababa de entender el plan del castaño.

—Espera un momento—. Intervino una molesta Temari— ¿Qué rayos pretendes de Gaara? ¿Qué no ves que ya no puede más?

De inmediato, Shikamaru la observó con seriedad.

—Necesito que nos mantenga a salvo, al menos hasta que Chouji pueda abrirnos un camino para escapar.

Apenas terminó de hablar el castaño, dio la orden de actuar a su compañero.

En ese mismo instante, el Akimichi comenzó a acumular chacra con precisión sobre sus manos, y pronto actuó.

—Baika No Jutsu.

Pronunció con rapidez, para luego mostrar cómo sus puños se incrementaban a unas dimensiones impresionantes. Y apenas alcanzó las dimensiones necesarias, comenzó a golpear con fuerza la superficie sobre él.

Con cada golpe del varón, la estructura completa comenzaba a temblar peligrosamente sobre ellos, amenazando con enterrarlos en un instante, pero gracias a las habilidades de Gaara, ésta no colapsaba por completo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, podía verse que, con cada golpe, la expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo se veía cada vez más cansada.

—Gaara, esto te está haciendo daño…— le habló preocupada Temari.

—Conozco mis límites—. Le aseguró su hermano, a pesar de que él mismo sentía que ya no podía más.

Los golpes continuaron al mismo ritmo, cada vez aumentando tanto en fuerza como en precisión, rompiendo cada vez más la estructura sobre ellos, hasta que de pronto, estos se detuvieron.

—Listo—. Dijeron al mismo tiempo el Sabaku No y el Akimichi, ambos viendo el objetivo alcanzado.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó al instante kankuro.

Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta verbal, pronto pudo ver con sorpresa como sobre ellos abría un enorme túnel hacia el exterior, en donde ya estaba comenzando a atardecer.

Si, que Chouji hubiera prácticamente destruido la roca sólida sobre ellos, facilitaba en gran medida a Gaara manipular los restos sobre ellos, convirtiéndolos casi al instante en arena.

Y así sería más fácil para él sacar a todos del lugar.

—Ahora… ustedes van a salir de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos mayores del pelirrojo, temiendo lo peor.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o hacer algo, todos fueron lanzados hacia la salida recientemente formada sobre ellos, hacia el exterior.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro shinobis fueron lanzados con fuerza por los aires, gracias a las habilidades de Gaara para manipular la arena bajo ellos, haciéndolos volar impotentes hasta varios metros lejos la abertura recientemente formada, hasta terminar cayendo pesados sobre el pasto del bosque en el exterior.

Y pocos segundos después, todo el lugar terminó inundándose de agua.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Estuvieron inconscientes por tanto, que casi perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que habían transcurrido en aquel lugar...

De pronto, Temari se levantó con dificultad, para luego observar preocupada a su alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de agua y barro, como si un río hubiese pasado en aquel lugar, destrozándolo todo. Sacudió la cabeza casi al instante, para luego comenzar a buscar a todos a su alreddor: _Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru…_.

De pronto, palideció.

—¡Gaara! — Gritó con fuerza, obligando con ello a reaccionar a su otro hermano—. ¡Donde está Gaara!

De inmediato, Kankuro saltó al notar la preocupación de su hermana, y comenzaron a buscar con preocupación a sus alrededores, para no encontrar más que agua brotando por todos lados. Agua y más agua, pero no había rastro de Gaara.

—¡Gaara! ¿¡Donde estas?! — gritó de pronto con fuerza el varón. No obtuvo respuesta-

—¡Gaara!— volvió a gritar con fuerza la rubia, sintiendo que la angustia de no obtener una respuesta la llenaba cada vez más.

Pocos segundos después, tanto Shikamaru como Chouji fueron conscientes de los gritos de los otros dos, y comenzaron a incorporarse lentamente, para apoyar a los otros dos.

Al notar la angustia de la rubia, Shikamaru pronto avanzó hacia ella, para luego colocar las manos sobre sus hombros e intentar consolarla. Ésta, por su parte, pronto se deshizo del agarre y observó con furia al castaño, con ojos de culpa hacia él. Si, todo había sido culpa suya. Había sido su estúpido plan lo que había llevado a su hermano a forzarse hasta el extremo, solo para mantenerlos a todos a salvo…

—Si algo le llega a pasar a mi hermano, jamás te lo perdonaré—. Le dijo con frialdad, antes de voltearse, y continuar con su búsqueda.

Kankuro y Temari continuaron rápido con su búsqueda, aterrados. Sabían que, si el agua había llegado a alcanzar a su hermano, todo se habría acabado para él. Con tanta agua alrededor suyo, seguro se le habría hecho imposible manejar su arena para crear un capullo que lo protegiese, dejándolo tan expuesto como cualquier otro ser humano.

.

.

Aún continuaban con su búsqueda, cuando de pronto, una voz les hizo reaccionar.

—¡Por aquí!

De inmediato, todos voltearon sorprendidos, para encontrar viniendo hacia ellos a una sombra de cabellos alborotados, que llevaba cargando a cuestas un cuerpo inconsciente.

—¿Naruto?

Preguntó de pronto Shikamaru, sorprendido al encontrarse al shinobi en aquel lugar.

Por su parte, a Temari casi le brillaron los ojos al reconocer el cuerpo que llevaba cargando el shinobi.

—¡Gaara!—. Gritó con fuerza, antes de correr hacia él.

Tras la rubia kunoichi, su hermano se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y seguirla con menos apuro, pero más que agradecido la oportuna presencia del rubio shinobi de Konoha.

Si, al parecer, Naruto había llegado justo a tiempo, para lograr sacar a su amigo de la inminente inundación bajo ellos, luego de ver de pronto con sorpresa como los otros cuatro shinobis salían volando del subsuelo.

Aliviados, pronto Shikamaru y Chouji asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar pronto hacia donde los otros estaban reunidos, pero apenas llegaron al lugar, palidecieron. Al lado de Naruto, sentada y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, encontraron a quien menos esperaban.

—Hinata…

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

Buenas a todos, y gracias por leer. Si, secuestraron a Ino, pero pronto todo va a solucionarse. Lo prometo.

Me temo que ando un poco atrasada con este y con el otro fic (mas con el otro) pero las gripes me anda saboteando (no es la ah1n1, solo es una más del montón). Encima de todo, mañana estoy de cumpleaños, o sea q la voy a pasar acá dopada y semiinconsciente (q divertido, ¿No?) Bueno, igual como siempre espero que sepan comprender las tardanzas.

Sobre la comunidad GaaIno acá en fanfiction, debo admitir que la intenté crear toda la semana, pero me temo que mi nula capacidad para crear nombres me atrasó. Tengo dos opciones: GaaIno en español (Bastante simple pero suficiente), y: Por una sonrisa tuya, GaaIno en español. Si tienen mejores ideas (que estoy segura, las tendrán) pueden mandarme un MP. Luego veré la forma de hacer una votación o algo similar.

Para los q buscan algo de lemon, acabo de terminar un NejiHina llamado "Siete Pecados Capitales", el ultimo es un lemon bastante atrevido, lo recomiendo solo si son mayores.

Saludos, y como siempre, gracias por leer y por comentar.


	23. 09 Culpable

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 9 – ****Culpable**

**.**

**.**

Estaba agotado, pero aún debía resistir. El agua comenzaba a filtrarse por las paredes de arena que había levantado, amenazando con derribarlas en cualquier momento. Por suerte, había logrado sacar a sus hermanos y al resto justo a tiempo de ese lugar, pero ahora debía rescatarse a sí mismo y salir con vida antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

_Por Ino… _

Decidido, continuó luchando contra la inclemencia del agua que cada vez presionaba con más fuerza sus paredes de arena, buscando sellarlas con la suficiente cantidad de chacra que le diera tiempo suficiente para escapar. Y cuando estuvo todo listo…

—Suna no ju…— el shinobi estaba a punto de ejecutar un jutsu, cuando de pronto un sonido similar a un trueno sobre su cabeza lo obligó a callar y mirar hacia arriba de inmediato, para encontrarse con una imagen que no esperaba.

Al parecer, una enorme roca se había desprendido de alguno de los lados que habían quedado expuestos en el agujero sobre su cabeza, y había terminado atorando la abertura que había preparado el Akimichi minutos atrás, sellándola por completo. _Maldición_. Al parecer, se iba a ver obligado a buscar otra forma de salir, y rápido.

Y el agua continuaba presionando sin piedad alguna.

Con la respiración agitada, el shinobi observó nuevamente al techo y se estaba preparando para abrir otra abertura que le permitiera escapar, cuando de pronto algo inesperado ocurrió: una de las paredes terminó cediendo ante la presión del agua, y apenas tuvo acción para cerrarla y evitar que todo se inundara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La presión no tardó en incrementarse hasta niveles insostenibles, y en ese momento, ocurrió lo peor.

Primero cayó una pared; luego, otras dos. Y después… todo fue un caos total. El agua comenzó a inundar en forma acelerada el lugar donde se encontraba, a un ritmo acelerado. Intentó contenerla, pero de pronto otra pared más cayó tras él, dejando entrar un gran torrente de agua que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio. El nivel del agua comenzaba a llegarle a la cintura, y seguía subiendo con velocidad, amenazando con hundirlo en cualquier momento.

_Diablos…_

Maldijo entre dientes, cuando de pronto lo peor ocurrió. Las paredes que aún quedaban en pie no tardaron mucho en ceder: primero las que estaban más lejos, luego las que estaban a sus lados, y por último la que tenía en frente. Y en ese momento, un gran torrente de agua lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro y terminó arrastrándolo con fuerza, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a perderse en la inmensidad de aquel laberinto subterráneo, un golpe certero en el techo acompañado de un haz de luz, le hicieron reaccionar. Y luego de eso, una mano masculina ingresó por la abertura, sujetándolo y sacándolo justo a tiempo…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Horas más tarde…

.

.

—¡Maldición!

El grito de Nara Shikamaru se oyó fuerte y sonoro en medio del bosque, mientras golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con el puño y descargaba con ello parte de la ira, frustración e impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...

Y es que la situación no era para menos. Habían logrado capturar a Ino, y ni él ni nadie pudieron hacer algo por evitarlo. Y ahora, no solo no tenía idea de dónde podía estar; tampoco tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a su enemigo, y derrotarlo. Lo único que sabía, era que debía salvar a Ino, cueste lo que cueste.

—No puedo creer que haya permitido que esto pasara…— Habló en un tono de culpa, antes de reaccionar.

Levantó la mirada afligido, y observó a todos a su alrededor. A su lado derecho se encontraba Chouji, tanto o más preocupado que él. A su lado izquierdo, se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, quienes habían llegado justo a tiempo para auxiliarlos, y que ahora estaban a la espera de una buena explicación. Caminando de un lado para otro, se encontraba Kankuro, quien lucía impaciente y hasta preocupado. Y frente a él, con esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Temari, su ex – novia, sentada en el suelo con el rostro de su hermano menor sobre su regazo, acariciándolo con un toque maternal que jamás antes había visto en ella…

Amaba a esa mujer, y mucho. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para solucionar sus problemas con ella. Sabía que había herido a la mujer a la que amaba y que había destrozado su confianza; y también era consciente de que probablemente ella jamás lo perdonaría, pero ese no era momento para pensar en aquello. Aunque su propio corazón se destrozara en un segundo, no podía permitir que sus emociones dominaran sus pensamientos y que se apoderaran de su capacidad de raciocinio. No cuando necesitaba más que nunca de sus capacidades como shinobi para poder armar un buen plan para rescatar a su amiga, y rápido...

—Pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en Ino, y para rescatarla, necesito saber quiénes van a venir con nosotros.

En el acto, Naruto y Hinata levantaron la mirada, y asintieron. Aquello le hizo meditar…

En realidad, no era muy difícil suponer que tanto Hinata como Naruto no habían llegado hasta ellos solo para ayudarlos a rescatar a Ino, y que tampoco venían en una misión de captura y rescate. No. Ellos estaban ahí por uno solo motivo: Neji; y para eso, él tendría que contestar a todas sus dudas, o al menos, las más relevantes…

Sabía que no podía contarles toda la verdad. La interacción de Ino y su jutsu con el de la Hyuuga, y el peligro que corría su clan, solo pondría en peligro tanto a su amiga, como a toda Konoha. Hinata no necesitaba saber más de lo necesario. Bastaba con que supiera que debía mantenerse lejos de la Yamanaka, y evitar cualquier contacto visual con ella cuando ésta estuviese a punto de ejecutar su doujutsu.

Si, aquello debía bastar.

—Antes tengo que explicarles a todos toda la situación.

Suspirando hondo, el castaño levantó la mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

—Verán, todo comenzó dos meses atrás…

.

* * *

.

En ese mismo momento, y lejos de donde estaban los demás, una joven de largas cabelleras doradas comenzaba a abrir con dificultad sus enormes ojos azul cielo, solo para encontrarse sumida en una completa oscuridad. Al parecer, se encontraba en un lugar inmenso y desolado, de un negro tan intenso como el de una noche sin luna ni estrellas, y de un frío tal que calaba hasta los huesos.

Confundida, intentó moverse de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, pero no pudo. Estaba incorporada, con las manos extendidas a los lados y sujetas con unas extrañas lianas rodeadas de filosas garras, y con los pies en la misma situación. Y alrededor de todo su cuerpo, podía sentir que las lianas comenzaban a rodearla cada vez con más velocidad y precisión, hiriéndola en su avance con aquellas afiladas espinas...

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza e intentando ordenar sus ideas, cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes confusas comenzaron a llegar a su mente: Temari, rescate. Gaara. Y en ese momento, lo recordó todo.

—¡Gaara! — gritó con desesperación llamando al pelirrojo, pero nadie contestó—. ¡Gaara! ¿¡Donde estas?! — volvió a llamarlo, sin obtener resultado.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Chouji! ¿¡Donde están todos?! — gritó nuevamente, pero el resultado fue el mismo que antes. Nadie contestaba a su llamado.

Gritó un par de veces más, pero continuó sin obtener respuesta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso le habían hecho algo malo a Gaara? ¿O a ella? ¿Y donde estaban todos…

_¡Maldción! ¿Qué rayos paso? _Se preguntó, intentando nuevamente liberarse del agarre. Solo consiguió lastimarse aún más. Sin embargo, aquello le sirvió para notar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo: su cuerpo se sentía raro, como si estuviera anestesiado o como si estuviese dentro de un mal sueño. Sin embargo, estaba casi segura de que no se trataba de ninguno de esos casos.

_O será que acaso estoy fuera de mi mente…_

De pronto, una voz ronca le habló.

—¿Me has extrañado, Yamanaka - san?

Y en ese momento, Ino palideció.

_._

* * *

.

.

Para cuando Shikamaru terminó con su relato, tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban más que sorprendidos. Pero quien lucía peor, era Temari

La rubia de la arena estaba más ofendida que nunca, y no era para menos. Shikamaru no le había engañado con otra, había hecho algo mucho peor: no había confiado en ella. Sí, había preferido cerrarse en su mundo y buscar por sí mismo la manera de solucionarlo todo, ignorando por completo sus sentimientos. Es más, había decidido por ella que ambos terminarían su relación para protegerla, sin siquiera consultárselo.

Necesitaba una explicación, y rápido…

Pero justo cuando se disponía a reclamarle al castaño por su falta de confianza con ella, una voz masculina la obligó a callar.

.

.

.

—¡¡¡Ino!!!

El gritó de Sabaku No Gaara cogió a todos por sorpresa. Aturdido, el varón abrió se sacudió en el suelo y luego se levantó de golpe, y comenzó a buscar con desesperación a sus alrededores.

—¡Ino! ¿Dónde está… — preguntó nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta. Su hermana lo cogió por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

—Gaara, tranquilízate. Lo que pasó fue que…

—Que la capturaron, y todo por tu culpa—. Cortó de pronto con frialdad el Nara, ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche de su ex – novia.

Aún aturdido, el Sabaku No respiró hondo y se sujetó con las manos la cabeza, cerrando los ojos e intentando ordenar sus ideas. _¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Ino? ¿Y por qué dice que es mi culpa…?_ se comenzaba a preguntarse, cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes invadieron su mente. Y luego de un par de segundos más, lo recordó todo. Si, habían logrado capturar a Ino, y todo por su culpa…

—Tenemos que ir por ella—. Afirmó con seriedad, para luego intentar levantarse por sí solo para ir a rescatar a su amada, pero aún estaba demasiado aturdido como para actuar. Lo único que logró fue terminar cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

—Cálmate Gaara, mejor esperamos a que te recuperes y a que Shikamaru tenga listo el plan.

En el acto, el pelirrojo observó hacia Naruto y pestañeó un par de veces, totalmente sorprendido por su presencia en ese lugar. _Un momento, ¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?_ Se preguntó, cuando de pronto notó que también había otra persona más en ese lugar, misma que no recordaba haber visto desde hacía mucho.

En definitiva, habían pasado muchas cosas mientras estuvo inconsciente.

—¿Y ustedes… cómo y en qué momento llegaron aquí? — preguntó directamente, saltándose por completo todo protocolo y evitando el saludo correspondiente. Aquello no pareció importarle a Naruto.

—Llegamos hace como una hora, y por lo que veo, justo a tiempo—. Comenzó a explicar el rubio—. Se suponía que solo nos íbamos a encontrarnos con los muchachos para discutir unos asuntos, pero cuando llegamos acá, todo parecía estar inundándose, ¡El agua salía por todos lados! Y eso ya se veía demasiado sospechoso. Pero cuando vimos que todos salían volando por los aires, corrimos para auxiliarlos. Por suerte Hinata estaba conmigo, si no hubiese sido por su Byakugan nunca hubiésemos sabido que tú aún seguías atrapado bajo tierra.

—Entonces, fuiste tú quien me salvó—. Comentó el pelirrojo más como afirmación que como pregunta, recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de su amigo.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba más por revelar.

—Sí, parece que les tendieron una trampa bien fea.

—No solo eso. De hecho, creo que… querían acabar con ustedes—. Las palabras de la Hyuuga pronto hicieron que todos voltearan a verla—. La construcción bajo nosotros parece… haber sido alterada. Las corrientes de agua entraban por todos lados pero siempre se dirigían hacia el mismo punto, que es justo donde estaban ustedes.

—Entonces, podemos estar seguros de que no se trataba de ningún ninjutsu.

—No. Por lo que pude ver, la inundación fue una trampa preparada a… la antigua—. Contestó tímidamente la Hyuuga—. Es más, yo… podría jurar que se trataba de una trampa preparada para… el Kazekage.

Al escuchar aquello, Gaara resopló hondo. El también se había dado cuenta de la trampa, pero demasiado tarde, y ahora eso solo le hizo sentir aún más culpable por la desaparición de Ino. _Maldición_, si al menos hubiese tenido más cuidado antes, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, y _ella_ aún seguría segura y a su lado…

Gaara se disponía a decir algo más, cuando de pronto la voz de su hermano le detuvo.

—Bueno, trampa o no, el asunto es que eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

En el acto, las miradas de Gaara y Temari se fijaron en su hermano.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Kankuro?—preguntó casi boquiabierta su hermana.

—Que lo que pase con Ino ya no es asunto nuestro—. Sentenció convencido el varón, antes de observar a su hermano menor—. Nosotros solo vinimos a rescatarte, y ahora ya nos tenemos que ir. ¿No es cierto Gaara?

Las miradas de ambos hermanos pronto se fijaron en su hermano menor, a la espera de su respuesta. Éste, por otro lado, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, antes de contestar.

—No.

La negativa del pelirrojo hizo en el acto enfurecer a su hermano mayor.

—No pensarás quedarte a….

—No pienso volver a casa hasta no estar seguro de que Ino esté sana y a salvo—. Dijo con su frialdad habitual, antes de mirar con seriedad a su hermano mayor. Éste, por su parte, ni se inmutó.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando salimos de Suna, y…

—Capturaron a Ino por mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a rescatarla—. Volvió a hablar en un tono de seguridad, aunque en el fondo….

—Pueda que suene bonito lo que acabas de decir, hermanito, pero te recuerdo que eres el Kazekage y como tal, tienes deberes que cumplir allá en Suna….

Cansado, Gaara desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y apretó los puños con fuerza, esforzándose por mantener la calma. Su hermano había tocado un punto de vital importancia para él, colocándolo en una situación difícil de manejar.

—Yo volveré luego a Suna. Esto no tardará mucho….

—¿¡Y qué quieres que les diga a todos cuando vuela a Suna sin su Kazekage?!

—¡Ya basta de hablar de Suna! ¡Yo sé que tengo deberes como Kazekage! Pero… ¿¡Y qué hay con mis deberes como hombre?! — le preguntó en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos en el acto, incluyendo a su propio hermano—. Tú sabes muy bien lo que siento por Ino, y no me puedo ir sabiendo que algo malo le puede pasar.

Respirando hondo, el maestro de las marionetas agachó la cabeza y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano menor, para luego hablarle en un tono paternal que nunca antes había usado con él.

—Hermano, no arriesgues todo por una cualquiera que pisoteó tu orgullo y no tardó ni una semana en cambiarte por otro.

Al escuchar aquello, Gaara cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, con el semblante ensombrecido. Su hermano tenía razón, Ino lo había herido mucho, tanto en su lado humano como en su orgullo shinobi, en un acto de traición que aún le dolía de solo recordarlo. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con el temor que sentía al pensar que algo malo le podía pasar, y que podía perderla…

Perderla incluso, para siempre.

¡Maldición! ¡Al diablo con su orgullo! Tenía que ir por ella, y pronto.

—Yo me quedo— afirmó convencido.

En el acto, Temari observó sorprendida a su hermano menor, para luego mirar con ira a Shikamaru, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Si, estaba totalmente enfurecida con el castaño, pero la situación que estaba viviendo era demasiado delicada. La vida de la Yamanaka estaba en juego, y todo por culpa de ella. Ella se había dejado capturar por el enemigo para poder infiltrarse y descubrir la verdad que el castaño le había negado desde un principio, y que siempre había sospechado debía existir. Pero por culpa de aquello, ahora Ino había sido capturada. Lo menos que podía hacer, era ayudar a salvarla

—Yo también me quedo.

De inmediato, Shikamaru observó con un brillo nada usual en sus ojos hacia Temari, solo para terminar recibiendo una mirada tan fría y cargada de ira.

—Ni creas que lo hago por ti, que nadie te he perdonado nada—. Afirmó, con los brazos cruzados, en una pose tan elegante como letal. — si me quedo, es para apoyar a mi hermanito. A demás, ella está en esto por salvarme, y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

En el acto, Shikamaru sonrió débilmente y agachó la mirada, esperanzado. Podía ser que Temari nunca le perdonara aquel acto de traición, pero al menos ahora tendría tiempo de estar cercad e ella…

—Entonces será mejor que nos vayas diciendo tu plan, vago—. Habló de pronto al mayor de los Sabaku No, quien tardó un poco antes de notar la reacción de sorpresa en todos que causó sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué!? — preguntó, notoriamente incómodo—. Si estos dos se quedan, yo también tendré que hacerlo. No pienso hacer el viaje hasta Suna a solas, sería demasiado aburrido. A demás, alguien tiene que cuidar a este par.

—Después no digas que te obligamos a quedarte—. Le habló sonriente su hermana.

—No, no te preocupes. A mí nadie me obliga a hacer nada.

Disimuladamente, Gaara soltó una débil sonrisa ante el comentario de su hermano, antes de observarlo fíjamente. Sí, podía que sus lazos con él aún no fueran tan fuertes como para permitirse hablar con sinceridad y dejar los sarcasmos de lado, pero lo que tenían en ese momento era ya un gran avance.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos contar contigo? — Preguntó de repente Shikamaru, observando al mayor. Este solo le miró con molestia.

—¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? — preguntó, algo agresivo—. Me quedo.

En el acto, Shikamaru sonrió.

—Pues me alegro, porque eres la pieza clave para que el plan funcione.

De inmediato, todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru con los ojos casi desorbitados.

—¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

.

* * *

.

Ino acababa de reconocer la voz de aquel hombre que la estaba persiguiendo, y en ese momento palideció. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que nada obtenía temiendo y quedándose callada. Debía averiguar todo lo posible mientras estuviese ahí, cueste lo que cueste…

—¡¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres de mí?! ¡¿Y donde rayos estoy?! — preguntó, con una seguridad en su voz que distaba con mucho de su actual posición.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de donde estás. Y sobre lo que quiero… eso también lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo diga—. Soltó un par de carcajadas sonoras antes de continuar—.

—¡¿Tiempo?! — preguntó, confundida.

—Sí, tiempo—. Le contestó de pronto aquella voz, totalmente divertida—. La operación toma en total 24 horas, de las cuales ya pasaron dos.

_¿Operación? ¿De qué está hablando?_ Comenzó a preguntarse la rubia, preocupada. Sabía que lo que quería Hashimoto era obtener su nuevo y poderoso jutsu, pero siendo ésta una técnica de línea sucesoria era imposible que pudiera aprenderlo. La única forma de obtenerlo, era… tomándolo directamente de ella.

_¿Pero como rayos piensa…? ¡Oh por Dios!_ Gritó mentalmente, totalmente aterrada. Por lo que recordaba en los pergaminos acerca de su nuevo jutsu, la conexión entre sus ojos y su cerebro se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte, tanto que en algún momento se convertiría en un rasgo propio en su clan aún más marcado que el ojo blanco del clan Hyuuga, por lo que un simple trasplante de ojos no iba a bastar para adquirir dicho poder. Iba a ser necesario tomar más que eso…

Y a una operación de ese tipo, nadie podría sobrevivir.

—¡Suéltame maldito desgraciado! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

Gritó con desesperación, luchando en vano contra las ataduras e intentando liberarse de ellas. Solo consiguió agrandar las heridas en su cuerpo…

—¡¡¡Déjame ir!!! — volvió a gritar, luchando insistentemente por soltarse, a pesar de que nada conseguía con ello. Las ataduras estaban demasiado arraigadas en su cuerpo, y cada vez parecían entrelazarse más y más alrededor de ella, provocándole aún más heridas e impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Todo parecía estar perdido.

Sin embargo, aún no iba a perder las esperanzas….

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cuando me libere juro que te voy a patear el trasero! — gritó una vez más. Esta vez, obtuvo como respuesta una carcajada siniestra y divertida.

—¿Y cómo piensas liberarte, Yamanaka-san?

Ino sonrió entre el dolor y levantó la mirada desafiante hacia el cielo antes de contestar

—Estoy seguro de que vendrán por mí. Y ruega a que el primero que te encuentre sea Shikamaru o Chouji, porque si el que te atrapa llega a ser Gaara…

—No vendrán. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera… tu amado Kazekage.

En el acto, Ino borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Qué… quisiste decir con eso?

—En estos momentos, tu noviecito y tus amigos deben estar siendo devorados por los tiburones en el mar, si es que el agua ya llegó a su destino final. Y si no, por lo menos deben haberse ahogado ya hace mucho…

Apenas terminó de hablar, el sujeto rió a carcajadas con fuerza y maldad, llenando todo el ambiente por largos segundos…

En el acto, Ino abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrada. _¿Devorados? ¿Mar? ¿Qué rayos…_

—¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?! ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Qué les hiciste a mis amigos! ¡Y a Gaara! — Gritó totalmente enloquecida—. ¡Contéstame con un demonio! ¡Qué fue lo que les hiciste!

Angustiada, Ino continuó encarando a su enemigo entre gritos y lamentos por varios minutos más, hasta que comenzó a sentir sus energías se agotaban considerablemente, y que las lianas cubrían más su cuerpo, obligándola a callar.

Estaba perdida. Habían matado a sus amigos, o al menos eso pensaba. Y todo, por su culpa…

Y ahora, ya nadie vendría por ella…

.

.

Lo que solo significaba una cosa: ella misma tendría que salir de ahí.

.

* * *

.

Volviendo a la escena anterior…

—¿Cómo que la pieza clave? — Preguntó de inmediato Temari—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con mi hermano?

Shikamaru no tardó en contestar.

—Bueno, en realidad es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir—. De inmediato, el castaño se colocó en su clásica pose de meditación, antes de continuar—. Verán, por ahora tenemos una ventaja con el enemigo: Él cree que estamos muertos.

En el acto, todos sonrieron. Todos, menos la rubia de cuatro coletas.

—Bonita ventaja, pero en algún momento se darán cuenta de su error, y dudo que no hagan nada al respecto cuando se enteren que seguimos con vida.

—Lo sé—. Dijo el castaño—. Por eso mismo, necesitamos tener otra ventaja. Algo que jamás se imaginarían que podría ocurrir.

—¿Vas a mandar a Kankuro a rescatar a Ino, no es cierto? — preguntó a secas el Kazekage.

E l aludido casi se atora con su propia saliva ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡¿Qué me van a mandar a qué?!

—Efectivamente—. Comenzó a explicar Shikamaru—. Si nos descubren, lo primero que harán será tratar de inutilizar a Gaara, a Chouji, o a mí. En ningún momento pensarán en ti.

El varón se rascó la cabeza antes de continuar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar esa parte de tu plan?

—Que es la forma más segura de rescatar a Ino, sin que tu hermano corra peligro. Con tus marionetas, puedes aproximarte a ella sin tener que estar preocupándote por un ataque del tipo mentar, que son la especialidad del enemigo—. Respiró hondo antes de continuar—. En cambio, a cualquiera de nosotros podría dejarnos fuera de combate en menos de dos segundos, si es que accede a nuestras mentes.

—Entonces, me estás diciendo que…

—Sí, tú serás quien saque a Ino de ahí.

Aquello provocó miles de maldiciones por parte del mayor Sabaku No.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba mucho por discutir…

—Entonces debemos suponer que ya lo tienes todo pensado—. Preguntó de repente el pelirrojo, observando al castaño a la espera de una respuesta.

—Casi, pero antes…—. El castaño desvió la mirada del pelirrojo hacia sus dos amigos, antes de continuar—. Necesito que ustedes dos hablen con… ya saben. Él también será de mucha utilidad.

En el acto, Naruto y Hinata se observaron con sorpresa, antes de reaccionar. Diablos, no imaginaban que Shikamaru ya había notado que ellos dos, no habían llegado precisamente solos…

—¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo? — preguntó de repente el rubio, guiñando el ojo y sonriéndole en forma traviesa a su amiga, quien en el acto se sonrojó casi tanto como años atrás…

—Yo… creo que mejor lo haces tú—. Contestó tímidamente, antes de obligarse a regresar a la realidad—. Tal vez así se… moleste… menos.

—Sí, pueda que tengas razón.

Y de repente, el rubio hizo una serie de sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo, para luego aparecer un par de segundos más tarde sujetando por las espaldas a un shinobi un poco más alto que él y de larga cabellera castaña, quien insistía en soltarse inútilmente de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame! — exigió de repente el varón, evidenciando su molestia con ello.

De inmediato, todos reconocieron dicha voz.

—¿Neji?

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Mil disculpas por la nueva tardanza con este fic, pero he tenido algunos probs últimamente. A demás, les comento que escribir este capi me tomó mucho más de lo pensado, debo haber estado más de un mes escribiendo y borrando...

La historia ya está acabando, no se desesperen. Siento que lo esté haciendo tan lento, pero no quiero dejar al aire las otras parejas que formé en el camino. Espero no les moleste.

Para todos, les aviso que ya está disponible la comunidad de fics GaaIno, solo tienen que inscribirse y listo.

http : //www . / community / GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730 /

(Le quitan los espacios en blanco)

Saludos, y gracias por seguir leyendo y tenerme paciencia.


	24. 10 El plan de Shikamaru

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 10 – El plan de Shikamaru**

**.**

Para el anochecer, los shinobis ya se encontraba en camino hacia su destino, saltando de árbol en árbol y atravesando a velocidad impresionante el oscuro bosque del país del rayo, dispuestos a rescatar a Ino cueste lo que cueste.

Delante de todos iban Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, quienes estaban dirigiendo el avance. Neji iba apoyado sobre el hombro de su prima, mientras ambos utilizaban su Byakugan para buscar la ubicación exacta de su enemigo, y de Ino. Tras ellos, iban Shikamaru, Chouji y Naruto, quienes estaban observando con sigilo los alrededores y permanecían atentos, ante la posibilidad de un ataque imprevisto. Y por último, vigilando la retaguardia, iban los hermanos de Suna, revisando el perímetro y permaneciendo alertas a que nadie los estuviese persiguiendo.

Sin embargo, no podían dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

Algo agitada, Temari levantó de pronto la mirada y se quedó observando inconscientemente a su ex – novio, mientras un fuerte dolor le atravezaba el pecho. ¿Por qué él no había sido honesto con ella desde un principio? ¿Por qué había preferido herirla, haciendole creer que tenía una relación oculta con Ino, antes que decirle la verdad? ¿Acaso ella no era "digna" de su confianza? Se preguntó, dolida. No tenía idea de cómo contestarse a eso, y en el fondo sabía que tenía motivos de sobra para largarse y dejar al baka rescatar a su amiga solo, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía.

Sí, él la necesitaba, y ella lo iba a ayudar. Le iba a dar una lección de vida. Y luego de eso... se alejaría de él para siempre.

Gaara suspiró hondo y apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras se rezagaba a propósito del resto y alzaba la vista al cielo, rogando por primera vez en su vida a los dioses por un favor: que Ino estuviese a salvo. Porque ansiaba poder rescatarla, sentirla, tocarla…

_Aunque sea por última vez…_

Observó de pronto hacia su hermana, y no pudo evitar sentir admiración por su fuerza y determinación. En ningún momento ella había vacilado en ayudar a Shikamaru, incluso luego de enterarse la verdad. ¡Incluso sabiendo que su novio le había mentido! y ahora, ella estaba dispuesta a rescatar a Ino, anteponiendo lo que era correcto sobre sus propios sentimientos.

En cambio él… se había dejado dominar por sus emociones y su orgullo, y había terminado perdiendo aquello que más amaba en el mundo.

Si, ya no le quedaban dudas sobre ello: amaba a Ino. La tenía clavada en el fondo de su corazón, arraigada con fuertes raíces que él mismo había permitido brotar. Por eso, la sola idea de pensar que otro hombre la había tocado, le había hecho hervir la sangre de la ira. Saber que ella no había confiado en él, solo lo había hecho sentir peor. Y que luego, saber que había preferido que sus amigos le ayudaran en vez de recurrir a él... y luego de haber hecho el amor… había sido demasiado para él.

Demasiado… pero ahora nada ya de eso tenía sentido. No cuando había perdido a Ino por su estúpida obstinación. No cuando había perdido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba. No cuando ahora corría el riesgo de perderla… para siempre. Y todo por su culpa.

¡Maldición! ¡Todo había sido culpa suya! Todos habían confiado en que él la protegería, incluso él mismo estaba convencido que podría hacerlo… pero no lo había hecho. ¡Y por imbécil! Ella le había advertido que tenía un mal presentimiento, y él la había ignorado. Diablos, ¡En qué cabeza cabía ignorar los presentimientos de alguien con las capacidades sensoriales de Ino! ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió que ella podría realmente sentir la presencia de su enemigo, cuando ambos ya habían tenido contacto del tipo mental!

Solo en la de alguien tan egoísta y cerrado como… él.

Se sentía un completo idiota. Incluso sabía que su conducta había sido mucho peor que lo que Ino le había hecho a él. Ella no se había atrevido a confiar por él solo por querer protegerlo, pero él no había confiado en ella por su estúpido orgullo…

Y ahora lo estaba pagando caro.

Respirando hondo, el pelirrojo apresuró el paso y rápidamente alcanzó al resto del grupo. Sentía que ya no merecía a Ino, pero al menos ansiaba poder verla una vez más. Sí, la iba a rescatar, le iba a decir que la amaba, y luego… la iba a dejar ir.

Faltando pocos kilómetros para llegar a su objetivo, Hinata detuvo de pronto el paso, obligando a todos a detenerse con ella y bajar hasta el suelo. Luego, dejó a su primo apoyado en un árbol, y luego volteó sea aproximó hacia los demás, para explicarles la situación.

—Tienen a Ino dentro de unas cuevas tras las colinas que están por allá—. Dijo suavemente, mientras señalaba con el dedo tres elevaciones que se alzaban justo frente a ellos—. Son bastantes, y… tienen marcado el perímetro con vigilantes y trampas.

Su primo inspiró hondo e hizo esfuerzo en acercarse al grupo, antes de hablar.

—Están organizados en grupos de a tres, dispersos en un radio de… — tardó poco más de lo usual en hacer los cálculos, y luego de sorprenderse de cuanto había progresado su técnica, se animó a continuar—. Doscientos metros desde el lugar donde tienen a Ino. Debe haber por lo menos unos… cincuenta de ellos.

Neji sacudió la cabeza antes de intentar continuar. Con el tiempo, y durante los años que había perdido de su memoria, el nivel de su Byakugan se había incrementado mucho. Tanto, que incluso necesitó de la orientación de su prima para poder manejarlo. Aquello había resultado más que vergonzoso para él, pero por sobre todo, fue algo totalmente inesperado. ¡Maldición! ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan íntimo con ella, que incluso le había contado secretos de su propio entrenamiento? ¡Hasta parecía entender todo lo que él estaba experimentando! La sensación inicial de vértigo, el mareo, las luces, los sonidos… ¡Lo sabía todo! ¡Incluso llegó a prever que efectos que su actual Byakugan tendría ahora en él, dado que había perdido parte de su memoria!

No entendía como podía haber llegado eso.

_¿O acaso, en verdad… hemos vuelto a ser amigos?_

_No, imposible._

Suspirando hondo, el Hyuuga sacudió la cabeza e intentó avanzar hacia los demás, cuando de pronto un fuerte mareo lo golpeó de lleno. Hinata se apresuró en ayudarlo, pero él rechazó la oferta aferrándose a un árbol que encontró cerca, para luego observarla con furia. Ya bastante tenía con haberse visto obligado a viajar por horas con medio cuerpo sobre ella, como para tener que seguir soportando que lo… ayudara. Odiaba eso.

—Son… los efectos del Byakugan—. Hinata tosió para aclararse la voz antes de continuar—. Tu rango de visión se ha ampliado tanto con el tiempo, que… te va a tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarte—. Terminó para luego observar hacia el suelo, mortificada.

El Hyuuga solo frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—Eso ya lo sé—. Dijo con fuerza—. Solo espero que pueda acostumbrarme hasta que comience el enfrentamiento.

Todos observaron preocupados al varón.

Gaara fue el primero que se aventuró a hablar.

—No creo que sea buena idea que venga. En sus condiciones solo arriesgará la misión.

—El viene con nosotros—. La interrupción de Shikamaru cogió por sorpresa a todos, sobre todo por el tono de voz que usó—. Lo necesitamos.

Temari fue la primera en enfrentar al castaño.

—Lo "necesitábamos" para localizar la posición del enemigo, ya que su Byakugan tiene mayor rango que el de Hinata—dio un paso hacia adelante antes de continuar— pero ahora que ya llegamos, no creo que sea prudente que venga con nosotros. En eso estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de la de cuatro coletas. En verdad, era evidente que Neji no estaba en condiciones de pelear. Sobre todo considerando que había perdido los últimos años de su memoria, y con ello, todo su entrenamiento hasta llegar al nivel jounnin. Más aún, si recordaban la facilidad con la que fue capturado por Naruto, y lo inmaduro que se había comportado hasta el momento. Y considerando lo mal que quedó luego de ejecutar su Kekke Genkai...

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no parecía opinar igual que el resto.

—El viene con nosotros—. Volvió a hablar con firmeza el castaño—. E irá en el equipo de rescate con Kankuro. Conmigo, y con Naruto.

Al escuchar eso, el maestro de las marionetas volteó en el acto para fulminar con la mirada al Nara. ¡Perfecto! ¿O sea que, encima de tener que rescatar a la rubia descerebrada, ahora iba a tener que soportar al bastardo de Shikamaru, al baka de Naruto, y al engreído con mentalidad de gennin de Neji? Aquello no podría ser peor, salvo a que…

—Entonces yo también voy. No voy a dejar que Neji…

La voz de Hinata se alzó sobre la de los demás como no lo había hecho durante toda la noche. A Neji no pareció agradarle la idea.

—No necesito niñeras que me cuiden—. Le reprochó con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer, ya se había repuesto del todo, sin embargo… eso no restaba que no estuviese en condiciones en pelear. Y Hinata lo sabía perfectamente.

Sí, ella sabía que Neji era mucho mejor como shinobi que ella, pero en ese preciso momento, ella era mucho más madura que él.

—Pues no estás en condiciones de pelear solo, y menos de usar tu Byakugan — le recriminó con un tono de voz que cogió por sorpresa a todos— es mejor que yo esté contigo para que…

—Me temo que no vas a poder venir con nosotros, Hinata —. Le cortó de pronto el Nara—. No quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo malo si entras en contacto con Ino.

Hinata se alzó furiosa para contestar.

—¿Qué no me pase nada malo? ¿Y qué hay de Neji?

Todos voltearon en el acto hacia el castaño esperando una buena explicación.

—Necesitamos a Neji para poder llegar hasta Ino—. el castaño volteó hacia el Hyuuga antes de continuar—. Dime, ¿No has sentido algo extraño desde que llegamos hasta acá? ¿Cómo si... "algo" retumbara en tu cerebro?

Neji se sorprendió ante la pregunta del castaño. _¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de eso?_

—Sí. Un zumbido extraño que ha ido aumentando paulatinamente.

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho antes de continuar.

—Lo sabía—. Asintió—. Por eso lo necesitamos a él. Él llegará a Ino intuitivamente, y sin tener que usar su Byakugan, por lo que no estará en peligro— volteó hacia la Hyuuga antes de continuar—. En cambio, contigo Hinata, necesitaríamos que uses tu Byakugan, y no pienso exponerte a ese peligro.

La heredera del clan volteó hacia otro lado enfurecida, antes de sentir que se quebraba por dentro. ¿Acaso pensaban que ella iba a permitir que su primo se expusiera al peligro de esa manera? ¿Qué pretendía Shikamaru? ¿Qué Neji perdiera también los recuerdos de su infancia? ¿Qué quedara en coma permanente?

—Yo podría dejar de usar mi Kekke Genkai mientras estemos cerca de Ino.

—Y eso sería un desperdicio completo de tu técnica—. Shikamaru respiró hondo y luego se acercó hacia la Hyuuga, colocándole las manos sobre el hombro y obligándola a mirarlo, antes de hablar—. Sé que te preocupa Neji, pero te prometo que no dejaremos que le pase nada malo.

Hinata observó hacia Naruto y vio que él asentía con una enorme sonrisa. Sí, él iba a cuidar a su primo. Sin embargo…

—E… está bien—. Asintió finalmente, sintiendo que algo se quebraba dentro de ella.

Con los ánimos más relajados, Shikamaru decidió continuar explicando su plan.

—Ahora que ya les dije quienes vamos en el grupo de rescate, necesito indicarle al resto sus posiciones.

Acto seguido, Shikamaru extendió un pergamino vacío sobre el suelo, y con un lápiz en la mano, comenzó a explicar el resto de su plan.

.

.

.

* * *

Ino no tardó en notar que las ramas a su alrededor la estaban apretando cada vez con más y más fuerza, y que con cada movimiento que hacía para intentar librarse, solo conseguía enredarse más.

En definitiva, luchando de esa forma no iba a conseguir nada.

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Respiró hondo e intentó relajar su cuerpo. Tal vez, si se dejaba sueltos los músculos, podría ganar algo de espacio para luego deshacer los nudos alrededor de ella…

Nada.

Luego de un par de horas de no moverse en lo absoluto, las ramas ya habían logrado cubrir por completo la parte inferior de su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Nada parecía funcionar. Nada.

Tenía que pensar. Obviamente, lo que estaba haciendo con ella era bloquear por completo sus poderes mentales, anulándola por completo. Pero, ¿Para qué quería hacerle eso, si bastaba con tenerla inconsciente? ¿De qué le servía sellarla? ¿Y qué seguiría después de que hubiese terminado de aprisionar su mente?

_Un momento, ¿Para qué necesitaba aprisionar su mente? _

Ino comenzó a atar cabos sueltos respecto a su situación. Según tenía entendido, y dado que el maldito vejete ese ya tenía su cuerpo prisionero, con eso debía bastarle para continuar con su plan. Si lo que quería era sacarle los ojos, y con ello parte de su cerebro, todo se reducía a una compleja operación física, que nada tenía que ver con su mente. Incluso podía anestesiarla, con lo que la tendría completamente nula en el aspecto mental.

Entonces… ¿Para qué la estaba torturando de esa forma? ¿Por qué hacerla sufrir y doblegarla hasta… quitarle las ganas de vivir. Parecía estar especialmente interesado en… destruirla psicológicamente. Desmoralizarla.

"_Tus amigos están muertos" _

"_Devorados por los tiburones"_

"_Nadie te va a salvar" _

"_Estas… perdida"_

_¿Por qué insistía tanto en repetírmelo? ¿Por qué decirme cosas tan… hirientes? _Se preguntó, cuando de pronto algo retumbó en su mente. _¿O… será acaso necesita hacerme eso? ¿Será que necesita… desmoralizaemw? ¿O acaso será requisito para la operación?_

_La operación…_

De pronto, los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par. Sabía que Mitsukari estaba jugando con su mente, intentando destruirla lenta y dolorosamente, pero tenía que haber una buena explicación para. La pregunta era… ¿Cuál era esa explicación?

Estaba convencida que aún no había comenzado la parte física de la operación, y que aún su cuerpo seguía intacto. Eso lo sabía porque aún seguía con vida. Entonces… ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando comenzara la intervención quirúrgica? De seguro Mitsukari iba a tener que cesar los ataques mentales para formar parte de la operación, ya que él iba a "recibir" sus ojos. Y al menos por unos segundos… la iba a tener que dejar libre. Y en ese momento, ella recuperaría por completo el control de su mente.

¡Claro! ¡Por eso la necesitaba destruida psicológicamente! Para que no intentara luchar durante esos pocos segundos de lucidez.

De pronto, Ino cerró los ojos y gritó victoria en su interior. ¡Oh si! Ese viejo maldito se iba a llevar una tremenda sorpresa cuando dejara su mente libre...

Y mientras tanto, ella iba a aguantar…

.

.

Porque, si era cierto que Mitsukari solo estaba jugando con su mente, era probable que todo lo que le hubiera dicho hasta ese momento fuera mentira. Sus amigos aún podían seguir con vida. Y también Gaara...

Y por él, iba a sobrevivir.

.

.

* * *

Gaara resopló hondo y maldijo cuando Shikamaru terminó de explicar su plan.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me quede fuera del área de combate hasta que todo haya terminado?

—No exactamente. Solo hasta que hayamos liberado a Ino. Luego de eso, necesitaré que nos abras un camino discreto para poder salir del perímetro de vigilancia. Para que hagas todo eso, debes tener un amplio rango de ataque, y por eso te necesito lejos de…

—Por qué no somos más honestos y me dices por qué no me quieres cerca de Ino.

Shikamaru bufó con molestia y dejó que la ira lo dominara por unos instantes antes de contestar.

—Te recuerdo que tengo motivos bastante fuertes para querer golpearte en la cara, así que no me obligues a hacerlo—. habló con tono hiriente—. ¡Ino no estaría en esa situación de no ser por tu culpa!

—¡Por eso mismo quiero ir a rescatarla!— elevó la voz el pelirrojo, preparandose para lo que pudiera venir.

Temari tuvo que interrumpir como intermediaria.

—Chicos, calmense que con eso no van a llegar a nada—. luego se colocó delante de su hermano para hablarle—. estoy segura que el baka este debe tener un buen motivo para lo que está haciendo, ¿O no?— preguntó, observando luego con desprecio hacia su antiguo novio.

Este se cruzó de brazos y asintió antes de contestar.

—Mira, no es que quiera a Gaara lejos de Ino—. El castaño levantó la mirada y observó fijamente al Kazekage antes de continuar—. En realidad, aún no sabemos cómo o qué hizo el tipo ese para que tú no pudieras detectar su presencia en el laberinto, pero sospecho que de alguna forma logró confundir tus sentidos, y temo que lo pueda hacer de nuevo. Por eso te quiero lejos de él, y con Hinata a tu lado, para que te diga qué exactamente está pasando a tu alrededor.

Gaara no pareció contento con la explicación del castaño. ¡Diablos! Quería ir a rescatar a Ino. Quería ir por ella y asegurarse personalmente que nadie tocara uno solo de sus cabellos. Quería coger su mano y decirle que la iba a proteger. Y quería matar al maldito que le había causado tanto sufrimiento…

No. Estaba siendo egoísta. Shikamaru tenía razón.

De alguna forma, el sujeto ese había logrado ya una vez jugar con sus sentidos, confundiendolo como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, y era más que obvio que podía hacerlo nuevamente. No era seguro que él estuviese cerca.

—Bueno, eso explica lo de dejar a Gaara fuera de combate, pero…— Temari se giró por completo hacia Shikamaru para continuar—. Aún así, creo que los equipos que estas armando son total y completamente disparatados. Es decir, ¿Naruto, Kankuro, Neji y tú juntos? ¿Gaara con Hinata? ¿Y… yo con Chouji?

—Solo estoy juntando los elementos adecuados para cada fase del plan.

Los rostros de molestia en todos eran signo de que aún no estaban convencidos del todo. Chouji se animó a intervenir.

—Miren, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de dejar solos a mis mejores amigos, y no me ves quejándome—. Observó hacia su amigo con algo de preocupación, antes de sonreír —. He aprendido con el tiempo a confiar en los planes de Shikamaru.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Crees que lo hago por capricho? — La tonalidad de voz en el Nara tomó por sorpresa a la Sabaku No—. Lo único que quiero es rescatar a Ino, y estoy haciendo lo necesario para que todo funcione. Tú te quedaras con Chouji fuera de las cuevas vigilando el perímetro, y luego te asegurarás de encontrar el lugar ideal para que tu hermano nos abra el camino de salida. No quiero enfrentamientos cerca de Ino, no tenemos idea en qué estado se encuentre y no pienso arriesgarlo todo por una imprudencia o algo por el estilo.

—Pero ni bien hayas sacado a Ino de ahí…

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras con ellos, Gaara. Lo dejo en tus manos. Pero eso sí, quiero que te asegures de que no nos puedan seguir.

—Lo haré.

Luego de la discusión fuera resuelta, los demás consintieron en seguir el plan de Shikamaru. Era cierto que aún tenían sus dudas, pero las explicaciones de Shikamaru parecían tener sentido. A demás, considerando que no les quedaba tiempo que perder, lo mejor era hacerle caso. Después de todo, habían pasado ya más de 12 horas desde que habían perdido a Ino, y no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo les quedaba. Lo único que sabían, era que iban a traer de vuelta a Ino sana y salva, cueste lo que cueste.

Repasaron los puntos importantes que debían tener en cuenta, y revisaron concienzudamente el mapa de la zona que habían preparado, a fin de memorizarlo.

Y una vez estuvieron listos, Shikamaru dió la orden para comenzar con el plan.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Feliz año nuevo a todos!!!

Lamento la tardanza, no pensé que me tomaría tanto retomar este fic. He estado un tanto ocupada, incluso ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, pero acá estoy con un nuevo capítulo.

El capítulo me quedó corto, pero no quería demorarlo más. El rescate comienza en el siguiente capítulo, y debe tomar ese y otro más (eso espero!!!). En total, 26 capítulos… y luego uno más como epílogo. Espero les guste como está quedando. Ojo, que el plan no lo he explicado del todo, aún hay cosillas que Shkamaru se ha guardado para él mismo.

Y ahora, las preguntas q todos se hace son: ¿Lograrán rescatar con vida a Ino? ¿Gaara en verdad la dejará luego de que esté ella a salvo? ¿Y Temari hará lo mismo con Shikamaru? Veamos cómo se desarrolla todo en los próximos capítulos…

Saludos, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.


	25. 11 Comienza el rescate

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 11 – Comienza el rescate**

**.**

Estando en medio del campamento del enemigo, una mano se alzó de pronto y ordenó a todos detenerse.

—Aquí es—. Habló con firmeza Shikamaru, mientras levantaba la vista y observaba hacia la enorme construcción natural que se alzaba justo frente a ellos. Se trataba de una enorme montaña con un enorme y complejo de túneles y cavernas naturales en su interior, a una altura de cinco metros sobre el suelo, y que en algún punto conducían a una enorme sala de construcción natural, en donde tenían atrapada a Ino. A quien pronto iban a rescatar…

Respirando hondo, el castaño se sentó en el suelo y les indicó a todos que se sentaran a su alrededor, y luego sacó un pergamino que llevaba en el bolsillo, mismo que contenía un mapa preparado por él mismo, Hinata y Neji. Luego lo extendió sobre el suelo, y comenzó a hablar.

—Estamos en este punto, y tienen a Ino justo acá—. Comentó, señalando primero un círculo azul que indicaba su posición actual, y luego una enorme aspa dibujada en el centro de la montaña. En ese lugar tenían a su amiga atrapada, y él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por rescatarla…

De pronto, un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente, mismo que Naruto se animó a quebrar.

—¿Y ahora, cuáles son tus ordenes, amigo? — preguntó el rubio.

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza y observó serio a sus camaradas, antes de contestar.

—Primero que nada, necesito que Temari y Chouji revisen el perímetro y se aseguren que es seguro entrar.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la rubia de Suna y el Akimichi asintieron ante la orden y rápidamente desaparecieron en un parpadeo, dejando a Shikamaru con Naruto, Neji y Kankuro a solas, a esperar…

En silencio.

En el más completo y absoluto silencio que pudieran imaginar.

De pronto, una sensación de incomodidad y molestia comenzó a invadirlos peligrosamente. El tiempo comenzó a correr más lento que lo acostumbrado, haciendo que los segundos parecieran minutos y hasta horas. Y en todo ese tiempo, ninguno se animó a decir una sola palabra. La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente, casi palpable. Lo único que hacían, era mirarse los unos a los otros con desconfianza y hasta con repulsión, como si no les agradara para nada tener que estar ahí reunidos. Y es que eso era verdad. Odiaban tener que trabajar juntos, y cada uno tenía sus buenos motivos para ello. Motivos que ni el mismo Shikamaru podía refutar.

Si, al parecer, manejar semejante grupo iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado al principio. Pero tenía que lograrlo, por Ino…

—Todo en orden.

Shikamaru saltó sorprendido ante la interrupción, y volteó en el acto hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz. Terminó encontrándose con Temari parada justo detrás de él, con ese porte serio y esa altivez que tanto le gustaban en ella. Tan hermosa e inalcanzable como ella sola. Y tan noble y perfecta…

_Simplemente, no se la merecía._

—Comenzarán el relevo de guardia en un par de minutos, será mejor que se apresuren.

—Gracias, Temari—. Contestó el varón, incorporándose justo frente a ella y cogiéndola por sorpresa. Sus miradas apenas se cruzaron por unos instantes, pero ella rápidamente se giró y caminó hasta alcanzar al resto del grupo, evadiendo la mirada de su ex. Si, a ella también le dolía tener que verlo…

Shikamaru tosió antes de hablar.

—Temari y Chouji se quedarán acá afuera para vigilar el perímetro por nosotros hasta que salgamos—. Luego observó al resto del equipo con seriedad—. Chicos, es hora de partir.

Dicho eso último, los cuatro varones asintieron, y procedieron con la siguiente parte del plan.

En el acto, Neji alzó la vista hacia el centro de la montaña. Luego, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en aquel agudo sonido que lo había estado molestando hasta ese momento. Necesitaba poner la mente en blanco y enfocarse en aquel sonido, y concentrarse en él hasta que, de alguna manera, le llevara hasta su objetivo final: El lugar exacto donde tenían a Ino.

Sí, iban a usarlo para guiarlos hasta Ino, tal y como lo habían planeado. Y considerando que él ya había visto el interior de la montaña anteriormente con su Byakugan desde lejos, estaban seguros de que lo iba a lograr.

Unos segundos más tarde, el genio del clan Hyuuga abrió de pronto los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

—La tengo—. Dijo con certeza.

Y todos asintieron, listos para lo que estaba por venir.

Y en ese momento, la infiltración comenzó.

.

.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, sobre una colina que se alzaba a una distancia precisa del campo enemigo, un par de figuras se encontraban observando expectantes, atentas a lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos. Una de las sombras, de alto porte y presencia intimidante, caminaba de un lado al otro y se tronaba los dedos con impaciencia, mientras hacía esfuerzo por calmar sus impulsos y esperaba a que todo marchara según lo planeado. A pocos metros de distancia, la segunda sombra se encontraba sentada y con la mirada hacia el horizonte, con el rostro más afligido que nunca y las manos juntas, respirando con fuerza mientras rogaba a que sus compañeros estuviesen bien.

_Que todo esté bien…_

—Dime que está pasando allá abajo—. Ordenó de repente la primera sombra.

De inmediato, la segunda presencia activó su doujutsu de línea sucesora, y comenzó a investigar.

—Están entrando al complejo—. Dijo segura—.Shikamaru ha entrado con Kankuro, Neji y Naruto. Temari y Chouji están afuera vigilando el perímetro.

—Todo según lo planeado—. Comentó Gaara, antes de volver a su rutina de caminar de un lado al otro, mientras se sentía total y completamente frustrado. Diablos, se sentía como un total y completo inútil, estando tan lejos de Ino y sin poder hacer nada por ayudar. Y esa situación lo estaba matando.

Hinata se giró a observar al varón al lado suyo, y sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella. En él, solo encontró una mirada de dolor y angustia, muy similar a todo lo que ella estaba experimentando, pero expresado de una forma total y completamente distinta. Si, a pesar de lo rudo que sonaban sus palabras, en el fondo se estaba quebrando de la desesperación. Un sentimiento que ella podía entender perfectamente…

—Yo… estoy segura que todo irá bien—. Se atrevió a comentar.

En el acto, Gaara detuvo su paso y volteó a ver sorprendido a Hinata. Por lo poco que había visto minutos atrás, era evidente que para ella tampoco debía estar siendo fácil permanecer ahí sentada observando, mientras su primo era expuesto al peligro solo, sin embargo, ella parecía manejarlo bastante bien.

Lo que significaba, que él estaba comportándose como un completo idiota…

—Gracias.

Hinata sonrió ante el gesto, y luego volteó nuevamente hacia el campo frente a ella para continuar observando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para ella tampoco era nada fácil la situación en que se encontraba en ese momento. Su primo estaba allá lejos, corriendo peligro de todas las maneras posibles, con parte de su memoria borrada y la certeza de que no estaba en todas sus capacidades como shinobi para defenderse por sí solo. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto? ¡Jamás debió permitir que Neji saliera solo sin su protección! Jamás…

De pronto, un sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a invadirla peligrosamente…

—Pero, y si…

Gaara volteó hacia Hinata y la encontró con las manos cruzaras y totalmente tensionadas, con las uñas casi clavándose en la pálida piel de sus manos.

—Estarán bien—. Dijo en un susurro, intentado devolverle el favor de hacía un rato. Luego, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde había estado sentada ella segundos atrás, y se sentó ahí.

Hinata reaccionó ante la voz del varón y volteó de inmediato a verlo, sorprendida. Hasta donde recordaba, Sabaku No Gaara era un gran shinobi y un orgullo para su nación, pero también lo recordaba como una persona corazón frío y calculador. Sin embargo, luego de ver la forma en la que había expresado lo que sentía por Ino horas atrás, su impresión de él había cambiado completamente. No, él no era para nada un tipo calculador y frío. El era un hombre que sentía, que sufría y que lloraba en silencio por dentro.

Un hombre enamorado.

—Sí, tienes razón—. Dijo con suavidad, antes de desactivar su jutsu y sentarse junto al varón, a esperar.

Después de todo, eso era lo único que podían hacer.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y en algún lugar entre este y el otro mundo, una figura de larga cabellera dorada hizo de pronto un esfuerzo por contener un gemido de dolor, al momento de sentir cómo una rama rasgaba lenta y dolorosamente la parte baja de su pierna. Demonios, aunque supiera que todo se tratara de un juego dentro de su mente, se sentía tan real…

Las ramas alrededor de su cuerpo continuaban avanzando con firmeza alrededor de su cuerpo, y nada parecía poder detenerlas. La mitad inferior de su cuerpo había sido cubierta junto con ambos brazos, y ahora comenzaban a subir por la altura de su cintura…

Y luego seguirían su torso, su cuello, y su rostro.

Se ahogaría, o se desangraría. O las ramas terminarían presionando con tanta fuerza su cuerpo, que lo quebrarían antes de terminar su objetivo. O simplemente, se moriría de dolor…

Morir…

No. Morir no era una opción. No.

Era consciente que todo aquello era ficticio, que era un juego que Hashimoto estaba ejerciendo en su mente para debilitarla. Y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. A demás, aún le quedaba una esperanza de que sus amigos continuara con vida.

_Y Gaara…_

En ese mismo momento, una fuerza extraña golpeó con fuerza su mente. Una presencia conocida por ella se estaba acercando, y casi sentía que podía reconocerla. Y de repente, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza…

Una pelea. Una lucha a muerte. Los primeros examenes chunnin. Ella contra… Hinata. Su mano sujetando con firmeza el brazo de la Hyuuga y deteniendo su flujo de chacra con una facilidad impresionante. Sus dedos golpeando con fuerza la parte superior del pecho de su amiga. Su boca torsiendose en una sonrisa mientras derrotaba a la heredera del más poderoso clan de Konoha. Y la enfermiza sensación de estar disfrutandolo al máximo…

_¿Pero cuando…_

No, no era ella. Era Neji. Eran los recuerdos de Neji.

_Pero… ¿Por qué los recuerdos de Neji estaban llegando a ella y precisamente en ese momento?_

Cerro los ojos y levantó el rostro hacia el aire, mientras su mente comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos. Pronto todo quedó claro. La única explicación posible, era que Neji debía estar muy cerca de ella, y estaba intentando contactarse con ella. _¿Pero como? ¿Pensé que Neji había quedado inconsciente en…._

No, no importaba saber el como. De alguna forma, Neji debía haber despertado, y ahora estaba cerca de ella, intentando contactar con su mente. Y que eso solo podía significar una cosa: Sus amigos debían estar también cerca. Sí, ellos estaban con vida, y de seguro estaban intentando rescatarla.

_Rayos…_

Maldijo internamente ante un pensamiento que la perturbó de repente. Si sus amigos estaban cerca, pronto ellos iban a encontrar su cuerpo en algún lado, de seguro atado y conectado a un montón de cables alrededor del cerebro. Y de seguro, lo primero que harían para librarla, sería arrancar dichos cables, lo que solo le iba a traerle problemas. Sus amigos no sabían que ella estaba conectada con la mente de Hashimoto, y tampoco conocían el tipo de conexión que él había establecido con ella. Y mucho menos, sabían lo delicado que podía ser romper dicha conexión antes de lo debido.

Tenía que advertirles de alguna forma, y rápido.

Ino estaba a punto de concentrarse en la débil conexión que Neji había logrado entablar con ella, cuando de pronto algo se lo impidió. Una ramas se alzaba lentamente por sobre su hombro, rozó la parte desnuda de su clavícula, y luego comenzó a cruzar de lado a lado sobre su cuello… ahorcándola

.

* * *

El equipo de rescate estaba a punto de salir de un pequeño pasaje para entrar en uno más grande, cuando de pronto Shikamaru le ordenó detenerse. En ese mismo momento, un grupo de guardias pasaron justo por aquel enorme pasillo, y siguieron su camino sin siquiera detectarlos.

Aliviados, los shinobis respiraron hondo y luego se sentaron a un lado, para hacer una revisión general de su avance y verificar su ubicación en el plano.

De pronto, Shikamaru observó a Neji.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

El Hyuuga solo observó al castaño serio, como de costumbre.

—Puedes preguntar.

—Ese sonido que resonaba en tu cabeza, ¿Se ha intensificado ultimamente?

Neji cerró los ojos y se concentró antes de contestar.

—Débilmente, pero sí.

El castaño agradeció la respuesta del Hyuuga, y luego comenzó a analizar los hechos. Lo que acababa de decirle Neji le daba dos noticias, una buena y una mala. La buena era que Ino estaba más cerca de ellos, dado que la molestia en Neji se había intensificado. La mala, era que el grado de aumento de aquel sonido en el Hyuuga no se había intensificado tanto como hubiera esperado, lo que significaba que Ino debía estar pasando un mal rato en ese momento.

Pero al menos aún no había ocurrido algo de lo que tuvieran que preocuparse…

Continuaron con el avance, cuando de pronto el Hyuuga se detuvo y se tambaleó torpemente frente a ellos. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. Se cogió de la cabeza con expresión de dolor en el rostro y se sintió desfallecer. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer pesado contra el suelo, Naruto se apresuró en ayudarlo, colocando su hombro bajo el brazo de éste y sirviéndole de apoyo. Molesto, Neji se vio obligado a aceptar la ayuda del rubio y apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

—Es Ino, ella…

—¿Estamos cerca? — preguntó impaciente Shikamaru.

—Sí, ella está… tras la puerta al final del pasillo. Pero… algo no anda bien. Está… sufriendo.

En el acto, el castaño maldijo internamente y apretó los puños con fuerza, preocupado. La mente se le puso en blanco y sus impulsos dominaron por un segundo sus actos. No lo logró.

Estaba a punto de dejarse dominar por la preocupación y lanzarse al ataque a ciegas, cuando de pronto una mano le detuvo justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¿Acaso quieres servirnos en bandeja de plata ante el enemigo?

La voz de Kankuro le hizo regresar a la realidad. Si, había sido él quien lo había detenido. Salvándolo.

—Pero Ino…

—Sí, ya sabemos que algo malo le está pasando a Ino, pero lanzarnos como idiotas para terminar siendo atrapados no le va a ayudar mucho.

—Pero… — el castaño estaba a punto de continuar, pero pronto se quedó callado. Sí, Kankuro estaba en lo correcto. Por un instante, estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo por un estúpido impulso suyo, pero por suerte fue detenido a tiempo. Y todo gracias a la persona que más lo odiaba en el mundo.

—Tienes razón. Gracias…

Algo incómodo por la situación, y no con muchas ganas de recibir un abrazo de gratitud por parte de Shikamaru, Kankuro se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al castaño mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores.

De pronto, la voz de Neji llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Podemos… entrar por allá—. El genio levantó la mirada y señaló justo sobre sus cabezas. Sobre ellos, había una abertura que parecía funcionar a modo de sistema de ventilación.

—¿Estás seguro que nos llevará hasta Ino? —. Le preguntó en el acto Shikamaru.

—Sí—. Contestó convencido el Hyuuga—. Vine por este camino porque recordaba esta abertura. La vi cuando ejecuté mi Byakugan junto con… Hinata, cuando revis… revisamos el perímetro y preparamos el plano—. La incomodidad en el joven al mencionar el nombre de su prima era más que evidente—. Si subimos por acá, llegaremos directo a un conducto de ventilación que conecta con la habitación donde tienen a Ino.

Sin otra opción que seguir, los cuatro asintieron y luego subieron por la abertura indicada por el Hyuuga, y comenzaron a avanzar.

.

* * *

Hinata observó con su Byakugan activado hacia el campo enemigo, y de pronto las venas de su cuello se tensaron sobre su traje de batalla. Entrecerró los ojos, y su mirada se tornó seria y analítica, con una expresión que no era nada común en ella.

Aquello no le agradó a Gaara.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

Ella no contestó. Solo se limitó a observar con los ojos totalmente abiertos, a pesar que tenía el Byakugan activado, mientras juntaba las manos y rogaba internamente a que todo se solucionara. Acababa de ver a su primo caer, a Shikamaru a punto de arruinarlo todo, y a Kankuro salvarle el pellejo.

—¿Dime que está sucediendo allá abajo? — volvió a exigir el pelirrojo.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Impaciente, el de ojos verde aguamarina se disponía a sujetar por los hombros a la heredera del clan Hyuuga y exigirle que le diera alguna información, cuando de pronto ella pareció despertar del trance.

—¿Decía algo?

—¡Dime ahora mismo qué fue lo que sucedió allá abajo! ¡Y te advierto que no aceptaré un "todo está bien" como respuesta! —exigió con impaciente el Sabaku No, totalmente alterado. No saber qué estaba ocurriendo con Ino allá abajo, le estaba destrozando los nervios.

¿Cuánto más iba a lograr aguantar así?

Hinata midió la aflicción en el rostro del pelirrojo y meditó internamente antes de hablar. No había necesidad de contar todos los detalles, considerando que el peligro había pasado. Si, debía bastar con que le diera la información precisa. Solo las… buenas noticias. Después de todo, no hacía falta que él también padeciera por lo que estaba ocurriendo allá abajo.

—Acaban de entrar por el conducto de ventilación—. Desvió en el acto la mirada y la fijó nuevamente en el horizonte, no pudiendo ver directo a los ojos al pelirrojo—. Eso fue una buena idea por parte de Neji. A este paso, no tardarán mucho en… llegar a donde está Ino.

_Ino..._

Apenas escuchó lo último dicho por Hinata, Gaara olvidó en el acto su frustración anterior y se concentró en el plan. Shikamaru y los demás estaban a punto de llegar donde estaba Ino, tal y como estaba predicho. Iban a llegar a ella, la iban a sacar sana y salva, y correrían con ella hasta ponerla lejos del alcance del enemigo….

Lejos del alcance físico y mental del maldito de Hashimoto.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, él estaría libre para actuar. Iba a atacarlos sin piedad y hacerlos arrepentirse de haberse atrevido a lastimar a Ino. A _su_ Ino…

.

* * *

Los cuatro varones avanzaron a través del conducto de ventilación por apenas unos cuantos minutos, hasta que de pronto llegaron a su destino. Frente a ellos, había una enorme sala que estaba iluminada en su totalidad, en la que habían dos camas tendidas sobre las cuales descansaban dos cuerpos, que al parecer estaban siendo preparados para una operación.

Uno de ellos, era el de Ino.

Si, era ella, era Ino. Por fin habían llegado hasta ella.

Voltearon hacia Neji en el acto, y lo encontraron con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro pálido, totalmente debilitado. El sangrado en su nariz no se había detenido, y ahora parecía que estaba sufriendo la peor migraña de su vida. Era evidente que iba a necesitar que alguien lo ayudara a movilizarse durante el resto del trayecto. Para suerte, tenían a Naruto para ello.

Shikamaru se volteó nuevamente y observó a su amiga, y encontró en su rostro una expresión de dolor que evidenciaba lo que estaba pasando en su mente. Sufrimiento y dolor. Mucho dolor.

De pronto, un extraño presentimiento recorrió su mente.

_Y si Ino está…_

—Bueno, supongo que eso hora de que yo haga lo mío.

La voz de Kankuro le cogió desprevenido. Cuando volteó a verlo, el shinobi estaba sacando una de sus adoradas marionetas de su espalda, y se estaba preparando para actuar. Le habían dicho que él iba a ser el que rescatar a Ino, dado que era el único que podía acercarse a la Yamanaka sin tener contacto físico con ella. Y ya que hasta ese momento era el único que no había tenido contacto con Hashimoto, o con el jutsu especial de Ino, se suponía que tenía cierta ventaja en el asunto.

Tal y como se había establecido en el plan.

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba en todo.

_Demasiado… fácil._

Ignorando la confusión en el castaño, Kankuro se alzó de pronto y se preparó para mandar a Karasu a realizar el trabajo sucio, cuando de pronto una voz le detuvo.

—¡Noooo!

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Buenas con todos. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y les repito que el fic está a punto de terminar. Les había dicho que faltaban apenas dos capítulos (este y otro más) pero me temo que voy a tener que extenderlo un poco más, sobre todo porque hay una cosilla que debo poner al final y no quiero hacerlo en un capítulo gigantesco y desordenado. Quedará mejor en dos.

Para todos, se que me he tardado mucho más de lo esperado y el fic terminó alargándose más en capítulos de lo que pensé, pero me alegra que haya podido contar toda la historia tal y como me la había planteado desde un inicio. Esperemos que el final sea del agrado de todos.

Saludos, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.


	26. 12 El plan falla

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 12 – El plan falla**

**.**

Estaban a punto de infiltrarse en la habitación donde estaba Ino, cuando de pronto un destello del tamaño de la cabeza de una aguja obligó a Shikamaru a detenerse. Preocupado, el varón extendió la mano hacia la chispa brillante frente a sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros de tocarla. A tiempo. Se trataba de un delgado y trasparente hilo que se extendía justo frente a ellos, y que se perdía justo en la reja que los separaba de la habitación bajo ellos. Una trampa.

En el acto, el castaño retrocedió y se volteó para advertirles a sus compañeros lo que acababa de descubrir, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Kankuro ya había soltado a su marioneta.

—¡Nooooo!— gritó desesperado, saltando sobre Karasu para evitar que accionara el mecanismo frente a ellos. Su cuerpo impactó contra la dura madera de la marioneta, pero no logró detenerla lo suficiente, y ésta terminó rozando con los dedos de la mano la hebra frente a ellos.

La trampa se activó.

Primero, sintieron el sonido de un "click" justo de donde pendía el hilo. Luego, escucharon el ruido de una mecha encendiéndose a escasos centímetros de ellos. Después, pudieron detectar casi al instante un intenso olor a pólvora invadiendo peligrosamente los alrededores. Y por último, un fuerte ruido sacudió todo el lugar.

.

.

.

.

En ese mismo momento…

En la colina frente al campamento enemigo, un presentimiento hizo que Hinata activara su Byakugan con rapidez y se levantara de golpe de su posición, para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el campamento enemigo. Lo que vio la hizo palidecer. Y terminó casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

Aquello no le gustó para nada al pelirrojo.

—¿¡Que sucede?!— preguntó, incorporándose de un salto al lado de la Hyuuga y cogiéndola de los hombros con fuerza, obligándola a observarlo al rostro.

Hinata balbuceó algunas palabras en un intento por contestar a las interrogantes del varón, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. No podía hablar. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue levanta el dedo hacia la montaña, y señalarla con la mano temblorosa, aún sin poder hablar.

Alarmado, Gaara soltó a la chica y se giró lentamente hacia donde estaba señalando ella, y justo en ese momento un par de explosiones retumbaron con fuerza por todo el lugar. En el acto, palideció.

_Ino…_

_Y Kankuro, Naruto, Shikamaru…_

De pronto, la lluvia de pronto comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

Y las explosiones continuaron una tras otra, sin detenerse.

Si, no había duda de ello. Él no iba a quedarse esperando en ese sitio ni un minuto más…

—Voy por ellos.

—Yo voy contigo.

.

.

* * *

.

—¡Cuidado! — gritó alarmado Shikamaru, levantándose a tiempo y lanzándose con los brazos extendidos sobre sus compañeros, cubriéndolos con su cuerpo.

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar. Primero, sintieron el impacto del sonido estridente de la dinamita estallando justo a sus espaldas. Luego, la onda expansiva los lanzó hasta varios metros de distancia, en dirección al centro del ducto de ventilación. Lo siguiente que supieron, era que el aire se hacía cada vez más espeso y apenas podían respirar, y que las estructuras tanto sobre como debajo de ellos estaban a punto de colapsar, y que en cualquier momento terminaría cayendo sobre ellos. Iban a morir si no salían de ahí pronto.

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo.

Apenas acababan de sobrevivir a la primera explosión, cuando de pronto sintieron en ruido de un derrumbe justo detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta para verificar, se encontraron con que la habitación en la que había estado Ino había quedado reducida a un montículo de rocas y arena.

Shikamaru palideció ante la escena.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ino! — gritó alarmado, listo para correr a sacar a su amiga.

Kankuro se apresuró en detenerlo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que terminemos sepultados vivos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Dejar a Ino morir sin hacer nada!

—¡¿Y qué sugieres tú?! ¡¿Ir a morir con ella?! ¡Eso tampoco la va a ayudar! ¡Si quieres ayudarla, primero tenemos que salir con vida de esta!

El olor a pólvora pronto se hizo intenso nuevamente en el ambiente. Otra explosión estaba por venir, y justo donde estaban parados en ese momento

Sin intenciones de escuchar razonamiento alguno, Shikamaru se soltó del agarre del hermano de su ex–novia y estaba a punto a volver hacia la habitación en donde había dejado a su amiga, cuando de pronto otra voz le hizo detenerse.

—Eso que vimos allá… no era Ino.

El castaño quedó estupefacto ante la revelación del Hyuuga.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

Neji estaba a punto de contestar, cuando de pronto otra explosión hizo temblar la roca tanto sobre como debajo de ellos. Kankuro se apresuró en hablar.

—Lo que sea que tengan que conversar, háganlo mientras salimos de aquí ¿Entendido? No tengo intenciones de morir hoy.

Sin discutirlo más, los cuatro shinobis comenzaron a correr, sin embargo, Shikamaru aún no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Ino sola en ese lugar? No,no podía.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e ir solo a rescatar a Ino, cuando de pronto unas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. _"Eso que vimos allá… no era Ino…" __¿Qué habrá querido decir Neji con eso?_ _¿Y por qué se refirió a lo que vimos como "eso"?_. Se preguntó, confundido.. Estaba seguro que ahí estaba Ino, él mismo la vio ahí recostada sobre la camilla, lista para ser operada, y…

De pronto, alentó el paso hasta detenerse, mientras comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos. Y en ese momento, todo tuvo sentido. ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! ¡Era imposible que esa chica fuera Ino! Hashimoto no se iba a ser tan estúpido como para tomar tantas molestias en secuestrar a su amiga, para luego dejarla morir por culpa de una trampa que él mismo había preparado. Ino tenía que estar en algún otro sitio del complejo, sana y salva. Esperando a que la rescaten…

Pero si eso era cierto, entonces, _¿Qué fue lo que él vio allá atrás?_

_¿O será que acaso... sus sentidos también fueron manipulados? ¿Igual que como ocurrió con Gaara? ¿Pero... cuando?_

Meditó unos cuantos segundos antes de tenerlo todo claro. _¡Claro!, ¡Como no había pensado antes!. Cuando estuvieron secuestrado con Chouji semanas atrás..._

Más explosiones continuaron llegando en su dirección.

—¡Vamos! ¡Apresúrate! — Ordenó Kankuro, retrocediendo hacia el castaño para jalarlo del chaleco y obligarlo a avanzar. Segundos después, una enorme roca cayó justo donde había estado parado él.

Sin tener tiempo de agradecer, Shikamaru asintió ante la orden del mayor y ambos continuaron avanzando, hasta alcanzar a sus compañeros. Y las explosiones continuaron persiguiéndolos peligrosamente, lo que pronto despertó la atención de todos. Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban los otros, comenzó la discusión.

—¿Pero cómo nos descubrieron? — preguntó de pronto Naruto.

Shikamaru tosió seco antes de contestar.

—No lo sé, pero…

—Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que lo que vimos allá, no era Ino.

La mirada severa del castaño sobre el Hyuuga no se hizo esperar.

—¿Cómo que no era Ino? ¡Tú nos dijiste que ahí estaba ella! ¡Nos llevaste directo a una trampa!

Neji observó hacia el suelo y se escogió sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Ino estaba en esa dirección, pero no en la habitación que vimos. Debieron moverla justo antes de que llegáramos. Según mis cálculos, debe haber estado una o dos habitaciones más allá.

Shikamaru maldijo internamente. Diablos, los habían descubierto y les habían tendido una muy buena trampa. Pero eso no era todo. No habían logrado llegar hasta Ino, y ahora estaban corriendo exactamente en sentido contrario de donde estaba ella, tratando de salvar sus propias vidas. En definitiva, su plan se había ido al carajo.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma de llegar a ella?

—Solo por abajo, por la entrara principal.

—Diablos…— pronunció en ira el castaño. La entrara principal debía estar llena de guardias.

Continuaron avanzando tan rápido como pudieron, cuando de pronto pudieron ver a lo lejos la misma abertura por donde ingresaron al ducto de ventilación, bien sellada.

Naruto frunció el ceño y adelantó a resto.

—¡Yo me encargo! — gritó, para luego lanzarse sobre la reja recientemente colocada y obligarla a ceder de un solo golpe.

En el acto, los otros tres aumentaron la velocidad, y justo cuando todo parecía indicar que terminarían muriendo en ese mismo sitio y aplastados por roca solida, los cuatro lograron salir por la abertura y caer sanos y a salvo en el pasadizo principal.

Pero apenas pisaron suelo firme, fueron recibidos por un todo un batallón de ataque.

.

* * *

Desde su posición, Temari saltó alarmada y volteó hacia la montaña tan pronto como comenzaron las primeras explosiones. A su lado, Chouji observó primero hacia los lados con desconfianza, y luego dirigió la mirada seria hacia el mismo lugar que estaba observando su acompañante, mientras el agua golpeaba con fuerza su rostro.

La lluvia ya se había intensificado notoriamente.

—Maldición, ¿Qué demonios está haciendo el baka de Shikamaru allá adentro? — farfulló molesta Temari. Chouji frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—Eso no creo que sea idea de Shikamaru, yo creo que…

De pronto, ambos callaron y se observaron a los ojos, alertas.

Algo andaba mal.

Si, casi podían percibirlo…

—¡Abajo!

El Akimichi obedeció en el acto la orden e inclinó el cuerpo hacia abajo, justo antes de ver desaparecer a Temari frente a sus ojos. Lo siguiente que supo, era que la kunoichi estaba utilizándolo para apoyarse sobre él con las manos, y que estaba girando hábilmente los pies en el aire, en donde terminó golpeando contra "algo".

Cuando se volvió a incorporar, se encontró con dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo.

—Eso estuvo bueno, pero ¿Como vamos a hacer con el resto?

Antes de que Temari pudiera contestar, cientos de sombras comenzaron a rodearlos peligrosamente. Aquello solo le hizo sonreír con confianza.

—Pues de la única manera que conocemos: peleando.

En el acto, ambos shinobis se pusieron en posiciones de ataque. Sabían que sus amigos estaban en peligro allá adentro, pero por el momento no podían hacer nada por ayudarlos. De nada iba a servir que ahora intentaran correr hacia donde estaban ellos, porque lo único que iban a lograr era que todos esos shinobis los siguieran y terminaran atrapándolos a todos. Lo único que podían hacer en ese momento, era pelear.

.

.

.

.

Segundos después, ráfagas de viento y explosiones invadieron todo el lugar.

.

* * *

.

Dentro de la montaña, Kankuro manipuló hábilmente a su marioneta para colocarla justo delante de él, y atacó con ella a un grupo de cuatro shinobis que se habían lanzado directo a su ataque, deteniéndolos. A su lado, Shikamaru logró reaccionar a tiempo para sujetar con las manos desnudas una katana que casi lo atravesaba a la altura del pecho, para luego quitársela a su enemigo y devolverle el favor. Aunque la poca iluminación le impedía al Nara utilizar la mayoría de sus jutsus del tipo sombra, aún tenía un par de estrategias bajo la manga.

El número de enemigos pronto comenzó a incrementarse.

En el acto, Naruto gruñó de ira y rápidamente se preparó para igualar las cifras. Y antes de que el enemigo pudiera reaccionar, cientos de Narutos aparecieron de la nada en el enorme pasadizo y se lanzaron al ataque, con Rasengans en mano listos para ser utilizados. Si a ellos luchaban dos contra uno, con Naruto de por medio, ahora la batalla sería cuatro contra dos.

Neji hizo lo suyo e intentó apoyar en la pelea, pero sin su Byakugan era imposible que lograra algo. Las técnicas que recordaba de su infancia se apoyaban todas en su técnica de línea sucesoria, y sin ellas no podía contar con una ventaja sustancial contra el enemigo.

De pronto, un ninja logró evadir hábilmente los golpes del shinobi y se lanzó directo hacia sus espaldas para atacar, pero justo en ese momento uno de los clones de Naruto se enfrentó a él y logró detenerlo a tiempo. Aquello resultó humillante para el Hyuuga, quien jamás se había imaginado que su vida algún día podría estar en manos del idiota de Naruto y del vago de Shikamaru. Maldición, se había convertido en un completo estorbo. Tenía que recuperar sus recuerdos… y rápido.

Pronto más ninjas aparecieron tras los anteriores, listos para atacar. Naruto continuó atacando con cuantos clones podía manejar, pero el grupo enemigo continuaba creciendo, y dentro de aquel lugar cerrado no había muchas técnicas que pudiera efectuar, que no terminaran ocasionando un derrumbe sobre sus cabezas. Kankuro manipuló hábilmente a Karasu y logró detener la segunda tentativa de ataque del enemigo, pero era evidente que pronto vendría más. Shikamaru logró detener a otros dos, pero eso no ayudaba en mucho. Habían demasiados enemigos, y ellos eran tan pocos…

Sin otra opción a la vista, el Uzumaki se disponía a dar una demostración gratuita del último jutsu que acababa de perfeccionar con sus bunshins y la evolución del Rasengan, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de efectuar su plan, algo ocurrió. La tierra bajo sus enemigos comenzó a temblar en forma extraña, y luego comenzaron a brotar pequeñas puntas de arena desde el suelo. Segundos después, dichas puntas crecieron casi en un instante hasta convertirse en afiladas lanzas, atravesándolos a todos en el acto.

No tardaron en reconocer al autor de dicha técnica.

.

* * *

En el exterior, las cosas pronto comenzaron a ponerse difícil para los shinobis...

Con cada ataque que lanzaba Temari, podía sentir como se le iba agotando las reservas de chacra, y su enorme abanico cada vez se sentía más pesado. El efecto de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos sumado a lo resvaladizo que se había vuelto el terreno, no ayudaba en mucho. Pero ella no tenía planeado rendirse tan fácilmente.

Si tan solo dejara de llover…

—_Daikamaitachi no Jutsu_—. Gritó una vez más Temari, y en el acto una fuerte ráfaga de viento salió directo de la poderosa arma de la kunoichi, llevandose consigo los pocos árboles que aún quedaban en pie frente a ella y a un buen grupo de sujetos que pretendían atacarla en grupo.

Pero apenas éstos desaparecieron, otros más se apresuraron en llegar.

La rubia terminó cayendo agotada y con la respiración agitada. Cuando levantó la vista, unos cuatro shinobis estaban a punto de atacarla, cuando de pronto una enorme sombra cubrió su cuerpo.

—_Bubun Baika no jutsu_—.gritó Chouji justo tras ella, alzando su mano incrementada en tamaño y protegiéndola, para luego golpear con fuerza a los atacantes.

No hubo tiempo para agradecimientos. Otros shinobis se disponían a atacarlos cuando de pronto algo extraño ocurrió. De en medio del grupo enemigo, un remolino comenzó a formarse justo frente a sus ojos, y de pronto los cuerpos de los shinobis fueron absorbidos por el mismo, para luego ser lanzados con fuerza por los alrededores.

Para cuando todo estuvo despejado, pudieron reconocer a la autora de semejante hazaña.

—¿Hinata?

En el acto, Temari se irguió frente a la Hyuuga y preguntó con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Y donde está Gaara?

.

* * *

.

Una sombra surgió de entre los escombros y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los cuatro shinobis. Su respiración se sentía agitada, lucía las ropas gastadas y los cabellos alborotados, y el semblante se le notaba cansado, incluso estando en la oscuridad. No hizo falta que hablara para que supieran de quien se trataba.

—Dejé a Hinata con Temari y Chouji, pero necesitan refuerzos. Los están atacando.

Kankuro maldijo al escuchar eso.

—Tenemos que ir con ellos…

—No. Te necesito aquí — dijo tajante, antes de voltear hacia Neji—. También voy a necesitar de tu ayuda. Shikamaru y Naruto irán a ayudar a los otros.

El tono en la voz del pelirrojo cogió a todos por sorpresa, sobre todo a su hermano mayor. Hacía mucho que Gaara no usaba ese tono tan… autoritario con él. Casi podía sentir que dejaba de ser su hermano y se convertía en el Kazekage de Suna. Si, para que Gaara estuviera actuando así, debía estar muy molesto o muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. O ambos.

Shikamaru miró fijamente a Gaara a los ojos y pronto captó el mensaje en su mirada. Había ido en contra de sus planes y no se le veía arrepentido ni nada por el estilo. Todo lo contrario. Esa seguridad y confianza que irradiaba el pelirrojo era algo que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo en él. Digno de todo un líder. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban ciertas dudas por resolver: ¿Cómo iba a lograr llegar hasta Ino sin caer en otra trampa? ¿Y cómo pensaba a avanzar si ni siquiera podía confiar en sus propios sentidos? Solo se le ocurrió una única manera.

—Vas a usar un capullo de arena, ¿Verdad? Vas a aislar todos tus sentidos y luego te guiarás solo por lo que te diga Neji, ¿O me equivoco?

—Exacto. Y llevaré a Kankuro y a sus marionetas solo por si las cosas se nos escapan de las manos. A él las técnicas de manipulación mental de Hashimoto no le van a hacer efecto.

El castaño respiró hondo ante la resolución que estaba demostrando Gaara, aún con dudas en su mente. ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Acaso podía... irse y dejar todo en manos de Gaara? ¿Era eso lo correcto? Diablos, la respuesta no era nada fácil. Ino necesitaba ser rescatada y pronto, y él ya había fallado una vez. Hashimoto de seguro había logrado confundir sus sentidos del mismo modo como lo había hecho antes con Gaara, y por eso él había pensado que Ino estaba en aquella habitación que se había derrumbado minutos atrás, lo que había resultado ser una farsa.

Maldición, ambos tenían el mismo punto débil, sin embargo, había un punto que ponía a Gaara clara en ventaja. Él podía usar la arena y cubrirse con ella, aislando por completo sus sentidos. Eso era algo que él no podía hacer. Sin embargo, la debilidad que había visto en él horas atrás...

Respiró profundamente y volvió a observar a Gaara a los ojos. Había resolución en ellos. Fortaleza, y confianza. Si. Ahora sí podía confiar en él. Frente a sus ojos, ya no se encontraba el mismo shinobi que horas atrás no hacía más que culparse por lo que le había pasado a Ino, y que lo intentaba ocultar con una pésima máscara de frialdad. Éste, era un shinobi decidido a cumplir con su objetivo, y venía con un plan mejor elaborado que el suyo. Un plan que tenía muchas más oportunidades de ganar.

A demás, alguien necesitaba ir a apoyar a Temari, y pronto...

—Entiendo—. Resopló hondo antes darse la vuelta—. Naruto y yo iremos a ayudar a los muchachos.

Segundos después, ambos shinobis partieron hacia el camino de salida del complejo, dejando a los otros tres shinobis atrás.

Gaara observó severo mientras Shikamaru y Naruto corrían hacia la salida, y luego miró hacia el suelo, pensativo. Después, se giró en sentido contrario y observó serio a Neji, decidido. Iba a confiar en él. Iba a llegar a Ino. _Ino… __¿Cómo estará ella? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará… viva?_

—¿Aún puedes sentir a Ino?

Neji se sorprendió ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, y pronto se puso a actuar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, para poner su mente en blanco y concentrarse en ese pitido que lo había estado siguiendo desde hace horas atrás, hasta ese momento.

—Ella…— de pronto, el sonido se incrementó a niveles incalculables—. ¡Ahhh! — gritó, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

Tanto Kankuro como Gaara reaccionaron en el acto y corrieron hacia el varón, para ayudarlo. Pero estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarlo, cuando de pronto una extraña sensación les obligó a tensionarse, y a quedarse estáticos.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

.

.

.

.

Segundos después, una luz intensa azulina rodeó a la montaña entera.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin del capítulo.

Holas a todos, y como siempre gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Mucha acción y nada de romance, pero eso cambiará en el siguiente capítulo, que tendrá el tan esperado reencuentro GaaIno. Espero que les guste a todos.

Les tengo dos noticias que contarles, espero que se las tomen a bien. La primera es que el fic tendrá dos capítulos más, no uno como les había dicho antes. Lo que pasa es que me quedó demasiado largo el último capítulo y preferí cortarlo en dos. Lo segundo, y esto es lo que sí les va a gustar, es que esos dos capítulos ya están terminados, y que saldrán en breve. Pienso sacar uno dentro de tres o cuatro días, y el otro en otros tres más para que tengan tiempo de leer con calma.

Ahora quelo he estado pensando, yo he escrito mi final a mi antojo pero aún no les he preguntado qué quieren ustedes. Para el final de la pelea, ¿Quieren el héroe que salva a la damisela en peligro? ¿La heroína que lo hace todo sola? ¿O a la pareja que todos aman luchando junta para vencer al enemigo? Yo tengo escrita una de esas tres posibilidades, pero me parece justo preguntales a ustedes que quieren. De acuerdo a lo que digan, puedo hacer unos ajustes.

Luego del esos dos capítulos, vendrá un capítulo de cierre que va a ser cortito (parecido al capítulo de transición que puse en medio de la primera y segunda temporada), y ahí se acaba el fic. El epílogo será un adicional, que subiré luego. La idea es que todo termine ahora en febrero y que no me exceda más.

Saludos a todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.


	27. 13 Por Ino

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 13 – Por Ino**

**.**

_En el interior de su mente, Ino había quedado sumida en la más completa oscuridad. Las ramas estaban apretando su cuerpo, comprimiéndolo al máximo. Hiriendo. No podía moverse, y el dolor era insoportable. Y apenas podía mantenerse consciente…_

_Pero justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo más, las ramas que la cubrían de pronto comenzaron a retorcerse sobre ella, de la misma manera en la que la habían cubierto pero en sentido contrario, a una velocidad impresionante. En cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo quedó casi al descubierto, dejando extensas heridas sobre su blanca piel que pronto comenzaron a curarse, ante su mirada asombrada. Aquello le pareció sorprendente. Mágico._

_Y las ramas continuaron retrocediendo, hasta que quedó totalmente desnuda, solo sujeta de manos y pies. La tortura había terminado. Sin embargo, aún le dolía todo._

_Sus piernas se retorcían de los nervios, su respiración se había hecho dificultosa, y lo único que la mantenía en pie eran las ramas que sujetaban en esos momentos sus manos y sus pies, mismas que de pronto comenzaron a desaparecer._

_Y en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a caer…_

_De pronto, una horrible sensación de vértigo y un vacío en el estómago la golpearon con fuerza. Aquello era terrible. Era como si estuviera cayendo en el infierno. Un abismo sin fin. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía hacer nada por detenerse. Iba a caer…_

_Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de estrellarse contra el suelo, su cuerpo se desintegró lentamente…_

_Y poco después, sus ojos se abrieron al mundo real._

.

.

.

.

Y en ese momento, solo cuatro palabras salieron de sus labios.

—Amae yume No Jutsu.

.

* * *

Una luz azulina invadió de pronto toda la montaña y los alrededores, cogiendo por sorpresa a todos. Sin embargo, Neji fue el más afectado.

Gaara observó con preocupación como Neji se retorcía ante una extraña fuerza que parecía estar a punto de destruirlo, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar. Primero, enfocó su chacra a un perímetro lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrir el area de donde provenía el fenómeno, y alzó las manos con firmeza. En el acto, gruesas paredes de arena se levantaron, sellando el lugar por completo. Lo siguiente que hizo, fue levantar otro par de paredes justo alrededor de ellos, cubriéndolos de aquella intensa luz y sumiéndolos en la más profunda oscuridad.

De pronto, el Hyuuga hizo esfuerzo por hablar.

—Está cerca.

Gaara lo observó preocupado.

—¿Crees que puedas llevarnos con ella? — le preguntó preocupado. El rostro del shinobi no se veía nada bien.

—Sí—. Contestó, en un evidente esfuerzo por demostrar firmeza, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz y se masajeaba con las yemas de los dedos las sienes. Estaba aturdido, adolorido. Y eso no era todo. Una serie de imágenes acababa de golpear su mente en forma tan rápida que apenas lograba comprenderlas. Una pelea, él contra Hinata, él derrotándola, casi ma… _¿Qué había sido todo eso?_

—¿Todo bien? — le preguntó nuevamente pelirrojo, obligándolo a regresar a la realidad. Neji hizo esfuerzo por disimular.

—Sí. Estoy listo.

Apenas escuchó la confirmación del Hyuuga, Gaara alzó nuevamente las manos y se concentró. De pronto, las paredes a su alrededor comenzaron a reducirse en torno a ellos, hasta tomar forma de una esfera compacta de arena sólida.

—Andando.

.

* * *

.

Shikamaru se detuvo apenas sintió ese extraño resplandor intenso a sus espaldas y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y correr en sentido contrario, cuando de pronto ésta cesó. Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver una pared de arena levantada frente a sus ojos, que hasta hacía pocos segundos no había estado ahí, y que ahora le impedía regresar. Aquello tenía que ser obra de Gaara.

—¿Sucede algo? — le preguntó de pronto Naruto.

El castaño sonrió antes de contestar.

—Nada—. Dijo sonriendo, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el camino frente a ellos —. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Sí—. Asintió Naruto, con una enorme sonrisa. Su amigo ahora sí que estaba hablando como el genio que él conocía.

Y en ese mismo momento, ambos comenzaron a correr. Hacia la salida.

Gaara sabría cómo manejar la situación.

.

* * *

La esfera que Gaara había formado en base a arena pronto se hundió hasta llegar al nivel del subsuelo. Por el momento, era mejor pasar desapercibidos y evitar cualquier contacto con algún escuadrón del enemigo.

Avanzaron por varios minutos siguiendo las indicaciones de Neji, cuando de pronto éste los obligó a detenerse.

—Alto.

Gaara se detuvo en seco apenas escuchó al varón.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—Ella está cerca, en la habitación de al lado.

En el acto, Gaara concentró chacra en la base superior de la esfera de arena, y atravesaron la superficie hasta queda sobre el suelo de la habitación superior. Habían llegado. Estaban a apenas unos cuantos metros de Ino, tan cerca de ella…

—Tu turno, Kankuro.

El mencionado no lo pensó dos veces y sacó de su espalda a Karasu, listo para atacar. Cuando estuvo listo, le pidió a su hermano que dejara salir a su marioneta del capullo, y que dejara también abiertos diez agujeros lo suficientemente gruesos como para que pudieran pasar por ellos los hilos de chacra que iba a necesitar.

Cuando la marioneta estuvo afuera, Kankuro comenzó el ataque. Karasu atravesó de un golpe la pared que los separaba de la habitación de al lado, y terminó ingresando en su interior, listo para enfrentar al enemigo y rescatar de una buena vez por todas a esa rubia molesta.

Lo que encontró no fue exactamente lo que esperaba.

Los cuerpos de varios shinobis vestidos de cirujanos que se encontraban regados por el suelo, inconscientes. Otros más, que debían pertenecer a un escuadrón de ataque, también yacían en el suelo. Y en el centro de la habitación, Ino se encontraba aún recostada sobre la camilla, atada de manos y pies con gruesas cadenas, con la mirada fija en los ojos de un anciano. Era Hashimoto. Y ambos estaban teniendo una pelea mental.

—No es posible, tú…— tartamudeó el viejo con dificultad.

—¿Pensaste que con ese tonto jutsu me ibas a derrotar? ¡Jamás subestimes a una Yamanaka! — contestó la rubia, con ese aire de seguridad que tanto la caracterizaba.

Desde el interior del capullo, Gaara sonrió divertido y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho de la emoción, al escuchar a Ino hablar. Su voz era como música para sus oídos. Y lo que acababa de decir… diablos, ella siempre había sido así: irreverente y salvaje como ella sola. Toda una guerrera. Por eso le gustaba tanto.

Pronto la marioneta se lanzó hacia el anciano y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo contra una pared. Ino sacudió la cabeza en el momento que se rompió el contacto y parpadeó en un intento por volver a la realidad, pero justo en ese momento otros cuatro shinobis entraron a la habitación. En ese momento, Ino fijó la mirada llena de ira sobre los recien llegados, y aquella luz volvió a salir de sus ojos. Terminaron cayendo inconscientes en el acto. Un grupo más estuvo a punto de entrar, pero al ver lo peligroso de la situación, no dudaron en huir.

Karasu se levantó en el acto y se acercó a Ino para liberarla, pero ésta aún estaba en trance y lo observó directamente al rostro, con los ojos aún más encendidos que antes. Por suerte, y tal y como habían previsto Shikamaru y Gaara, la pieza de madera no sufrió efecto alguno ante el contacto. Era inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque mental.

Ino encendió aún más el poder de sus ojos y gruñó en pose de autodefensa, pero pronto algo en su interior le obligó a calmarse, antes de comenzar a regresar a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y se quejó con fuerza, antes de reaccionar. Sus ojos se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta que volvieron a la normalidad, y luego volvió a observar al intruso por unos instantes, antes de reconocerlo.

—¿Acaso eres…

Sin detenerse a escuchar lo que decía Ino, la marioneta comenzó con su trabajo y se acercó a sus manos para desatar los grilletes que la aprisionaban. Acababa de soltarle las manos y uno de los pies, cuando de pronto unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza por detrás. Por suerte, Ino logró reaccionar a tiempo para coger a la marioneta del pecho y jalarla hacia adelante, para luego levantar la pierna libre y golpearla con fuerza hacia su atacante, noqueándolo en el acto.

La marioneta luego continuó con su trabajo y soltó el ultimo grillete que aprisionaba a Ino.

Apenas estuvo libre, la rubia se incorporó aún sobre la camilla y comenzó a buscar hacia los alrededores, desesperada. Si Kankuro estaba cerca, eso solo podía significar que…

De pronto, terminó encontrándose con una enorme bola de piedra y arena. Y en ese momento, los ojos le brillaron de pura emoción.

—¡Gaara!

.

* * *

La lluvia continuó cayendo sobre el campamento enemigo con una fuerza impresionante, mientras en él aún se desarrollaba una difícil batalla. El piso estaba resbaladizo y fangoso, y apenas podían permanecer en pie, pero todos aún continuaban listos para atacar. Sin embargo, era evidente que no iban a durar en ese estado por mucho.

Temari estaba comenzando a agotarse, y Chouji no estaba mucho mejor, Y si bien la ayuda de Hinata les había facilitado en gran medida las cosas, no había sido suficiente. Necesitaban refuerzos, y pronto…

—Atrás de ti.

La rubia reaccionó tardíamente ante la advertencia de Akimichi, y apenas pudo agacharse para menguar las consecuencias del ataque que estaba a punto de recibir. Pero justo cuando debía haber recibido un buen golpe por parte de un par de enemigos, una sombra apareció de la nada y cayó sobre éstos, dejándolo inconsciente.

La rubia se levantó y observó sorprendida al recién llegado por unos instantes, antes de reconocerlo. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él?

—No necesitas darme las gracias.

—Arrogante.

Segundos después, Naruto apareció tan repentinamente como lo había hecho Shikamaru al otro lado de la chica, listo para atacar. Temari volteó en el acto hacia el rubio hiperactivo y no tardó en hablar.

—Hinata necesita ayuda—. Le dijo con seguridad—. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola con éste idiota.

Naruto sonrió divertido y luego levantó los hombros en forma de inocencia ante el Nara, antes de desaparecer. Al parecer, a Shikamaru no le había gustado para nada el comentario de su ex–novia.

El castaño estaba a punto de quejarse por el mal trato recibido, cuando de pronto Temari desapareció de su vista. _¿Qué diablos…?_

Observó hacia el suelo, y se encontró con la rubia girando con una pierna extendida hacia él, barriéndolo por completo hasta hacerlo caer en el suelo. Lo siguiente que supo, era que la chica saltaba hasta quedar en pie y que maniobraba con firmeza su abanico desde sus espaldas hasta el frente, para terminar estrellándolo con el rostro de un enemigo. Segundos después, el cuerpo cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Shikamaru maldijo antes de hablar.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que me agachara—. Reprochó molesto, mientras se incorporaba. La de cuatro coletas sonrió divertida antes de contestar.

—Sí, pero no hubiese sido tan divertido—. Comentó a mono de burla, para luego girarse y darle la espalda al varón, cambiando a una expresión de seriedad total.—. ¿Y donde están mis hermanos? — preguntó, mientras se preparaba para otro posible ataque.

Shikamaru palideció antes de contestar.

—Se quedaron en la cueva con Neji, para… rescatar a Ino.

Temari maldijo internamente.

—¿Y ahora cual es el plan?

El castaño logró evadir unos tres ataques seguidos antes de contestar.

—Nos quedamos acá esperándolos. Y nos aseguramos de seguir con vida.

.

* * *

.

—¡Gaara!

En el acto, Ino se levantó de la camilla e hizo esfuerzo por correr hacia el capullo de arena, pero su cuerpo tardó más de lo esperado en responder, y cayó por lo menos un par de veces antes de volver a levantarse. Gaara pudo sentirlo todo desde el capullo.

La rubia respiró hondo y se esforzó nuevamente antes de continuar. Había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente, que aún le parecía difícil de maniobrar su propio cuerpo. Y aunque la tortura vivida había sido a nivel mental, aún podía sentir el dolor latente por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo, eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento. El amor de su vida estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, y un poco de dolor no iba a vencerla tan fácilmente.

Corrió hasta lo que sus fuerzas le permitieron, y logró llegar hasta el capullo de arena. Una vez frente a él, extendió las manos y comenzó a tocarlo con las yemas de los dedos suavemente, como si con ello estuviera tocando las mejillas de su amado. Desde el interior, Gaara hizo exactamente lo mismo, casi sintiendo el calor de Ino a través de la arena. Ambos estaban tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos…

De pronto, Gaara sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a reaccionar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí—. Contestó ella—. Todo está bien. Yo…

—¿Tu jutsu está bajo control?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar. ¿Acaso… había perdido el control de su jutsu?

Se tuvo que tocar a los ojos y observó a sus alrededores antes de contestar. No pudo evitar ver los cuerpos regados en el suelo, y no le costó mucho saber que había sido ella la causante de todo eso. Pero al menos ahora, parecía que todo estaba bien.

—Sí. Todo está en orden.

—Entonces voy a sacar de aquí a Kankuro. Él nos llevará hacia la salida.

—Gaara, sal de ahí. Por favor…—. Le pidió la Yamanaka.

El pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar. Hashimoto estaba inconsciente, lo que significaba que no podría ejercer influencia alguna sobre él. No existía impedimento alguno para que continuara en aquel capullo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo había derribado aún?

Tocó nuevamente la capa de arena por unos instantes, y pronto tuvo la respuesta a sus dudas. No se atrevía a salir del capullo porque tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse nuevamente con Ino. De estar frente a ella, observar sus hermosos ojos azul cielo y quedarse perdido en ellos. De rozar con su mano sus suaves mejillas y no poder evitar besarlas. De terminar cayendo en la tentación delinear con las yemas de sus dedos sus labios, de rozarlos con los suyos…

—Tiene razón. A demás, esto te debe estar agotando.

Gaara volteó a ver con sorpresa a su hermano, cuando de pronto algo llamó la atención de ambos.

—Alguien viene—. sentenció Ino, confirmando las sospechas de ambos.

De inmediato, Gaara selló la habitación en la que había estado Ino, cerrando el paso a cualquier enemigo. Luego de eso, volvió a observar a su hermano aún con recelo, aún con dudas en su mente. La mirada firme de su hermano mayor le oblió a recapacitar.

En un suspiro, el shinobi relajó los brazos y observó hacia el suelo, y pronto la arena alrededor suyo comenzó a caer suavemente.

Levantó la mirada lentamente, y terminó encontrándose directamente con los hermosos ojos azul cielo de Ino, clavados en los suyos. Se quedó observando unos instantes esos profundos mares azules frente a sus ojos, antes de reaccionar. Observó con más detalle, y terminó maldiciendo internamente. Ino lucía agotada, con marcas en las manos y los tobillos, y la piel lastimada. Sin embargo, seguía siendo hermosa. Se moría por abrazarla, por estrecharla en sus brazos, por besarla…

Y por matar al desgraciado que le había hecho todo eso.

—Andando.

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a correr. De huir. Después de todo, él también era culpable...

Con el corazón destrozado, Ino asintió a la orden, y también comenzó a correr.

.

* * *

.

No encontraron muchos obstáculos en su camino. Por suerte, Gaara ya había acabado antes con la gran mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, aún podían sentir presencias dentro de la enorme construcción.

Pero cuando llegó la salida, se encontraron con un caos total. El bosque estaba completamente destrozado, y llovía a cantaros por todas partes. Los árboles estaban todos arrancados desde sus raíces y regados por los alrededores. Pero eso no era todo. Había huecos y cráteres por todos lados, y a lo lejos podían escuchar explosiones y gritos de guerra, que evidenciaban que la batalla aún no había terminado.

Evitando la mirada de Ino, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a acumular chacra en las manos antes de hablar:

—Vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré a sellar todo esto.

Ino observó a Gaara y se quedó tras él por unos instantes, dolida. _¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Acaso aún… me odias?_

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto la mano de Kankuro la rodeó de la muñeca y jaló de ella, obligándola a correr. Neji se apresuró a seguirlos.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, la situación estaba peor de la que esperaban. Kankuro ordenó a Neji que fuera a donde estaban Naruto y Hinata peleando, y se llevó con él a Ino hacia donde estaban el resto, para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. Era lo menos que le debía a su hermano.

Kankuro continuó arrastrando a Ino hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaban peleando el resto, y cuando llegaron, éste corrió de inmediato hacia su hermana y comenzó a luchar a sulado, dejando a Ino con Shikamaru. Pero apenas el castaño observó a amiga llegar, sonrió y se puso a su lado en forma protectora, motivando con ello la distracción de Temari. Aquello no le agradó al marionetista.

—Llevate a Ino y vayan con Chouji. Ustedes sabrán cómo defenderse—.le dijo a modo de orden. En realidad, lo que buscaba era evitar que su hermana se distrajera, y que se concentrara en la batalla.

Shikamaru no objetó a la sugerencia y cogió a Ino de la mano, llevándosela hacia donde estaba su. Chouji sonrió aliviado al ver a su amiga a salvo junto a ellos, y una vez los tres reunidos, se prepararon para la verdadera pelea. Si, el equipo por fin se había reunido, otra vez. Iban a pelear juntos como debían ser…

_No ella contra ellos. Ella con ellos…_

_Dejavú._

De pronto, la escena le resultó demasiado familiar a Ino. Es más, podía jurar que ya había vivido aquella experiencia en algún otro momento…

.

Para cuando Neji logró alcanzar hasta donde estaba Hinata, la escena que vio frente a sus ojos lo dejó impactado. Su prima estaba peleando con una habilidad y elegancia que jamás antes había visto en ella. ¿Desde cuándo esa pequeña niña tímida y torpe luchaba de aquella forma? Se preguntó, sorprendido. ¿Aquello era los 64 puntos? ¿O los 128? No, era algo más…

Aún estaba concentrado en la escena frente a sus ojos, cuando de pronto una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Se trataba de él, luchando con… no, entrenando. Estaba entrenando con… ¿Hinata? ¿Con su prima? Si, era eso, él le estaba enseñando una técnica… esa misma que ahora ella estaba empleando para…

—¡Cuidado!

El shinobi se agachó a tiempo apenas escuchó la advertencia, y en el acto una figura saltó sobre su espalda y logró detener a un grupo de shinobis que acababa de llegar. Neji se incorporó rápidamente y volteó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Hinata-sama…?

La Hyuuga se irguió en el acto y se colocó a espaldas del varón.

—Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga, ¿Está claro?

El shinobi tardó en reaccionar.

—Lo que… usted diga.

Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de atacantes se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Ino.

Chouji estaba casi al borde del cansancio, y Shikamaru no estaba mejor. Y aunque Ino acababa de llegar relativamente fresca para la batalla, no podía usar ningún ninjutsu por el momento. Temía que algo similar a lo que había ocurrido en la sala de operaciones con Hashimoto, ocurriera en ese momento. Y que terminara lastimando a sus amigos.

Aquello la tenía al borde de la desesperación total.

—¡A tu derecha! — la voz de Shikamaru hizo reaccionar a tiempo a Ino, quien evadió rápidamente a su atacante y lo mandó de un golpe hasta otros dos. Pero justo en ese momento, otro shinobi aprovechó su distracción para cogerla por detrás y sujetarla con fuerza de los brazos, llevándosela lejos de ellos.

Los ojos de Ino comenzaron a brillar de pronto y estuvo a punto de gritar algo, cuando de pronto una voz la cogió por sorpresa.

—¡Suéltala, bastardo! —. Gritó una voz femenina, al momento de golpear con un objeto contundente a su atacante, noqueándolo en el acto. Se trataba de Temari.

Luego de liberar a Ino, la rubia de la arena se colocó espalda a espalda con ella, y ambas comenzaron a pelear juntas.

Kankuro no tardó en aparecer en la escena, y rápidamente se situó entre él y Chouji. Ambos se quedaron mirando al varón como si hubieran visto a un fantasma.

Los ataques continuaron.

Un nuevo ejército llegó de la nada. Parecía que se estuvieran multiplicando.

De pronto, Ino pareció entrar en trance y gritó desesperada.

—¡Vienen por mí! — gritó sin pensarlo.

En el acto, Shikamaru corrió hacia las chicas en un intento por ayudarlas, pero una cuchilla lanzada eficazmente hacia su tobillo izquierdo le hizo caer contra el suelo. Chouji intentó hacer lo mismo, pero fue detenido por otro grupo que rápidamente se interpuso en su camino. Lo mismo ocurrió con Kankuro. Parecía que todo estaba por llegar a su fin, cuando de pronto Ino saltó y se colocó delante del enemigo.

—Amae yume…

Pero justo cuando iba a ejecutar su técnica, de pronto unos recuerdos invadieron su mente. Todo lo que estaba viviendo… ya lo había vivido antes.

Un sueño… no, una pesadilla…

.

**

* * *

**

Fin de capítulo.

Aquí el capítulo previo al final. Ino ya está un poco más activa que antes, ¿No lo creen? Y sobre lo que puse al final, lo que está recordando… tiene que ver con el sueño que tuvo en el cap 19. Espero les haya gustado.

Ahora, sobre el capítulo final, aún queda otra duda ¿Ino debería vencer ella misma a su enemigo? ¿O debería lograrlo con la ayuda de los demás? Personalmente creo que Ino se merece el protagonismo total en la gran batalla final, pero no sé si quieran verla pelear junto a Gaara. Espero sus sugerencias.

Desde ya, gracias por leer y esperen que ya pronto viene el final de toda esta laaaarga historia.

Gracias.


	28. 14 ¡Sé como vencerlo, confíen en mí!

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 14 – ¡Sé como vencerlo, confíen en mí!**

**.**

—Amae jume no…

Los ojos de Ino comenzaron a brillar con un intenso resplandor azulado y estuvo a punto de realizar su técnica de línea sucesoria, cuando de pronto una serie de imágenes llegaron a su mente…

.

_Se encontraba en una pelea. Ella estaba luchando de espaldas con Temari contra un numeroso grupo de adversarios, cuando de pronto un grupo de shinobis se lanzó directo hacia ella. Decidida, movió las manos en unos sellos e invocaba su jutsu de línea sucesoria, pero aquello solo empeoró todo. Apenas ese jutsu fue invocado, todo el ambiente se llenó de una luz enceguecedora que los envolvió por largos segundos…_

_Y luego de eso, todo se llenó de muerte y desolación._

_Oh por Kami…_

Su sueño. Todo estaba ocurriendo exactamente de la misma forma que en aquel extraño sueño que había tenido desde semanas atrás. Esa horrible pesadilla que…

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una horrible sensación le invadió el pecho. Observó hacia su mano, y la encontró con un sutil brillo que pronto le hizo recordar. Ese brillo en su mano… era exactamente el mismas que había visto cuando había sido poseída por Hashimoto semanas atrás, cuando ése le había obligado a herir a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Y lo mismo había ocurrido en ese sueño.

De pronto, una voz oscura y siniestra comenzó a retumbar interior. _"Si, hazlo" "Invocalo" "Invoca Amae Jume No Jutsu" "Úsalo…"_

Sin poder detenerse, las manos de Ino comenzaron a moverse nuevamente y estuvo a punto de invocar su poderosa técnica, cuando de pronto otras imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente. Frente a ella, se encontraban sus amigos tendidos en el suelo, sangrando, acuchillados y agonizando hasta morir. Y ella estaba sonriendo, satisfecha de lo que había hecho, lista para buscar a Gaara y mostrarle lo que había hecho… y después, iba matarlo.

De pronto, lo comprendió todo. No, no se trataba de un simple sueño, o una pesadilla. Había sido una premonición. Ella iba a matar a sus propios amigos.

Y a Gaara.

—¡Nooooo!

El grito de Ino se oyó por todos los alrededores.

Los shinobis que acababan de llegar de pronto se lanzaron contra ella, pero una enorme figura apareció de la nada y los derribó de un golpe como si fueran pinos de bolos. Un segundo ataque estuvo a punto de darse, cuando otra sombra logró llegar a su lado para enfrentarlos, parándose frente a Ino a modo de protección.

De pronto, la rubia cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

—Ino, ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó preocupado Shikamaru.

La rubia no contestó. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente y pelear, mientras su cerebro era presionado con fuerza por el enemigo. Aquella voz continuaba retumbando en su interior.

_¡Mátalos!_

—Sal… de… mi… mente— habló con voz forzada, luchando contra el enemigo.

Pero él comenzaba a ganar terreno.

Decidida, Ino respiró hondo y se concentró lo suficiente hasta poner la mente en blanco, para ingresar a su mundo interior. En él, se encontró con el rostro de Hashimoto invadiendo todo el firmamento, con un aura negra que ya casi había logrado oscurecer todo a su alrededor. Ella lo miró con ira, y de su cuerpo pronto comenzó a salir luz intensa, lista para enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente.

—No tiene sentido que sigas luchando, niñita tonta.

Ino no hizo caso a lo que decía aquel sujeto, y continuó luchando.

—¡Sal de mi mente, he dicho! — gritó Ino con ira, aumentando la luz que salía de su cuerpo. Aún no era suficiente.

—Deja de perder el tiempo, no podrás vencerme…

La oscuridad comenzó a ganar nuevamente terreno, e Ino estuvo a punto de darse por vencida. Cayó de rodillas en su mente y sintió que todo estaba perdido, cuando de pronto un pensamiento le hizo reaccionar. Si ella perdía, iba a terminar matando a sus amigos, y a Gaara. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

—¡¡¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!!! —gritó con fuerza, levantándose y enfrentando a su rival. En el acto, la luz que salía de cuerpo de Ino se hizo aún más intensa que antes, y pronto terminó destruyendo la oscuridad que había en su interior…

Y en ese momento, un fuerte y sonoro grito se oyó a lo lejos.

Sí, Ino había vencido. Pero Hashimoto aún seguía con vida. Aún respiraba…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia sacudió la cabeza y volvió al mundo real, y corrió hacia la montaña.

.

* * *

.

Frente a lo que había sido la guarida del enemigo, Gaara aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Desde la roca sólida que él mismo acababa de sellar, podía ver como decenas de ninjas brotar de la nada, listos para atacarlo.

Luchó cuanto pudo por detenerlos, pero estaba comenzando a agotarse. Un nuevo grupo de adversarios apareció listo para atacarlo, pero el pelirrojo reaccionó a tiempo y lanzó dagas de arena precisas contra ellos, acabándolos. Pero pronto vendrían más. Si la situación seguía así, no iba a durar en esa situación por mucho…

Pero aún debía aguantar, por Ino.

_Ino…_

De pronto una voz llegó a sus oídos.

—Gaara, detente. Es una trampa. Lo que estás viendo no es real.

El shinobi se volteó en el acto al reconocer a la dueña de dicha voz, pero lo que encontró no fue precisamente lo que esperaba. Lo que veía en frente, no era Ino. Era Hashimoto. El hombre que había atacado a _**su**_ Ino hasta el punto de dejarla lastimada. Y herida. El mismo que debía morir.

Enfurecido, el shinobi levantó la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, atacó.

—Sabaku Kyu— pronunció con firmeza, y en el acto la arena comenzó a levantarse alrededor del individuo que acababa de ver, hasta encerrarlo en una prisión de arena. Solo su rostro quedó visible ante sus ojos, ese rostro que tanto odiaba.

—Gaara…— balbuceó con dificultad Ino, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, la rubia observó directo a los ojos del pelirrojo, pero solo encontró odio en ellos. Estaba molesto con ella, la odiaba a muerte. En verdad quería matarla. _¿O acaso él…_

No, no era a ella. Era algo más.

De pronto, los ojos de Ino temblaron y un temor invadió su mente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo que estaba viendo Gaara no era ella, era Hashimoto. Estaba… siendo manipulado.

—Gaara, soy yo—. Gritó, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero el shinobi continuó observándola lleno de ira.

De pronto, la mano del pelirrojo se alzó y comenzó a cerrarse en un puño, y la arena alrededor de Ino comenzó a cerrarse alrededor de ella, comprimiéndola. Y si seguía así, iba a terminar matándola.

Sin otra opción, Ino tragó saliva e hizo aquello que había jurado nunca más volver a hacer. Entrar en la mente de Gaara…

.

.

—_Gaara…_

_La intensa luz que rodeaba el ambiente obligó al pelirrojo a cubrirse el rostro, antes de poder reaccionar. Para cuando lo hizo, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó torpemente, y comenzó a observar a sus alrededores con recelo. La escena había cambiado por completo. Había dejado el campo de batalla, y ahora se encontraba en un hermoso prado lleno de flores. Uno que ya había visto antes, en su mente. Una ilusión._

—_Gaara, ¿Puedes oírme?_

_El shinobi volvió a inspeccionar a sus alrededores y tardó en asentir. Podía escucharla, pero solo veía flores a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba ella?_

—_Ino, no te veo ¿Dónde…_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, una imagen apareció de la nada justo frente a sus ojos. Se trataba de ella, de Ino. La rubia estaba parada justo frente a él, luciendo aquel entallado kimono azul cielo con flores lilas que tanto le gustaba, con los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros blancos como mármol, salpicados de flores violetas, y con un aroma a lirios que por poco le hizo perder la razón. Se veía simplemente… hermosa._

—_Gaara, tienes que escucharme._

_El shinobi no pareció reaccionar. Sólo se quedó mirándola, totalmente perdido en sus hermosos ojos, y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad impresionante. Ella estaba tan hermosa, que en su mente no había cabida para cualquier tipo de razonamiento. Sus instintos lo eran todo. Y había tanto que su cuerpo deseaba hacer…_

_Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el shinobi levantó las manos hacia la florista y cogió con ellas su delicado rostro, recorriendo sus suaves mejillas con delicadeza, mientras iba acercándose lentamente a ella. Ansiaba tanto poder besarla, que no podía siquiera pensar en no hacerlo. No cabía dicha posibilidad. Tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba._

_Por otro lado, Ino no se atrevió a negarle tan dulce momento. Ni tampoco a ella._

_Sus labios pronto se fueron aproximando, hasta que terminaron separados apenas por milímetros, que pronto dejaron de existir. El beso comenzó dulce. Tierno. Pero pronto ambos demandaron más._

_Las manos del varón pronto sujetaron con firmeza la cintura de la rubia, apretándola contra él. Ino gimió ante el ímpetu del shinobi y su trato posesivo, mientras comenzaba a enroscar sus delgados dedos en los rizos de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella y cediendo ante sus deseos. Los labios del varón demandaron cada vez más de los de ella, comenzando a succionar con hambre mientras buscaba acceder a ella. Ella lo mordisqueó en forma juguetona, arrancándole más de un gemido, antes de darle acceso a lo que tanto ansiaba. _

_Ya en su interior, la lengua del pelirrojo comenzó a recorrerla por completo, disfrutando del dulce néctar que había deseado probar por tanto tiempo. Ella gimió ante el atrevimiento del varón, haciendo lo mismo con su lengua en él. Aquello era un duelo, una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder…_

_Pero justo cuando la rubia comenzaba a perderse en el mágico momento, se obligó a recapacitar. El tiempo se les estaba acabando._

_Con dolor, la rubia colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las del shinobi y las alejó de su rostro. Luego colocó las suyas propias en las mejillas de él, y lo obligó a mirarla._

—_Gaara, tienes que escucharme. Lo que estás viendo ahora, es una ilusión. En el mundo real, me acabas de atrapar en una de tus prisiones de arena y estas a punto de matarme. ¿Me oíste?_

_Los ojos del varón se abrieron de par en par ante lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué había dicho?_

_De pronto, la imagen de Ino frente a él comenzó a desaparecer, ante su desesperación. Lo mismo ocurrió con el paisaje, y la luz cálida que lo había envuelto hasta hacía pocos instantes…_

_._

Y de pronto, volvió a la realidad.

Y frente a él, se encontró justo con ese hombre que había herido a Ino, atrapado en uno de su capullo de arena.

Furioso, el shinobi frunció el ceño y se disponía a acabar con la vida de su enemigo utilizando un Funeral del desierto, cuando de pronto unas palabras hicieron eco en su mente: _"Me acabas de atrapar en una de tus prisiones de arena y estas a punto de matarme…"_

Volvió a observar directo a los ojos de su enemigo, y pronto lo entendió todo.

—¿Ino?

La imagen frente a él sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. ¡Oh por Kami! Era ella. Era Ino. Y él había estado a punto de matarla.

El shinobi tardó un poco en reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y, negándose a creerle a lo que decían sus sentidos, comenzó a avanzar hacia Ino. Hacia _**su**_ Ino…

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo, deshizo su técnica y la liberó. En el acto, sintió que el cuerpo frente a él se tambaleaba torpemente, pero reaccionó a tiempo sujetándolo en el aire, logrando evitar que impactara contra la tierra húmeda. Ino estaba aún intentando recuperar el aliento y se preparaba para sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, cuando de pronto esos brazos masculinos que la habían sujetado a tiempo la apretaron con fuerza contra un duro pecho… abrazándola.

La acción del varón cogió por sorpresa a la joven, quien se sonrojó ante el gesto sin poder reaccionar. Luego de unos segundos, levantó el rostro y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados aferrado a ella, con el semblante relajado. Sonrió, y estiró torpemente los brazos alrededor de su cintura, correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras apoyando luego el rostro en su pecho.

Suspiró.

Gaara sonrió al escuchar el gesto de Ino, disfrutando el momento. Si, era ella. Era Ino. Su Ino.

Se quedaron cayados por unos instantes en aquella posición. Había deseado tanto tener a la florista nuevamente entre sus brazos, que apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Y no en una ilusión. Era real.

Luego de unos instantes, el shinobi se separó de ella y abrió nuevamente los ojos.

Ahí estaba ella, parada frente a él. La mujer a la que amaba, partiéndole el corazón con esa dulce y tierna mirada. Sonriendo como solo ella lo podía hacer, hermosa. Diablos… ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarla ir? No, no podía. No iba a permitirse estar lejos de Ino un solo minuto más. Iba a estar con ella por siempre y la iba a proteger a como diera lugar, porque la amaba.

Levantó su rostro con las manos y comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de ella, listo para besarla. Y ella también estuvo a punto de corresponderle al gesto, cuando de pronto una voz les hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Que tierna escena… pero, ¡¿Acaso pensaron que se librarían de mí tan fácilmente!?

De pronto, la tierra bajo ellos comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza. Los árboles comenzaron a tambalearse y luego a caer, y el suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo ellos, formando enormes grutas que rápidamente cubrieron todo el campamento enemigo, tragándose todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Gaara reaccionó en el acto y cogió a Ino en brazos, para luego comenzar a correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos y hermanos. Los encontró evadiendo con dificultad los embates del terremoto, y les lanzó de inmediato soportes de arena a todos para que pudieran aferrarse y mantenerse a salvo, evitando caer en la trampa.

Sus enemigos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

—¡A donde creen que van!

El grito del anciano volvió a oírse por todo el campamento, mientras el ataque continuó tan implacable como antes. Y sus hombres continuaron cayendo en los agujeros, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera salvarlos.

Ino y el pelirrojo pronto llegaron hasta donde estaban los hermanos de éste, quienes lucían bastante agotados. Los demás no tardaron en reunirse junto a ellos, también agitados. Sin embargo, Ino observaba las cosas de otro modo, había algo que aún no lograba encajar.

—¿Por qué estamos huyendo de…

La rubia estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de pronto la voz de su enemigo se sobrepuso a la suya.

—¡No dejaré que me la quiten! ¡Es mía!

De pronto, las grietas bajo el suelo comenzaron a unirse, formando una enorme abertura en el suelo. Una que no parecía tener fin. Los shinobis se situaron a un lado del enorme agujero, y el anciano apareció justo al otro lado, frente a ellos.

—Entréguenme a la chica y los dejaré ir.

—¡Entregarte un cuerno! — le gritó en forma irreverente Naruto, lanzándose al ataque.

Un árbol apareció de pronto frente a él y lo detuvo de un buen golpe. Sí, un árbol.

Ino no tardó en reconocer lo que había ocurrido.

—Es una ilusión. Está usando ilusiones junto con ninjutsus y está jugando con la mente de todos. No van a poder pelear de esa forma.

—¿Y entonces qué sugieres que hagamos para detenerlo? — le preguntó Kankuro.

Ino se quedo muda ante la pregunta del varón. ¿Cómo podrían detenerlo?

Estaba a punto de sugerir que cerraran sus ojos e ignoraran todos sus sentidos, cuando de pronto un ataque sorpresivo les hizo reaccionar. Un extraño ataque…

De pronto, miles de lanzas afiladas fueron lanzadas de repente contra ellos. Temari no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar, y en el acto se puso delante de todos y abrió con esfuerzo su enorme abanico, para luego batirlo con fuerza e intentar repeler el ataque. Aquello no funcionó.

—Pero, cómo…

Gaara maldijo mentalmente y se adelantó a su hermana, para comenzar a alzar muros de arena frente a todos. Algunas de las flechas fueron detenidas, pero otras atravesaron la barrera del pelirrojo con una facilidad impresionante, y continuaron directo hacia ellos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Naruto fue el siguiente en actuar. El shinobi rápidamente creó miles de clones y se lanzó para interceptar las lanzas. Logró detener muchas de ellas, sin embargo…

—Mi turno—. Dijo Chouji con seriedad, pero justo cuando se disponía a gastar el poco chacra que le quedaba, una voz le obligó a detenerse.

—¡Es otra ilusión! — Todos voltearon en el acto hacia la Yamanaka para mirarla con sorpresa. ¿Cómo que "otra" ilusión? Se preguntaron, confundidos. Ino no tardó en notar la duda en sus rostros — Confíen en mí—. Continuó hablando con seguridad, antes de ponerse delante de todos—. Todo esto es una ilusión. Yo no veo que nos esté atacando.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la rubia se volteó hacia sus compañeros y asintió con exceso de confianza en el rostro, totalmente convencida de sus palabras, cuando de pronto una flecha le atravesó el cuerpo justo a la altura del pecho. Gaara sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco dentro de su pecho y corrió hacia la rubia con el rostro desencajado para auxiliarla, pero pronto la vio sonreír con esa expresión de inocente que tanto le gustaba. _¿Acaso…_

Las demás flechas continuaron cayendo sobre los demás shinobis. Éstos saltaron para evadirlas en el acto por puro instinto de autoprotección. Aunque Ino les acababa de decir que todo era una ilusión, la lógica les dictaba que, cuando ves una flecha de casi un metro de largo a punto de partirte el pecho en dos, debía correr por tu vida.

Por otro lado, Ino observó con preocupación la escena frente a sus ojos. A pesar de haberles dicho que todo era una ilusión, sus compañeros aún seguían evadiendo el ataque "imaginario" de Hashimoto, gastándose en el intento. Maldijo internamente y volteó hacia el anciano, al que encontró riendo a carcajadas, divertido. ¿Acaso le parecía muy entretenido ver a sus amigos saltando de un lado a otro para evitar un ataque que no era real? ¿O acaso estaba contento por algo en especial? Nada parecía tener sentido. El maldito viejo ese se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias con sus amigos, y tenía que haber una buena explicación para ello, pero… ¿Cuál podría ser?

De pronto, vio que sus amigos se detenían y respiraban aliviados, pero más agotados que nunca. El supuesto ataque debía haber terminado. Y aunque nadie había salido herido, el desgaste físico era más que evidente.

En ese momento, Ino tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. El objetivo de Hashimoto era ese: dejarlos agotados.

De pronto, los ojos dilatados de todos le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Volteó para ver hacia el anciano, y palideció. Un segundo ataque fue dirigido hacia ellos. Y ese sí era un ataque real.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Estas sí son de verdad! — gritó mientras retrocedía, buscando llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

En el acto, los otros comenzaron a evadir el ataque y resguardarse de las inminentes flechas que caían precisas sobre ellos, con movimientos bruscos que despertando rápidamente la atención de Ino. Aunque lo que veía ella venir era unas cuantas flechas, sus compañeros parecían estar evadiendo miles de ellas. ¿Acaso ellos estaban viendo otra cosa?

De pronto, una daga pequeña estuvo a punto de darle justo en el cuello, pero ella logró evadirla con un rápido movimiento. Ésta siguió su curso hacia la siguiente persona que estaba en su camino.

—¡Temari! ¡Cuidado! — gritó, lanzándose hacia la kunoichi de Suna y logrando atrapar el objeto puntiagudo en el aire, justo antes que se le clavara en la frente. Esta miró el arma con sorpresa.

—¿De dónde salió eso? — preguntó, con evidente consternación en el rostro.

Ino retrocedió sorprendida ante la pregunta de la Sabaku No, y luego observó afligida al resto. Todos lucían agotados y tenían magulladuras por todos lados, a pesar que los había visto moverse todo el tiempo. Estudió sus movimientos, y pronto notó que ellos no parecían estar evadiendo las dagas que había lanzado Hashimoto. Todo lo contrario. Estaban exponiéndose abiertamente a ellas.

En ese momento, supo la verdad. Sus compañeros estaban evadiendo armas imaginarias, mientras que las verdaderas debían estar pasando desapercibidas ante sus ojos y logrando su verdadero objetivo: herirlos.

Y si seguían así…

Terminarían agotándose por completo.

Se quedó observando de nuevo a sus compañeros, y su mirada pronto se fijó en Gaara. Él también estaba cansado. Agotado. Igual que todos. Ni siquiera él era inmune a un ataque de ese tipo. Solo ella…

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Acaso había forma de evitar que continuara manipulando los sentidos de todos? ¿O había forma de evitar que siguiera jugando con sus mentes? No, no había forma. Ellos no tenían opción contra Hashimoto. Mientras pudiera confundir sus sentidos, todos estaban en peligro…

Todos, menos ella.

Porque ella ya era invulnerable a sus técnicas. Y sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

—Sé cómo detenerlo — observó todos con decisión, antes de continuar—. Pero para eso, necesito que todos ustedes salgan de aquí. Ahora.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin de capítulo.

Ok, me merezco su odio… pero aún no acaba el fic. Mil disculpas. Sé que dije que este sería el capítulo final de la pelea, pero al final decidí partirlo en dos. ¿Por qué? Porque este capítulo me salió como de 17 páginas, y me pareció demasiado largo como para que vaya todo en un solo capítulo, a demás que tuve que hacer unas modificaciones para que todo pareciera más natural y real (lo que incluye el beso, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar que haya sido solo imaginario). El otro capítulo lo pongo en 3 días.

Porfa, no me odien... y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

A las que me han dejado comentarios, gracias, que me han servido bastante. Creo que con la ayuda de todos he logrado a una Ino que ya puede fácilmente vencer a su enemigo sola. Una Ino que puede demostrar que es una buena kunoichi, y no solo un adorno a la hora de pelear. Veamos ahora como se desarrolla en su batalla final.

A todos, gracias como siempre por leer.


	29. 15 La batalla final

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC**

**Capítulo 15 – La batalla final**

**¡Yo soy Yamanaka Ino! ¡Una gran kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja y el orgullo de mi clan! ¡Y tú, maldito viejo decrépito malnacido, no me vencerás!**

**.**

—_Sé cómo detenerlo — la decisión en los ojos de Ino era intensa—. Pero para eso, necesito que todos ustedes salgan de aquí. Ahora._

Un silencio incómodo recorrió todo el ambiente.

¿Acaso… habían oído bien? ¿Qué pretendía Ino? ¿Qué la dejaran sola? ¡Imposible!

Nadie iba a atreverse a dejar a Ino sola para que peleara con ese viejo demente que quería sacarle los ojos a toda costa. Ni siquiera el mismo Kankuro que tanto la odiaba se iba a atrever. La sola idea estaba fuera de lugar.

—¿Acaso estás loca o qué? — le gritó Naruto.

Ino le sonrió al rubio hiperactivo antes de contestar.

—Pueda que sí, Naruto… pero también sé como vencerlo— luego miró a todos y continuó hablando—. Soy inmune a sus ataques de confusión, y él ya no puede entrar a mi mente. Yo ya lo derroté en su propio juego— sonrió mirando a sus amigos antes de continuar— Y sé que mi jutsu puede vencer al suyo, pero para usarlo necesito que todos se alejen de aquí.

El pelirrojo no pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea.

—Yo me quedo con ella. Los demás, hagan lo que ella dice.

Ino volteó hacia Gaara y frunció el ceño antes de hablar.

—No. Tú también te vas.

—Olvídalo.

—Te digo que…

Una voz masculina cortó de repente al pelirrojo.

—¡Vámonos!

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Shikamaru. ¿Acaso… habían escuchado bien? ¿Acaso el castaño acababa de aceptar la idea disparatada de Ino? ¿Acaso… él también se había vuelto loco o qué?

Ino observó a su mejor amigo y éste le dio una enorme sonrisa, expresándole en ese gesto toda la confianza que tenía en ella. Si, Shikamaru confiaba en ella, y en su buen juicio para pelear. A demás, ella había sido muy clara al exponer su punto. Si Hashimoto podía jugar con sus sentidos, ninguno de ellos iba a servir de ayuda, solo iban a ser estorbo. Y si Ino ya era inmune a sus ataques… ella sí tenía oportunidad de vencerlo. Ellos estaban de más ahí.

Gaara retrocedió incómodo al ver lo bien que se entendían Shikamaru e Ino. Sentía envidia. Y celos.

De pronto, una voz femenina rompió con el silencio y se apresuró en hablar.

—Ino, no podemos dejarte sola. Tú...

La rubia observó a Hinata y le sonrió antes de hablar.

—No te preocupes por mí, Hinata. Vete y llévate a Neji. Ustedes son los que menos deberían estar aquí—. Miró al primo de la heredera y continuó —. Neji… estoy casi segura que tus recuerdos aún están en alguna parte de tu mente. Mi jutsu no había evolucionado lo suficiente cuando tuvimos el accidente. No te preocupes, estoy segura que recordarás pronto todo.

El Hyuuga observó sorprendido a la florista, y solo se limitó a asentir. Si, él ya había comenzado a recordar...

—¡Vámonos! ¡Hagan lo que ella dice! No sigamos siendo un estorbo aquí— volvió a gritar Shikamaru, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Tras él, Chouji observó con preocupación a Ino, antes de partir. Quería mucho a su amiga, de una forma que incluso en más de una ocasión llegó a confundir lo que sentía por ella, y por eso le preocupaba dejarla sola. Sin embargo, también sabía que Ino deseaba pelar ella sola esa batalla, y que podía hacerlo. No podía negarle el derecho.

Los siguientes en partir, fueron Hinata y Neji. Naruto no pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea, pero pronto siguió al resto en su camino.

Los hermanos de Suna aún continuaron en el lugar.

—Ino, ¿Estás segura de que…

—Lo estoy, Temari. Y mucho—. La rubia volteó hacia la hermana mayor de Gaara y la observó con firmeza antes de continuar—. Sé cómo detenerlo.

La Sabaku No asintió y también salió del lugar. Kankuro fue tras ella.

Gaara continuó sin moverse.

—No pienso dejarte sola.

—Gaara, ésta es mi pelea.

—No voy a perderte otra vez—. La cogió de la mano y la obligó a mirarlo. Pero en vez de obligarla a ver la preocupación en sus ojos, terminó perdiéndose en los de ella. ¡Rayos! La amaba. Y tenía que decírselo, y yá—. Yo… te a…

El shinobi estaba a punto de confesar abiertamente lo que sentía por la rubia, cuando de pronto un ataque fue lanzado directamente hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, en el acto el varón levantando una coraza de arena alrededor de ambos. Luego alzó las manos y comenzó a moldear flechas afiladas de arena, que lanzó rápidamente contra el enemigo. Todos sus ataques atravesaron lo que se suponía era la imagen de Hashimoto, pero éste continuó sonriendo al otro lado del enorme hueco como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Acaso eso era una ilusión?

Gaara respiró agitado y maldijo al ver que su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Ino lo observó preocupada.

—Gaara… — le habló suavemente mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de la mejilla del varón—. Está confundiendo tus sentidos. Ese ataque no fue real—. Le obligó a mirarla a los ojos antes de continuar—. Si sigues así, te agotarás antes de lograr hacerle un solo rasguño. Tienes que irte.

El pelirrojo maldijo y observó hacia un lado antes de contestar.

—Ya te dije que no te pienso dejar sola. Prefiero morir antes que dejar que te hagan daño.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta ante las palabras de Gaara. Los ojos le brillaron y se humedecieron de la emoción, mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Él no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola, y eso era evidente. Estaba preocupado por ella, y de alguna forma… le alegraba aquello. Saber que el hombre que la amaba no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola, y que incluso daría su vida por ella… era más de lo que podía soñar.

Sin embargo, ese no era momento para soñar.

Era momento de actuar…

Y ella debía convencerlo de dejarla pelear sola. Tenía que dejar de ver a la mujer en ella, para ver a la kunoichi.

—Gaara…— la imagen de Ino de pronto desapareció de su lado, para luego aparecer tras él, como por arte de magia—. He logrado entender su técnica para confundir los sentidos. Es peligroso para ti que sigas en este lugar— le dijo con la mirada firme, antes de desaparecer de su enfrente y reaparecer en su posición original. ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

Otro ataque vino desde el otro extremo de improviso y pareció atravezar el cuerpo de Ino al lado suyo, pero ante sus ojos la imagen desapareció.

—Gaara… tienes que confiar en mí. Necesito que te vayas, para poder ejecutar mi técnica. Será peligroso para ti estar cerca cuando lo haga.

—¡Olvídalo!

Ino agachó la mirada, triste. Tenía que hacer que él entendiera la gravedad del asunto… y rápido. Y ya sabía como hacerlo.

De pronto, la imagen de Hashimoto apareció justo frente a Gaara, listo para atacar. El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de atacar la presencia, cuando de pronto un instinto le obligó a detenerse, y un recuerdo llegó a su mente. Observó la imagen frente suyo y pronto comenzó a dudar. ¿Era ese en verdad Hashimoto? ¿O era Ino?

De pronto la imagen cambió ante sus ojos para convertirse en la Ino real.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? — le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente—. Su técnica es demasiado engañosa. En cualquier momento podrías terminar cometiendo un grave error. No hay forma de vencerlo con ninjutsu o con taijutsu. Ni siquiera tú con todo tu poder puedes enfrentar a algo así. Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

—Pero…

Ino se acercó a él y le cogió del rostro con las manos, antes de acercarlo a ella.

—Ya me has rescatado tantas veces… que ahora es mi turno de hacer algo—. Le dijo, mientras iba acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos—. Deja que haga esto por mí misma. Confía en mí.

Garara entrecerró los ojos y sintió el cálido contacto de los labios de Ino con los suyos, mientras se obligaba a entrar en razón. Ella estaba en lo correcto. En cualquier momento, el maldito viejo ese podría volver a jugar con sus sentidos y confundirlo, y él podría terminar lastimando por accidente a Ino, incluso podría… matarla.

Él no debía estar ahí.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró directamente con los enormes azul cielo de Ino. Sus ojos brillaban una fortaleza que jamás antes había visto en ella.

Y en ese momento, todo le quedó claro. Ella podía vencerlo.

—Entiendo—. Le dijo, con la voz apenas audible. Rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo de Ino y sintió la calidez de ella por apenas centésimas de segundos, antes de separarse de ella.

Después de eso, el shinobi desapareció de la escena en un instante.

Ino se quedó a solas con su rival.

.

* * *

Segura de sí misma, Ino apretó los puños y levantó la mirada, y observó fijamente hacia un punto muerto junto a un árbol al otro extremo del enorme cráter en el suelo, que no parecía tener nada en particular. De pronto, la imagen de Ino apareció justo frente al árbol, y éste al instante dejó revelar su verdadera forma. Era Hashimoto.

El maldito viejo estaba intentando jugar con sus sentidos de la misma forma que lo había hecho con sus amigos, pero no iba a poder con ella.

—¿Pensaste que caería con esa técnica otra vez? ¡Olvídalo!

El shinobi maldijo y sacó de entre sus ropas un cuchillo para intentar atacarla, pero apenas rozó con el arma la imagen frente a sus ojos, ésta desapareció. De pronto, un impulso lo hizo voltear hacia el lado contrario, y se encontró con la verdadera Ino a escasos metros de él. Sonrió maliciosamente e intentó entrar en su mente para manipularla, pero se encontró con un enorme muro que le impidió la entrada. Ella ya era inmune a sus ataques mentales.

Parpadeó con frustración ante el intento fallido, pero lo que vió frente a sus ojos le dejó helado. Ino ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de él, con la mirada seria y una expresión que jamás antes se había visto en ella. Estaba furiosa. Lista para acabar con él.

Inconscientemente, fijó la mirada en los ojos azul cielo de la Yamanaka, y se quedó paralizado. Ése fue su último error.

De pronto, la expresión en Ino se tornó oscura y sombría. Solo había odio en ella…

—Secuestraste a mis amigos y me obligaste a herirlos—. Comenzó a recriminarle, mirando con desprecio a su adversario. En ese momento, ráfagas de dolor recorrían el cuerpo del anciano, quien comenzó a retorcerse—. Nos obligaste a mentir y a herir a nuestros seres más queridos…— el dolor en el anciano se hizo cada vez mas intenso—. Jugaste con las mentes de mis amigos y de Gaara—. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar con fuerza. El anciano tembló por lo que estaba a punto de venir—. Pero… ¿Sabes cuál fue tu peor error?

El anciano tembló y negó con la cabeza, temiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. Lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, era algo que jamás antes había imaginado posible.

Ino lo observó con desprecio antes de contestar a su propia pregunta.

—Subestimarme.

De pronto, una luz intensa salió de los ojos de la Ino y llegó directo a los de Hashimoto. En el acto, ambos comenzaron a flotar en el aire, y el varón sintió como su mente comenzaba a desbaratarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta hacerse un caos total. Sus recuerdos estaban siendo removidos desde lo más hondo, y en forma dolorosa. Era como si se estuviese friendo…

—¡Y que te quede claro, viejo decrépito! — gritó, mientras la energía fluía alrededor de ambos cuerpos, manipulada por ella—. ¡Yo soy Yamanaka Ino! ¡Una gran kunoichi de la aldea de la Hoja y el orgullo de mi clan! ¡Y tú, maldito viejo decrépito malnacido, no me vencerás!

Apenas terminó de gritar, ambos cuerpos se vieron envueltos por una aura cálida que destellaba como un sol, tan intenso que incluso podía verse hasta kilómetros a la redonda. Aquello no era Amae Jume No Jutsu, aquello era algo mucho más poderoso, y aterrador.

La luz continuó creciendo hasta que pronto envolvió todo el campamento enemigo, llegando incluso hasta donde estaban Gaara y sus amigos, encegueciendolos por unos instantes…

—¡Ahhh!

Los gritos de dolor de Hashimoto pudieron escucharse por todas partes, mientras suplicaba por que se acabara la tortura.

Poco a poco la luz continuó intensificándose a niveles insostenibles. Era como si el mismísimo sol hubiese descendido en ese instante, y lo estuviera consumiendo todo.

Un grito femenino se oyó claro en el ambiente, y de pronto luz se hizo mil veces más intensa que antes. Tanto Gaara como los demás observaron sorprendidos el fenomeno, y pronto sintieron que aquella luz les envolvía, llevandolos a un estado tan etereo que apenas podían definir. Era como si se hubiesen sido desconectados del mundo real. Como si estuviesen soñando despiertos. ¿A qué nivel había llegado la evolución de Ino?

_Ino…_

Gaara volteó hacia donde estaba la rubia e intentó volver por ella. Aquel desgaste de chacra no podía ser normal, algo malo estaba sucediendo. Algo malo le estaba pasando a Ino. ¿O acaso ella… planeaba… sacrificarse?

Desesperado, el pelirrojo apenas alcanzó a levantar la mano hacia donde se suponía estaba Ino, cuando de pronto la luz proveniente de ella se intensificó aún más que antes, si acaso era posible. Escucharon un grito aterrador de dolor, la luz encegueció, y luego de eso, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Se quedaron en aquel estado de durante largos segundos, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Hasta que de repente, la luz se apagó, dejándolos sumidos en la más completa oscuridad.

Todo había terminado.

Y todos los shinobis cayeron al suelo en un estado de inconsciencia total. Como si estuvieran dormidos.

Y segundos más tarde... el amanecer llegó.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Unas par de horas más tarde…

—¿Son ellos? — preguntó de repente una sombra femenina, la cual acababa de arribar al lugar luego de inspeccionar los alrededores. Sus compañeros se le habían adelantado a reconocer a las víctimas.

—Sí, son ellos.

La joven que sintió que le temblaban las manos mientras reconocía las hebras doradas de su novio, con temor de acercarse a ellas. Estaba a punto de preguntar por el estado de los shinobis, cuando de pronto un grito le hizo saltar de su posición.

—¡Sakura! ¡Ven a ver esto!

La Haruno no lo pensó dos veces antes de acudir al llamado. Para que la kunoichi experta en armas gritara de esa manera, debía tratarse de algo realmente grave.

Las piernas de la kunoichi se movieron tan rápido como pudieron, hasta que llegó al lado de su compañera.

Lo que vio, la dejó estupefacta. El cuerpo de un hombre yacía sin vida en el suelo, con el rostro totalmente desencajado, como si hubiera experimentado la peor de las torturas existentes. A su alrededor, habían gruesas piezas de arena solidifida, lo que parecía provenir de uno de los capullos de arena del Kazekage. Y a pocos metros de distancia, siguiendo el camino formado por aquellas cascaras gruesas de arena...

Unos cabellos rubios alborotados cubrían el rostro de una kunoichi que yacía en el suelo. Inconsciente. O tal vez...

—Ino- cerda… ¿Qué… rayos pasó aquí?

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Fin de capítulo.

Por fin, el final de la pelea. Ino logró vencer a su enemigo ella solita, pero… aún no sabemos cómo quedaron todos. O sea, que aún no se puede cantar victoria. Les dejo con la intriga para q vengan a leer el capítulo de cierre. Bueno, espero que les hayan gustado a todos, y a los que no mis más sinceras disculpas.

Gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de leerme hasta ahora durante tooooodo este tiempo. En verdad, muchas gracias. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. ¿Como quieren el capítulo final? ¿Gaara e Ino deberían quedar juntos? ¿O quieren un final trágico?

Saludos, y gracias como siempre por leer.


	30. Capítulo Final: Te amo, ¿Tú aún me amas?

**OMG!!! A todos, les pido disculpas por el error ocurrido. Parece que ayer subí el capítulo final y sin querer lo puse como el anterior. Acabo de corregir el error, y ahora el capítulo 29 está como corresponde, y el 30 también. Mil disculpas por el error, a todos nos tiene que pasar alguna vez!!!**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el último capítulo del fic.**

_

* * *

_

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPITULO FINAL — YO TE AMO, ¿TÚ AÚN ME AMAS?**

**.**

**.**

Blanco.

Todo a su alrededor, era blanco.

Un blanco tan puro que hasta enceguecía los ojos…

—¿Hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó en un fuerte grito. Nadie contestó.

Preguntó un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué era ese sitio? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan extraña en él? Se preguntó, sintiéndose extrañamente confundida. Aquel sitio se sentía familiar… como si ya hubiese estado ahí cientos de veces, pero por algún motivo no podía recordar nade en lo absoluto.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando de pronto se chocó con algo. Frente a ella, había una especie de campo de energía que le impedía seguir avanzando. O acaso era eso un espejo…

De pronto, su propia imagen apareció frente a ella.

—Es hora de volver.

Ino parpadeó confundida al encontrarse con esos intensos ojos azul cielo frente a ella. Idénticos a los suyos…

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y a donde debo volver?

—Tú sabes dónde estás—. Le contestó su réplica— estás en tu mente. Y a donde debes volver, es al mundo real.

—Pero…— Ino sintió un revoltijo en su mente—. ¿Mi mente? ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Yo soy tú. La parte de ti que mantendrá seguros todos los recuerdos que debes olvidar.

—¿Olvidar? ¿¡Olvidar qué!?

—No puedo decírtelo—. Dijo con una gran calma en el tono de su voz, totalmente distinta a la de su contraparte. Luego miró a su alrededor antes de continuar—. Es hora de que regreses.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la imagen frente a Ino sonrió dulcemente frente a ella, con una mirada que revelaba una madurez impresionante, como si esa Ino hubiese vivido mucho más de lo que ella pudiera imaginarse. Y luego, comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! — Gritó desesperada la verdadera Ino—. ¿Qué es lo que debo olvidar?! ¡A qué rayos te referías con eso! — gritó nuevamente, sin resultado. La imagen de su otra yo terminó desapareciendo por completo…

Y luego, su propia imagen comenzó a desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

—¿Ino?

—¡Oh por Dios! Se está despertando…

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

—Ino, ¿Me oyes?

—¿Ino?

Lentamente, los ojos azul cielo de Ino comenzaron a abrirse con bastante dificultad, para encontrarse con una enorme luz que destellaba directo en su rostro, misma que pronto fue cubierta por los rostros de sus amigos.

—¿Chicos? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y… por qué lloran?

La primera en reaccionar Sakura.

—¡Cerda! ¡No te imaginas lo preocupados que estábamos por ti! — Gritó, lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarla mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas—. ¡Gracias a Dios que despertaste!

La rubia tardó unos segundos en corresponder al abrazo de su amiga, aún confundida. Observó los rostros de Shikamaru y Chouji esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en ellos, pero solo encontró lágrimas en ellos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Luego de un buen par de minutos, la Haruno respiró hondo y soltó a su amiga, incorporándose y secando con su brazo los restos de llanto que habían quedado en su rostro. Después de eso, Shikamaru y Chouji hicieron lo mismo y se acercaron para abrazar a su amiga, quien continuaba mirandolos con confusión en el rostro.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué todos están así?

Sakura sonrió antes de contestar.

—Estuviste en coma por dos meses, puerca.

—¿Dos meses? — la sorpresa en el rostro de Ino no se hizo esperar—. ¿Pero, como…

De pronto, comenzó a recordar. Su equipo había salido para una misión en el país del Rayo, en donde debían vigilar a unos revolucionarios y dar un informe detallado a un hombre cuyo nombre no podía recordar. La misión terminó siendo un fracaso total y ella apenas logró escapar con vida y llegar a Suna para pedir ayuda, y luego…

—¡Ahhh! — gimió, al sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le taladraba el cerebro.

—Ino, tómatelo con calma—. Le habló Sakura, cogiéndola de la mano

La rubia sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a centrarse antes de contestar.

—No, nada de tomármelo con calma. Quiero saber qué pasó.

Shikamaru suspiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Yo se lo cuento—. Miró a Ino y escogió sus palabras antes de continuar—. Hubo un incidente hace dos meses en las afueras del país del rayo, en el que todos estuvimos involucrados. Lo malo es que no podemos recordar cómo llegamos ahí ni qué fue exactamente lo que pasó. Solo sabemos que nos encontraron a todos inconscientes, y cerca a ti encontraron a ninja bastante poderoso buscado en varios países, muerto.

—¿Y eso… fue después de lo que ocurrió en el país del Rayo? Yo fui a Suna para buscar ayuda, y…

—Eso fue mucho antes, Ino—. El siguiente en hablar fue Chouji—. A Shikamaru y a mí nos capturaron y tú lograste escapar para pedir refuerzos en Suna. Enviaron un equipo de rescate y nos ayudaron a escapar, y luego fuimos por ti. Después de eso, solo tenemos vagos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió.

La rubia suspiró hondo e intentó recordar. No logró mucho.

—Entonces… ¿Nadie recuerda lo que pasó?

—Exacto.

—Ni siquiera ellos, y eso que…

Shikamaru fulminó con la mirada a Sakura apenas esta comenzó a hablar.

—¿Quiénes "ellos"?

El castaño se vio obligado a revelar la verdad.

—No estábamos solos en ese lugar, Ino. Junto a nosotros, también estaban Hinata, Neji, Naruto, y… los hermanos de Suna.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Acaso quieres decir, que…

De pronto, la cabeza de Ino comenzó a dar vueltas. La rubia se tambaleó sobre su cama y agachó la cabeza en señal de dolor. Cuando Sakura se acercó a ella para ayudarla a estabilizarse, encontró un delgado hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

—¡Afuera!

Los varones no dudaron en obedecer a la ninja médico y salieron de la habitación de inmediato.

Sakura se aproximó de inmediato a la cómoda ubicada al lado de la cama de su amiga, y de ella sacó una jeringa y un frasco con un líquido azul oscuro. Lo abrió, absorbió su contenido en el instrumento en su otra mano, y se acercó a su amiga con el rostro preocupado.

—Necesitas descansar, Ino. Fue una imprudencia que te presionáramos tanto.

La rubia supo de inmediato lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—No, Sakura. Espera—. Le dijo con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos—. Necesito saberlo, ¿Gaara estuvo ahí? ¿Está bien?

La Haruno le sonrió antes de contestar.

—Sí, él está bien. Y no sabes cuán preocupado por ti estaba la última vez que lo vi—. Le dijo mientras incrustaba la aguja en el brazo de su amiga—. Yo me encargaré que sepa que estás bien.

—Sakura, yo… hay algo que debo decirle…

Lentamente, los ojos de la Yamanaka comenzaron a volverse más pesados, y su mente comenzó a desconectarse de este mundo terrenal. Y en ese momento, un dulce recuerdo invadió su mente…

_Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente y_ _penas podía respirar, pero aquello no era por dolor, o angustia: era por placer. Su cuerpo desnudo se estremecía mientras un cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo la estaba embistiendo con fuerza, con sus cabellos rojizos ocultándole parte del rostro y esos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina se clavaban en los suyos, mismos en los que solo una palabra estaba presente: amor._

—_Ino—. Le oyó llamarla, justo antes de sentir una fuerte descarga de placer recorrerle todo el cuerpo en forma intensa._

—_Gaara— dijo ella, mientras disfrutaba del momento y gemía sin poder contener las emociones que la estaban embargando en ese momento._

Sí, había hecho el amor… con Gaara.

Pero… ¿Era eso verdad? ¿O solo su imaginación?

No pudo hallar la respuesta a sus preguntas. El sedante hizo pronto efecto sobre su cuerpo, y terminó sucumbiendo ante el peso de un profundo sueño…

.

.

* * *

—¡Ahhh!

Ino se levantó de pronto gritando sobre la cama de su habitación, con el rostro desencajado y evidentemente alterada. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla en la que ella hería a sus compañeros de equipo con una extraña cuchilla brillante en su mano.

—¡Ino! ¡Tranquilízate!

Una voz masculina intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero no pudo. La rubia continuó gritando alterada y se quedó en trance varios segundos, hasta que luego pudo tranquilizarse y volver a la realidad. Luego, parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza antes de recapitular las palabras que acababa de escuchar, reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz. Cuando observó fijamente el rostro que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Ga… Gaara? — Abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero de pronto un enorme vacío la invadió por dentro—. Kazekage-sama, yo… lamento mi reacción anterior. No estoy en mi mejor momento, yo…

—No se preocupe, Yamanaka-san. Yo comprendo—. Le dijo con el tono de voz frío, mientras la soltaba y se incorporaba al lado de su cama, con el rostro serio. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y aún le costaba trabajo mantener su frialdad habitual mientras observaba a Ino con ese frágil aspecto a punto de desmoronarse, pero aún haciendo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme.

Tres días atrás, había llegado un halcón a Suna enviado por la Hokage, informándole que Ino había despertado de su coma, y también le informaban que ella, al igual que los demás que estuvieron presentes en el accidente de dos meses atrás, no recordar nada. Sin embargo, lo último que decía el mensaje apenas parecía importarle a Gaara. Solo una noticia había llegado a sus oídos: Ino estaba despierta. Sana. Viva.

Y apenas supo aquello, arregló todo lo necesario para ir a Konoha.

—Yo…— habló ella, haciendo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme—. Si vino para averiguar algo sobre lo que ocurrió dos meses atrás a las afueras del país del rayo, me temo que perdió su tiempo. No recuerdo nada.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con dolor y suspiró hondo ante lo que Ino acababa de decir. ¿Acaso tan frío lo consideraba, como para pensar que él vendría hasta Konoha solo para sacarle información? Se preguntó, dolido. No le gustaba que ella pensara tan mal de él. Pero tampoco podía culparla. Todos pensaban que él era así de insensible y calculador, era la imagen que había logrado forjar de sí mismo durante años.

Pero no era la imagen que quería que Ino tuviera de él.

—Vine a verte, Ino. Quería estar seguro que estuvieras bien.

Los ojos de Ino destellaron al escuchar las palabras que ese hombre frente a ella acababa de decir. Jamás antes hubiera esperado que él se mostrara así, preocupado por ella. Era como si sus sueños se hicieran realidad. Sin embargo, ese vacío y dolor en su interior no hizo más que acrecentarse con lo que le había dicho.

A demás, ellos estaban peleados. Y habían estado así por tanto tiempo, que ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado así. ¿Por qué habían dejado de hablarse? ¡Ah, si! Temari los había encontrado a ella con Shikamaru en la misma cama, fingiendo ser amantes. ¿Y por que habían hecho eso? Porque Shikamaru quería mantener a su novia alejada de ellos luego de haber descubierto que unos ninjas los estaban espiando. Ninjas que, por cierto, resultaron ser los mismos terroristas a los que iban a perseguir luego.

De todo ello, la única conclusión a la que habían llegado, era que la traición que habían sufrido por parte de Ryuto en medio de su misión y el secuestro a sus amigos, había sido planeado con el fin de usarlo como seguro de vida ante la posibilidad de un enfrentamiento directo con Konoha.

Claro que, la única que sabía toda la verdad, o al menos gran parte de ella, era Tsunade-sama.

—No debiste molestarte en venir personalmente. Bastaba con enviar un mensajero de confianza o solicitar el reporte médico a la frentona.

Gaara retrocedió un par de pasos ante las palabras de Ino. ¿Por qué continuaba tan a la defensiva? ¿Y por qué era tan dura con él? Se preguntó nuevamente. La miró nuevamente dispuesto a responder con la misma frialdad, cuando de pronto encontró en su mirada un dolor infinito. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y ella estaba haciendo esfuerzo por evitar llorar.

Esfuerzo que parecía estar agotándola.

—Necesitas descansar—. Le dijo preocupado, acercándose a ella— aún no estás del todo recuperada.

Ino no contestó. Por un momento, pareció haber entrado en un trance. Una horrible sensación de vacío y una ansia de llenarlo la estaban destruyendo por dentro. Era como si una parte de ella hubiera sido arrancada y alejada de ella, una parte que ansiaba recuperar. Y al ver al shinobi frente a ella, no podía dejar de pensar que era él quien se había llevado esa "parte" de ella

Gaara se acercó aún más a ella, preocupado. No entendía que le estaba pasando, pero en el fondo podía sentir que no era nada bueno. Se inclinó al lado de su cama y quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Ino, ¿Estás bien?

Ella se quedó mirando al vacío por unos segundos, hasta que por fin reaccionó. Lentamente, volteó la mirada hasta quedar frente a la del pelirrojo, y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Yo… no sé que me está pasando—. Dijo, dejándose llevar por todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de sí y hablando con la voz entrecortada— Algo no está bien. Como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí y no pudiera vivir sin ella. Me siento… perdida.

Gaara sintió que se derretia por dentro ante la fragilidad de la Ino que tenía frente a sí, y no pudo evitar rodearla con los brazos. De alguna forma, podía comprender lo que ella le estaba diciendo, después de todo, el había experimentado esa misma sensación los últimos dos meses.

Ino enterró el rostro en el pecho del shinobi y se desahogó en él por largos minutos, sintiendose extrañamente protegida por él. Su calor invadía su cuerpo, llenándo de alguna forma ese vacío que sentía por dentro. Y por algún motivo, podía sentir que lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a él.

—Te amo.

Las palabras de Ino cogieron totalmente desprevenido al pelirrojo, quien en el acto la cogió por los brazos y la separó de él, para enfrentarla cara a cara.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? — le preguntó, totalmente ansioso.

Ino estuvo a punto de rectificarse al ver la reacción del varón, pero justo en ese momento algo en su interior le dijo que era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Y esa era una sola: Estaba enamorada de Sabaku No Gaara. La pregunta era, ¿Él también la amaba?

—Solo la verdad—. Habló, extendiendo las manos hacia el rostro del shinobi, quien aún la tenía sujeta por los brazos—. Que te amo. Y necesito que me contestes a una pregunta. ¿Me amas?

Gaara abrió la boca al menos un par de veces, pero no supo qué contestar. Jamás se había planteado que, al visitar a Ino, terminaría enfrentándose a una pregunta como esa. _¿Acaso… en verdad Ino lo amaba? ¿A él? ¿A…?_ no, de alguna forma no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto. A él nunca nadie lo habían amado, ni siquiera su propio padre. O su madre.

Pero la mujer frente a él le estaba diciendo que lo amaba. Sus ojos lo decían. Su cuerpo, su piel… todo en ella le decía que lo amaba. ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo?

De pronto, la rubia deslizó la mano derecha desde la mejilla hasta la frente del varón, para luego comenzar a delinear con sus dedos el tatuaje que el pelirrojo tenía grabado en ese lugar desde hacía años. En algún momento, había supuesto que él se lo había puesto porque buscaba a alguien que lo amara, pero luego él le había dicho que su significado era "El que se ama a sí mismo".

¿Podía ese hombre amar a alguien más?

—Cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje, tenías motivos suficientes para creer que nadie te amaba aparte de ti mismo. Pero ahora… las cosas han cambiado. Tú has cambiado. Y lo sabes—. Ella le sonrió antes de continuar—. Y sé que no tiene nada de malo amarse a sí mismo, pero también es bueno poder amar a alguien más, y dejar que a uno lo amen.

Gaara sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta con cada palabra dicha por Ino. Jamás antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. Era como si Ino pudiera ver más allá de lo que nadie más podía ver en él, y eso le resultaba extrañamente incómodo. No le gustaba saber que podía ser tan débil ante ella.

Pero lo era. La rubia siempre había tenido una capacidad extraña para poder predecir cada uno de sus pensamientos, de una forma realmente asombrosa. Eso era lo que la hacía especial ante sus ojos.

Y si, la amaba. Y mucho. Más de lo que jamás antes se había imaginado poder amar a alguien. Desde que llegó a esa habitación, dos horas atrás, había deseado poder cogerla de la mano y acariciar su bello rostro. Abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, dándole calor y derritiendo el hielo en su interior. Y besarla…

¿Por qué le era tan difícil admitirlo?

—Lamento estar molestándote con estas cosas mías—. Ino volvió a tomar la palabra—. Deben ser los sedantes que me hacen decir locuras.

Con la mirada agachada, la rubia soltó el rostro del varón y dejó caer las manos hasta su regazo, para luego mirar hacia la ventana a su lado.

Gaara se quedó mirándola por unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, o qué decir. ¿Acaso… eso era todo? ¿No iba a hacer nada? ¿Ino le acababa de decir que lo amaba, y él… se iba a quedar así sin decirle lo que sentía por ella? No, había esperado demasiado tiempo a que la rubia despertara de su coma, como para ahora alejarse de ella sin luchar por lo que sentía.

Porque la amaba.

—Te amo.

Antes de que Ino pudiera reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar, el varón la cogió de los brazos nuevamente y la jaló hacia él, fundiendo sus labios en los de ella para sellar con un beso su declaración de amor.

Se quedaron en esa posición por largos instantes, hasta que de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo reaccionar. Maldición, el beso había destruido por completo todos los sentidos de alerta en Gaara.

—¿Ino ya despertó? — preguntó una sonriente Sakura.

Lo que vio frente a sus ojos le hizo borrar la sonrisa en el acto.

—Yo… lo siento. Creo que… olvidé algo en la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Ehh ¡Sí! Olvidé algo. Tengo que… irme.

Sakura se apresuró en excusarse y salir, cerrando la puerta con rapidez. Luego vio que un grupo de enfermeras se aproximaba hacia la habitación, y rápidamente dio la orden de no entrar a la habitación de la señorita Yamanaka por nada del mundo, con la pena de tener que vérselas con ella si alguien desobedecía dicha orden. Ino necesitaba privacidad, y ella se la iba a dar…

Dentro de la habitación, Ino suspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—¡Esa frente baka! siempre lo arruina todo.

Gaara no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Ino. Verla así de impulsiva y enérgica le iluminaba el día.

—¡Ah! ¿Te parece gracioso lo que la frentona esa hizo?

Gaara sonrió aún más.

—Me gusta verte así, como la Ino que recuerdo.

Ella se sonrojó en el acto ante lo que el varón acababa de decir. Luego, se acercó nuevamente a él y deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber, qué exactamente recuerdas de mí?

El varón acercó su rostro al de ella y colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura antes de hablar.

—El recuerdo que tengo en mi mente es de una Ino traviesa, alegre e impulsiva. Y gritona, muy gritona.

—¿Solo eso? — Le preguntó ella con rostro de enojo fingido—. Pues es hora de comenzar a generar otros recuerdos.

Sin inhibiciones, la rubia se acercó de improviso a Gaara y pegó sus labios a los de él en un beso mucho más intenso del que habían tenido hacía minutos atrás, uno que no tenía tapujos ni decoro alguno. Un beso salvaje, intenso y demandante. Sus labios batallaron con los del varón, succionando y mordiendo, en un esfuerzo por recorrer con su lengua la boca de éste. Ambos saborearon con deleite el uno del otro, mientras se permitían disfrutar de aquello que tanto habían anhelado por tanto tiempo…

Y si que lo habían ansiado. El contacto del cuerpo femenino le hizo a Gaara estremecerse, mientras deseaba recorrerlo con las manos esas suaves y delicadas curvas con las que había soñado desde meses atrás. Y lo mismo ansiaba Ino.

De pronto, Gaara se levantó sobre Ino y la cogió de las manos para hacerla caer de espaldas sobre su cama, mientras iba inclinándose sobre ella para continuar con un beso aún más demandante que el anterior, hambriento. Ino sonrió ante el acto del varón y se dejó llevar complacientemente por ese hombre al que tanto amaba, cuando de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente…

—Yo… siento que ya hemos hecho esto antes.

El pelirrojo se separó sorprendido ante lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Tú también?

Ino parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

—Yo… sí, pero es solo un sueño. O al menos eso parece. Yo…

—Yo he tenido el mismo sueño.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por largos instantes, sin decir nada. Sabían a qué sueño se estaban refiriendo, no hacía falta que dijeran algo más al respecto. La pregunta ahora era… ¿Aquello era realmente solo un sueño? ¿O era un "recuerdo"?

—Sueño o no, quisiera que lo volviéramos a repetir.

Las palabras de Ino hicieron que Gaara sonriera. La observó a los ojos, y la ternura que encontró en ellos lo derritió por completo.

—Lo que tú digas…

Acto seguido, el varón volvió a posicionarse sobre Ino y continuó con lo que había dejado a medias segundos atrás…

.

.

* * *

En la recepción del hospital, Temari maldijo cuando escuchó la respuesta de la enfermera ante su solicitud.

—¿Cómo que no puedo entrar? — preguntó en un grito, exasperada—. Mi hermano está ahí con ella y quiero hablar con él ahora mismo.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. Pero tenemos órdenes de no…

—No deberías hacer tanto ruido. Estamos en un hospital.

La rubia de la arena gruñó al reconocer la voz masculina tras ella.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión—. Dijo sin mirarlo, para luego seguir discutiendo con la enfermera—. Y puedo saber, ¿Quién dio la orden de "No entrar"?.

—Fui yo.

Todos los implicados voltearon al reconocer la voz de la médico a escasos metros de ellos.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué ordenaste semejante cosa? — le preguntó irritada la mayor.

Sakura respiró hondo antes de contestar. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Temari como para saber que en ese momento, se estaba dejando dominar por sus impulsos. Y ella no iba a actuar igual.

—Ambos necesitan privacidad. Tienen mucho qué hablar.

La hermana mayor del Kazekage resopló hondo y se cruzó de brazos frente a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, aún molesta. A su lado, Shikamaru intentó dialogar con ella.

—Ellos han pasado por mucho, es mejor que hablen.

La rubia maldijo un par de veces antes de darle la espalda a Shikamaru, y salir del lugar. El castaño fue tras ella, y logró detenerla cogiéndola de la mano justo a escasos metros de la puerta del edificio.

—Espera, Temari. ¿Qué te sucede?

La kunoichi se soltó del agarre del varón antes de contestar.

—¿Qué me sucede? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que ha estado Gaara todo este tiempo mientras Ino estaba en coma? ¡No quiero que vuelva a salir herido!

—¿Y acaso crees que Ino le va hacer algo malo? ¡Ella no es así!

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora defiéndela, como lo has hecho siempre!

Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la frente antes de hablar.

—Temari, pensé que había dejado claro que Ino es solo una amiga.

—¿Si? ¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Has estado como un muerto andante todos estos meses, y solo ahora te veo como el Shikamaru que recordaba! ¡¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el cambio?! ¡Ella!

El castaño la cogió de las manos antes de hablar.

—Ella es mi amiga, casi como una hermana. Dime, ¿No hubieras estado igual si se tratara de Kankuro? ¿O Gaara?

—Sí, pero ellos son mis "hermanos".

—Lo mismo que Ino es para mí, una hermana—. El varón colocó la mano por debajo del mentón de la rubia y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. A la única a la que amo, es a ti.

Temari se quedó mirando embelesada por unos segundos por la ternura reflejada en el rostro del varón, pero pronto se obligó a recapacitar.

—Yo… te he dicho que aún no estoy lista para esto. Aún no puedo confiar en ti.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y luego soltó a la kunoichi, para dejarla partir.

Mientras ella se iba, él se quedó mirándola con cierto aire de nostalgia en su rostro.

"_Y yo esperaré hasta que estés lista, Temari. Esperaré…"_

.

.

—Oye, ya quita esa cara de idiota enamorado.

El castaño frunció el ceño al reconocer la voz al lado suyo.

—¿Me lo dice el mismo que tiene cada de idiota enamorado desde que lo conozco?

Naruto sonrió divertido ante el comentario de su amigo. Sí, él tenía cara de idiota enamorado, y estaba orgulloso de eso.

—Naaaa, yo solo venía a visitar a Ino, y me encuentro con ustedes dos discutiendo acá en la puerta. ¿Sabes? Hacen una pareja muy… interesante.

—¿Venías a visitar a Ino? ¿O a Sakura?

El cambio de tema de conversación hizo reír al rubio.

—A ambas.

—Pues tu novia está allá conversando con unas enfermeras, puedes ir a verla ahora mismo. En cuanto a Ino…. se te adelantaron con el horario de visitas.

—¿Te refieres a Gaara? Supe que vino a verla.

—Sí, y ahora está ahí con ella. Y tienen la puerta cerrada.

—¿Eso significa lo que estoy pensando?

—Sí. Exactamente eso.

—Entonces me alegro por ellos dos. Solo falta que tú te reconcilies con Temari y podremos hacer una boda triple—. Comentó sonriente, antes de voltear hacia el interior del hospital y reconocer unos cabellos rosados entre una multitud de enfermeras—. Bueno, ya vi a Sakura, me voy.

Apenas salió del hospital, Shikamaru metió las manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar a paso lento por las calles, meditando en todo lo que había ocurrido. La explicación a la que habían llegado los investigadores respecto a lo que les había pasado tanto a él como al resto de sus amigos, no le había convencido del todo. Había esperado a que Ino pudiera ilustrarlo de alguna forma o darle alguna pista al momento de despertar, pero ella tampoco parecía recordar mucho. Tsunade-sama tampoco les había dicho mucho.

Sabía que Ino había llegado a Suna a pedir refuerzos luego de que los secuestraran a él y a Chouji. Luego, que ellos pudieron escapar y de ahí se fueron a Suna, para recoger a Ino. Estando en Suna, un ninja había logrado infiltrarse en la mansión y había intentado secuestrar a Ino, pero Neji acudió a su rescate y logró protegerla, resultando herido y perdiendo parte de su memoria en el proceso. Luego llegaron los demás y detuvieron al atacante, quien se mató para evitar que le extrajeran alguna información.

Después de eso, no recordaba nada.

Los resultados de la investigación revelaron que los terroristas del país del Rayo los habían escogido como carnada, y luego de espiar y conocer a fondo sus tácticas y movimientos, les tendieron una trampa. Su objetivo había sido capturarlos y utilizarlos como rehenes ante un posible enfrentamiento con Konoha, pero ellos lograron desbaratar sus planes y acabar con ellos. Encontraron su base y prácticamente la hicieron pedazos, y ningún cuerpo quedó con vida como para poder estudiarlo y ver lo que había pasado. Solo lograron encontrar al líder del grupo terrorista, Hashimoto, pero su cuerpo no reveló mucho a los estudios médicos forenses.

Solo que murió con mucho dolor.

Y en cuanto a Temari, sabía que le había mentido al hacerle creer que tenía un amorío con Ino, para evitar que la secuestraran a ella también. Lo malo, es que a Temari no le había agradado el engaño, que le había molestado aún más que el solo imaginar que Shikamaru pudiera estar saliendo con Ino a sus espaldas, y aún no lo había perdonado.

Sin embargo, podía ver en sus ojos que ella aún lo amaba.

Tal vez, aún había esperanza para ellos dos.

Continuó caminando por las calles, cuando de pronto se topó con Hinata.

—Si vas a ver a Ino, me temo que no está disponible para visitas.

La Hyuuga se entristeció ante la noticia.

—¿Y por qué eso? ¿Acaso su estado se ha deteriorado? ¿Algo anda mal con ella?

—No, no es eso. En estos momentos está atendiendo a otra visita.

—¿Te refieres al Kazekage-sama? — preguntó la Hyuuga, cogiendo por sorpresa al varón.

—¿Y como tú…

—Supe que vino a Konoha, y me imaginé que vendría a verla—. Contestó rápidamente ella—. A demás, aún recuerdo la expresión de su rostro cuando se enteró del estado de Ino. Incluso recuerdo que no quería regresar a Suna hasta que ella despertara.

—Sí, pero tuvo que hacerlo porque habían problemas en su aldea.

—Si—. Hinata observó con tristeza el paquete en sus manos—. Supongo que puedo llevarle esto a Neji, ahora que está entrenando. Al menos así no se perderá.

—¿Y por cierto, como está él?

—Los recuerdos le siguen llevando de a pocos. Al menos ahora ya no es tan… severo conmigo.

—Me alegro por él. Por ambos…

Un leve sonrojo se asomó en las mejillas de la Hyuuga.

—Debo irme—. Se excusó—. Le das mis saludos a Ino.

—Sí, no te preocupes—. Contestó el castaño, antes de despedirse.

Suspirando, el castaño observó a la Hyuuga partir y recordó lo mal que lo había estado pasando meses atrás. Neji había perdido parte de su memoria, y en un inicio había vuelto a ser el mismo shinobi que años atrás había intentado matarla. Y se había comportado duramente con ella durante las primeras semanas de su accidente. Pero con el tiempo, la situación había mejorado. Ahora, incluso podía decir que ambos parecían estar llevándose mejor.

Quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro, ellos dos…

De pronto, una paloma pasó volando a escasos centímetros del rostro del varón, quien sorprendido retrocedió para evitar el impacto, y luego se quedó mirándola volar por los aires. Sin querer, su mirada terminó cruzándose con la ventana que daba justo con la habitación de Ino, y suspiró. Lo único que deseaba para ella, era que le fuera mejor que a él, en su intento por recuperar el amor de su vida…

.

.

* * *

Gaara aspiró con deleite el aroma a flores de los largos cabellos dorados de Ino que yacían desparramados sobre su pecho. La mujer que dormía en ese momento sobre él, era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto en su vida. La amaba, y quería quedarse con ella para siempre.

Siempre…

Levantó con la mano esa manta dorada, y pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de Ino. Esa imagen de inocencia mezclada con seducción en ella la convertían en una tentación irresistible para cualquier hombre, sobre todo para él. Algo a lo que nunca se podría resistir…

Ino se removió juguetonamente sobre el pecho del shinobi y tardó unos segundos en despertar. Se encontró con la mirada de Gaara fija sobre ella,deseandola…

—Te amo. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

Ella rió ante su confesión.

—Sí, pero siempre es divertido volver a oírlo. Y yo… también te amo.

Gaara observó a su alrededor antes de reírse de sí mismo.

—Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así, en una habitación de hospital.

Ino rió ante el conemtario.

—Una fantasía menos qué cumplir. Pero aún tengo muchas en mente…

Gaara deslizó su mano por el mentón de Ino y la levantó para poder aproximarse a ella, besandola con ternura.

Ella correspondió al beso justo andes de bostezar, evidenciando su cansancio. Las medicinas de hecho comenzaban a hacer efecto nuevamente sobre ella.

—Duérmete tranquila—. Le dijo el varón, mientras la acomodaba nuevamente en su pecho—. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas a despertar.

Ino quiso protestar, pero no pudo. Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a parecerle pesados como ladrillos, y terminaron cerrándose sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Cayó en los brazos de morfeo antes de siquiera poder volver a decirle a Gaara lo mucho que lo amaba, y lo mucho que deseaba poder quedarse en sus brazos y ser amada por él el resto de días de su vida.

El varón observó extasiado el bello rostro de Ino mientras caía en un profundo sueño, abrazando la almohada que estaba al lado suyo. Con ese aspecto, parecía una niña pequeña que requería de toda su protección y cuidado. Pero en el fondo, él sabía que no era así. Ella era una mujer fuerte y decidida, firme de decisiones y dispuesta a darlo todo por lo que creía, y por los que amaba.

Y por eso mismo, él la amaba.

Ya no le quedaban dudas. Ese vacío en su interior que lo habia atormentado por tanto tiempo, solo podía ser llenado por ella. Porque ella era la mujer a la que amaba.

Y estaba decidido a quedarse con ella por siempre…

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**xxxxxxxxx--FIN--xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Hola a todos. Bueno, con este capítulo por fin queda finalizado este laaaargo fic que tanto tiempo me tomó escribirlo, y a uds leerlo. ¿Les gustó? ¿O hubiesen querido algo más trágico? Comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.**

**Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a: Ellie—Kino, Umeko—chan, Claressa, Mitsuki, Saav, Mirella, Simca08, Karina Natsumi, Marie, yrik, Artemisav, Kira, leontiness, pilar, Joa, vergil_asem, elena, BlackBurningHeart, Circe_Culen, Mikan_McBlack, TsukiShiro, Paufi2511, yetanyali, , titxutemari, Ale-are, Star_Flowers, Marjorie, PumpkinPie4, Hio, Flower—chan, Osiris17, Redii, ****o. Okarii-LoveO. o**, Keity Bosthelan, Sayuki-Uchiha, Anonimo, biinrmakcbaz0infinithey, Sinjin-Hatake, Olio, Mitsu_No_Ryoko, Akeshi_03, Ino_de_Sabaku_No, Kairi-chan!!, Ana C. Y., Krencita_seijun, Montserrat, Biinmarkcbaz0infinitihey, NEIL, Paula, SAKURITA_HIWATARI_DISEL, dagorfly, andy, Miku. san15, SaRikaa, Monse, Jaime. Black_5, L4DY_1N_TH3_D4RK, Gabe_Lohan,ino-sakura14, sweetmoment, Joa. Lamento mucho si algunos se quedaron en el camino, o si se les hizo demasiado pesado la espera y el fic en sí, pero igual les agradezco por haber leído en algún momento mi fic y haberlo comentado. A los demás, gracias por leer, y espero que les haya gustado.

**¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!**

**Nos vemos en el epílogo.**

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

A todos, les recuerdo que tenemos creada la comunidad de GaaIno en español. En ella podrán ver los nuevos fics con GaaIno como pareja que vayamos agregando los miembros del staff, y podrán estar al tanto de quienes estan escribiendo nuevos GaaInos...

http : // www . fanfiction . net / community /GaaIno_en_Espanol / 73730/ (le quitan los espacios en blanco)

Entran al link y le dán a subscribirse. ¡Vamos, apoyen el GaaIno!

Saludos, y gracias por leer.

Pd. Les recuerdo que tanto en revs como en mensajes, fanfiction no permite colocar direcciones electrónicas o correos. Si lo van a hacer, usen espacios en blanco para que la página no se los coma.


End file.
